Love and Freedom
by OliviaLovesFitz8
Summary: When the thing you've been running from is what will set the person you love free, do you give for what you love or do you walk away and watch them fall. BASICALLY- Liv does some shit. Fitz does some shit. Then they do some shit together. lol
1. Chapter 1

_Olivia POV_

 _I sat as still as I possibly could at the red light, keeping my face hidden as though he were watching from the cameras posted up high. The street I was at had the longest red light, and the shortest green light in town so I know I would be sitting there a little longer. I knew that my time was limited and that if I wanted to get out of town without him, or any of them knowing I had vanished, that I would have to act fast and not hang around for another minute. They had men everywhere. Police, hospital, the courts. Well there used to be a connection in the courts but after Judge Henley was caught with his pants around his waist and a hooker bobbing up and down on his penis while in his chambers, he was removed from his authoritative position right away. I wasn't sure if they'd found a replacement mole or not._

 _Watching the light turn green, I pressed my foot against the gas wanting to get pass the county line as fast as I could without drawing any attention to myself. Everyone in town knew of me. My father's position was one that made sure everyone knew who he was and at some point or another, most of the men and some women in town worked for him. I wasn't sure if most of them worked for him because they wanted to or if they owed a debt they had to pay off. I believe most were the latter. My father was a man you didn't want to work for unless you had to. There were several people that supposedly worked alongside my father, but everyone knew they worked under him. No one was above him. He called the shots and made the rules. At least he did before he died four months ago._

 _I didn't cry when he died and while a couple of people in town found it strange- those were the people that didn't know my father for the man he really was- most people found it disrespectful that I hadn't shed a tear. "You should be torn apart that such a great man as your father is no longer with us." Someone had told me. I'd walked away from them immediately before I was reminded by my father's protégé that I would show my respects and be at his funeral, prepared to speak before all that were present. It took everything in my not to throw up in my mouth at the lies that I knew would be spewed that day. I wore all black as everyone would expect and when I'd gotten to the podium to start speaking, I noticed the nod from his protégé that would take over for him. There were really two people that would call the shots because one was such a pussy he couldn't do the job himself. As he nodded at me my mind went back to the day my father passed away as I watched from the other side of the room._

 _It had been cancer and I wasn't sure how he had held on for as long as he had but I remember kissing his head and telling him goodbye before Jacob Ballard replaced me on the chair next to the bed and my father uttered the words "see to it that my daughter is taken care of." Those words haunted me because Jacob Ballard owed my father everything and would see to it that I was taken care of. The thing was that those words had different meanings to my father and to Jacob Ballard._

 _I drove for hours that day. Nine to be exact. I filled up my gas tank as needed, paying with the cash I had and eating a piece of fruit at gas stations here and there. I had no appetite and hadn't eaten a real meal in nearly three weeks. Three weeks ago is when everything changed for me. Three weeks ago I had gone on my fifth ride along with Jacob Ballard and it hadn't gone as smooth as he had hoped._

 _I shook those thoughts from my head, trying to focus on the fact that I was driving although I felt extremely weak and had a pounding headache. Knowing that I needed to find a nearby store, I pulled off on the next exit and drove until I found a CVS and went inside to pick up a few things. I grabbed a few nutrigrain bars, some energy drinks, a couple of protein shakes, soup and crackers. I knew I had to buy food that I could open and eat without utensils that I didn't have to warm up and that didn't take up too much of my cash yet would last for days. It was also a smart idea to coat my stomach with something that might stick._

" _That's a pretty color." The clerk looked at the box before sliding it across the scanner followed by the other items and looked up at me and read off the price. I didn't verbally respond, choosing to give a small smile and a brief nod before handing her a few bills and waiting for the change before making my way back into my car. I reversed from the parking lot before crossing the large intersection and driving towards the back of the gas station, and putting the car in park. I went to the cashier inside and asked for the key to the restroom. Although I knew the inside would be filthy, I knew no one would be banging down the door to have a turn anytime soon. I walked back to the car and emptied the food onto the front seat before leaving a few of the items inside and went to the bathroom. I made certain the door was locked before I began to work._

 _First I started with my nails. I took my time, dipping my fingers in the acetone nail polish remover before popping the artificial nails off one by one. They'd damaged my nails like they usually did but I couldn't stop myself from getting them. I knew this would be the last time I had them for a while. When they were all off, I opened the box I had sat on the counter and began to follow the instructions thoroughly until I was ready to take the last step._

 _It took about twenty-five minutes for me to scrape the bottom of the makeshift bowl making sure all of its contents were gone. Gathering my things, I walked out of the bathroom and said a silent apology to the clerk as I left the key hanging on the bathroom door instead of returning it to him like I had promised. It wasn't tremendously cold outside, so I hadn't turned the heat on in the car, but knowing that it was the best thing to do now, I turned it on and didn't turn it off until I stopped at another gas station just under an hour later. When I was given the key to the stall, I brought in a gallon of water as well as the plastic bag from CVS that I needed._

 _Twenty minutes later, my lungs were burning as I lifted my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My orange-ish red highlights that I had spent hundreds of dollars on were no longer present throughout my head full of hair. Instead the dark brown hair dye had done its job and changed my mixed colored hair to one uniformed shade. I didn't hate it, but I also didn't like it either. It was more of my natural shade of dark brown but I had been molded into someone else in the past few months and even if that person wasn't really me, it was who I was known as._

 _Grabbing a few of the thick brown paper towels, I sat them on the floor beneath the hair dryer and sat beneath it while it dried my hair for nearly an hour. There were moments I thought the old machine would give out, but every few seconds- twenty-seven seconds to be exact; I had counted them- I would slap my hand against the button and it would start up again. My hair wasn't completely dry, but it was dry enough to where I wouldn't develop a dark spot on the back of my shirt from it being wet by my hair. This time I brought the key back to the clerk. I felt guilty about the way I hadn't kept my promise before and figured this would make up for it. If there were such a thing as karma, I needed as much as I could get; and I needed that good kind._

 _I drove for nearly three more hours. The sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky making me think of two choices I had. I could try to find a place to sleep for the night or I could keep driving until I could drive no further. That was the ultimate goal. Drive until I couldn't drive anymore and refused to sit behind the wheel of the car._ _I made up my mind and decided to keep driving._

 _That was until my eyes closed for a split second and everything went black._

* * *

 _Fitz POV_

 _I sat up in bed and hit my alarm before yawning, throwing my feet over the side of the bed and stretching. I walked into the bathroom to relieve myself before going downstairs and starting on breakfast. I made pancakes while my coffee brewed and cut up a banana before grabbing a cup of milk and setting it out. I took one deep breath and took a large gulp of the hot brown liquid before walking up the steps and into the second door on the right._

 _She was sprawled out on top of the covers with one hand behind her head and then other spread out next to her. She was lightly snoring but I could hear the sounds of the ocean coming from her sound machine next to her bed. She'd listened to the machine since she was a newborn and I was unsure of when she would outgrow the melodious sounds._

" _CJ, it's time to wake up for school hunny."_

 _She ignored him and he tried again._

" _Daddy doesn't have time this morning, I need you to wake up."_

" _I don't want to, daddy"_

 _She was just as stubborn as her mother had been when it came to waking up in the morning. Millicent Elaine had been a great friend in elementary, a non-existent friend in middle school, an okay girlfriend in high school and a horrible girlfriend through college. We were on again and off again throughout college and neither of us thought our long distance relationship would work, but we tried it anyway. After she finished her four years, I continued on to Law School and she moved back home to be with me. Her parents had long since retired to Florida when she went to school but she said that North Carolina would always be home to her._

" _Bug, I know you want to sleep longer but maybe tomorrow you won't fight me on going to bed."_

 _I heard her grumble in response before sitting up and looking at me with dagger eyes. Her eyes were the same color as mine and it was extra hard disciplining her most days. It wasn't just her eye color, but her lashes seemed to curl for days, her cheekbones were high, making her have the best smile in my opinion and her nose was constantly scrunched when she smiled showing those tiny teeth. Her hair was the same color brown as mine but with lighter streaks of blonde, and it made me feel proud that she looked so much like me instead of her mother._

 _Millicent wasn't a great girlfriend. She wanted to get married but I knew it was something I could never go through with. She called me stingy when I continued on with my law degree, but stayed with me nonetheless. It was during the birth of our daughter that she died. I could remember the doctors explaining to me what went wrong but all I could focus on was the knowledge that my daughter had been born at only thirty-three weeks. She was okay but required four weeks in the NICU. She was mostly there because she couldn't regulate her body temperature and she wasn't gaining weight the way they wanted. She was on formula and didn't take well to a bottle during the first week. At least that's what my mother told me. She lived an hour away but had come up and spent time with my baby because it was something I couldn't do. Instead, I spent my time getting drunk and feeling sorry for myself because I was left alone to raise a newborn. It was my mother and another NICU nurse that made me see the error of my ways and I was grateful for them. Knowing that Millicent liked the name Cassandra, I honored her wishes and named my little girl that, and her middle name came from the nurse that made me see the light and importance of my little girl. Cassandra Jane Grant, lovingly called CJ, was my little fighter and I couldn't be more proud of her for all she's overcome in her short life._

 _I had to force myself to shake those thoughts from my mind and focus on the present and not the past. And in this present, my daughter stared at me with angry blue eyes._

" _Come on Bug"_

 _I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her in my arms down the hallway and steps before depositing her in her booster seat. I always expected for her to inherit my height but being premature gave her a disadvantage of being the smallest one in her class. Her doctor constantly annoyed me with sharing her low percentages in weight and height. I looked closely and watched her face light up at the food in front of her before she dug in. If it was breakfast food, I couldn't get her to stop eating, but come dinnertime, I knew there would be a battle. That's something I wouldn't have to worry about tonight and I was looking forward to having a drink the second I got home. I never drank when she was home. Never._

 _I finished drinking my coffee and dropped the dish into the dishwasher after rinsing it off then moved to make her lunch. She usually ate the majority of her lunch and never gave her teachers a hard time. It was only me that she gave a hard time. She was spoiled and I couldn't lie about it._

 _She munched on her food happily, only leaving just a little bit of pancakes on her plate before devouring her banana followed by her milk._

" _Morning daddy"_

 _She walked toward me lifting her arms up for a good morning hug. I lifted her under her arms before snuggling her little body into mine. She could be the sweetest girl when she wanted to be._

" _Did you have a good sleep?"_

" _Yes, I was too tired to come to your bed though"_

" _It's okay, Bug. It got really warm in my room last night because I forgot to turn the fan on. Your room was probably better."_

 _She didn't go more than two nights without climbing into my bed in the middle of the night and I was always none the wiser. I never heard her come in and most mornings I was too disoriented to notice her next to me. I'd go into her room to wake her up only to have a semi panic attack before running back to my own room and seeing her tiny body curled up on the bed._

" _Go use the potty and brush your teeth. I'll be up in a minute okay?"_

 _I kissed her forehead and put her down before turning back to finish putting her lunch together. By the time I made it upstairs after packing her backpack, she had her school uniform laid out on her bed and she was lying on her stomach with an iPad in front of her._

" _Give it up Bug." I said referring to the iPad. It wasn't that she didn't know the rules, she just liked to push her limits on a daily basis, purposely keeping me on my toes._

" _Sorry Daddy"_

 _There was a smile on her face as she said this and abandoned the iPad, letting me know that she really didn't mean it. She stood on the bed and I helped her get dressed in the striped blue, red, and white uniform, tucking her shirt into her skirt before getting a few hair ties to give her the low pigtails she preferred to wear._

 _When she had put on her own shoes and secured the velcro straps, she turned her attention back to her iPad while I went to get dressed for the day. Once I was dressed and ready for the day, I called for CJ to come down and we loaded up the car and set off to her school. This was her first year at the school and so far she really seemed to enjoy herself. I knew it would be a struggle because last year I allowed her to experience Kindergarten with a group of homeschooled children thinking it would be the best and she had loved it. She thrived and I felt a lot better about her being with a few of the parents and students I had known from her preschool the year before. I knew I didn't want her to be homeschooled completely and when the main mother who ran the class moved away this past summer, I knew it was time to make the move to Bridge Point Academy for her first grade year._

" _Alright, any complaints?" I started our morning car ride routine._

" _My pancakes needed more syrup next time daddy."_

" _Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"_

" _Hmmmm maybe orange juice next time?"_

 _She was a sly one but I would never fall for that. My daughter would live off orange juice if allowed. She usually only got one cup at dinner time and I never complained about it._

" _Nice try Bug, you can have OJ at dinner."_

 _When we pulled up to her school, I was the second car in line as usual and I put the car in park before reaching back to help her unbuckle herself. When she removed the straps from her shoulders, she grabbed a hold of my shoulder before hoisting herself onto the middle console and sitting there criss-cross. I always arrived early enough to beat the rush of parents and make it to work on time, so while we waited the usual ten minutes before carpool began, she'd sit up front with me._

" _Scoot the chair back, daddy."_

 _I obeyed and pushed the button as I waited for my seat to move further away from the steering wheel and once it was back far enough, she made herself comfortable in my lap, her hands immediately going to the buttons in front of her._

" _Alright Bug, grandma is going to pick you up from school today and you're going to go to her house okay?"_

" _Will I spend the night?"_

" _Yes, you are going to go to her house and then she's going to bring you back tomorrow night."_

" _Will you call me before bedtime?"_

 _I gripped her under her arms and turned her around to face me._

" _Anytime you go over grandma's house, don't I call you every night and every morning?"_

 _She nodded shyly and I wondered if she would put up a fight today when my mom came to get her. She loved going over there but it was no secret that she was a daddy's girl and was completely used to only being at home. She didn't do sleepovers with friends, nor did we have family close by that she could visit overnight. The only person that had ever kept her overnight, and only for one night, was my mother. She had been there since the beginning and was the only person that I would trust with my little girl except for my friend Abby._

 _Abby and I went to school together and I hadn't known it at the time but she worked as a nurse in the NICU during CJ's stay and had let me know if I ever needed any help with CJ to give her a call. I was unsure at first because I didn't want some college acquaintance turned nurse to flirt with me while passing herself off as someone that actually cared for my daughter's well-being. Abby was different. I refused to call her, opting to leave the strip of paper she'd written her number on stuck to my fridge, until one evening I couldn't seem to get anything right with CJ. She had only been home for three days and I had felt defeated as my daughter refused to take a bottle the entire day and cried half the day. I was furious because I had made a promise to her that I would stop going down the dark path I had found myself on and would be the father she deserved. I felt like she was betraying me and testing me to see if I would crack and give up, but I wouldn't. That night I swallowed my pride and called Abby and although it was after eleven that night, she answered and came right over to help out with CJ. Having slept on and off between hysterically crying throughout the day, she had been wide awake for hours and Abby took it upon herself to demonstrate everything to me while she was awake._

 _That night I relearned it all. She taught me to properly bathe her, burp her good enough so there weren't any gas bubbles left in her stomach, swaddle her the proper way, and ways of keeping her calm when she did get frantic. She never made me do it but she reminded me of kangaroo care and how that would be something to always try and as it turned out the first time I tried it alone, it worked. For the first three months of her life, CJ slept on my chest, skin to skin. The transition from getting her to sleep in her crib instead of my chest was a challenge but once I learned to settle my little girl, everything else seemed to fall into place. So as much as Abby was still a huge help on the occasion that I would ask for it, she never kept my daughter overnight._

 _I was her father, and I would take care of her._

" _I will call you tonight before you go to bed and I will talk to you in the morning and I will see you when you get home tomorrow night. Kapish?"_

" _Kapish."_

 _Seeing the teachers start to walk outside and towards the cars, I grabbed her backpack from the floor behind me and sat it in the passenger's seat._

" _Alright Bug, you have a great day at school and I'll give you a call once you're with grandma, okay? I love you so much, you be good."_

" _I love you too daddy"_

 _She leaned forward and gave one of my cheeks an affectionate kiss before I did the same to her before lastly kissing her lips. Unlocking the doors I smiled at the teacher who'd opened the door before helping CJ climb out of my lap, across the seat and finally out of the car door. She received help putting her backpack on and before she stepped onto the curb, she turned and gave me one more wave before blowing a kiss and skipped off to her classroom._

 _If I was being honest, that one last kiss she blew me every single morning that I dropped her off meant the world to me. She had recently turned six years old, but to me she'd always be my little baby girl that refused to sleep anywhere but on my chest. She was my everything and I liked it that way._

 _I drove into the parking lot of my office and after killing the engine and gathering my briefcase, I made my way inside, greeting the few people that were already at their desks. I sat my things down on my desk before going down the hall to grab a cup of coffee. It would be my second one for the day but I knew I'd need it if I wanted to get through the meetings I had in store for me. Three weeks from now would make it a full two years that I've been working as an Estate Law Attorney. The job wasn't exciting, fun, draining or promising. Instead it was annoying, boring, repetitive, and time consuming._

 _When I finished law school I was more than proud to be accepted right away as a junior partner at Kirkland and Fields Law Firm. They were one of the most prestigious law firms in the state and I wanted a piece of the pie and a seat at the table. I was good and I knew it. My professors had told me throughout my undergrad and when I started law school, I was taken along with four other students to work alongside the senior professor at the university. I worked on cases that I shouldn't have been allowed to be near, but them needing and wanting fresh eyes, gave me an advantage especially with my professor practically pimping me out to them._

 _They specialized in Criminal Law and I got to defend some of the worst criminals and get them off on crimes. It's not that I wanted to defend these criminals, but I had no choice in the matter and was like an unleashed pit bull that had anger problems. My conscious ate at me daily when I knew that a criminal was being let out on the street even though it was usually for crimes of drugs, embezzlement or fraud. They were crimes that hurt people and were supposed to have consequences but I usually worked my magic and got them cleared of most charges. The week after my daughter was brought home from the hospital and I sat in her nursery rocking her to sleep on my chest, I realized that I had to stop. There was no way that I could sit and look at my innocent baby girl one day and the next go into court and stand next to a man smuggling drugs through baby formula with a clean conscious. It was as if she was judging me as she breathed in and out, whispering for her daddy to tell the truth and help people that deserved help._

 _The following week I quit. The reason I gave them might have been cowardly but these were men that would defend the worst of criminals to make a buck. They knew of Millicent passing away and the second I told them that I needed to focus on taking care of my daughter, they made sure I would finish out the case I had been working on and released me from my contract. It has been two years since I took the job here and I felt blessed to have had a full year at home taking care of my daughter without having to worry about a work schedule and who would be there for her. That first year held so many precious moments that I knew I had to witness. She had no mother and even if she did, the moment I held her in my arms, I fell in love with all four pounds of her and I needed to be there witnessing those moments._

 _Nowadays, my job was simple and mostly boring. I was still practicing law, but estate law mostly dealt with family's trust funds and wills left to loved ones. The most drama or danger I encountered were family members threatening to kill one another after feeling cheated out of family heirlooms. Some of it was funny, but usually I got my laughs from watching my little girl act silly and the occasional episode of Impractical Jokers. Most people would and did call my life boring but I looked at it as simple. I just love living each day with my daughter. My mother constantly tried to convince me to go out and date but I didn't feel that it was right to do and I didn't want to search around for someone that I knew would love my daughter unconditionally and treat them as their own. If I met anyone and started dating them it would be because I felt as though they were someone I could build a future with. I didn't need any one night stands, I needed commitment and someone that was worth it._

 _By the time I was ready to leave for the day, I had a major headache after dealing with the McManus twins that were fighting over their parent's estate. Their dad had passed away the week before and they were fighting over their parent estate after their will wasn't specific to each daughter. They had argued for over an hour and I could still hear the ringing in my ears. It was on the way to my car when my phone rang and I realized my mother was calling. She told me how pick up went and how CJ had been more excited than usual to see her and was ready to go to her house for a sleepover. I spoke to CJ next asking how her day was and if she'd ate her lunch. I always packed a PediaSure in her lunch and she knew more than anything to drink that. She talked for a few minutes before I could tell she was getting bored and wanted to hang up the phone._

" _Okay Bug, you be good for grandma and I'll talk to you before bedtime. Is that okay?"_

" _Uh huh. I'll talk to you later daddy."_

" _I love you baby girl."_

" _Love you too daddy"_

" _Bye, bye, butterfly" I whispered into the phone._

" _Take care, polar bear" she whispered back and I smiled before hanging up the phone._

 _It was hours later that I felt completely refreshed as I stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of clean boxers and pants before I threw a t-shirt on and left my bedroom. I admittedly loved soaking in the tub after a long four mile run around my neighborhood and today had been the first one I had taken in weeks. Usually I could only run alone if Abby had come over to play with CJ for a few hours, I had gotten done with work early and still had time before school let out, or my mom had picked her up from school. CJ usually was the only one that took baths in my extra large tub and one could tell just by the amount of toys present that the little girl used it most._

 _I ran my hands through my damp curls and pulled at the front one that never seemed to cooperate and made a mental reminder to call for an appointment the next morning once I had awakened. I moved down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find something to eat and drink that would satisfy the hunger I had. Running always left me famished and tonight I planned to indulge in something bad for me. Seeing the Stouffers Macaroni and Cheese dinner, I felt my stomach grumble and was about to move to preheat the oven when I heard the sound of something breaking coming from the backyard. I moved to turn on the lights outside and after unlocking the door I walked outside to look around. It was more than likely the neighbor's cat and if that was the case, I would have to take the sneaky animal back to their home and convince them that their animal breaking yet another flower pot that my daughter had planted was no big deal. Walking to where I knew the side gate was open and would've allowed the cat entrance, I froze in place at the sight of a woman lying on the ground. I took a step back out of instinct and looked around for any sign of danger and when I found none I moved closer, speaking to her._

" _Ma'am are you okay?"_

 _Her head barely moved and I noticed her eyes open and focus on mine before she spoke in a strangled whisper._

" _Help me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fitz POV**

I wasn't sure what I needed to do. I felt like my whole life was a never ending story of second guessing myself. _Should I trust my gut? Should I get advice from others? Should I go to a place where no one knew my name?_ Those were questions that plagued my brain on a daily basis but I wasn't sure. I had no clue what to do most days, so I tried my best to do right no matter what.

The woman had only said a few more words, and they continued to ring in my ears.

" _No hospitals. No police. Please."_

I looked around knowing sooner or later there would be someone that noticed the car on the side of the road. I wasn't sure which direction she had come from, but she had mentioned a car and I knew that she had been in a wreck. My housing development sat off the highway and although you needed a code to get into the gated community, I knew there were different ways of getting through the wide Iron Gate around the border. She would've been able to fit through one with no problem. It was a safe neighborhood so I hadn't felt too bad about not getting the remainder of our side gate finished. Now I regretted it. That's what seeing a wounded, half conscious woman at your backdoor does to a person.

I held off on calling the police like she had requested and carried her into my home. She wasn't heavy and for that I was grateful. I made sure to lock my back door but stopped in the middle of the kitchen wondering where I should take her. CJ's room was definitely off limits and seeing how she snuck into my bed most nights, I knew I couldn't set the woman up there. The only place I could think of was my home office. While the downstairs bedroom had been turned into CJ's playroom, the room on the other end of the hall, separate from our rooms was my home office. There was a typical desk and laptop, comfortable chair that I did most of my thinking in, and just under the window in the room, was a couch. It took up most of the wall and was simple but the most comfortable place in my home with the exception of CJ's and my bed.

Walking up the steps, I made sure her arms and legs didn't hit the banister. I should have tucked them closer somehow, but I hadn't thought of that. I had to bend down and use my arm to open the office door before kicking it the rest of the way open, hitting the light switch and moving into the room. I wasted no time laying her across the couch before taking a step back to look at her. There was a cut over her right eyebrow that wasn't very deep but I knew I had to get it cleaned up and bandaged. She had on a long sleeved shirt and with it shifting as I carried her, I could tell she was bruised on her stomach and maybe part of her chest as well.

I turned around fast and jogged down to my master bathroom before opening the cabinets and moving things out of the way to grab at the first aid kits inside. I had made my own first aid kit years ago based on my daughter's needs. She thankfully hadn't gotten hurt a lot growing up so it consisted of things that fixed boo-boo's- usually artificial ones- the occasional bleeding fingers from her nail biting and scrapes here and there, so the two first aid kids I had gotten as baby shower gifts were still fully sealed.

When I came back into the room, I cleared off a small side table and brought it closer, sitting everything on top before turning to her and pausing. _What should I start with? Would she wake up?_ I wasn't sure. I bent down and lifted her shirt a little to see a few scrapes on her stomach, one that wasn't much of a scrape, but a cut. It wasn't really deep from the looks of it and for that I was glad. Realizing I hadn't thought this through clearly, I ran downstairs and got a mixing bowl and filled it with warm water. On the way back up, I grabbed a two towels and washcloths from the linen closet and made my way back into the room to start cleaning her up. It's not that there was so much blood, but the amount that was there, was smeared all over her skin. I tried to be as gentle as possible while wiping her skin clean before rinsing the rag in the water and repeating.

I had begun to rub ointment on her larger cut when I noticed her calm breathing pattern change. Her breaths began to come in and out in shorts heaves and when I noticed them stop I looked up and noticed her eyes open. She was holding her breath and staring at me with wide eyes. Her body had frozen and her eyes held fear that I knew ran deep into her core. I could tell she was confused to why a stranger was on his knees in front of her and touching her. She began to shake her head and try to scoot away from me but winced in pain before bringing one hand to her head and the other to her stomach. I knew she was in pain.

"You're ok." I tried to speak as quietly as possible so I wouldn't scare her.

"Who are you? Where I am?"

"My name is Fitz and you're in my home. I found you in my backyard a little while ago and you asked me to not call the police or take you to a hospital. Do you remember any of this?"

She didn't speak, but nodded her head.

"What happened to me? It hurts."

I noticed her head fall back against the pillow behind her and witnessed the first few tears make their way down her cheeks.

"You have a small cut on your head and stomach and a few scrapes other place. I'm sure you're in pain. Let me help you. Are you allergic to any type of medication?"

I watched her head shake again and I stood up straight.

"I'm gonna grab some water and look to see what I have for you. I know I have a few things that will help. Just sit still and I'll be right back."

I moved as fast as I could through my bathroom medicine cabinet knowing that was the only place I kept adult medicine. It was up high and CJ couldn't reach it at all which made me comfortable. I found the Tylenol 500 and knew that was the strongest thing that I could give her. I took the steps two at a time and went to grab a bottle of cold water before taking the steps again and going back into the office. I helped her sit up and held out the water and pills to her. She didn't take them at first and glanced between me and my hand several times before I spoke up.

"It's Tylenol 500."

She nodded and took one of the pills in her mouth before washing it down with water.

"I'm just going to finish this up for you."

She looked down and I could only assume her mind registered to what had awakened her. I moved as gently as I could placing a large piece of gauze on her stomach before grabbing the medical tape and securing it on her skin. She was tensed up but I did my best to ignore it and focus on the task at hand.

"I'll be honest, I'm no doctor and although it doesn't look too bad I think you might need to get it checked out just in case."

"I'll be ok" she looked around disoriented before she tried to sit up again. "I need to get back to my car. All my things are there and I need them."

"Do you know how long it took you to walk here? If it's been a while someone could have reported the accident and police would've cleaned up the scene and gone through the car by now."

"I remember it being just after eight the last time I checked the dashboard."

I looked behind me at the clock on the wall reading eight forty-six and wondered if everything would still be there. Their town was just on the way into the city and I knew it would be hit or miss whether someone had gotten to the scene already. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her soft voice.

"I have to have my bag. It's all I have."

I heard the crack in her voice and wondered what all was in the bag and why it was all that she had. Was she running from something? Was she hiding from something or someone or just starting over?

"Tell me how I can help you? I have no idea the direction you came from so I can't promise that I can find your bag. But maybe I can help you. Can you tell me your name?"

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

I stared at him intently wanting to know if he had an ulterior motive but it didn't matter if he did or not. I couldn't trust him. I was a daddy's girl growing up and once your trust is partially broken by the one man that should never break it, there's a wall that comes up. Those walls can mean different things depending on the person and some people had walls that never came down. My walls had been up for what seemed like a long time now and I didn't have any intentions on letting them down anytime soon.

"Nicole."

It was the first lie that I would tell him, but it was the only way I felt I could have any control.

"Hi Nicole. When is the last time you've eaten? Are you hungry?" his voice was gentle.

I didn't want to answer him. I had no real reason to listen to anything he said. But he was helping me and I had to be just a little bit grateful that he hadn't left me for dead.

"Where were you coming from?"

I didn't answer him.

"Were you driving long distance or were you already in North Carolina?"

I still didn't answer him.

"Is there someone I should call? Your parents? Siblings? Friends?"

I remained silent and turned my head away from him. I didn't need him to see that I really didn't have any of the loved ones he'd mentioned.

"Is there any question that you will answer? I need to know that I can at least trust you if you're going to be in my home. Please."

"I'm fine. I need to go find my bag and leave."

There was no way I could stay in this house. I knew I was in an office in his home but who knows what lie beyond this room? Who else lived here? Would there be a female presence demanding answers from her boyfriend or husband about a strange, wounded woman being in their home? I couldn't take the chance of someone finding me and reporting me. I had come so far.

I saw the look on his face and somewhere deep inside of me, I felt just a little bit at ease. He had kind eyes and every time he looked at me, he seemed genuinely concerned. I could see the wheels in his head turning and knew he wanted to try a different approach.

"Can you tell me what hurts? I understand that you want your bag, and want to leave but I can't let you leave just yet. I think you are far more injured than you think."

I watched him move away from me and look me over.

"I'm fine." I went to remove my legs from the couch and winced in pain. "Ahh" I felt tears immediately spring to my eyes and he must have known I was in terrible pain because he resumed his position, kneeled at my side, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"What hurts? You need to tell me what hurts?"

I didn't have a reason to not comply this time.

"My ankle and my side. And my arm"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling freely and to be honest the physical pain was a great excuse to let out some of the internal pain I had been carrying around.

"Ok, don't move. Let the medicine kick in."

My head leaned back against the pillow and I cried, bringing my hands to my face with hopes that my crying would make him uncomfortable enough to leave me alone. Instead I could feel him move closer to me and put his hand on my hair smoothing it back gently. Was he trying to soothe me? Who was this man? I didn't mind the feeling of his hand rubbing gentle patterns and it was minutes later that the ticking of the clock on the wall, along with the pattern of his touch soothed me to sleep.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Once I made my way out, it didn't take me long to find the abandoned Honda Accord. It wasn't a horrible wreck, but seeing the car off road and the side of it slammed into a tree made me understand her injuries more. She definitely had bruising that I probably wasn't aware of. It wasn't like I could get her out of her clothes, but I needed to take a look at her ankle and definitely her arm and side. She'd slammed the left driver's side into the tree and would've sustained the injuries on that side.

I didn't turn on my hazard lights so I wouldn't draw any attention, but used my flashlight to look through the car and locate the infamous bag she constantly referred to. I wondered why she never called it a purse and now I knew why. It was in fact a bag. A very large bag that looked like a purse but was bigger than any purse I had ever seen. You could carry a shit ton of stuff in this thing. I brought it back to my car before grabbing the sweater I noticed in the front seat as well. I grabbed the keys when I noticed there was what looked to be a house key occupying the ring and went back to my car.

It was barely a six minute drive back to my home. I arrived back to see that she was still sleeping where I left her and when I glanced at the clock I could feel the day's happenings catching up to me. I rarely stayed up past ten-thirty and that was less than an hour away. Covering her with a blanket, I made sure to leave the door open before going down the hall to my bedroom and leaving it open as well. If she needed me in the middle of the night, I wanted to make sure I heard her. I lied down and replayed the events of the past hour over in my head before taking a melatonin and turning my fan on high. Still there was only one thing on my mind.

 _What am I going to do about tomorrow?_

She had awakened once in the middle of the night to go to the restroom, and after I helped her get to the bathroom across the hall, I offered her more Tylenol which she accepted.

It was around ten when my phone started buzzing on the nightstand next to my bed and I answered it knowing it would be CJ calling to wake me up. If she was home I would've been awake by now but my mother was always kind enough to not let her call me before ten so I'd have a chance to finally sleep in.

"Morning Bug"

"Morning Daddy!" her voice was cheerful, not concealing the fact that she was more than happy to hear from him.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" I yawned and sat up to stretch as she began talking to me about her morning. It was hard to believe she had done so much and the day had barely started. I had been awake for nearly two hours and after checking on Nicole I just laid in my bed resting.

"Are you and grandma gonna do anything special today?"

"I dunno. We are going to the park and she told me we could get ice cream before I come back home as long as it doesn't spoil my dinner."

"Well I'm pretty sure you're gonna eat dinner before she brings you back."

"Nuh-uhn. Grandma is gonna bring me back early cause she gotta go to her church and help them. She told me so."

Fitz took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair hoping that his daughter was mistaken.

"Bug, let me talk to grandma."

"She's taking her shower and I'm supposed to stay on her bed and talk on the phone with you. I can't take the phone to her cause it will get wet and she's naked, daddy."

That was not a mental picture I needed at the moment. Leave it to my daughter.

"Okay, well as soon as grandma gets out of the shower you give her the phone okay?"

"Okay. Daddy, can we paint my nails?"

"As long as grandma says it's okay, yes. Thank you for asking."

"No, I don't want grandma to paint them, she does them messy. I want you to paint them when I come home. I want them red so I can show my friend in my class at school."

"You're not getting red."

"But daddy!"

"No but daddy. No red polish until you're ten, you know the rules."

That rule had changed. When she was three and she picked up the color polish I told her she had to be six to wear the polish. When she turned six a few weeks ago it was as if she remembered the conversation and she'd asked for red polish for her nails as a gift. I changed the age to ten that day.

"Fine then"

"Excuse me? Do you want no polish tonight or do you wanna try again?"

"Sorry daddy."

"Thank you. I accept your apology."

She stayed silent for a few seconds and I knew she was embarrassed and upset with me for correcting her. She could get away with most things, but her attitude was one I never tolerated much of.

"Bug?"

"Can I get off the phone now?

I knew how upset she was and I was okay with that. I wouldn't dwell on her sour mood because I knew my daughter. She had a three minute bounce back period and she'd be fine.

"Yes you can get off the phone. Make sure you tell grandma to call me when she's done."

"Okay"

"It's very important, Bug."

"I will daddy."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too"

"Bye bye, butterfly"

"Take care, polar bear"

I sighed and dropped my phone next to me. She sounded so sad and I couldn't stand it. I was gonna have to buy some damn red polish.

I groaned loudly and stopped when I heard a noise coming from down the hall. Jumping up from my bed, I moved swiftly down the hall and found Nicole in the hallway leaning against the wall for support.

"You should've called for help."

She didn't respond to me, and I didn't waste any time scooping her up in my arms and carrying her back to the couch.

"Is the couch comfortable enough for you?"

She just nodded.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Another nod.

I got frustrated far too easily at her silence.

"Are you going to say anything or just nod your head? I'm really trying here but it'd be nice if you could actually speak like a damn person."

I didn't expect my voice to be that loud or my tone that harsh. I saw her stiffen and felt guilty for blowing things out of proportion. I just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that my daughter would be coming home and I had a stranger in my house that I knew hardly anything about that was not willing to share a thing about herself.

She'd spoken. She'd said something but it was so quiet that I had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I said I was going to the bathroom just now and wanted to find a way to brush my teeth and wash my face."

That's two for two. First my daughter, now her. I had to get my shit together.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

I looked at her and silently pleaded for her to accept my apology, but she stayed silent and I couldn't blame her.

"Wait here, I'll bring you some things to freshen up."

I went into my bathroom and grabbed an extra toothbrush before looking in the cabinets and grabbing an extra towel and washcloth as well and taking it back into the office.

"Let me take this into the bathroom then I can take you in there. I can give you some privacy. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

I noticed her swallow a few times before she answered me without meeting my eyes.

"Maybe some toast? Is it too soon to take more of that medicine? I think my ankle is swollen."

"It's definitely swollen and when you're done we need to elevate it. I'll bring up some toast and more meds once you're all finished. Do you need a lot of time or…"

I trailed off not being able to finish my sentence. What I wanted to know is if she would be freshening up her whole self or just washing her face and brushing her teeth but that wasn't something I felt comfortable asking.

"I'll be fine. I can wait until you're done with the toast."

I nodded once before carefully lifting her and taking her into the bathroom. I left without a word and closed the door partially and jogged to my room to get my phone before going downstairs. I had just started brewing my coffee when my phone rang and I picked it up immediately noticing my mother's name displayed.

"Hey mom"

"Hi son, I heard you wanted me to call you back for something important."

"Yea, CJ said you guys were coming early because of something at church?"

"Yea I have to fill in for our director today because she's out sick."

"I really hate to do this but do you think you could keep CJ one more night? There's some stuff going on that I really need to take care of."

"Fitzgerald, this isn't going to go over well with her and you know it. You should have prepared her for this. I won't keep her here if she's going to be upset about it. You can talk to her and see what she says."

I heard shuffling going on and knew she was giving the phone to CJ. I finished fixing my coffee and took a sip waiting for her to get on the phone.

"Hi daddy"

"Hey Bug. I need to talk to you about something. Daddy has some work that he needs to do today and it's a lot so I was going to let you keep having your sleepover at grandma's and then you can come home tomorrow. Would that be okay? You would stay just one more night."

I waited to hear what her reaction would be and after a few seconds of her not speaking, I knew my plan wouldn't work. She was crying. When CJ cried, nine times out of ten, she made no sound. Tears would simply stream down her face and she'd cry until she fell asleep. She perfected the silent cry at about age two and I never understood how the tiny baby that would scream for hours on end could suddenly shift gears and cry silently.

I knew I couldn't go through with it.

"Bug don't cry, it's alright. I'm gonna tell grandma to bring you home today okay? I don't want you crying, Bug okay? I'm gonna see you in just a little while."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Let me talk back to grandma."

She handed the phone over right away and I could hear her footsteps as she ran away to have some time to compose herself. She hated to cry in front of anyone except me. She'd let the tears fall for hours in front of me, especially if it meant she'd get her way in the end. I spoke to my mother for a few more minutes assuring her that she could bring CJ back when she needed to and hung up shortly after finalizing times.

I wasn't sure what I needed to do now. I just knew that I had four hours to do it before my little girl would be bursting through the door and demanding my attention.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

Before I opened my eyes, I could feel his presence close by. I could feel his hands on me as well. I looked down and noticed him re-propping my foot up on a pillow before he laid a cool towel on the swollen limb.

He was extremely gentle each time he was near me but I could tell he was cautious as well and I knew why. At least I thought I did. He had a daughter. I wasn't sure the night before, but after having time to myself in the bathroom today, I could tell by the decorated room that he had to have a daughter. The bathroom was immaculately cleaned so I had no idea of knowing if he only saw his child part time or if she lived with him full time and he was just a very clean person.

He hadn't said much to me today and refused to answer request about if he'd possibly have time to look and see if my car was still there or not. He only helped with my ankle and he helped tie a bandage around my stomach where we'd found fresh bruises from the accident. He moved from my ankle and checked on the bruises again before re-wrapping it. I watched him glance at his watch and it was then that I noticed he was no longer in his pajamas. He had on sweat pants and a short sleeved t-shirt along with some running shoes.

"I'm gonna need do some things downstairs for a few hours and I might run out, is there anything you need me to do before I go? I'll be up to check on you but it might take a while."

I stared at him and wondered what he really meant. Had he found out about me? Was he leaving so that the FBI could have free reign to come in and take me away? Was I already being deceived by the ounce of kindness I saw in his eyes?

"I can leave if you need me to."

"That's not what I said. I just have some things to do."

I turned my head away and looked at the wall that had become so familiar to me. It was a strange, yet beautiful shade of green. Whoever painted it had changed their stroke two different times on a certain spot but it almost made it look better.

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked at him just in time to see him nod once, so I continued.

"Does anyone else live here with you?"

"If I say yes, can I trust you to stay quiet up here?"

"Why won't you let me leave? You have no idea who I am and you're willing to let me stay here."

"You're hurt and you can't make it very far on your own without injuring yourself further. And I might not know you, but I don't think you can cause me any harm."

"How can you be so sure? I could be a serial killer"

He took a few steps backwards towards the door and spoke quietly before he turned to leave.

"Your eyes tell a different story."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

What did my mother do to my child? She had to have given her candy or sugar of some sort because my child was bouncing off the walls as though she had no home training. The second she had gotten home, I took her outside to ride her bike around the cul-de-sac and she was more than excited. We hadn't gone on our normal bike ride through the park this weekend and he knew she would love to get outside and ride. She never liked to wear her helmet or elbow and knee pads but it was a take it or leave it deal. She'd complain about it, and then forget all about them once she was peddling. We had been out there for a good twenty minutes when she began her normal begging about taking her training wheels off.

"Bug, we're not taking them off today"

"But you said I could when I grew up and you said I grow everyday so I grew up. Can you take them off?"

She always seemed to have a damn point.

"How about we play with your chalk paint first, then we can work on your training wheels. We need to get some water and take a break."

She looked around until her eyes fell on the box of chalk paint I had brought out with us and her face lit up and she agreed. She loved art and I was glad it was a good enough distraction for her for the moment. I helped her pull out the different color paints and brushes from the box and together we got to work on the sidewalk outside of our home.

Her favorite thing to draw had always been our family but it broke my heart every time I saw the picture. A man, a child and only on occasions would she add my mother to the picture. Usually it was just the two of us and I always wondered if she wished she could draw a mother in the picture.

The day my little girl asked _"where's my mama?"_ was a day that would always stick with me. We had been at her three year old graduation and as she and her friends ran towards us parents, there were so many calls for "mommy" and "mama" that my little girl looked at me confused and not understanding what her friends were talking about. She watched as her friends hugged their dads, but then get smothered by a feminine woman that was unfamiliar to her.

" _Where's my mama?"_

"Look daddy." She was suddenly in my lap with her hands against my cheeks, forcing me to look at the painting she had abandoned.

"It's us!"

I looked at her stick figure drawing and smiled at the familiar father and daughter duo. If I was just the two of us for the rest of our lives, that would be just fine. She would always be enough.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

I felt like I was frozen. The couch seemed to have a hold on me and I couldn't' move an inch. But I knew it wasn't the couch keeping me there or even the fact that I was in pain and desperately needed another dose of medicine. It was her voice. His little girl was home and I listened to every word she spoke from the moment she burst through the door screaming about the rain.

I heard when they'd gone outside and rode her bike and when they'd come back in a short while later, I heard her become upset about a painting being ruined by the rain that started to pour. She had such a soft voice but it was powerful and it made me smile hearing Fitz bend to almost every request she'd make. He referred to her as "Bug" so I had no clue what her name was or even how old she was. With the way she whined- not that it was annoying, rather it was precious-I figured she might have been about five years old. But what did I know? I hadn't been around someone that age in years.

I heard Fitz speak in a hush voice when they were downstairs and I wondered if that was normal or if he was trying to keep his voice from reaching me. The little girl didn't pick up on it, and used her voice in whatever volume she saw fit. Just from listening, I learned a lot about the pair downstairs. Saturday's were pizza night if they stayed in and I assumed Fitz dialed the number to their regular spot because I heard the little girl speak into the phone and greet whoever was on the other line by name before ordering their pizza. She giggled a lot and I could only assume this was normal for her.

" _Grant special please!...You know what it is Mr. Thomas! Cheesy chicken and a salad with extra blue cheese, please!"_

Her giggling continued and I heard them start to set out plates and cups for when their food arrived. I almost wondered if her calling was just for fun after hearing the pizza arrive only ten short minutes later.

" _Daddy, can Diane come over and eat with us and watch a movie?"_

" _Not tonight Bug. I missed you, so it'll just be me and you."_

I wondered if I wasn't upstairs if he would've said yes and that made me extremely guilty. Things got quiet when they started eating and slowly but surely, the aroma from the pizza made its way into the room and I knew it was fresh Italian style pizza. My stomach growled and I could only hope that once the little girl was sleeping, Fitz would bring me more toast. As much as I would've loved a slice of pizza, I didn't expect any and I was perfectly okay with that. I heard a movie start up a short while later and the smell of popcorn now filled my nostrils, making me even hungrier.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a noise and when I looked at the door, I noticed it being pushed opened and Fitz appeared on the other side of it. I almost licked my lips at the sight of two slices of pizza on a paper plate.

"I need to get back down there but wanted you to have something. Sorry I couldn't bring it sooner"

"No this is perfect, thank you" I was surprised he was even able to think of me being here and was grateful. He handed me a new bottle of water along with two pills before he turned to leave just as quickly. Him giving me two pills instead of one at a time like he had before made me wonder if that was his way of telling me he had no plans of coming to check on me tonight.

I knew there was a part of me that hoped that wasn't the case.

I inhaled the pizza and savored every last bite of the garlicky crust. I could eat that pizza for the rest of my life and be completely happy.

I wasn't sure what movie they were watching, but before I knew it, the constant loud giggles from the little girl lulled me to sleep. It was hours later when I woke up and I turned to read the clock in the pitch black room but couldn't make anything out. I sat up against the back of the couch and bent my leg to inspect my ankle. The swelling had gone down a little and I bent it a little to get the blood flowing after having it sit still for so long. Using the couch for support, I moved to stand up and took a few steps around the room, being sure to take my time. It definitely still needed time to heal but the fact that I could walk around, even a little, was progress. I started back to the couch, but knew I couldn't hold off on using the bathroom any longer. There was no way I would last till the morning, but I didn't want to take any chances of the little girl seeing me.

I moved to the desk, looking around for anything that could help me find out what time it was and found a tiny flashlight in the top drawer. I turned it on and pointed it at the clock to see that it was after eleven o'clock. The little girl had to be asleep.

I turned the door knob as quietly and slowly as possible before pulling the door just an inch open and waiting. I pulled it open a little more and waited again before finally opening it the rest of the way. I glanced down the hall and noticed there was no a nightlight on, illuminating that side of the hallway. I took a deep breath and moved quietly into the bathroom and closed the door just as quietly as I had opened the other one. I locked it just in case and went to use the bathroom. It looked different than it did the day before. Before the bathroom was nearly spotless and now the hand towel was left in a wrinkled mess on the counter, the shower curtain had been pulled back and there were toys everywhere. There was also a small amount of toothpaste left in the sink and a little shirt, skirt and pair of panties on the floor in front of me. That made me understand that she must have lived here full time.

Cleaning myself up and washing my hands with the water on low, I debated in my head whether or not I should flush the toilet and chance it waking the little girl up. Normally I would never question whether or not to flush a toilet, but this time I had to weigh the pros and cons. Thinking that I could move fast back into the room without alerting the little girl, I flushed the toilet and moved as fast as I could out of the bathroom, and gasped at the figure in front of me.

"Shit, you scared me." I said looking at a sleepy Fitz across the hall from the bathroom.

I took in his appearance and I had to admit he didn't look half bad after just waking up. His hair was disheveled and that one rebellious curl seemed to have a mind of its own. His pajama pants were low on his waist and the t-shirt he wore was snug, showing off his body in the best way. I blinked a few times to clear my head and it was then that I realized he had been speaking to me.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I heard a noise and got up to check on you. Sorry I didn't come in before, she kept me pretty busy, then I crashed."

"It's okay. Thank you for dinner and the meds. I really needed them." I spoke truthfully. His kindness was foreign to me, but I appreciated it. I had no clue if I would ever be able to repay him.

He nodded his head and I stood there not sure if I should say anything else, but wanting to ask him a billion questions.

"So that's your little girl?"

He sighed and looked up at me as though he knew he couldn't keep her a secret any longer.

"Yea"

I noticed him shuffle his feet and could tell that he was uncomfortable speaking about her and I wondered if it was because I had been so closed off.

"I take it your ankle is feeling better? You're putting some weight on it."

"Yea, it was manageable and I knew I couldn't hold off using the restroom any longer."

He sent me a small smile and looked as though he wanted to say more but held back. It was then that I realized this was the most normal conversation we'd had since he found me just a day ago.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

There was so much I wanted to say to her and ask her but I knew now was not the time and I was too tired to fight the feeling I had in my gut to go back to bed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to bed. I'll be sure to bring up something…"

I stopped speaking when I noticed her attention was no longer on me, rather it was focused behind me. I could hear my daughter's tiny feet dragging on the floor as she walked towards me and when I turned to see her, she was rubbing her eyes and had stopped in her tracks as she noticed I wasn't alone. This is exactly what I was dreading.

"Who is she, daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fitz POV**

"Who is she?"

My daughter repeated her question and moved closer to me, demanding to be picked up. I lifted her into my arms and her focus was immediately on Nicole, examining every inch of her. Nicole stood still holding my little girl's gaze just as strongly. Neither of them seemed to back down and I felt like I was caught in the middle of a possible showdown.

"Is your leg, okay?" CJ asked her. She was perched high in my arms and leaned forward and down, knowing that I would never drop her. She had a habit of innocently using me.

"My leg is okay"

I was surprised hearing Nicole speak. I hadn't expected her to say anything to my daughter.

"How come you're sleeping here?"

I could only hope she wouldn't freak out from the slew of questions CJ was bound to ask. I watched Nicole advert her eyes and bite her lip as she became seemingly nervous.

"What's your name?"

She blinked a few times before her eyes darted from the steps to the office door. She probably was trying to figure out which escape she wanted to use.

"Are you my daddy's friend? Will you be here in the morning?"

"You don't need to worry about that" I spoke up trying to redirect my daughter, but she paid no attention to me.

"Will you?" she said asking again.

Nicole looked at me unsure of what she should say.

"Alright detective, that's enough for now. It's late and we all need to get back to bed." I hope she would drop the subject, but doubted that she would.

"Okay daddy, I'll go to bed now."

I looked at her in confusion and wondered what she had up her sleeve. There was no way she was willing to walk away from such a situation. I didn't have time to question her motives when Nicole started to move slowly back into the room.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her and she shook her head, refusing to look at me before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

 _I didn't want to be here and he knew but it insisted on dragging me into the office that held memories I didn't choose to think of. It was too soon. This had been my father's office, but it was clear that his men had moved on just fine._

" _Let's get started. We are already running behind and I really hope the next time I set a time for a meeting, you will respect it. My time is valuable and doesn't need to be wasted."_

" _She needed to be here."_

" _Ballard just shut your fucking mouth. She didn't need to be here."_

" _I can leave" I said shakily. They always made me nervous but the fact that my father was in charge made them show me an abundance of respect and they never even looked in my direction. That wasn't the case now._

" _Stay. I'll start with you first just so you feel some sort of importance here. You should already know your father made sure that you would be more than taken care of and you've always been aware of the sums deposited into your trust fund and bank account on occasion."_

" _I don't want it."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I said I don't want it. Leave my bank account alone. My trust fund is only increased every two years, so I will donate the money that's come in for the past few years, but I don't want anything else."_

" _Oh, so you're just gonna spit on your father's grave like that?"_

" _I'm not spitting on anyone's grave. I spoke with my father about this and he respected my choices. I'm a grown woman and I'm capable of doing whatever the hell I want."_

" _That's fine, you don't.." Jacob spoke up next to me, trying to help although I didn't ask._

" _The hell it is fine! You listen to me.."_

" _Just let it go Rus. Let her do what she wants."_

 _I watched him take a deep breath before bending his neck and cracking it. He leaned back into the large leather chair and tapped the pen he held in his hand against the table._

" _I knew this would happen but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. Ballard, let me make one thing clear and hear me when I say it because this is the only time I will. I am in charge now."_

" _Rowan left us BOTH in charge!"_

 _I jumped the second Russell stood from his chair and pointed a gun directly at Jake's head. I had no clue where he'd pulled it from or how he had done it so fast._

" _Fucking Ballard. You always were his little bitch! Following every single rule by the book and it's exactly why you THINK you're in charge. Sit the fuck down like everyone else, and take notes."_

 _He obeyed and sat down. Russell lifted his chin towards him, and Jacob Ballard was obedient to the gesture and moved his chair further away from the head of the table. Russell sat the gun on the table facing the seven of us that were staring at him, before he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down._

" _Like I was saying, I am in charge now. Nothing happens without going through me and that includes YOU."_

 _His eyes focused on me and fought the urge to run out of the room._

" _What do you want from me?"_

" _Well that trust fund you have will continue to deposit money into your account for the next five years and there's no way of getting around it. I've checked and it looks like I'm shit out of luck in that department."_

" _I don't want the money but there's nothing I can do about it."_

" _Oh but there is. See there's always a way around things Olivia… what's your middle name again? Caroline?"_

" _Carolyn" I whispered the correction only out of habit. It was a running joke that my father wanted my middle name to be Caroline, but my mother preferred Carolyn and won the debate. Still, my father called me "Sweet Caroline"_

" _I don't give a shit what your name is. When a man has a son he builds him up in the way he would want him to be. In this case, Rowan would've shaped him from day one to know the business, understand the business and one day run the business. Instead you happened. Rowan had a daughter"_

 _I adverted my gaze down at the way he spat out 'daughter' as though it was an insult to him._

" _A daughter that not only refuses what he left for her, but one that never gave a two pieces of shit about him"_

" _Fuck You!" Something inside of me snapped and I stood up facing him angrily. The gun on the table was long forgotten. " When he got sick, it was ME that left my job permanently and came to take care of him, not any of you goons that worked for him! Me!"_

" _Fuck his death! What did you do for his LEGACY?"_

 _He stood up and moved closer to me, until I backed into the closest wall near me and he was so close that I could feel his breath._

" _Not a damn thing. This is my company now and since there is no way of stopping MY money from going into your trust fund, I have a way for you to give it back."_

" _What way is that?"_

 _I was too afraid to ask, but at the same time, I was too afraid not to ask. He stared at me for a few more seconds, examining my face, probably realizing that no one here had ever stood that close to me. My father had been very strict when it came to his men and me. He leaned closer to me and turned his head at the last minute before inhaling deeply near my neck._

" _You work for me now."_

 _I had no clue what that meant, but it didn't take him long to dismiss me and continue on with his meeting. I walked down the halls with different men staring at me as I did so. All bets were off now that my father was dead and they didn't think twice about staring at me as though I was a piece of meat being served for dinner._

 _I went to the front of the building and searched for the ticket in my purse before handing it to the valet. The fifteen story building had other offices inside and with only a handful of workers there, things were seemingly backed up from the lunch crowd that were arriving back to work. Wanting to get away as quickly as possible, I asked for my keys and caught the elevator down to the parking garage. I had made it as far as the row where I'd left my car when I felt someone watching me. The parking garage was well lit but it was still completely creepy to walk through it alone. I turned around and saw no one behind me. I double checked, looking in each direction before staring behind me for a few more seconds. It was when I finally turned to head towards my car that I saw him standing near my trunk._

" _Olivia, I just wanted to make sure you are prepared to come into work tomorrow."_

 _Russell moved closer to me and took the keys out of my hand before unlocking my doors as well as the trunk. He lifted his hand and showed me a briefcase, and then put it in the trunk before moving back into my personal space._

" _You can look through that once you make it home." His eyes roamed my body closely and I felt bile tickle the back of my throat as I was thoroughly disgusted. "You're going to make an alluring asset to the team." His hands were on my hip and I began to panic at what he would do next. "The ways that you will be able to get a man to talk…" he licked his lips and moved closer to me and harshly kissed my mouth, his tongue moving against my tightly closed lips before licking a trail from the bottom of my chin to the top of my lips. "Oh yea…. You're gonna be my favorite asset."_

My eyes flew open, desperately fighting my way out of unconsciousness and I knew someone was watching me. It was an instinct I had picked up on months ago and it was a good thing. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before thinking of anything that would erase the thoughts from my mind. I couldn't call them dreams because it was more of a memory that I was reliving. I turned over and didn't see anyone in the room and wondered if I was just being paranoid. Then I heard it. The oversized desk chair moved, squeaking in the process. It had to have been the little girl.

"I know you're in here." I whispered the words not wanting to scare or upset her. She was young and obviously curious about a strange woman being in her home.

She didn't move right away, but when she was ready, she moved from behind the desk and came to stand in front of me.

"Are you still sleepy?"

I didn't respond to her and wondered if it would make her leave the room had I said yes. Her father couldn't have known she was in here. If I read anything from his expression last night, it was that he had no plans of her ever knowing I was here. I had no clue how he planned to handle the situation. What I did know was that last night they had gone to his bedroom and hadn't come back out. I would've known because it had taken the longest time for me to fall back asleep. I hadn't heard her come in, but there were certain little noises she made as she hid herself behind the desk and I wondered exactly how long she had been watching me.

Sitting up, I brought my leg down and stretched it a few times.

"Does it hurt you?"

"Not really."

"I hurt my leg one time. Daddy was really scared because he thought I broke it but I didn't"

"My ankle is sprained." I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh." Her eyes squinted and she looked up for a moment assumingly trying to figure out how to place the word "sprained." She stared at me a while longer before taking a few steps, and joining me on the couch.

She moved to her knees before bringing a hand up and touching my hair. It had been beautiful when I left town, but after dyeing it and using only a bathroom to rinse and wash it, my hair was in dire need of attention.

"Your hair is really soft and curly. How does it do that? Can you do my hair like yours?"

I didn't know how to answer her questions and even if I did, she had continued talking as though she didn't need me to answer her.

"My Grandma goes to church and there are a lot of brown people there. I like them a lot. Her best friend is Ms. Donna and she's brown and she makes the best cookies. Do you know Ms. Donna? Do you make good cookies?"

It was so obvious that she was a friendly, accepting child but I wondered how sheltered she might be.

"I don't really know how to make cookies."

"Maybe Ms. Donna can teach you! Do you know how to make any food?"

"I can make some food."

"Can you make breakfast stuff?"

I nodded.

"Can you make me some?"

I froze, not expecting her to ask that question. I wished that her father would walk into the room and break the whole questionnaire up. I didn't need her thinking I was sticking around because I had no plans to. All I wanted was to allow my ankle to heal and keep moving as far north as I could. I wanted to leave today.

"Please. Daddy is snoring so that means he's gonna sleep longer and I'm hungry now."

I looked at my ankle for a second, checking to see if the swelling had gone down at all. I was afraid to put unnecessary weight on it, but knew I'd have to start somewhere. I took a second to stand up but when I was finally on two stable feet, the little girl perked up and stood up next to me.

"I can help you walk. Can I tell you my name?

I nodded and she smiled at up me before standing on the couch to match my height and held out her hand.

"I'm Cassandra Jane, but everyone calls me CJ. What's your name?"

Looking into her eyes, I took a shaky breath knowing that I couldn't lie to her. She reminded me so much of the only child that had ever been a part of my life and I missed her dearly. I could never lie to her either.

"My name's Olivia."

She took out everything she wanted from the refrigerator as I watched, hoping I wouldn't disappoint her with the food. Cooking wasn't something I necessarily enjoyed but if I was hungry, I cooked. It was that simple.

"There you go Ms. Olivia"

"Just Olivia" I said in a nervous voice. I looked at the cartoon of egg, pack of bacon, cheese, hot dogs and biscuits she laid out before looking at her confused. One of those didn't belong.

"Daddy makes me eggs with hot dogs in them, and then he puts cheese on top."

She walked closer to where I was standing before openly talking again.

"The pan for the eggs are in there, and the flat long ones are under the stove and then my plates are up there in that cabinet."

It was obvious she either cooked with her father on occasion, or watched him like a hawk when he cooked. She knew where everything is and I wondered how old she was but didn't ask. I sadly didn't want her to think I cared because I didn't. I wouldn't be around long enough to care and it wasn't fair to give her false hope.

It was almost fifteen minutes later that I sat a plate of food in front of her and she smiled and thanked me before digging in. She took a few bites of the eggs and gave me a 'thumbs up' along with another smile.

"Juice please"

I turned to grab the container of orange juice and went to the cabinet for a cup. I found it quickly because I remembered opening the wrong cabinet while looking for the plates. I handed her the cup and watched as she drank a little before pushing it away and continued eating. She didn't pay me much attention and stayed focused on the food. That gave me a few minutes to really look at her.

She was a pretty little girl. I had spent the better part of twenty-four hours with her father near me, so I knew exactly where she got her hair and eye color from. Her hair had a curl to it and came just above her shoulders. She was very bright and inquisitive but she was also small, so I couldn't tell how old she was.

She was done with the majority of the food, leaving some on the plate, and looked up at me.

"How many days are you staying here for?"

"I'm not sure. I might be leaving today."

"But why? Can't you stay here longer?"

I shook my head not wanting to explain myself to her. I hadn't even explained myself to her father.

"I don't have any of my things here."

"What do you need? Maybe we have some stuff here you can use, or we can go shopping. Daddy's kinda good at shopping for girly stuff."

I smiled and pictured the two of them walking in and out of the little girl's section and Fitz caving into her every plea.

"Well I don't have anything. I don't even have my purse"

"I have a purse!" she interrupted! "It's a big one. My daddy brought it home and hid it but I found it! I think it's a surprise for me cause it's gots lots of stuff in it and it's heavy!"

She was out of the room in a heartbeat and I followed her to the living room. She was moving pillows and a throw blanket out of the way and I looked around the living noticing the colorful decorations. If she would have told me that she did the decorating herself, I would've believed her. The couch was a pretty grey color, but it was the brightly colored pillows that lit the room up.

"Here it is!"

She came from behind the couch and my expression stopped her in her tracks. My mouth had fallen open, but I closed it quickly and a look of anger replaced it. Just by the look on her face, I knew she thought she was in trouble. But it wasn't her fault. Her father was to blame. The purse she was holding was mine and I wanted to know why he hadn't told me that he had found it.

"Do you not like it?"

Her voice was apprehensive and I felt bad that my appearance had shaken her.

"I'm not upset. This purse is actually mine. I think your daddy found it for me and was keeping it."

"But how come it wasn't upstairs with you?"

She wasn't dumb. She knew just as I did that her father hadn't given it to me on purpose.

"CJ, thank you for keeping me company this morning, but I think it's time for me to go."

"Now? What about daddy, aren't you gonna say bye?"

She looked around frantically and I wondered if she was trying to find a diversion. Had many people, females ever been over and spent time with her?

"I think it's best if I leave soon."

"I can explain."

His voice stopped me in my tracks and I turned towards the steps to see him with a guilty look on his face.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I fought waking up that morning. It was Sunday and I hadn't set my alarm for church and knew I had extra time to sleep in. CJ would wake me up when she was tired of entertaining herself like she always did and I was more than okay with that. I felt the space next to me on the bed to see if she was still lying there and found the sheets cold. Sitting up in bed, I looked around and sighed. I would need to tell Nicole about finding her purse and figure out where to go from there. She didn't fool me. I looked through her purse, staying mindful of her privacy as much as possible but found too much cash for anyone to carry on them at one time. I also found a passport and social along with a birth certificate and knew that wasn't normal, yet I still didn't know her story. Maybe she had just been on her way to put a payment down on a house or pay back a loan at the bank, or who knows. I just knew that it was something big that brought the sadness to her eyes.

I relieved myself in the bathroom before washing up and walking down the hall towards the office to see if she wanted breakfast. I figured CJ was downstairs stealing extra tv time and although I didn't hear the tv on, I knew she was sometimes good about keeping it low so it wouldn't wake me. I was prepared to knock on the door but saw that it was wide open and my heart instantly began to race until I could make out two distinguished voices from downstairs.

Taking the steps as quietly as I could, I listened to the words Nicole spoke to my daughter and knew I had to make my presence known and explain myself.

She turned to look at me and I couldn't help but feel guilty as she held the purse in her hands. That was her property and I had hid it from her.

"Can I please explain myself?"

She refused to look at me, but when she didn't disagree or walk out, I took that as a yes.

"Ceej, I need you to play in your room for a little while, okay?"

"But I wanna talk to Olivia some more."

 _Olivia?_

I turned to _the woman_ and when I looked her, I knew right away that she didn't lie to my daughter about her name. It was me that she had lied to.

"Cassandra Jane, this is one of those times I need you to look me in the eyes and be obedient. Please go play in your room for a while. I will come get you when I'm done talking, is that understood?"

Her pout was prominent, but she nodded and muttered a 'yes sir' before she started for the stairs.

I moved to sit on the couch but stopped when I heard my daughter's feet scramble towards us. I thought she was coming to grab something, but when I turned around to see, I found her with her arms wrapped around "Olivia's" waist.

"Bye Olivia" she said before running up the steps.

I was surprised with CJ's reaction to her and wondered what they had done while I was sleeping that had my little girl upset over her possibly leaving.

I sat on the couch and waited for her to sit down, but she stood there with a posture that told me she was ready to flee.

"When you were asleep that first night, I went out to see if I could find your car and I lucked out. I was quick and I got your purse but I couldn't get anything that might have been in the trunk or backseat. I'm sorry."

"There was nothing else to get"

When she spoke, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I expected her to listen for as long as she saw fit and walk out the door.

"Oh. Well that's good. If you just had a purse, you must not have been going or coming from that far. Do you live close by?" I thought my question was innocent enough.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" I asked.

My hopes were that with the way she was clearly so open with my daughter, that she would answer at least some of my questions, but I probably should have known better.

"Why didn't you tell me that night that you had found my purse?"

"I thought that you might try to leave and I knew that you needed my help. You were in no shape to go anywhere, but I really believed that you would try to leave. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Why not yesterday once I was up?"

"Are you running from someone?"

I blurted the question out and prayed that she wouldn't end the discussion and just walk away.

"Why would you ask me that?" her voice was low and she refused to even look in my direction.

"You had a nightmare the first night. Or maybe it was just a dream. But dreams don't sound like what I heard you having."

She looked at me then. Her face was expressionless and she finally made her way to the couch but still sat on the opposite end away from me.  
"What did I say?"

I shifted in my seat wishing I didn't have to bring it up to her but knew I had to be honest with her if I wanted her to trust me in any way.

"You were talking about never going back and how you had to just keep moving so they wouldn't find you and kill you."

* * *

 **Liv POV**

I hated that the dreams continued to come but even more, I hated that he had been a witness to one of them. They were my burden and my secrets all bundled into one perfect package and I didn't know how to stop them. It was weird knowing that he was aware, even a tiny bit, of what was happening in my life. He clearly knew that I wasn't from around here and had been running. Although he knew of nothing else, it was nice to know that someone else had even an inkling of what I was going through. Carrying this all alone was hard and I could feel it completely sucking the life out of me.

"The dreams won't stop. I could be here, or I could be five hundred miles from here and it wouldn't matter. They've been going on for months now."

My voice was just above a whisper for two reasons. Firstly, I felt ashamed at my circumstances, and secondly I wasn't used to having someone that I could trust even a little bit. I trusted Fitz enough that I knew he wouldn't physically harm me and he wouldn't turn me in or throw me out unless he felt that he or CJ were in danger.

"Can I ask you three questions?"

I didn't respond to him, but I made eye contact with him, which was better than nothing.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I nodded once, grateful for his last statement. It's probably what would happen.

"Who are you running from?"

I adverted my eyes quickly and he moved on to the next question just as fast.

"Will you stay here so I can try to help you? Or even until someone can come and get you? Someone you trust."

I didn't know why he wanted a strange woman in his home, especially with his daughter around but I had to be honest and say I was grateful. I had no place else to go.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"My gut tells me that you're someone that needs caring for. Not pity. Just someone to care."

His words struck a chord with me. I did need someone to care and I didn't have that.

"I'll stay"

"Ok, good. My last question is about what CJ called you earlier. Is your name Olivia?"

I had been honest with the little girl because I couldn't lie to her, but I had no intentions of offering her father the same honesty. Until now. If he was willing to trust me with being in the presence of his daughter, then the least I could trust him with would be my name.

"Yes. My name is Olivia Pope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Liv POV**

I think they wanted me to help. The chatty little girl had all but demanded pizza and it didn't take Fitz much convincing before he had pulled out ingredients to make dough. I watched the father and daughter pair prepare dough for the pizza's they were making, but I hadn't accepted Fitz's invitation of "join in if you want." I was too busy thinking of what my next move would be.

It was a few hours after I had told Fitz my real name and I needed an escape immediately afterwards. I felt open and exposed simply by giving that small piece of myself. He understood my need for a moment of privacy and told me to take as much time as I needed as I walked upstairs. I went through my purse, making sure everything was still there and was happy to find my phone at the bottom of the purse. My happiness faded just as quickly when I noticed it was dead and the charger had been forgotten in the car.

I was grateful. Extremely grateful but it didn't stop the dread that crept up inside of me knowing that without the phone working, everything I needed to do, couldn't be done . If I didn't have the phone charger, I could use the phone. If I couldn't use the phone, I couldn't contact the one person that could really help me.

Knowing that sulking would do me no good, I slid off the stool I had been perched on, walked to the other side of the counter, and stared out the window. It's only when you're running from something do you realize how important freedom really is. I felt like a prisoner in my own body. Just being me, made me a prisoner and I couldn't escape it if I tried. But when I looked out a window, or a door, I would see a bird and realize that one day I would be free again.

When the pizza was done, we all sat at the small table, with CJ doing most of the talking. She was a spitfire and although I held my laugh in most of the time, I found her extremely funny.

"Daddy, can Olivia take me to school tomorrow?"

I stopped mid-bite to look down knowing that it was something that couldn't happen. I was not comfortable with leaving the house, let alone the neighborhood, so there was no way I would even be willing to take her to school. No matter how excited or disappointed she would look.

"No sweetheart. Listen, when you go to school tomorrow, I need you to promise me something, okay?"

"Okay fine, then I won't promise you anything" she said pouting and I wondered if Fitz would let her attitude slide since she was clearly upset.

"Cassandra Jane, you're going to listen to what I have to say. Olivia's leg isn't well enough to drive and you know only I drop you off at school. It's our time together, right?"

She nodded her head slowly, before she dropped her arms and picked her slice of pizza back up.

"Can she come eat lunch with me, then?"

"CJ, Olivia isn't going to leave the house for a while."

"Why not, it's so boring here." Her face was scrunched up and I had to laugh internally. She had everything a kid could want, but to her people mattered more.

"Olivia just is. Now listen to me, no one knows Olivia is here, so I need to you keep it that way. Do you understand that?"

Her head tilted up as she processed what her father told her and I wondered why he just didn't tell her in simpler terms that she couldn't tell anyone about me.

"You mean I can't tell anyone that she's here, right?"

"Yes, that's right." He clearly knew she would understand.

"Why not? Is she our secret friend, daddy?"

Fitz glanced at me for a second before looking back to his daughter and smiling.

 **Fitz POV**

"CJ, I could tell you that she's a secret friend, but you know how we don't lie to each other?"

"Yes, daddy. We always tell the truth, even if it might get us in trouble."

"That's right. Olivia is kind of like a secret friend but she's just a friend that needs a break from other people so we need to keep her privacy and not tell anyone."

"Her privacy like when she goes to the bathroom?"

"Sort of like that. You know about privacy for the bathroom, but you remember when we were at your school and we signed some papers that says no one else can pick you up from school except me, grandma and Abby?"

"Yes, to keep me safe from strangers."

"Yes and what about when you learned my phone number and our address? Do we tell everyone that information?"

"NO!" she shouted with a serious expression on her face. "Those are privacy for only us to know. So strangers can't come to our house."

"Exactly! So privacy can be like that too for adults. So we are going to respect Olivia's privacy and not tell anyone that she's here because she needs some privacy right now. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. So I can't tell anyone about her being at my house?"

"No you cannot. We won't tell anyone about Olivia being here."

"But when I come home, can I see her or do I have to give her privacy still?"

Olivia shifted in her chair and finally looked up from the spot she had been staring at since I started speaking to my daughter.

"You can see me when you get home from school."

"Yes!"

That made her happy and the conversation was over. I made a mental note to remind her on the way to school tomorrow as much as I could just in case she forgot.

 **LIV Pov**

The next morning I heard the two of them getting ready for their day but decided to stay in my 'room' for the time being. I didn't want to give CJ any ideas on me coming with them to drop her off and I wanted to have myself as far away from her thoughts before she went to school. They seemed to have a great routine down and I smiled hearing their muffled chatter through the hallway. CJ had given her dad a hard time when it came to getting out of bed and when she refused he reminded her of the fight she'd put up during bedtime last night. I had retreated to my room halfway into the movie they put on, and fallen asleep early so hadn't heard a thing, but with what he used as ammo, it must not have been too pretty.

They had breakfast downstairs, and I heard when CJ came up alone and began brushing her teeth. The toothbrush played a song I wasn't familiar with as she brushed and I could hear her muffled singing voice through the foamy toothpaste. The footsteps I heard in the hall had come to a sudden halt at one point and I knew that she had remembered that I was just behind the door and if I could make a guess, she was probably about to take a peek inside. I wasn't sure if I had time to turn to face the couch, so I closed my eyes so that she would think I was still sleeping when she peeked in.

"Bug"

The loud whisper caused my eyes to spring open and I was surprised when tears filled them as well. For as long as I could remember, my father called me _Livvie bug_ and although I felt like I barely knew the man he really was, I would always be his _Livvie bug._

"Daddy, I wanna say hi to Olivia" she didn't bother with whispering and I could only assume that Fitz had lifted her into his arms because after four heavy steps against the wooden floor, everything went silent.

It was almost fifteen minutes later that I heard the garage door being opened and closed alerting me that they were gone for the day. I ventured downstairs and grabbed a plate before making myself some toast and coffee. Waiting for it to finish, I went to the window and stared out the backyard. I had only been here a few days, but it was my favorite place in their home. I wouldn't dare go outside, but longed to be out in the fresh air, knowing that I was safe. Hearing the toast pop up, I turned to grab them out before getting the strawberry jelly out. It was my favorite and CJ made it a point to tell me it was her favorite as well. After fixing my plate, I went to sit my things at the island before I felt my bladder calling out for release and went to the half bath that was near the living room.

After doing my business and washing my hands, I came out and jumped when I opened the door and saw Fitz standing in the living room.

"You scared me." I'm not sure why I said that, but it just slipped out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I saw that you made toast, would you like anything else to eat?"

I shook my head and walked towards the kitchen and to the island.

"I'll finish up and be out of your way."

"No you don't need to rush at all. I'm gonna grab some coffee and breakfast."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I couldn't place why he was still home when he mentioned going to work today.

"I only have one meeting today and a ton of errands to run, so I figured I could just work from home."

I looked down and felt embarrassed. He must not have trusted me alone in his home and I couldn't blame him. Running out to grab my purse while I was half conscious was one thing and dropping his daughter at school just a few minutes away was another thing. There was no way he was comfortable leaving me to my own devices the entire day.

"Hey, it's not you. You're fine. I just hate going into work anyway, and I work from home anytime I can."

"Are you sure, because I can find someplace…"

"Hey, don't do that." His voice was soft and he had an almost defeated look on his face. "I thought we talked about this yesterday. You can stay here as long as you need, and I will help you in any way that I can. I'm not kicking you out and I really hope you won't just leave."

I nodded and went back to eating my toast after giving him an appreciative half smile.

"Besides, I just spent the last ten minutes promising my daughter she would see you when she gets home later. Can't make me into a liar." He said chuckling.

"I won't. I won't leave."

"Good" his smile was genuine and I liked seeing it. "After my meeting, I need to do a few things around town and then I was going to run to the store and wanted to know if could get you anything? Anything at all? I definitely have to pick up some things for the house like shampoo, conditioner, soap and everything but is there a certain kind you umm, need to use?"

His voice had become shaky and I wondered if he was nervous asking about the shampoo I used because I was black or because I was a woman and he hadn't both for either before.

"I have some shampoo and conditioner in my bag."

"What about…."

I knew what he was referring to, and cut him off immediately.

"I'm good on the other things."

"Okay, good, what about soap? Any specific kind you use?"

"You don't have to do this." I said warily. I didn't want him to feel that he had to take care of me any more than he already was.

"Olivia, I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to, I'm doing it because I want to. How about this, I'm gonna go check some voicemails I need to return today and be back in five minutes." He moved to the drawer that was closest to the back door and sifted through it before turning back to me. "Write down whatever you need. Clothes too. I'll grab you a few things, nothing major. Just pants and shirt size, any underclothes you'd want to have. I don't want to make you uncomfortable asking just want you to have what you'll need.

He left the paper and pen before leaving the room with his coffee in hand. I thought back to the last time I had someone actually take care of me and knew I could allow it to happen just this one time.

I started writing and handed the slip of paper to him when I was done.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while. I'm gonna go get this meeting set up and finished. Shouldn't take more than an hour, then gonna run some errands before I get to the store and be back this way. I'll be back to drop everything off before I go pick CJ up from school."

 **Fitz POV**

I'll be honest and say I've never been shopping for a woman before so after getting our usual necessities, I made my way towards the female section of Target and took out the list.

 _Pants: 6_

 _Shirt: small_

 _Undergarments: 32B, 4_

I was used to shopping for a little girl and although it pained me to see my little girl grow up, she was more than capable of picking out her own clothes after I told her the sizes. In fact she preferred to pick out her own clothes and I usually didn't have many objections and picked up the slack by getting the necessities she'd forget about.

But this was different. This wasn't buying a shirt with a pony on it rather than a smiley face. This wasn't buying the pants that had 'sparklies' on it rather than the plain blue ones. This was me picking out clothes for a woman. An attractive woman. An attractive woman that I was completely attracted to and enamored with. I know she didn't expect me to buy her anything specific, in fact before I left she told me in a quiet voice that a t-shirt and jeans were fine. I didn't want to buy her just any ole clothes, but something nice. I moved through the racks of shirts and picked out four of them that I knew would look beautiful against her skin. She had the most beautiful complexion and it didn't take much for me to picture it in my head. I had been having dreams of her every night and being able to wake up to her the past few days was like living in a fantasy world that I never wanted to leave. I went to the pants and grabbed a black pair and a blue pair before getting two pairs of shorts as well. It was still warm outside and whether she stayed with us or not, she would be able to make use of them before the cooler temperatures came. Not sure of what type of pajamas she usually wore, I chose a satin material set and another set that was your typical cotton pajama pants and t-shirt.

I checked my watch to make sure I was still making good time before I needed to drop the things at home and get CJ from school. I picked up a pair of ankle cut socks and went to grab a pack of underwear but stopped noticing the variety. I had no clue there were that many different type of panties, and instead of looking through each one, I chose bikini because I at least knew what they meant. I double checked the paper to be sure I had gotten the correct size before getting three different bras in black, white and baby blue. I tried not to focus on picking them out, but couldn't lie and say I hadn't mentally pictured her in the baby blue one. I imagined her looking completely edible.

I felt my face heating up and knew my ears would soon be turning bright red. I got out of the section as soon as possible, and paid for everything before leaving.

By the time I made it home, I barely had twenty minutes before I needed to be in the pick-up line to get CJ. I hadn't noticed how time had flown by while I was shopping and needed to make it a quick drop off. I hadn't realized how late it actually was when I finally make it to Target. My meeting had run well over an hour and I had a walk in that swore they needed help right away, but I found the meeting useless. We hadn't decided on anything, and afterwards, I'd spent at least half hour in my office with the lights off fighting off a paralyzing migraine. When I felt like I could move again, I went to get my oil change which turned into getting new tires and my brakes done as well.

I hadn't bothered going through the garage and pulled up to the curb before shutting the car off and running around to grab the bags from the trunk. When I had them securely in my arms, I walked towards the front door. I knew Olivia wouldn't answer the door even if I rang the bell, so I fought with the bags for a few seconds before I was able to get the key out and the door unlocked.

"Olivia?" I waited until I was inside with the door closed before I called out of her and it didn't take long for her to appear at the top of the steps.

"You're back"

Her response was simple and almost silly but I refrained from channeling my six year old and replying with a "duh" and simply nodded and smiled.

"I actually am running very late and need to go if I want to get to CJ in time. I promised her we could stop pass the library today so we've got some books and movies to return. I'm sure we'll rent more then we will be back. I just promised we'd spend a bit of daddy, daughter time together so we won't be too long, but we also won't be right back."

I could feel her eyes on me as I set the bags down on the dining room table. I made sure that the cashier separated the items so that Olivia wouldn't have to second guess what I had gotten for her. When I had peeked into all seven bags, I walked three over to the stairs to leave them there, and gave her the remaining four bags.

She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head, making me think she wasn't willing to accept what I had gotten her.

 **Liv POV**

"Fitz, it's too much."

I could clearly see more clothes than I needed and more toiletries than I expected.

"It's not. It's honestly not enough, but I really need to run. I'll see you in a little while."

I didn't have to a chance to disagree if I wanted to because he was out of the door quickly. Grabbing the bags, I went upstairs and into my make-shift room before sitting down and opening up the first bag. He had gotten me Dove sensitive skin body wash just as i asked for and he'd also picked bought bottle of Jergens lotion. I hadn't mentioned that and had to assume he remembered the small travel sized bottle I had in my purse. There was a stick of Dove deodorant, a loofah, a brush and comb that I could tell he'd picked from the 'ethnic' section of the store. I smiled at that and imagined him in the aisle looking extremely adorable while searching for the specific brush. The last thing I took out was also something I hadn't asked for because I didn't want to be greedy, was a razor and shaving cream. I definitely needed one and was grateful. Balling up that bag and sitting it next to me, I dumped out the other bags onto the couch and was touched at the amount and variety of clothes he had gotten me. I was expecting something simple, but the thought that he put into shopping for me, left me speechless. He had no clue who I was, yet he cared and showed it in so many ways.

Taking the tags off of some of the clothes, I folded them neatly and stacked them on the corner of the desk before opening the packs of panties and laying a pair next to the pajamas I planned on wearing. I went to the window seal and lined the other toiletries up before grabbing the pjs and under clothes. I took them to the bathroom and sat them on the counter before going back for the body wash, shaving cream, razor and the shampoo and conditioner from my bag. I went into the bathroom and closed the door, fully intending on forgetting everything else that was going on and taking a moment to take care of myself.

 **Fitz POV**

"Did you understand it after she explained it better?"

"Yes, but she should have explained it better the first time. She's not a very good teacher, Daddy."

"Bug, you gotta give her a break. It's her first year as a teacher and she's doing just fine. Remember that not everyone learns the same way, so she's teaching different ways. Just go easy on her."

"Okay, but I still don't think she should get paid very much"

I was embarrassed to say the least. Here we were sitting at the local Library going through her folder from school, and she insisted on complaining about her teacher. She used her inside voice that I reminded her about, but I still looked over my shoulder occasionally hoping that teachers nor other parents were anywhere within earshot.

"Did you finish your lunch today?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Mmmm" she nodded, focusing on the homework sheet in front of her.

The second she had gotten in the car, she'd asked about Olivia and if they could go home to see her. I had to remind her about our library trip, and after a promise of ice cream _before_ dinner, she had stopped ranting about Olivia.

I could tell that CJ really liked Olivia with the way she was drawn to her. I didn't have many people in my life for my daughter to get attached to, so seeing someone in our home was foreign, yet exciting and welcoming. The thing about CJ talking about Olivia non-stop was that I already thought about Olivia constantly throughout the day. My mind never took a break from her and although I was completely okay with that, I knew it wasn't normal. I hardly knew anything about her with the exception of her name, but looking at her made me feel like I've been waiting to know her my entire life. There was something about her- her silent pleas for help, her hopeful eyes, her gentleness towards my daughter- that made me want to immerse myself in everything that was her if only she'd let me. But she wouldn't and I had to accept that and try to not get as attached as my daughter was.

"Finished! I'm gonna go get my books. How many can I get this time, again?"

"Let's only get four"

She nodded and skipped away to find the books she wanted to rent while I looked over her homework. It only took a few seconds for me to see that she had gotten all the math problems right before I stuffed her things into her backpack and went searching for her.

It had been almost thirty minutes since I'd picked her up and I was ready to grab the ice cream treat I'd promised her and head back to the house. I wanted to make a nice dinner for Olivia and hoped that she would appreciate it, and maybe find the gesture enough to open up even just the slightest bit. I wasn't betting on it, but I would be lying if I said my fingers weren't crossed.

Once we'd checked out the books, I ran into the small grocery store to pick up a few things I needed for the dinner I wanted to prepare. Afterwards, I drove through the Chickfila drive-through and ordered a kids meal with an ice cream cone, letting her eat the dessert first as promised. By the time we made it home, CJ had polished off the cone without making a huge mess and I opened the back door for her before instructing her to go directly to the bathroom to wash her face and hands. She was obedient and when she walked inside I grabbed the grocery bags from the backseat along with her dinner.

"Olivia?" I called out her name just to let her know we had arrived home and hoped she would come down. If she didn't she should know that CJ would be demanding to see her sooner rather than later.

I started emptying the bags and laid out CJ's food and told her to eat it once she was done cleaning up in the bathroom, receiving a pout right away.

"Eat. Now, CJ."

The stern voice did the trick and I told her to stay put as I walked to the bottom of the steps to call out for Olivia once again. When there still wasn't an answer, I became worried. Had she left? Had she fallen and re-injured her ankle? Had someone actually found her? Why wasn't she answering? I took the steps two at a time and first looked into the office where I saw the clothes I had bought her stacked neatly on the desk and the toiletries lining the window. She couldn't have left, right? I moved out of the room and planned on knocking on the bathroom door to see if she was inside, but my movements hadn't caught up with my reasoning and before I knew it, I was standing in the bathroom staring at a tub full of Olivia.

Her eyes instantly opened and connected with mine. She looked shocked but made no attempts to move and before my brain could process 'walking away' my eyes traveled south to the tops of her breast that were visible while the most were under the water. I stared much far too long and when a bright red light flashed in my mind reading, 'pervert'. I stumbled out an apology before clumsily walking out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut. My back fell against the wall next to the door and I vaguely heard water moving in the tub before the drain was unplugged.

"Way to go Grant." I chastised myself before slapping my palm against my head and walking down the steps.

 **Liv POV**

I felt like an idiot. I had fallen asleep in the tub- something I was known for doing- and hadn't even heard them come in. I never let my guard down like that. I always heard what was going on around me and I knew there was only one reason that I would've been so reckless; I felt safe. There was something about Fitz taking care of his daughter alone that made me feel safe and it shouldn't have. Him being a good father wouldn't protect me from someone putting their hand over my mouth in the middle of the night and dragging me away. Or someone pulling a trigger that housed a bullet with my name on it. But somehow I still felt safe.

I sat up once he closed the door and moved to let the water out. I was definitely pruning and hadn't felt that good in a long time. Long baths were my weakness and I was grateful to have access to one considering everything going on. Wrapping the towel around my body, I went into my room and closed the door before I finished drying off. When I was done, I took my time moisturizing my entire body. I hadn't been able to cater to my body like I normally did and felt bad about it. Taking care of myself physically was a priority of mine and I wanted to continue with my usual routines as much as possible. Once my ankle was back to feeling one-hundred percent, I planned to practice my Pilates and yoga as much as I could. It kept me centered and feeling balanced.

It felt great being able to put on fresh clothes and I tried them on one-by-one to be sure it fit well enough. Even if things didn't fit, I wouldn't dare mention it to Fitz. Trying on the clothes just made me feel like I had an actual wardrobe again and that was normal. Any ounce of normal I could get was greatly accepted. When I finally slipped on a pair of pajamas and sat on the couch to do some ankle stretches. I knew my ankle was almost fully healed and tried to do simply exercises each day to strengthen it. I also knew the hot bath helped it as well. Before I had gotten in the tub, I had showered and washed my hair. Unlike when I was subjected to a gas station bathroom sink, I was able to fully wash and condition my hair the way I normally would and it felt amazing. I grabbed the tiny travel size tube of argon oil and squeezed just a little in my hands before rubbing them together and running my fingers through my curls. I need to keep them healthy. I always admitted how much I loved my own hair and valued it. It took a lot to get it this way but now it was easy to take care of as long as I was persistent.

I continued to cater to myself figuring Fitz might need a moment to himself where he didn't have to look at me after what had just transpired. I could smell food being cooked and wondered if my nose was playing tricks on me or not. The food I smelled was wholesome and my favorite guilty pleasure indulgence. But he couldn't have known that.

 **Fitz POV**

 _You're an idiot. She's never going to come down now. You went straight pervert on her. You should call the cops on yourself._

I berated myself over and over as I placed the steaks on simmer and tended to the potatoes. It had been almost twenty minutes since I had stumbled down the steps still secretly fascinated by what I had seen upstairs. She was a vision. Her smooth skin was wet and shiny and her hair was different from how it had been earlier that day. It was curly and seemed to be much longer than I originally thought it was. I wasn't sure how I would look at her again without seeing her the way I just had.

I went to finished mashing up the potatoes and hoped that she liked them a little chunky because they were my favorite. I hated smoothed potatoes because it felt like I was eating baby food. Hearing the microwave go off, I grabbed the bag of steamed broccoli out- burning my fingers in the process as usual- and opened the bag to let the steam out. I grabbed two of the nicer plates from the top shelf, a couple of forks and knives and started to make our plates. I had just finished putting Olivia's steak and potatoes on the plate when I heard her light footsteps coming down the stairs and I held my breath. I hadn't been so sure that she would come down and on the inside I was fist pumping like a fool.

I heard her speak to CJ first. She was sitting in the living room watching tv and I could tell she must've put in one of her Mary-Kate and Ashley videos because she didn't talk as much and actually allowed Olivia to walk away. She was obsessed with the videos, so much that I had spent hours going from store to store just to find a vcr to play the tapes on. It was my go to bribe when I needed her to cooperate the most. She'd only seen two of the videos, and watched them repeatedly being none the wiser that I had the complete collection in my room waiting for perfect moments to use them as ammo. Or a bargaining chip might be more accurate.

When she finally walked into the dining room, my back was turned as I got two glasses down and grabbed the A-1 sauce. I turned to walk towards her and swallowed the lump in my throat at seeing her again. She was staring at one of the plates and I held my breath, waiting for her to respond. But she didn't.

 _Oh shit! Did she hate it? Had she already eaten while I was gone? I didn't even ask how she liked her steak cooked! Maybe she doesn't eat red meat? Dammit, is there anything else could I ruin for her today?_

 **Liv POV**

It was my food. My indulgence and it looked perfect. I could only guess it was a coincidence and I silently thanked every higher being for knowing what I needed tonight.

"This looks amazing."

I noticed him let out a breath at my statement and I sent him a small smile before sitting in front of the plate with the smaller steak and when he asked what I would like to drink, I asked for water. When he turned to fill the glasses, I bowed my head and said a quick prayer before I went to cutting my steak. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, but I had no shame and went to town on the food. The broccoli was still very warm, so I stabbed a piece of it before dipping it into my potatoes and brought it to my mouth. I did the same thing with a piece of steak and almost groaned at the garlic, mesquite combined taste. Taking a second to let my food settle, I took a generous drink of water before wiping my mouth dry.

"Thank you for the clothes and everything else. You didn't have to get everything you did and I really appreciate it. You don't know how much. I finally feel- even just a little- like myself again."

He shook his head and gave me the smile I had become accustomed to seeing.

"It was nothing. I'm glad I could do it. I want you to be comfortable while you're here."

"I am."

I didn't say much else through dinner except to respond to his questions about my ankle and how I was resting at night. It was a school night so CJ had a much earlier bedtime. He explained to me how grumpy she always was in the morning so he was always strict about keeping her routine during the week. Once he had given CJ her five minute warning that bedtime was approaching, I stood next to him and helped load the dishwasher and clean off the table. I didn't finish the entire contents of my plate and was delighted to know I could indulge in the leftovers tomorrow for lunch. Or breakfast. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Thanks for the help. I'm gonna go put her down."

I nodded and heard him walk into the living room and turn the tv off earning himself a groan from CJ. I heard him reprimand her attitude before telling her that she had one chance to say goodnight to me and before I knew it, her little arms were wrapped around my waist and she was bouncing.

"Can Olivia tuck me in, please!? Please daddy! I'll be really good for her!"

I was shocked and didn't want to agree or disagree to anything and overstep any bounds. I normally would've felt the urge to flee, but somewhere deep down I was hoping he would say that it was up to me.

"Cassandra Jane"

His tone said it all. He didn't' like the behavior and she knew better than to disobey him.

"Fitz? If it's okay with you…." I trailed off unsure of why I'd spoken up in the first place. I had no right to interrupt any kind of parenting going on and I immediately felt in the wrong. "Nevermind, I, I'm sorry for.."

"No it's fine. What were you gonna say?"

I swallowed and ran my hands up and down CJ's back as she stayed pressed against my thighs.

"I really don't mind if it's okay with you."

He looked shocked but masked it quickly and nodded his head.

"One book, CJ. I'm gonna jump in the shower, then I'll be in to say goodnight."

"YES!" I hadn't expected her arms to squeeze me tighter, nor did I expect her short skinny legs to wrap around my legs while giggles escaped her little mouth.

This was new territory for me.

 **Fitz POV**

I felt completely refreshed after my shower and dressed quickly before going into CJ's room. It was obvious that Olivia made sure my one story rule was followed because my little girl was knocked out, letting me know that Olivia had left her bedroom a while ago. After kissing her goodnight multiple times- it was something I could never do once- I peeked my head into the office and when I noticed it was vacant, I went downstairs in search of Olivia. She was sitting on the kitchen floor facing the sliding glass door with her knees hugged to her chest. I was completely confused why she would be sitting there. The view she currently had- since she was sitting on the floor- was of the patio furniture I had outside and nothing else.

"I didn't want anyone to see me"

I didn't necessarily understand what she meant but I knew with the way she constantly stared out any window that she wanted to go outside so bad. The only thing that was holding her back was fear.

"I have never killed anyone."

"Okay"

"I'm not a thief."

"Okay"

"And I don't do drugs."

"I didn't think that you did… I never said.."

"I know"

She interrupted me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"I just wanted you to know I'm personally not a danger to you or your little girl….. but my being here… it could possibly be."

I moved to face her and cautiously brought a hand to her cheek and turned her to look at me.

"What can I do, Olivia?"

Her eyes shifted and she took a deep breath before licking her lips and saying something I hadn't expected at all.

"Do you know any good lawyers?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Liv POV**

"Olivia, why do you need a lawyer?"

His voice was soft and gentle, making me feel like I wouldn't be judged or ridiculed. Most of all, it make me feel like I could trust him, but I still wasn't one-hundred percent sure. My chest began heaving and I felt myself start to hyperventilate and have a panic attack. I had become used to these episodes during the last few months, but never had anyone to help me through them.

I felt him move away from me as the air grew thicker and more difficult to inhale. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to do the breathing techniques I had read on the internet, but I couldn't focus. A second later, I felt something cool on the back of my neck and cool water droplets dripped down my shoulders. He grabbed a hold of one of my hands and pried my fingers apart before a glass of cold water was placed in my hand and with his hand still covering mine. I took a long gulp of the cold drink and continued when he encouraged me to take another. It wasn't till I finished the water and opened my eyes that my brain registered his large hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Olivia, you can trust me."

I refused to look at him, and kept my eyes averted to my lap. I could trust him not to do anything to me while I slept in his home. I could trust him to not demand complete answers and explanations from a stranger he let into his home. But could I trust him to not call the cops when he found out I was considered a fugitive?

* * *

 _Olivia stood holding the gun directly in front of her, aiming it at the target on the wall. Her arms were tired and Olivia knew she wouldn't be able to hold it up for much longer, but the man behind her made her afraid to drop her arms._

 _It had been two months since her father died and as promised- or threatened- Olivia had become a "member" of the organization. Her work days were no longer spent as a Child Life Specialist working with cancer-ridden children. They were spent in a warehouse parking lot waiting for a random person to load something in the trunk. Or parked on the side of a building as a heist took place and her role was to watch for cops and be the car that actually drove away with the money. She drove the real target while the cops would follow the decoy. Realistically no one would expect the getaway car to be driven by a single woman singing loudly with the windows down as if it was a typical day._

 _Her cover was always kept, and after ten successful "rides" – as they called them- Russell told her she needed to "upgrade" her status._

" _Keep holding it till I say drop it."_

 _It had been a solid five minutes and her arms were visibly shaking. Tears filled her eyes, but Olivia refused to let them fall, especially while he was watching._

" _Why am I doing this?" Olivia spoke, unable to stop her voice from cracking. "What's the point?"_

" _The point is to break you. When you're standing watch at the backdoor of tonight's hit, you'll be holding this gun up for as long as it takes. And if anyone comes through the door, you're going to use the gun."_

" _I won't" she responded disobediently._

" _You will"_

" _I'm not shooting any gun."_

" _Okay" Russell walked towards the door and beckoned whoever was on the other side simply by gesturing with the crook of his finger._

 _Olivia turned her head at the footsteps she heard and her eyes shifted between Russell and a janitor named Nathaniel he had brought in. Nathaniel had worked for Olivia's father cleaning any and everything in the building for as long as she could remember. Olivia adored him, and somehow Russell knew that. He was always so kind to her and was a hard worker, providing for his family no matter what the cost._

" _What are you go…"_

 _Before Olivia could finish her sentence Russell's hand was on Nathaniel's shoulder, pushing him to his knees and a gun was pulled from behind his back and aimed at the man's head._

" _STOP! You don't have to do that"_

" _Oh, but I do. You see Olivia, you're not a good listener. You need an incentive and it looks like I need to give you one. Each time I say shoot and you refuse, I'm gonna shoot him. Who knows where I'll start. Maybe his foot, maybe his arm? Hell maybe you'll realize I don't like to be disobeyed and I'll give you once chance before I blow his fucking brains out! You have a choice Olivia, but the choice you have is to not have a choice at all. SHOOT!"_

 _Olivia jumped at his loud voice and began to shake even harder pleading with her eyes for him to stop._

" _I said shoot, Olivia!"_

 _She wanted to call his bluff but the second she heard him click the safety off, she closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger._

 _Olivia felt the gun go off and hated the way it jolted her back just a little._

" _See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"_

 _Olivia turned to face him with tear-stained cheeks, expecting him to let Nathaniel go, but he had other plans._

" _I'm going to break you, Olivia."_

 _His voice was menacing and he smiled evilly before placing his gun on the back of Nathaniel's head._

" _Shoot"_

 _Olivia didn't hesitate this time and repeated her actions._

" _Shoot"_

 _Again._

" _Eyes open! Shoot!"_

 _Again._

" _I said open your damn eyes, Olivia! Now Shoot!"_

 _Olivia opened her eyes and allowed the tears to spill roughly down her cheeks as he continued to shout at her and she obeyed, emptying the clip. Before she could take another breath, Russell grabbed the gun from her before switching out clips and roughly shoving it into her hands and telling her to keep shooting._

 _By the time Olivia had gone through four full clips, she was on her knees sobbing as her hands became bruised from holding the gun tightly and pulling the trigger non-stop._

 _When the final clip was empty, Russell- who had already dismissed Nathaniel- kneeled down behind Olivia and lifted her face to look at him. His face showed happiness and it made Olivia' stomach churn with disgust, wanting to vomit._

" _When I speak Olivia, you obey. We WILL see you tonight."_

 _Olivia became numb after that night. She hadn't shot anyone, but that was because she had frozen when a security guard tried to stop them. He was killed by Jake and when her failure was reported back to Russell, she had been punished. Each time Olivia refused to shoot a guard or anyone, that interfered, Nathaniel would be beaten. She had no clue why they hadn't beat her, but she guessed they knew she would rather them hurt her than Nathaniel and they had a better chance of getting her to cooperate by hurting him. It had only happened, but both times Russell was sure to have two men hold both Olivia and Nathaniel up- making sure Olivia watched every time he'd hit the wailing man. It never took long for Olivia to break down, promising and swearing to do better next time._

 _Olivia left "work" every day for the next month and a half grateful that the few runs she'd gone on hadn't required her to watch the door. She was driving again and preferred to do that more than anything._

 _When she left her apartment that afternoon, preparing to go in for a "mandatory meeting", she ran into an old co-worker that she hadn't seen in the past six months._

" _Liv? Hi, how are you? We've missed you!"_

 _Olivia was surprised to see Quinn and wished she hadn't run into her. She'd have too many questions that Olivia wouldn't be able to answer._

" _Hi Quinn, I'm okay. How's everything?"_

" _Great, but we miss you. I heard about your dad. I'm so sorry Liv. At first I was shocked that you weren't back yet, but I figured you needed some time after everything."_

" _Yea, it was hard but I'm okay now."_

" _Good. It's not the same without you. Do you have a date set that you're coming back? I'm sure everyone wants to know."_

" _I um.. I don't think I am."_

" _You don't have a date, or you're not coming back?"_

" _I found a new job"_

" _What? Why? You have patients, Liv. Patients that love you and miss you and have been waiting for you to return. Do you know how hard it was taking over for the Anderson's? They're so difficult, but you somehow made it easy and developed such a great bond with them and Jabbar. That little boy misses you like crazy. I swear there's a fight and meltdown every time he comes in for counts and it only started when you left."_

" _Quinn, I just can't"_

" _Why? How could you just leave? I know it was hard caring for your dad, but you love those kids, Liv. You once told me that working as a CLS was the best choice you'd ever made."_

" _Maybe I was wrong? Maybe it was all too much and I couldn't admit it."_

" _Too much? I don't believe you. You gave up, Liv. Did you know that a week after you took your leave, Noah Stevens passed away?"_

" _What? He was doing fine and was sent home."_

" _Yea, and then he came back into the ICU and never walked out. So you remember him next time you walk into your new job."_

" _Quinn wait!"_

 _Olivia tried to catch up with her, but there was no use. Olivia felt disgusted with herself, but knew that in order to survive, she had to push her feelings down and keep moving until she could somehow get away from this place that she no longer felt was her home. It was her prison._

 _That night, they were scheduled for a brand new run at a bank and Olivia would be going with Jake and two others, Mike and Chris. The two burley men were to make sure no one came in while Jake worked on getting the safe open and the money into the bags. Once the money was packed, they would take it out and place it in the car with Olivia, who would then do her normal task of taking it to the drop off spot._

 _Only when they got there, things had gone south from their first move._

 _It was a new bank, but they were heavily guarded and had intense security detail in the form of guards, cameras, fingerprint scanners and bullet proof windows protecting the employees. Jake always had a back-up plan so when Olivia came back to the car and reported the security measures, he prepared accordingly._

 _Chris walked into the bank, stood in the middle, and got everyone's attention before removing his jacket and showing off the wires and bomb attached to his torso. His team knew it was a fake bomb, but the patrons had no clue and chaos began with screaming and running towards the door. They hadn't realized that Mike was blocking their only escape. Jake was pulling Olivia towards the back with him so that she could stand watch at the door as he entered the vault. They had no way of telling if there were trick alarms that had been activated so they moved as fast as they could. Olivia stood at the door making sure no one entered while Jake stepped inside, but jumped when he walked up behind._

" _Take this! Hold it and use it if you have to!"_

 _The weight of the gun in her hands had her shaking. Even though she was pointing it downward away from any of the innocent people in the bank, she still shook with fear. There were men, women, and children around, most huddled together terrified and Olivia hated the position she was being put in._

" _Can I please leave, my son isn't well and he needs his meds."_

" _Sit your ass down! Now lady!"_

 _Olivia turned towards the yelling and noticed the woman standing in front of Mike pleading with him to let her out of the bank. It could only be assumed that the young boy standing against the wall looking in her direction was the son she was referring to. His chest was heaving and he looked very short of breath._

" _Please, I can leave him here and go grab it but my little boy is not going to make it if he doesn't get his medicine."_

 _Mike was getting annoyed with her and shoved the woman out of his face, making her fall to the ground. Olivia's heart broke and she found the only person she wanted to shoot was him. Olivia tried to ignore the situation but the second she heard a small voice calling out, her focus was on the little boy running towards his mother._

" _Josh, don't run baby, take a deep breath. You need to sit down, I'm okay."_

 _The little boy was on her lap and she rubbed his back as his breathing became shorter, catching Olivia's eye. She knew what was happening and watching the little boy having an asthma attack was something she could just sit through._

" _Do you have a break room?" she asked turning towards an employee._

" _What do you mean?" the man was clearly scared and didn't know what she was asking._

" _A break room. Someplace with a coffee maker? Do you have coffee here?"_

 _The man stuttered out a reply and led her to the small station they had set up outside of the offices with a small coffee maker that still had a little bit left in the pot. Olivia grabbed a cup from the stack and poured the tiny bit in the cup before ordering him to make more coffee._

" _What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked gesturing for Mike to stay at the door._

" _Saving this kids life! If we don't make it out of here, do you want a homicide on your hands?"_

 _She pushed past him and went to the mother, who immediately tried to move away, but Olivia assured her she was just trying to help him._

" _It's coffee, it'll open his airway. Just trust me. There's more brewing but let him drink this."_

 _Once his breathing was back to normal and the second cup was brought over to the woman, Mike ordered everyone to get back against the wall and when Olivia turned to head back to the door, one of the bank guards grabbed her from behind. She screamed alerting both Mike and Chris to turn their guns on the guard._

" _Let her go"_

" _You let these people go, and I'll let her go. You guys started this and no one should have to get hurt"_

 _Before anyone could respond, the sound of a gun safety clicking off stopped everyone as Jake held the gun to the guards head._

" _You've got three seconds to let her go. I won't tell you again."_

 _He listened right away and released Olivia seconds before hitting the guy in the back of the head with the gun, making fall to the ground unconscious._

 _A few minutes later, Jake walked back out of the vault and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the flashing red light from the back wall. The silent alarm had been triggered and Jake had no idea how long they had to get away._

 _Seeing the little boy start to heave again, Olivia went towards him before she felt herself being grabbed from behind and pulled away._

" _WE NEED TO MOVE" Jake shouted against the back of her head._

" _What? No, I need to help him."_

" _NO, we're getting out of here, now!"_

" _He needs help! I'm not like you, I can't just leave him here!"_

 _He yanked her to his chest before speaking in a menacing voice. "You can and you will! Chris, grab the door and toss a bomb."_

 _Chris nodded and reached into his bag for a gas bomb before covering his face and tossing it towards the patrons._

" _You asshole! Stop!" Olivia yelled, trying her best to lunge at him with Jake holding her back. "He has asthma! You're gonna kill him!"_

" _Olivia, get the fuck out!"_

 _Jake shoved her towards the door roughly, causing her to trip and fall. He let out multiple expletives before yanking her u and pulling her through the smoky room and out the back door._

" _Where the fuck is the car?" Jake spat out looking around. Hearing sirens approaching, Jake turned angry eyes towards Olivia and let out a groan._

" _I.. I left it at the front."_

" _You what?"_

" _Things changed so fast, I didn't have time to drive it back before you forced me inside."_

 _He groaned again, trying to clear his lungs before gesturing the three of them to follow him up the side of the building._

 _When Olivia jumped in the car, she quickly reversed and unlocked the doors as Jake, Chris and Mike jumped in and drove off._

" _I don't know where to go. The sirens are coming from all over." She was shaking and nervous, certain she would be running head on into a patrol car._

" _Just drive Olivia!"_

 _All Olivia could remember was being barricaded minutes later and thrown out of the vehicle by a police officer. Jake and Chris were face down on the ground being cuffed as well. Mike had gotten the farthest after shooting an officer in the shoulder and running as far as he could before he was stopped by a car hitting him, then he was finally arrested._

 _Being that it was Friday, Jake and Chris couldn't go before a judge to find out the price of bail- if any- until Monday morning so they stayed in the county jail until then. Olivia hated being there and only hoped and pleaded that the camera footage had been checked and that witnesses had been interviewed that way she could tell how she was forced into the entire situation. That's what Olivia planned to do, but according to their guard, Russell paid their bail and they were somehow released the next morning._

 _Olivia wasn't allowed to sleep in her home, instead she, along with Jake and Chris were debriefed at the warehouse where they were threatened and told what to say when they went to trial in three days. Their bond of fifteen thousand dollars each had been paid and Russell knew that he would get his money back, and his people would be let off immediately no matter what. He had people in his pocket and as long as the money didn't run dry, they would be fine._

 _It was almost noon when Olivia walked into her apartment, fully intending on eating something small and going to bed. By going to bed, she meant taking a sleeping or two and turning the air on high and praying she didn't have nightmares like she had the night before that she spent in jail. She walked through the living room and gasped at the figure that was standing quietly in her kitchen against the back wall._

" _Huck?" Olivia said once her breathing was somewhat back to normal._

" _Liv, are you okay?"_

 _His voice was stagnant, and void of emotion, but Olivia knew that was just Huck and deep down inside he cared. Huck was six years older than Olivia and had worked for her father for as long as she could remember. He had spent years simply driving Rowan around to his meetings and it wasn't until five years ago, that Olivia found out Huck was watching her every move. He wasn't evil and murderous like the other men that worked for my father, yet he had a darkness to him that frightened most. Truth be told, no one really knew how dangerous Huck really was. One day Olivia just saw him. He wasn't hiding and it was as if he wanted her to discover him watching her and from that moment on, she knew that Huck would be there when she least expected._

" _I'm fine, what are you doing here?"_

" _Liv, you are in trouble. Russell does plan to get you out of this but if it comes down to you or one of his guys, he'll always choose them. You need to leave."_

" _What do you mean leave? Trust me if I could leave Huck, I would. I'm trapped here."_

" _Liv you aren't trapped, I can get you out of here- away from them."_

" _How? Tell me how and I'll do it!" her voice was full of tears and Huck hated it. He cared about her more than he was willing to admit._

" _Your father left behind specific instructions and things for you. He left them with me and I promised him I would make sure you didn't become a part of this life."_

" _But I AM a part of this life, Huck! Russell made sure of that before the dirt was covering his casket!"_

" _I couldn't get you out right away, Liv but I can get you out now. He's not expecting that now and I've been loyal to him so it would blindside him."_

 _Olivia felt extremely overwhelmed and sat down on the dining room table and allowed her emotions to take over. She sobbed tears of frustration, sadness, fear, and guilt wishing she could wish away every single aspect of her life for the past six months. From the day she walked out of her job to take care of her father, things had gone downhill and never seemed to look up. Maybe Huck would help her escape from this prison she was in. Just maybe._

 _Olivia sat still until her tears didn't fall anymore. When they had finally subsided, she wiped her face clean before turning to Huck who had stood in the same spot the entire time._

" _What do I do?"_

* * *

 **Liv POV**

"A day later, Huck left a car parked in front of my apartment and I left town."

I could tell by the look on his face that he had so many questions he wanted to ask me. He hadn't flinched away as I told him the story of how I ended up on the side of the road, but I had been prepared for him to do so. He simply continued to rub my back as I recounted the events, every once in a while forcing me to stop and take a drink of water along with a few breaths when he –somehow- knew it was becoming too much for me.

"When is your court date, Olivia?"

I knew he would ask me that.

"It was two days ago."

He sat still and quiet for a few moments and I assumed he was digesting all the information. It was a lot to process and I wondered if it changed the way he felt about me. I might be going through a lot right now, but I wasn't blind or stupid. He liked the way that I looked and I couldn't lie and say the feeling wasn't mutual. However, I looked past his physical appearance and saw that he was a great guy, but after what I just admitted, I doubt if he would be able to do the same for me. I came with baggage I had no control over.

"Olivia, I think we need to get you back to where you came from and talk to the judge on the case."

Alarms went off in my head.

I knew he would try to get rid of me.

"No! I can't go back there!"

"But if we could just talk to.."

"You don't understand! It's not about the judge! I don't care if I spend time in jail, it's not about that!"

 **Fitz POV**

She looked broken. She wouldn't look at me and averted her eyes downward while tears moved in the same direction on her cheeks. I wished I could comfort her. Take her small frame and hold her tightly on my lap until her tears stopped. I wanted to, but I couldn't stand the possibility of rejection. Besides, we needed to come up with a solution for what was going on and what the next steps would be.

"Then what are you worried about, Olivia?"

"I'm worried about going back and having that sick bastard force me back into a life of crime. A place where I know he's gonna push me so far and I'm going to have to put a bullet into an innocent person's brain and end their life simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't want to be his puppet anymore! I can't! I won't go back! I'll leave here and be on my own before I go back there!"

"Olivia.."

"NO! Don't make me, I won't! I can't do it, I won't survive."

I couldn't restrain myself this time, and I did pull her onto my lap and held her tightly. Her body was shaking and I knew that feeling would forever be etched into my body's composition. In such a short time, she had become far too precious to me and I couldn't allow her to feel this way any longer. I let my deep breaths guide hers and when we were finally breathing in sync, I cautiously kissed the top of her head. She smelled divine and I prayed that I would one day wake up to the smell of her while she slept in my arms.

When she had calmed down, I tightened one arm around her waist and used my free arm to push up from the floor where we had been for the past forty-five minutes. Before fully standing up, I brought my other arm under her legs, lifting her up and slowly walked up the stairs until I was able to lay her on the couch in the office. She refused to look at me and turned towards the back of the couch. Not wanting to be away from her so soon, I sat down on the floor and cautiously brought my hand to her head, softly running my fingers against her hair. Olivia tensed up a second later, but when I felt her body relax, I continued my strokes and made myself comfortable on the floor.

 **Liv POV**

My head was pounding and I knew it was from the crying I had done the night before. The thoughts from last night came flooding back and I felt ashamed that I had broken down like that.

"Olivia?"

I turned my head quickly at the sound of the baritone voice and saw that Fitz was exactly where I remembered him being the night before. He looked like he had been up for a while and I could subtly smell a hint of coffee on his breath.

"Hi."

I didn't know what else to say.

"Hi."

"What time is it? How long have I been sleeping? You didn't have to stay here all night."

I vaguely noticed the sun coming from the window on the other side of the room and knew it had to have been morning.

"It's a little before six. While you slept I went out and found the right charger for your phone."

The statement brought both relief and dread at the same time. Once I charged that phone, everything-my horrible life and possible horrifying future- would become a reality.

I sat up and looked at Fitz before asking him about the charger and if he could bring it to me. It was as if he had a secret he was unsure about telling me and I found it odd that I could read him so well in the little time I had known him.

"What is it?"

"Your phone is charged, Olivia."

"You charged it?"

He nodded before taking a deep breath and grabbing the phone from the desk, then handed it to me.

"You have a message from your friend. Huck."


	6. Chapter 6

**-Liv POV**

 _It was late when Olivia was coming down the steps after her shower and when she stepped onto the landing she screamed noticing Russell standing there. In front of him were Fitz and CJ sitting down with their hands tied behind their backs and tape over their mouths._

" _Please don't hurt them." Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs, rushing towards them before she was grabbed from behind._

 _She turned as much as she could and noticed Jake behind her, laughing manically and smelling of alcohol._

" _Liv, you should've just listened to us and stayed put. Now look what you've done. You've got everyone here terrified and now they have to pay the price."_

 _Russell stood between the two chairs before he leaned over and took the tape off of CJ's mouth._

" _Liv, why did you do this to us? You should've just stayed away."_

" _I never wanted you to get hurt sweetie, I swear. Please Russell, just let them go. They're innocent and have nothing to do with this."_

" _Oh but you brought them into this Olivia."_

"Olivia? Olivia, did you hear what I said?"

I snapped out of my day dream and looked at Fitz who was still knelt down in front of me with the cell phone in his hands. The second he told me that I had a message from Huck, my mind blanked out and I imagined the worst case scenario. Russell had located me and was on the way to kill them in front of me before he dragged me back home. I couldn't have that happen, and as much as I promised Fitz I wouldn't run, I knew that I couldn't put them in any possible danger.

"I heard you."

I looked at him pretending I was taking in what he had said, but in reality I was talking myself out of the two choices I had. On one hand I could listen to what my heart and body was beginning to feel and stay put, allowing him to help me, but on the other hand I wanted to listen to my gut. My gut said that I was an idiot and Fitz was an idiot for allowing some strange women in his home with his daughter. He was an even bigger idiot for allowing me to stay after everything I had just told him. I wasn't sure what was blinding him, but I needed him to open his eyes and understand that whatever he saw in me was NOT worth the possible outcome. If Russell even got a little bit close to finding out where Fitz and CJ lived, I would go running back before he had the chance to move in their direction. I could never let anyone from that life know about Fitz and CJ. I couldn't bare the thought of them being caught in the crossfire.

 **Fitz POV**

I could tell that she was no longer paying attention to the phone, but that her mind had gone elsewhere. Figuring out Olivia was a task and a skill that I still hadn't mastered and I knew that it wouldn't come overnight. I wanted to know what she was thinking although I did have a feeling. The only times I noticed her eyes gloss over the way they were now, is when she was thinking the worse and figuring out an escape from her current situation. I knew it was crazy for me to keep her in my home after everything she told me last night, but there was no way I was going to let this broken woman handle this on her own. It wasn't that long ago I represented the worst criminals and won every case that fell on my lap, so with knowing exactly how a dirty lawyer would operate, I knew that if I could get this Russell into court, I could win.

Realizing that she still needed time to process whatever she had on her mind, I went against my better judgment and opened the message, before reading off the words. It was a location in town and I knew exactly where it was. But that could only mean one thing.

"Olivia, he knows where you are."

"You should start getting CJ ready for school"

She either ignored me or didn't hear me at all. I noticed her glance at the clock on the wall and wondered where her head was. I figured she was dismissing me and the second I left she would be figuring out what her next move would be. Without me.

"You don't want her to be late, Fitz. You should keep things normal for her."

I knew she was right but I also read between the lines. She wouldn't be here when I returned.

"You're right."

I dropped the phone onto the couch next to her and stood straight up before moving to turn the computer off and closed it. It was true that I hadn't got much sleep at all last night because I was insisted on finding any piece of information I could that would help me understand who she was dealing with. I hadn't found too much but it didn't stop me from digging and contacting a few old colleagues just in case.  
"Do you want any breakfast? Coffee?"

"I'm fine."

But I knew she wasn't. I nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind me and acting like nothing was different in my life. It seemed like she had made up her mind and the minuscule plans I had made for us- the tiny hope that I had began to picture, was nonexistent.

When I finally had CJ fed and back upstairs to get dressed, her self-control gave in and the questions poured out of her like a leaky faucet.

"Why didn't Olivia eat with us? Is she still sleeping?"

"She's resting. Did you remember to pack everything in your backpack for today? Yesterday you forgot your homework folder that I reminded you about three times."

She rolled her eyes at me and I wanted to scold her for it. But that wasn't me. When she needed scolding, I made sure she got one but I was known for giving warnings first and knew the only reason I'd scold her right now is because I was already upset. Olivia was on my mind and in all honesty I felt betrayed somehow.

"Please make sure it's done."

She jumped off the bed and went in search of her backpack before opening it and showing me the inside of it. She was a complete smart-ass with her thin pursed lips and raised eyebrows, daring me to challenge her as I saw her homework folder safely in her bag.

"Let's go."

I waited for CJ to go downstairs- surprised she went without a fight about saying goodbye to Olivia- and knocked on the office door. She answered it quickly and I could tell that she was getting ready to go freshen up in the bathroom.

"I called a cab."

"What… what do you mean? It'll only take me a few minutes to drop her off and be back. We can go to this place together."

"Fitz, I can't. I need to go alone. I have no idea what he's going to tell me, but I can't do this and neither can you. You have a child. We've somehow fooled ourselves in the past few days into thinking this was okay, but it's not. I can't take a chance on them knowing where I am, and closing in on your home. It's too risky."

"So that's it? Will you come back?"

She looked away and I knew she didn't have an answer for me. I could tell that she wasn't sure and that she wanted to say no but was afraid to admit it. Hearing CJ downstairs complaining about me taking too long, I grabbed a piece of mail from the desk and turned it over before scribbling my cell number down and giving it to her.

"If you need anything.."

I couldn't finish my sentence before her arms were wrapped around my waist and her head was tucked under my chin. My arms went around her waist and I held her as tightly as I could until I knew I had to let go.

"Goodbye Fitz."

I gave her a half smile before letting go and walking away.

I wouldn't say goodbye.

 **Liv POV**

The taxi stopped and I stepped out and walked towards the rundown hotel. I checked my surroundings the entire time, just being extra cautious that no one else was watching me. I knew Huck was watching me. There was no doubt that he knew I had arrived and when I noticed the last door on the left open, I knew it was his doing. I took one last look around before walking into the room and closing the door behind me. I locked the door and turned to see Huck sitting on the bed with a manila folder in his hands.

"How did you find me, Huck? I wanted to call but I got.."

"The accident. I saw it. I cleaned up and made sure there were no traces of you inside. I knew where you were the whole time, Liv."

His voice sounded robotic to some, but I could always hear the sincerity in it.

"I didn't know you were having me followed."

"It's my job to make sure you're safe which is why I'm here."

"Does he know where I am? If he found me, then that means I put them in danger and need to warn them! It was a mistake going there and I never intended to stay, I just could barely move and now he's going to find them and it'll be all my fault."

"Liv, he doesn't know where you are."

I was stunned and turned to face him, glad that was already making eye contact with me.

"What do you mean? How can you be sure?"

"Because there's a paper trail that suggests that you've crossed the border and are somewhere in South America."

"What happens when they realize I'm not there? I know he has men looking for me, Huck. Probably hundreds of them."

I never hid the fear in my voice from Huck, there was no need to. He knew from day one what this organization did to me and how fearful I was of it.

"Olivia, there's something you need to know. I didn't think it would come to this, so I never told you."

"So more bad news? Is someone else out to kill me?"

"It's the opposite. It's just Russell."

"What do you mean?"

Huck motioned for me to sit down, and once I was next to him, he opened the folder and went through the pages as I listened to him explain everything to me.

"When your father was first diagnosed, he decided that enough was enough. He wanted to dilute the organization out and cease all activities coming in and out. So he started letting people out of their contracts, some bought their way out if they wanted out sooner, and by the time he passed there were only four people left with the exception of a handful of guards."

"I guess I know who those four people are?" I asked as things started to make sense.

"Jake, Mike, Chris and Russell. Your father knew Mike and Chris would follow anything Russell said, and he tried to get Jake to leave, but it was too late. Liv, there is no 'organization' anymore. It's just Russell and his twisted vendetta."

"But what does any of that have to do with me?" I asked exasperated. I saw my freedom right in front of me, but it was still so far out of reach.

"It has everything to do with your father, and since he's gone, you're the next best thing to Russell. Everything is about money and power to him and with your dad relinquishing everyone and giving them their payout, Russell has nothing to hold power over. Even when Russell took over, there was no money left and everyone was a ghost. Your dad left no traces of financers or overseas dealers, nothing. It's like it never existed and the money he's been having you guys steal is going straight into his pocket."

"So it's just them that's after me… it's just Russell." I was relieved but too shocked to say anything else. I felt like the weight that was on my chest had partially been lifted and there was only a little bit of breath holding left to do.

"It's just him." Huck began. "Your father groomed him from day one and Russell loved the attention he got. He was like me, Liv. No family, no place to go, but unlike me, Russell looked up to your father. He saw him as a father figure and wanted him to love him but your father didn't see him that way. He always said, "Never allow your…"

"Self to get attached. You're on your own in this world and don't forget it." I looked at Huck, finishing the sick mantra my father used to say to me. "I was his only child, his own flesh and blood and he told me that. Why would Russell think he was any different?"

Huck stood quietly, choosing not to answer me. It was seconds later, that he made eye contact with me and changed the subject.

"After you left, Mike was charged with first degree murder for the guard and was found dead just three days after booking. Russell got Jake and Chris out and they're searching for you. Chris is in South America and Jake is checking the Virgin Islands. You're in the clear here, Liv. You picked a good place."

I scoffed at his interpretation of my whereabouts.

"I didn't _choose_ this place, Huck. I just crashed. I was tired and not focusing and ruined everything. I didn't mean for it to happen."

He was silent for a moment before he stood and walked to the table and picked up a different file folder. He brought the folder to me and held it out towards me.

"Maybe you're just supposed to be here."

I took the folder from his hands and opened it to see a picture of Fitz and one of CJ. I knew exactly what I was looking at and felt my stomach drop at the thought of him not being what he seemed. It must not have been that bad because Huck wouldn't have let me stay for as long as I did.

"I knew it was too good to be true. What all did you find on him?"

"Nothing. Liv, he's clean and straight as an arrow. He's good for you."

He said the last part quietly, but I heard him. I shook my head not allowing any fantasies to enter my mind at Huck's small blessing.

"He might be good for me but I'm not good for him. It was stupid of both of us for me to stay there and put them in danger like that. I can't do that again. He has a daughter, Huck. A little girl that he worships and I would never forgive myself if they got hurt because of me."

"Liv, it won't .."

"BULLSHIT!" My voice rose unrepentantly and I knew the tears would come no matter how many deep breaths I took. "They're gonna realize I'm not in South America and they're gonna come find me! Maybe it won't be tomorrow, or next week, or even three months from now, but they are gonna come!"

"Liv."

"NO! It'll happen while we're cooking dinner together, or, or when CJ asks me to read her a bedtime story and Fitz is just downstairs waiting, and they'll just come in and.. and…"

"Stop! Olivia you have to stop."

Huck wasn't the type that would hug me, and he knew I wouldn't want to be touched, so he allowed me to finish crying until I felt like I had run out of tears. When I was done, he walked closer and took a phone out of his pocket before holding it out to me.

"This is your new phone. My number is programmed in."

"What do I do now, Huck? I skipped my court date, I'm a fugitive. If a cop notices me, I'll go to jail."

"We will clear your name Olivia, until we can, you just need to lay low. Stay here and keep a low profile."

"Here?" I asked looking around at the dingy motel. I wasn't a prude, but there was no way I could live in this place for however long.

"I'm working on a place for us to stay, we can go there in an hour or so, but we're staying here Liv, in this town."

I nodded and muttered my thanks knowing he didn't need much else. I watched carefully as he typed away on the small laptop that was in his possession. I wasn't sure how he was online because the motel had no internet service. I was lying down on the bed now and letting my thoughts consume me. I thought of Fitz and wondered if he had still gone into work that day or if I had truly hurt him, forcing him to stay home. Hugging him before I left made me feel something extra for him. I felt like my body was made for his. Like we just fit.

 **Fitz POV**

I felt bad. I had been snapping at everyone I'd come in contact with at work and although it wasn't unusual for me to be standoff-ish, I was never blatantly rude to them. Today was different. Today, I felt like I had been thrown back years ago when someone else was making decisions for my life. Olivia forced me to act as though she didn't matter to me and hadn't made an impact on my life in just a few days. It wasn't just her decision to make, but she had done it anyway. I tried to not be angry at her, but I was. I had no clue if I would see her again, and I had to be okay with that.

"Fitz, you've got the Watson's on line one. They want to talk about the settlement on the house." I heard our office's secretary, Quinn say from the doorway.

"I'm not here. I'm already gonna be late picking up my kid. They can leave a message and I'll call them tomorrow, or they can stop being fucking dicks and just settle once and for all and stop being a pain in my ass."

I looked up and noticed the shocked look on Quinn's face, not expecting such words from me. I sighed and cleared my throat, before grabbing my briefcase and walking towards her.

"They can leave a message. I'll see you tomorrow Quinn."

When I pulled onto Leonard Street, I groaned at the amount of cars in the carpool lane. There were a handful of cars behind me as well, but I was late. I was always there in the pick-up line early, assuring my little girl she would be one of the first few children to be picked up. Every single time. The only time she didn't expect to be picked up first was when my mother would pick her up, and even she was never this late. CJ had given her a hard time before so she made sure she got there somewhat early to satisfy her granddaughter. The leftover students had been moved to one area together rather than being separated by grades and the second I pulled up to the third orange cone, I was greeted by my daughter's scowling face.

"Afternoon, Mr. Grant, she all but demanded to call you, saying you are never late to pick her up. I told her if she was the last one she could call and to be patient."

Her teacher was the one on carpool today, and she knew that CJ could be demanding at times and that she didn't have to cave in.

"I appreciate you not caving in and listening to her complaints. Some things came up today that had me running late."

She smiled and opened the door for before CJ climbed into the backseat silently-completely unlike her. She buckled herself into her booster seat without saying a word to me. I eased forward once the crossing guard directed us, before pulling onto the main street.

"Hi Bug. How was your day?"

 _Silence._

"Bug?"

She didn't answer me and refused to look anywhere but out of her window. She was pissed. My little girl had a pick up routine and I had never broken it until today and it was unacceptable. I knew I would have to make it up to her. This wouldn't just be for her though, it would for me too. My day had been ruined and it seemed like I had ruined my little one's day just the same. We needed a pick me up.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know Bug, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

I sang the verse again and a small smile formed on her lips before she finally looked at me.

"I'm mad at you daddy."

"I know, Bug."

"You were late."

"I know."

"You're never late."

"Sometimes things happen Bug. I'm sorry I was late getting you. Now, do you want me to make it up to you by taking you someplace fun?"

Her eyes lit up just a little; she was fighting against it though. It was a known fact that when daddy messed up, he made it up big time.

"Where are we going?"

"You just have to wait and see, Ceej."

We drove for the next fifteen minutes with her questioning me fervently. She didn't stop until we pulled into the mall's parking lot and she kicked her feet at the large rides she saw in front of her. I had seen the carnival setting up as I drove to work this morning and knew I'd be taking CJ here soon enough. I hadn't expected it to be today but this just meant that we'd be back for sure. I parked in the closest spot I could find and the second the engine was turned off- the only way she could unbuckle- she was climbing on the middle console and bouncing on her knees.

"Hurry up, Daddy!"

I laughed and got out of the car, holding my hand out for her to grab a hold of as she followed me out of the drivers door. When she wasn't patient- which was common- she refused to wait for me to come around to open the door for her, and would climb up front and get out after me. The first time it happened, I had nearly slammed her arm in the door and it scared the both of us. She'd started it since I finally let her out of the five-point harness just a few months ago. I didn't care that she had turned six; she was tiny and had just reached the weight limits.

We stood in line for tickets and I bought way too many that I was willing to admit. The forty tickets I had purchased wouldn't all be used tonight, but I'm sure the majority of them would be.

"Alright, what do you wanna do first?"

She pointed towards the fake Dumbo rides and we went to hand the lady our tickets and waited for our turn. She was bouncing around in excitement, but I was frustrated with the way I knew my back would be aching from the small seat I would be scrunched in for the duration of the ride. It was times like this I wished I had someone like Olivia here with us. Someone like Olivia could easily fit their petite form in the seat with CJ. Someone like Olivia could stand by my side as I played my heart out for one of those stupid over-sized stuffed animals. The bad thing was that I didn't want _someone_ like Olivia. I wanted Olivia. It only took days for me to fall for her.

"That was fun, Daddy! Let's go on the horses!"

"Cassandra Jane wait right there! Do not move."

She huffed and waited for me to climb out before grabbing my hand and rushing me off towards the carousel. She pouted when the lady closed the gate and let me know she thought it was my fault that we missed "our turn." She was scolded after that. She had a choice to grab my hand so we could go home, or be kind and have a better attitude. She chose the latter. CJ wasn't perfect by any means, but she had her moments. Regardless, I wasn't raising a brat. She had manners and would be corrected when needed.

She was clearly embarrassed and muttered a "yes sir" before burying her face in my leg and pouting until it was our turn to ride. All was forgotten the second I lifted her onto the pink and yellow horse and strapped the rope around her waist. CJ looked around smiling widely at everyone that was around her before her eyes focused on something behind me. The ride started and I expected her to turn around, but instead her focus remained. I wanted to know what had her attention, so I turned and immediately realized what had her focus. About five horses behind us, almost on the other side, but within our view, was a little girl atop a horse, and next to her was a woman cuddled tightly to her side and giving her cheek kisses. The fact that the little girl mirrored CJ and the woman mirrored Olivia is what had both of us entranced.

I wanted that for my daughter. I wanted a mom for her because she deserved one. I was sure of it. I just wasn't sure if it was Olivia that deserved her.

When we finally made it home, I carried in CJ's chocolate milk and backpack, as well as my drink and bag of food. She'd convinced me to get Chickfila on the way home, and I caved in and handed her the small bag of waffle fries to eat on the drive here.

"Daddy, I'm done."

"Not so fast," I said as she tried to head up stairs. "you need to eat your chicken too, CJ."

"But I'm too full for chicken." She whined, giving me wide grey eyes.

"Oh no, does your belly hurt a little?"

I said pretending to have empathy for her. She nodded and moved closer to burrow into my side. She was such a little con.

"I'm sorry Bug. I guess you can't have your chocolate milk or your dessert either, huh?"

"Wait! I can have it, I'm okay."

"Oh really? So your belly is okay?"

She looked down, knowing I had caught her in a lie. It wasn't the first time.

"I'm sorry I lied Daddy. My belly is okay."

"I forgive you. Now, chicken then dessert."

She nodded and climbed up into her seat before I sat the box of nuggets in front of her and opened her milk. I washed my hands before sitting next to her and taking out my food.

"What did you get?"

"I got a spicy chicken sandwich and a milkshake." It was my comfort food and always had been. I could drink a million of them.

"Can I taste some?" I took a large bite out of my sandwich before tilting the large drink in her direction. She moved to her knees and held on to my shoulder to steady herself before taking a few sips of the chocolaty drink. Her eyes averted to mine and I knew she was taking more than I would've normally allowed. But I didn't mind this time. After a few more sips, I stopped her.

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled at me while licking her lips.

"You are welcome, Bug." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead before putting my drink back in front of me.

"Alright, it's almost bedtime, so we need to wash all these carnival germs off. Can you go get out your jammies and undies and put them on the bed?"

"Yes."

"Alright, and get ready, we're washing your hair tonight."

"But Daddy, it's gonna hurt too much!" she protested.

"Ceej, we have to wash your hair tonight. It got too messy today and you've got so much junk in it. So no more pouting, get."

I patted her bottom as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I gobbled up the last bit of sandwich and fries before sticking my milkshake in the freezer and jogging up the stairs after her. I could hear her in her bedroom debating with herself on which pair of pajamas she would wear as I stood in the bathroom adjusting the water.

"Shower or bath?"

I yelled out the door trying to be nice and give her a bit of a choice in the matter. Either way, I knew I'd fight against caving at the tears that were sure to come. She always claimed that it hurt when I brushed through her tangled, wavy hair, but I wondered if she was playing me. I was always gentle and took my time.

"Shower!"

"Alright, let's go. Move it!"

I heard her footsteps against the hardwood floor and seconds later she appeared already undressed and ready.

"Wait, potty first." I said stopping her from climbing into the bathtub. Once she was done and flushed the toilet, she climbed in and went under the spray of water. She loved the water, but it surprised me that she would choose a shower over a bath. I figured maybe it was because she knew I would have to use the shower for her hair regardless and she wanted to save us both the trouble of switching from one to the other. I washed her up twice before letting her rinse off while I went to get the shampoo and conditioner from under the sink. When I had it, I pulled the curtain to the side and pushed the showerhead so it hit the wall instead of hitting CJ directly. I squeezed the shampoo in my hand before putting the bottle down and starting in on her hair.

"Make sure you keep your eyes closed, Bug. It'll burn you if it gets in your eyes."

"K, Daddy."

She growled at me and constantly moved her head away from my fingers while I tried to detangle her hair. It was always a task, but after her hair was windblown from all of the rides tonight, I expected it to be as bad as it was.

"Alright, let's rinse." I grabbed the portable shower head from the bar and began rinsing the soap from her hair. I replaced it before shampooing once more and rinsing it then used conditioner. I let her hold the showerhead and as usual she held it over her chest to keep warm while I got the brush and brushed through her hair before rinsing the conditioner from her hair and turning the water off.

"Cold, cold, cold! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

She over-exaggerated with her arms wrapped around her body while I reached for her towel. I wrapped the towel around her shoulders before squeezing her hair until the water was rung out to the best of my ability. When I was done, I lifted her up and over my shoulder, causing her to squeal loudly as I carried her to her bed. I dropped her on the bed and she rolled around until she was free from the towel and began bouncing on the bed.

"Sit still silly." I said bringing the towel to dry her off a little more before helping her get dressed. If I didn't help her, she'd take her sweet time and prolong getting dressed. She was still prone to spend Saturday's around the house in just her underwear if I didn't stop her. She'd been that way since she was a toddler; refusing to wear clothes if she were at home.

When she was finally dressed and tucked into bed, I climbed beside her and started our bedtime story. She had four books that we'd rotate through for bedtime story, and tonight was Charlotte's Web.

"Daddy?"

Her quiet voice made me pause as I neared the last two pages of the book. She was fading fast, and I knew whatever she was going to say was only to avoid falling asleep.

"Yea, Bug?"

"I miss Olivia."

I had no words to respond with. Of course she had gotten as attached as I had. There had never been a person to come into our lives like Olivia had. Into our home and our routine.

"I know Bug."

I just leaned down and kissed her forehead before finishing the last two pages. By the time I kissed her and rearranged the blanket and pillows, she was completely asleep and I realized I hadn't had her brush her teeth. I didn't usually forget but I wasn't about to wake her up.

After taking my own shower, I went downstairs and finished my milkshake before locking up the house and retiring to my bedroom. I left my door open like I usually did knowing CJ would more than likely be joining me in a few hours. It had been a draining day for me and I was glad that it was over. Just as I felt my eyes closing, my cell phone started vibrating and beeping next to me on the nightstand.

I reached for it, opening one eye to see an unknown number and all I could do was hope that it was her.

"Hello"

I waited for her, for anyone to respond, but nothing was said. I sat still for a moments, and listened to the soft, almost silent breaths on the other end of the line and knew it was her. It was Olivia.

"Olivia? …. Livvie, just let me know it's you."

She didn't say anything right away, but eventually she spoke. Softly.

"I had a nightmare."

"Are you okay? Did you find your friend?"

"I'm fine. He's here. I just…."

"Talk to me, Livvie." I wasn't sure where that nickname came from, but it just rolled off my tongue.

"I just needed to hear your voice."

He sat quietly and for about two minutes she said nothing else. Knowing that she wouldn't talk, Fitz decided to let her hear his voice like she said she needed.

"CJ was pretty upset with me today because I was a few minutes late picking her up. I mean there were still cars coming in behind me but she wasn't one of the first few picked up so she gave me a hard time about it. We went to the carnival that's a few exits up and she loved it. She ate a fried Oreo tonight and loved it. I think she would've eaten ten if I would've let her."

I heard a faint laugh come from her and smiled knowing that I made it happen.

"She misses you. She told me tonight while I was reading her a story. Are you still in town Olivia? I can help you, I can.."

"Fitz, just stop, please. I can't have you ruin your life for me."

"Olivia stop. Just take a deep breath and stop."

I breathed deeply and could hear what sounded like sniffling from her and my heart broke. This was hard for me but I knew it was hard for her as well. This was her life and she seemed to have no control over it right now.

"I need to go."

"NO!" I sat up in bed, hoping she would listen to me. "Olivia, just wait, don't hang up." I took a deep breath, wondering what I could say to make her clear her mind and just forget everything that was going wrong for her.

"One minute. Livvie just give me one minute. You're not a fugitive running and I'm not a lawyer trying to figure out how to help you. We are just Olivia and Fitz. Just one minute."

I heard the deep breaths that she was taking and was happy that she seemed to be listening to me. I could listen to the sound of her breathing for the rest of my life and knew that I wanted to. It was at least five entire minutes later that she spoke.

"Thank you Fitz."

And just like that, I knew our time was up.

"Call tomorrow?"

She didn't respond, but I took that as a yes.

"Goodnight, Livvie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Fitz POV**

Since that night on the phone, Olivia and I spoke every night. We talked about everything from our childhood, some of our favorite songs growing up, to what our days were like. Well my days. We didn't speak much about what was going on with her, but I made sure she knew that I was still planning on helping her in any way that I could. She asked about CJ every day and how she was doing, but she knew where I stood on the subject. CJ had no clue that I spoke with Olivia every night, and I didn't want her to. Until Olivia was able to promise me that she was in this and she wouldn't disappear –if she had the choice of course- I couldn't let my daughter become attached to her and vice versa. I had to be stingy with my daughter right now because I had to protect her. It was one day she unexpectedly called me shortly before dinner and asked after a few minutes if she could say hi to CJ. It took everything in me to not hand the phone to my daughter, but I explained to Olivia how I couldn't let that happen right now. She had immediately gone quiet and hung up the phone seconds later. When she called that night, she apologized and let me know that she completely understood and agreed with the boundaries I had set up for my daughter.

"Will you tell me?"

"No." her response was always simple.

"It's been two weeks."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters. I just want to know."

"But you know I'm safe. I'm alive and talking to you just like I've been doing for the past two weeks. What more do you want from me, Fitz?"

She didn't sound angry, just scared. That's the word I would always use to describe her tone. That is until I got her talking. It usually took about five minutes after being on the phone at night before I would hear a slice of joy in her voice. Joy laced with freedom. But like I said, it was just a slice. The fear would come back just as it had right now.

"I want to come see you. Tomorrow."

She was quiet for a while, probably about a full minute and I could picture her eyes darting around as she pictured and thought of ways my statement could turn out. I remembered that look and knew I'd never forget it.

"Why do you… how could you…"

I knew what she was asking. I also knew that it was her first line of defense.

"My mom's getting CJ from school tomorrow like she does every few weeks, and she'll bring her back Saturday afternoon. It'll just be me here tomorrow and I want to see you."

My voice wasn't forceful but it was direct, and left no room for uncertainty. I learned early on that Olivia needed to hear the strength behind the words that I spoke to her. She didn't need to question what I said and if I spoke confidently to her, she knew the ball was only in her court. My mind was made up and she was left with the decision making.

"Olivia, do you want to see me?" I could be direct, too.

"I do." She whispered.

"I want to see you."

"I don't feel safe going out yet, Fitz. I can't."

"I know that and I wouldn't make you go out when you're not ready."I took a deep breath, rehearsing in my head the plan I had come up with earlier. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Livvie." I spoke the name that seemed to roll off my tongue so easily. Her voice always changed when I called her 'Livvie' and I knew it had some type of affect on her. A positive affect.

"Do you trust me, Livvie?"

"I do."

I was shocked at how easy the words fell from her lips, and I had to stay quiet in order not to say something stupid that would ruin the moment.

"Let me pick you up and bring you here. I know you don't want to be out and I understand, I really do, just let…"

I stopped talking, letting the nerves I had pushed away, somehow resurface and cause me to stumble over my words.

"What Fitz? Just let you what?"

"Let me be there for you. Let me be what I need to be in this. Let me be a man pursuing a beautiful woman that I am really interested in and already so invested in. Let me spend time with you."

Okay, so that wasn't what I had rehearsed but once I stumbled, I couldn't find the words and just winged it. I hope I didn't come off too desperate, but a part of me didn't care. I kinda was desperate and wondered if Olivia had the same affect on every guy that she had on me.

"I trust you."

Her voice was quieter than before and just as I was about to respond, she was rambling off an address. I scrambled to quickly grab a hold of a pen to write it down, not one hundred percent sure that she'd be repeating herself. I only vaguely knew of the area she was staying in. It wasn't super close, maybe a thirty minutes drive depending on traffic, but it wasn't in a horrible part of town, and for that I was grateful.

"Can I pick you up at five?"

"I'll be ready."

 **Liv POV**

I hung up the phone and took in a few deep breaths, controlling the fast pace of my thumping heart. I set the phone on the short dresser next to my bed before sitting down and looking at it. I turned my head sideway before taking my pointer finger and moving it under an inch to the left. That was perfect. My room was perfect. Everything was particularly placed so I would know if anything had been touched. Huck never came in my room, so if anything were to be moved, it would be done by someone that's not supposed to be here. Keeping my room this way- OCD perfect- was the only way to stop the paranoia. Fitz had suggested it to me the day after we'd moved in, and it had done wonders to calm my nerves. He seemed to have all the answers.

It had been two weeks and two days since we moved into the house Huck found for us. Something told me he'd already had it in mind because it had happened all too fast. Once Huck told me about the plan he had and what was really going on, he had left the motel room to "handle some things" and showed up two hours later with keys and a bag of clothes. They were clothes from my home that I had left behind. It wasn't much, just a few things he must've grabbed before coming here. I assumed my apartment was cleaned out by Rowan's men and made to look as though I had really skipped town.

"Olivia."  
I found Huck standing at my door and I knew him saying my name was his way of asking what plans I had just made.

"I should have run it by you first to make sure it was okay. It was Fitz." I looked down, unsure of how I should word my next statement. This was new territory for me; especially as of late.

"I know who it was Olivia."

His words were always short.

"Okay. He umm, he wants to see me."

"You said yes?"

I only nodded.

"Olivia," Huck started, shifting from one foot to the other, seeming just as nervous about the topic as I was. "I told you Fitz was one of the good guys. You can trust him, Liv. I trust him and until he gives me a reason to not trust him, then I will."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say. Was that even appropriate?

"He wants to date you and I think it's good. It's good for you. He's good for you. I hope you have a good time with him tomorrow. Just let me know if you're not going to be home by ten."

"Huck, it's not anything like that. I just.."

"You deserve to go out. I want you to. Your father, he was a bad guy but he really did want a normal life for you. He tried."

He shifted once more and I knew it was becoming too personal for him.

"Just know that I'm a call away. Just promise me if you're not gonna be back by ten, you call me. No text, I need to hear your voice."

"I promise."

I was nervous. Well that was a given and a new normal for me but this was a different kind of nervous. I had changed my dress three times- there were only three dresses in the bag Huck has packed- and fought between pulling my hair up or leaving it down. I decided to use the straightener Huck picked up last week and kept it straight but with lots of volume and body. I didn't care much about make-up and had never been a big user of it. I had on a bit of mascara I had kept in my purse and a tube of Chapstick to moisturize my lips. Shoes weren't that hard to pick because I didn't have many pairs. Running shoes, a pair of Toms- which I had been wearing to begin with- and a pair of black flip flops rounded out my collection. The flip flops won.

My hands continued to sweat and I jumped hearing the doorbell ring. That had never happened before and the new sound startled me. My first instinct was to run into the next room for Huck, but I quickly remembered the text Fitz sent just minutes before saying he was close. I looked at my reflection in the mirror again and heard the door open followed by muffled voices. I thought they might have just been introducing themselves but as the voices continued to sound, I wondered who was questioning who.

"Don't think, just do it." I spoke to myself.

I grabbed my phone from its usual place and stuffed it into my pocket before heading out into the living room. I noticed him standing in front of Huck and when he heard my footsteps, he turned in my direction with a smile that made my knees weak.

"Keep me posted Liv."

Those were the last words Huck spoke before he sent Fitz a single nod and walked into his bedroom. My eyes followed him until I heard the door click behind him and I turned back to Fitz who was now facing me completely. I fidgeted in place, being unsure of my appearance once again as his eyes never left mine.

"Don't look away." He spoke in his velvety voice.

"What do you.." I trailed off unsure of what to say.

"I'm trying to be a complete gentleman and only look at your face. I can't promise to not avert my eyes, but I'll be on my best behavior tonight. That dress is just….you look beautiful Olivia."

"Thank you."

 **Fitz POV**

I had looked down to go for the keys that I had stuffed in my pocket, and before I could dig my hand into my pocket, Olivia's slender arms were around my waist. I hadn't felt anything that comforting since the last time I had held her and I was completely frozen, savoring the moment. Abandoning the keys, I wrapped my arms around her body, one hand at the back of her neck, while the other went across her back and side. The two of us embraced in silence and I wondered if she wanted to say as much as I did. There were a million things I could've said to her, but I knew it wasn't the time. I didn't want to pull away, but I knew I needed to. I had plans with her for tonight, and in order for us to get started, we needed to get back to my house.

I loosened my grip on her, and she did the same following my lead. I repeated her actions and pushed a tiny chunk of hair behind her ear before digging the keys from my pocket and looking around.

"Do you need to grab anything else, or are you good to go?"

"No, I'm ready when you are."

I noticed her feel for her phone before she sent a timid smile my way and we both walked out of the house. She was nervously looking around to make sure no one was watching them, and although I figured she had nothing to worry about, I put my hand on her back- the middle so I didn't make her uncomfortable- and led her down the driveway and to the passenger's side of my SUV. She quietly thanked me when I opened the door for her and closed it before jogging to the other side and climbing in. When I was finally buckled and glanced at her, I saw the surprise look on her face as she eyed all the windows.

"Was this already…." She trialed off not finishing her sentence.

"I uh, I had them tinted last week." I admitted.

"You did this for me?"

"I did. I didn't want you to be afraid of someone seeing you while we're driving tonight or any other night. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible and this was just something I thought might help."

Her eyes were larger than before and filling with tears that I prayed wouldn't fall. I wasn't sure I could handle her crying and we honestly needed to be heading back to my house.

"No tears." I lifted her hand and kissed it before sitting it back down. "I wanted to do this for you."

She smiled her thanks and wiped at the corners of her eyes as I pulled out of the driveway and down the road. By the time we made it to the second light, her hand had inched towards mine that sat on the middle console and her soft fingers were unexpectedly intertwined with mine.

I couldn't hide the smile on my face if I wanted to. Damn I wanted her to be mine.

The drive to my house was almost excruciating because I was immersed in everything Olivia. Her smell was divine and I wasn't sure if I wanted to lick her neck or simply smell the skin there for the rest of my life, but one of them would surely suffice. I hoped the scent never left my car. The fact that she was so close to me left me panting on the inside. It was more than enough that I was holding her soft, delicate hand and she hadn't taken it back, but with her being this close, I noticed everything about her. Her slender neck was bare, allowing me to see the gorgeous skin that I wanted to kiss so badly. Her other hand tapped along almost silently to the quiet music that played on the radio. She had by far the cutest chin that I had ever seen and I wanted to kiss it desperately, almost as much as I wanted to kiss her pouty mouth. Her mouth was beautiful and every once in a while, I would notice out of the corner of my eye as she licked her lips. Those lips.

Thought patterns like this were on a loop in my head since I had started driving and I was afraid what the next twenty-five minutes might look like. I was already beginning to feel the start of an extreme hard on and didn't want to upset her or embarrass myself. I had to think of something to stop this shit right away.

"CJ… CJ ummm, she really likes the window like this. She calls it our spy car."

My daughter's name definitely did the trick. Thank goodness for that.

 **Liv POV**

My prayers didn't work. For the few minutes that we had been driving, all I did was silently pray that he wouldn't say anything. I knew it was farfetched, but I could take him talking. His voice literally made me want to have sex with him and if I even added in his other qualities- hair, eyes, the way he smelled, his smile, his tall frame, and the type of father he was- I knew it was a goner. I hadn't had sex in… well a long time and promised I wouldn't do it again until I found someone that actually loved me and was worthy of who I was as a person. I might have been unsure about whom I was at the moment, but I knew that without this mess following me around, that I was worth something. Fitz helped me see that. The words he had spoken to me the past two weeks were ones of reassurance and encouragement, letting me know that no matter what was going on, that I was worth a lot. I wasn't a hassle or burden and it was slowly being drilled into my brain and I was believing it. It still didn't mean that I could sleep with him just because I wanted to. I had to have control. I tried having control and it was working until he opened his damn mouth.

"That's cute. How is she doing?"

I wasn't sure if he would say much, but I did want to know. I knew his guard was still up some when it came to her. I didn't blame Fitz and was glad he had set boundaries. She was so easy to love and I knew we'd both be attached to each other and that wasn't a good thing.

"She's great. Gave me a hard time this morning about what she wanted to wear. She usually does pretty good, but has her moments when she refuses the uniform for a solid ten minutes."

I laughed and we talked a bit more before allowing the radio to fill the silence. We arrived at his house at a quarter till six and once the garage was closed, he opened the door for me and we made our way inside. I could smell something delicious and before I could ask what it was, Fitz was rushing to the stove to check on something.

"Yes!" I heard him cheer and wondered what had gotten him so excited. He turned to look at me wearing a big smile on his face as he took the glass pan out.

"I've never used the cook timer that automatically shuts the oven off when the timer is done, so I wasn't sure if it would work."

"Did it?" I asked loving how excited he was.

"Yep, it did. I wasn't so sure if I would come back to a burned down house or not."

He chuckled and I widened my eyes at his confession.

"You came to pick me up and left your oven on without knowing if it would turn off or not? Fitz that's insane."

I couldn't help but laugh along with him at the absurdity, but I found it amazing that he would do such a thing.

"I had to let this finish cooking and be piping hot by the time we got here. Alright, so for dinner we are having one of the few dishes I actually know how to cook. It's nothing fancy, just chicken, but it's a slow cooked, parmesan crusted chicken that is juicy and tender and perfect. Also there's garlic mashed potatoes, and it's not smooth but lumpy. Crap do you prefer it smooth? CJ says it reminds her of baby food and will only eat potatoes that have chunks."

"No, I prefer them that way too. CJ is right, smooth potatoes reminds you of eating baby food." I laughed imagining her little face.

"Good, and lastly I have salad."

"It really sounds delicious Fitz. You didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all Liv. I wanted to do this and I've been looking forward to it."

I smiled a thank you and sat my bag down before washing my hands at the sink.

"Can I help you with anything? Plates? Glasses?"

"Actually everything is set up already. If you just wanna grab the tea from the fridge. I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink. There's tea, wine, and beer so it's up to you. I'll just have tea for now."

I nodded and grabbed the pitcher of tea from the fridge before moving towards the dining room table. I stopped noticing that bare table and wondered if he only thought he had set everything out.

"Liv can you grab the door please?"

I turned to see him wearing oven mitts and holding the dish of chicken at the back door and sent him a confusing look before complying and walking to the door.

"Why are you taking it..." I began to ask while opening the door, but stopped mid sentence when I looked outside. "Fitz."

I was in awe. He knew that besides going from his house to meet Huck, the motel to the new home we were in, and from there to here tonight, that was the only time I had gone outside and I was miserable. I didn't feel comfortable knowing people could possibly see me, and he took it upon himself to take care of that problem. The patio had a patterned wooden ceiling that allowed natural light in without being overbearing but the sides that were open were now covered with dark drapes hanging- tastefully, I might add- on each side giving us plenty of privacy. Unless someone was overhead in a helicopter, there was no way they'd be able to see either of us. It was so beautiful outside in the evening and I had been waiting for the day I could enjoy it again.

I heard him continue to move around as he allowed me to have this moment alone. I didn't do anything except fold my arms and look up at the sky which seemed even more beautiful as the sun set and stars slowly began to appear. It was a refreshing gift, one of many I had received from this man I had barely met two and a half weeks ago. For some reason I couldn't picture tomorrow without him in it. With the exception of fear, and I guess Huck, Fitz had become the one constant in my life lately. The positive constant.

When he closed the door behind him, I knew everything was ready for us to eat. I stopped him before he could walk past me and pulled him into a quick embrace. I released him with a soft kiss on his jaw before I took my seat at the table and waited for him to do the same.

Dinner went well and I praised him on his cooking skills, making him promise to cook all of his specialty meals for me and he agreed. Even though our fridge was fully stocked, I hadn't had much of an appetite, so I ate until I was stuffed. He ate two serving of everything and I teased him about being greedy, but he brushed it off saying he had to give his body the calories to burn off when he ran. That statement alone cause me to picture him shirtless and running. I grabbed my glass and closed my eyes while taking a few sips. While my eyes were closed, I let my mind go _there._ Taunt muscles, glistening abs, hair a sweaty wind-blown mess and his legs. I was a sucker for legs and asses. Most of my friends- my former friends I guess- found it comical, but there was nothing better than a tall man with great legs and a great ass.

 _Whew, get yourself together Liv, he's watching you!_

I sat my drink down and wondered if he could tell that my cheeks were flushed as he eyed me playfully. It was almost as if he knew I was having impure thoughts about him. He probably did and somehow, I didn't really care. I swear I had never been like this with anyone else. He had a way of making me feel….. different. I liked this kind of different.

"Alright, are you up for dessert?"

My eyes widened, having no idea that he had dessert planned, and my brain worked overtime trying to figure out how to decline something he'd obviously spent time preparing for me.

"I don't know if I have the room for it, but if you went through all the trouble…"

I trailed off when I noticed him put a finger up to stop me, and waited while he disappeared into the house. When he came back out with his hands behind his back, I eyed him skeptically wondering what he had planned.

"I don't think you can turn this down, Livvie."

There was that name again, giving me butterflies.

He closed the gap between us, not completely in my person space, and brought his hands in between us revealing a tub of Rocky Road ice cream and two large spoons. I smiled at him and suddenly I wasn't full anymore.

The breeze had picked up a little, but I couldn't imagine pulling myself away from the crook of his arm where I had been nestled for the past fifteen minutes. We sat on the porch swing together with a towel across our laps and the tub of ice cream on top. He had made the decision to eat on the swing and I took it upon myself to move in closer to him until he automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I tried to completely clear my mind and just be in the moment with him and the only way to do that was to be as natural as possible. It was during dessert that I realized how much everything involving Fitz felt so natural to me. Almost like this is where I belonged.

 **Fitz POV**

"For someone that claimed to be so full, you surely can eat."

I looked down as soon as her head popped up from my shoulder, her mouth wide open in surprise.

 _Shit!_ That wasn't an appropriate thing to say to a woman. Especially one you have quite possibly the biggest crush ever on!

 _Get your shit together, Fitz!_

"I mean.. not like that, I'm just… dammit." I sighed bringing my arm from around her and sitting up. "I'm not used to this; flirting or something I don't know. I just meant that you must like the ice cream."

She laughed at me and shook her head before reaching for my arm and pulling it back around her shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief and got comfortable again.

"You're right though, I do love it. How did you know to get this kind?"

"I might have overheard you telling CJ that it was your favorite." I think I might have blushed admitting that, but didn't care.

"So you're a good cook and you eavesdrop? What else should I know about you?"

"Nope, you know mostly everything about me and I haven't decided if that's a good thing or not. Let's get back to you. Finish telling me about the child life stuff."

"Well, I'll tell you some of the good stories. So we always do a camp in the summer for kids six through fifteen and I of course stayed with my little ones. But I'd always sneak in a few five year olds if I knew they could handle it and we'd take them to a camp ground type of place that's like an hour long drive away and we'd go fishing and do crafts and swim and just have a big camp day with them like typical kids got to do during the summer."

"That's sounds really amazing. Is there any concern about them getting sick or getting hurt?"

"Well yea, there's always that concern but we make sure that they're healthy enough to go and it's all CLS's, nurses, aides and a doctor that all the kids are used to seeing, so that's covered but we definitely have all we would need on hand. It's just seeing them be normal even it just for a day, playing with kids just like them and they aren't the odd one out that doesn't have hair or bruises from their port access. They are just kids having fun. It's the best part of my job."

Her voice trailed off at the end and I felt her get heavier against my body. Her mood had completely change and I secretly loved that I could tell.

"It _was_ the best part of my job."

The warning signs were there; a sniff and a shiver that shook her body. Before I knew it, wet tears had hit my shirt as she cried. Hard.

"I'll never have that life again. After everything that's happened, I won't be able to be that person again. It was everything to me, it was all I had and now it's just gone. It was snatched away and I'm so angry and hurt because of it. I have no way of finding out if my patients, my kids are okay or sick or anything and it breaks my heart on a daily basis. Every second, of every minute, of every hour I'm thinking of them and imagining what I'd be doing with them if I were there. I can't let it go. That was all I had."

I moved everything from our laps and turned so I was facing her. I cupped her face as gently as I could, swiping my thumbs over her tear-stained face before swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Now you have me. I know things are difficult and we've disregarded everything else and pretended there aren't some heavy things to deal with, but Livvie, I'm here. If you let me, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I have ways to help you and I want to but you have to let me. I can't be there for you if you don't let me."

"I've never let anyone be there for me. There's never been anyone. I don't know how to let anyone in. I barely know how to trust anyone."

She was being honest and didn't look away as she spoke freely to me and I appreciated that. I appreciated it a lot.

"Just let me in."

She nodded her head shyly, but that was all I needed. I leaned forward and hugged her tightly to my chest, kissing her hair and telling her softly that it would be okay. I didn't know what the future held, but I know it had to involve her in my life. In _our_ lives. When she finally pulled away, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead, letting them linger longer than I anticipated. She was just so soft, I couldn't help myself. Feeling her hands move against my back only left me encouraged, and my lips moved to kiss between her eyes, then her nose. When she didn't pull away, I took that as a sign that she wanted this as much as I did, and my lips fell against hers, sending a jolt through my body. It had been too long and my member jumped, begging for attention.

Our lips parted at the same time, and I was able to taste her beautiful mouth for a few moments before we both pulled away breathless.

"Stay."

She looked surprised at my request and moved from my embrace and towards the door that led to the kitchen.

 _Dammit!_ I knew it was too soon.

I walked in behind her, fully planning on groveling and apologizing for making such a bold move, but stopped when I saw her with a phone to her ear, speaking.

"I'm okay Huck. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fitz POV**

" _I'm okay Huck. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay tonight._

When I heard the words leave her mouth, my heart went racing and I turned as quickly as possible and went back to the deck. I didn't want her to think I was eavesdropping, so I focused on cleaning up our bowls and glasses while trying to make as little noise as possible. I had just gotten everything balanced in my hands when I heard the door open and she came out to stand in front of me. She looked from me to the pile of mess in my arms and softly laughed before taking a few things from me and heading back inside. She probably could sense that my nerves were getting the best of me and I honestly needed to have a moment where she either explained herself or I went someplace alone and thought about all the possible things that this could mean. I knew her choosing to stay over didn't mean _THAT_ , but I wondered what made her come to that decision. It had taken me nearly begging and pleading for her agree to come out of her house and into mine. When she came up behind me and added the few dishes to the stack I had started soaking in the soapy water, I moved to the side and watched her.

"What just happened?" That came out fast and rude but I couldn't stop the word vomit from spilling out.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to push you…. I didn't expect…. I mean I heard you tell Huck…. You were on the phone…. You don't have to ….."

"Fitz, stop."

She placed one of those soft hands on my forearm and I felt my dick twitch unexpectedly. _Wow dude, it's been a while, but chill the fuck out. Don't be pervy._

"I wanted to stay, I just knew that I had to follow my gut immediately or I would find reasons to change my mind and go home."

"I wouldn't be upset if you changed your mind and decided to go home."

 _Liar._

"I know you wouldn't, but I would. It wouldn't be being honest with myself. I want to be here. With you."

"Well good because I want you here with me."

My smile was cheesy and I didn't need anyone tell me otherwise. I was happy as hell to have her staying over and I couldn't wait to mentally stress over what the sleeping arrangements would be for tonight. At least I had THAT to stress over. I knew my smile didn't fade as I began to lightly scrub the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher but I couldn't stop myself.

"Here, let me."

She moved closer and took the large plate from my hands before delicately placing it into the dishwasher exactly where I would've placed it. I inwardly released a sigh of relief seeing that. It would've been bad if that pet-peeve of mine would've shown because it was a big one. I had my ocd ways and loading the dishwasher was one of them but once again Olivia surprised me.

We continued to load the dishes silently. It wasn't an awkward silence and I was grateful for that. Olivia had kicked her shoes off a while ago and I loved the way I towered over her small frame. It wasn't the first time I noticed it, but seeing as though I hadn't been this close to her in weeks, it was completely on my mind at the moment. It was a few seconds later that we were finished and she leaned against the island as I grabbed a wash packet from under the sink and popped it into the dishwasher. It started the g*d-awful noise it made and I looked up to find her staring back at me. I took her in for a few minutes, wondering what she was thinking as she watched me just as intently. She didn't seem nervous, but I knew it was possible that I was making her nervous.

"I need to be honest with you and say that I need you to make the rules and I'll follow."

She instantly looked confused and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt before looking back at me.

"Do you not trust yourself with me?"

"I don't."

I wanted to be as honest as possible.

"Why? Do you think you'd take advantage of me?"

"Never" that answer was immediate.

"I know that. You're the first person I've trusted in a long time, Fitz."

"I know I am and that's why I want to follow your lead. I just know how much I really like you and if I'm the one calling the shots, I might take things too far and if you're not ready I would feel like an asshole. I don't want to do anything to push you away."

She looked as though she was letting the words sink in and nodded her head slowly, and I released the breath I was holding. I hadn't screwed things up just yet.

I finished wiping down the counter and hung the dishtowel on the oven's handle when I heard her voice behind me.

"Do you think you have something I could wear to sleep in?"

I nodded and gestured for her to follow me upstairs. My mind immediately thought about her changing and slipping into some of my clothes. I hadn't even dug deep enough to know everything about her, but I knew I wanted to. Even more than I wanted to witness her slip into my clothes one day before we both climbed into my bed at night, I wanted to know _her._

"Fitz?"

I snapped out of my day dream at her soft voice and nodded before moving to the drawers that sat opposite the bed. I rummaged through the drawers before pulling out a wrinkled large grey t-shirt then dug through another and stood up with a pair of jogger pants. I knew both items of clothing would swallow her frame but it was the best i had and at least she'd be comfortable.

"Will this work?" I asked her and she nodded before taking the items from my hand. I didn't turn to leave right away and when I saw her gaze meet mine, I immediately took the hint and excuse myself from the room.

"Fitz" Olivia called out making me freeze as I was closing the door. "Don't you wanna grab something to change into? Then we can both be ready for bed? We can umm, just talk? I don't know."

I could tell she was unsure but was trying. I nodded and moved to grab the pj's I had thrown on my dresser from the night before and left the room quietly.

It didn't take me long to change and I jogged down the steps for my phone and saw that I had a missed call from my mother. I wasn't sure why she was calling but I figured it had something to do with CJ. She should've been asleep by now but I know my mother lets her stay up well past her bedtime. I called back and started double checking the locks downstairs as I waited for her to pick up.

"Daddy!"

"Bug, what are you doing with Grandma's phone?"

"I just have it, Daddy."

"Well where is she I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because she called me so I need to know what she needed, nosy-pants."

"But I called you, Daddy."

"Did grandma know you took her phone to call me?"

I assumed was shaking her head on the other side as if I could see her.

"Ceej, talk I can't see you."

"No she didn't know I called you. She was cleaning the kitchen and I was watching my movie and wanted to tell you about it."

"Well that was a long while ago, why do you still have grandma's phone? Where is she now?"

"She's sleep. I was sleep too but I woke up because I missed you."

I ran my hand across my face and turned to look at the steps, wondering if Olivia would come down if it took me any longer. This didn't happen often- CJ "missing" me- unless something had changed in our life which now explained the phone calls from my little girl. Since Olivia left, she had become a little clingy and I noticed. It was the same when her first babysitter that is trusted her with had moved out of state after two months of caring for CJ. I saw the way it broke my little girl and decided I couldn't let that happen again. She was so young but loved with her whole heart and when that bond was gone, she was devastated. Her actions now only left me wondering if in that short period of days she had formed a small connection with Olivia that was now gone.

"I miss you too, Bug. Why don't you climb in bed and I'll sing our bedtime song to you."

"Will you sing it two times?"

"If you answer when I call your name, I'll sing the chorus an extra time. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You tucked in? Got Mr. Waffles?"

"Wait!"

I heard a few patters of footsteps, a bag being unzipped, more footsteps then a huff.

"Got him!"

Her voice was a whisper and I could imagine her holding the raggedy stuffed rabbit up to her face with one floppy ear being rubbed methodically under her nose. It was a habit she'd done for as long as I could remember. Once she'd mastered rolling over, she'd snuggle into the then large rabbit in her crib and sniff it all night. Fitz took a deep breath before he sat down on the couch and began singing the only song he sang to his little girl when she couldn't sleep.

 _I don't get many things right the first time_

 _In fact, I am told that a lot_

 _Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_

 _Brought me here_

 _And where was I before the day_

 _That I first saw your lovely face?_

 _Now I see it everyday_

 _And I know_

 _That I am_

 _I am_

 _I am_

 _The luckiest_

"Bug?"

I knew she would be asleep and whispered that I loved her before hanging up the phone. I stood up from the couch to go up stairs and was shocked to turn around and see Olivia leaning against the banister. I was immediately embarrassed knowing she had been listening. I had only sung for CJ and never had a reason to sing for anyone else. I shook the thoughts from my head and moved closer to her, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Olivia, what happened? Did something happen? Did Huck call?"

I saw her shake her head before turning and going back up the stairs and into my bedroom. I chastised myself for questioning whether I should follow her up, before taking the steps two at a time and following her into the bedroom. She was lying on her side, facing the wall and I watched her shoulders slightly shake as she continued to cry.

"Livvie, please tell me what happened?

* * *

 **Liv POV**

I hated crying in front of him, but hearing him be so gentle with his daughter stirred something inside of me that I wished didn't exist. After he handed me the clothes, I waited until the door closed behind Fitz before bringing the sweat pants and shirt to my face and inhaling. I knew they were clean, but they not only smelled like laundry detergent. The entire bedroom smelled like Fitz and the only difference in his clothes is that they smelled like him and I loved it. His scent had become so familiar to me and the past two weeks were near torture not having it surrounding me. I moved into the master bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror as I changed clothes. My body looked better than it had weeks ago when I could see the partial outline of my ribcage. I had lost at least twelve pounds in the past four months and my small frame didn't make that a good thing. Being in the house with Huck left no room for skipping meals and he made it his business to keep the fridge stocked with things that I would indulge myself in back home. My body was regaining nutrients and I could see my shape filling out to what it used to be before my life became one that I had no control over. This pleased me. If my new life would consist of me trusting Fitz, then I knew it would go farther than dinner and dessert in his backyard.

 _Don't think that way, Liv. Just enjoy this while you have it. No thinking about a future with Fitz. You don't deserve to think that way._

I finished dressing after realizing how long I had been analyzing my body in the mirror and went to open the bedroom door expecting Fitz to be there. When he was nowhere in sight, I moved to look in CJ's room and the office but they were both empty. I moved to the stairs and walked slowly as I heard his muffled voice speaking to someone. I almost went back upstairs, but stopped when I heard a certain word escape his lips.

" _Bug"_

Now that was a weakness for me that I couldn't deny. I _loved_ hearing him and his daughter interact. He wasn't a pushover, but he was also completely captivated by his little girl and it showed. I could listen to the two of them talk for days and never get bored. Listening to the one-sided conversation was just as wonderful. I could only imagine her being scared or uneasy on the other line from his responses and it wasn't until I was on the last step that I froze.

He was singing to her. His voice was deep, yet gentle and he was singing one of my favorite songs that my own father used to sing to me.

" _Now sweet Caroline, do you know why I smile every time I see your face?"_

" _Why Dad?"_

" _Because now that I have you, I am the luckiest."_

Hearing Fitz sing that song, the same song my father sang to me when I was a little girl, to his own daughter opened up unexpected floodgates and I broke down. I stood there as tears poured down my face and closed my eyes picturing our nightly routine. We would both lie on our backs facing upside down with our feet against the headboard and I'd lay my head against his shoulder while he sang. His voice was horrible and always off key but it didn't matter to me. He'd sing the first verse and the chorus before he'd turn the cd on to play in my bedroom through the night.

" _Olivia, what happened? Did something happen? Did Huck call?"_

I bolted up the steps as fast as I could and found myself drawn to his bedroom. I was on his bed, wanting to be comforted simply by his scent but wasn't sure how much it would help. He wasn't there right away, but seconds later when I opened my eyes, I was aware that he was now on the bed next to me. I refused to look at him, but the tugging I felt on my waist broke my walls down and I didn't think twice about letting him embrace me. His hold on me was firm and I appreciated him allowing me to stay in his embrace silently. I found that the more I let him in, allowing him to see me and physically embrace me while I'm feeling broken, that I was able to let go of what was plaguing me. He was able to break down my walls without me knowing what was happening and on a level I wasn't familiar with, I welcomed it.

"You can tell me anything, Livvie."

I had appreciated his silence as he held me. I hadn't wanted to talk about it until _that_ name left his mouth. It had easily become my weakness and I found myself unable to ignore his request.

"When I was little…. Probably up until my eighth birthday, I was the biggest daddy's girl and he was my world. I see so much of our relationship in you and CJ, but she has it better than I did. I've always known that before five p.m. he was not Daddy, he was a businessman. It was all about work until the clock struck five and then he was all mine. I could smile and laugh and hug him whenever I wanted after five. He'd give me piggyback rides and he just loved me and I knew it."

I could feel his hold on me tighten when an unexpected sob escaped my lips and as if it were a second nature, I burrowed further into his chest.

"He always sang The Luckiest to me. Every night that he was home he would sing it to me. It wasn't every night though. When I was younger it was every night, but the older I got he would work for days at a time nonstop and I wouldn't see him at all. It became a normal to me and he was cold when he was home. Even after five it was as if he were a different person, but every once in a while he would come in my room once I was nearly asleep and sing our song. He'd say that he was the luckiest to have a little girl like me and he would never forget that and when I heard you singing that to CJ I just….. he just… "

"Livvie…"

"He lied! He was a liar and a criminal and he had me fooled that I was the most important thing in the world to him and I wasn't."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

A fresh wave of tears poured onto my shirt and my heart broke for her. I knew her father was dead, but I wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

"He changed and it hurt and I hated him but I was still there for him in the end! I was there for his last breath and I wanted to hate him so bad but I couldn't. I still loved him after everything he put me through and his choices ruined my life."

"Olivia you being there with your dad to the end just shows how much stronger you are than him. You love with your whole heart through so much pain, and you still fought your way out of a horrible situation. Even if he didn't know how to show it, I know you meant the world to him. As a father I know that no matter what choices you make in life and no matter how crazy everything might get, your child, your baby girl is what matters the most to you. I'm sure he took his last breath grateful that it was you there with him. You were the best thing he ever did, Olivia."

It was like a dam inside of her broke and she cried for much longer than I expected. I knew that her father had hurt her, but I only knew how much she had been dealing with it from the amount of tears she released. The only bright side of her crying this way was knowing that she felt comfortable enough to do so with me.

According to the alarm clock on my nightstand, nineteen minutes had passed and I knew that Olivia had fallen asleep. I leaned back on the pillows, cautious not to wake her and when I was finally comfortable, I released a sigh of contentedness. She was broken, yet strong. Scared, yet brave. Flawed, yet perfect. She was everything I wanted and I just hoped she felt the same way that I did. There was no way I could stop myself from feeling the way that I did about Olivia Pope.

"I love you."

* * *

 **AN: Just wanted to say I know the song wasn't out when Olivia would've been a kid, but I love that song and it worked. I don't usually do AN for this story, and I won't begin to. This chapter was super short because I wanted to get that grieving of her father out there, but the next chapter, I hope, I will make up for this short one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fitz POV**

"Ceej, you're supposed to be bringing the clothes in here, what are you doing?"

I wasn't frustrated at all I just wondered what was taking my daughter so long. She enjoyed helping out with chores and knowing it wouldn't always be this way, I took advantage of letting her help as much as possible. We had just got done cleaning the kitchen and now we were preparing to fold laundry together. I had cleared the couch so we could lay the load out and fold together while we talked about her day at school.

"I'm coming daddy."

She was coming around the corner from the laundry room with her small arms full of clothes. Unknowingly she was dropping things along the way and I could only shake my head at her.

"Bug, you're kinda dropping things now. I told you to not try and get it all at once."

"Hmph!" She huffed dropping the clothes on the couch then looking at me. Her little hands were on her hips and she arched an eyebrow although I wasn't sure that she was aware she was doing it.

"Dad, I can carry it all! I only dropped a little bit of clothes."

I gave her a taste of her own medicine and arched an eyebrow her way at her choice of words.

"I mean DaDDY!" She said emphasizing the "ddy"

I didn't prefer the term "dad" because it made her sound like she was much older than she was. I knew one day she wouldn't dare consider calling me "daddy" so I made certain she didn't get ahead of herself too soon.

"You're right, you did well. Go grab the few things you dropped and let's start folding."

"You promised I could fold shirts and pants this time, Daddy remember?"

"Yes I remember so hurry up so we can practice."

She normally only helped with folding her socks and her own underwear or undershirts. It was mostly things she could wrinkle up and I not care, but this time she wasn't being fooled and insisted on folding actual clothes. She hurried back and scooped up the few items before plopping down on the couch next to me. I started with a shirt and laid two out in the small table that sat in the middle of the room and encouraged her to do exactly as I did. She was a perfectionist and huffed and puffed each time she noticed her shirt not looking exactly like mine and would start over.

"Bug, it's not an easy thing to do so it's okay to not get it perfect the first time. How about this, you can fold it the best that you can do and we will leave it like that."

"I can fold all my clothes? But what about wrinkles?"

"Well not everything, but you can fold your okay clothes. Pick through the pile for your play clothes and you can fold those."

I was happy she was being so compliant. I folded clothes, being sure to leave any play clothes as I watched her face full of concentration. Her folding wasn't bad at all. There were obvious wrinkles that would be visible as she wore the clothes but accomplishing this was making her happy and that's all that really mattered to me.

"I'm gonna go put the wet clothes in the dryer, I'll be right back."

I got up and went to put the wet sheets and comforter that belonged on her bed, into the dryer and worked on loading another load.

"Daddy, who's clothes is this?" I heard her tell from the other room.

"What?" I tried to talk over the loud running water, hoping she'd be patient until I came back.

"Who's clothes? It's blue and pretty!"

"Bug, wait till I come back in there. I can't hear you."

I added a cupful of no-dye detergent to her small load of brights went back into the living room but froze when I finally saw what my daughter was referring to.

"Who's clothes, daddy?"

How the hell did that happen? Yes she had washed clothes the last time she was here but there was no way we'd missed leaving her clothes behind. Yet there was CJ holding up one of the blouses I had gotten for Olivia on my trip to Target. I had picked it out because I knew it would look angelic against her soft skin and it had.

"Umm, that's my shirt."

"No it's a girl's shirt, daddy!"

She giggled thinking it was the funniest thing, but I knew she wouldn't drop it.

"It's a grown up girl's shirt, is it for Livia? Is she gonna come back to our house?"

Wow. I hadn't expected that. I thought the topic of Olivia had been squashed and I had gotten her off the "Olivia train."

 _That Morning Before School_

 _"Daddy, there's hair on the floor."_

 _"Okay, why don't you pick it up?"_

 _Was she really complaining about hair being on her bathroom floor? There was always hair on her bathroom floor because that's where I usually did her hair._

 _"But it's black hair! I don't have black hair, daddy."_

 _Instantly knowing whose hair it was, I walked into the bathroom and saw her on her hands and knees inspecting the curly strands._

 _"This isn't from my head. It's not yours daddy, it's long and black. Your hair's light brown like mines."_

 _"I don't know, Bug."_

 _Lie._

 _"I think it looks like Livia's hair. Do you remember our friend Livia? Is she gonna come back to visit us again?"_

 _"No Bug, it's not Olivia's hair. I think.. I think it's just from a new rug I put in your bathroom while you were gone."_

 _"Well, where is it?"_

 _She wasn't dumb and I was feeling horrible for lying to her but I couldn't do this to her and I wasn't ready, we weren't ready to explain anything to her. Until we knew what the future held, there was no way I could involve CJ in this. It might have been stingy but I would be stingy for the rest of my life if it meant protecting my daughter and this was one of those times._

 _"I uh, I had to take it back because it kept looking all of its fuzzy hairs."_

 _"But it doesn't look like fuzzy hairs, it looks like people's hair. It looks like Livia's hair and I miss her, Daddy."_

 _"Bug, you didn't really know Olivia."_

 _"But she was really nice to me and she made me breakfast and talked to me and she had pretty brown skin like the lady's at grandma's church. I wish I could see her again." She brought out the pout and I felt horrible._

 _"Listen Bug, how about later we make some hot chocolate and roast marshmallows outside."_

 _"On the grilly thing with sticks?"_

 _"Yep! We can roast them together and do as many as you want."_

 _"Yes! I wanna do it!"_

 _"It's a date, Bug."_

 _"But Daddy and CJ date night is on Sunday's."_

 _Her eyes were skeptical but I knew she was just curious in the change of plan._

 _"True, but we can have a date dinner tonight and roast marshmallows and drink hot chocolate. Does that sound good?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _She bounced frantically and I scooped her up in my arms and walked out of the bathroom with a sigh of relief. Olivia crisis averted._

"Bug, no. Can we not go there again? I don't know who's shirt it is, but no more Olivia talk okay?"

The excitement in her eyes disappeared and I had to force myself to not admit everything to her. I gently took the shirt from her and pulled her onto my lap turning her so her knees were on my thighs and we were eye to eye.

"I know you liked Olivia. I liked her too Bug, it right now we can't see her. I wish I could give you everything you want, but sometimes I can't Bug and I'm sorry."

She leaned forward and kissed my nose, somehow being the stronger one and hugged my neck afterwards. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to give her everything and that included giving her a mother that deserved her. I wasn't sure if that mother could one day be Olivia, but it was far too soon to be thinking that way. I had to take things one day at a time.

* * *

"You need to hang up."

"No, you hang up."

"No you….. wait, we aren't gonna be one of those….."

She went silent and I waited for her to say the word neither of us had dared to use in the past two weeks.

"One of those what, Livvie?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything Fitz."

"You know I can't drop that, Liv. I think you want to call us a couple and I think I might want to call us that too."

She was quiet again and I could picture her biting her bottom lip, a tactic she used to stop what she called 'word vomit.'

"Alright Livvie, one minute."

"One minute of what?"

"One minute of honesty." I responded and I gave her a few minutes to gather her thoughts before she responded.

"We shouldn't label us. It's putting too much pressure on me and I don't want to label us and have the inevitable happen where I'm ripped away from you. It's already a lot for me to be this open with you without thinking I'm an idiot."

"Okay, one minute for me. I think that it's impossible to not label us as something. You've been at my home every weekend for the past month and I'm too invested. You know I am and it's unfair to not at least let us have a label for ourselves. It's not like the rest of the world knows anything about you, let alone the two of us. You can be afraid of a label when it comes to other people, but there's no one else, Livvie. It's you and me. And to be honest, I want a label even if it's just for me to know. For the past month, I've held you in my arms as you slept for just one night and it's the second best part of my week. So you don't have to label us, but know that I am going to label us."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds and I wondered how far I had pushed her. She would probably be hanging up on me any minute and I would have to deal with it.

"You look longer than a minute."

I chuckled at her statement. 'One minute's were new to us, but it was a phrase that we could call out and during that time, either of us had to follow the rules. We'd do _one minute_ of honesty, joke telling to break the ice if the moment had gotten too serious. _One minute_ of past experiences was my least favorite. I loved hearing about her past, but it usually left her in tears because she was so far from that life. My favorite had to be our _one minute_ of holding one another. We never did _one minute_ of kissing because one, we never needed to set aside that specific time, and two, we didn't want to limit ourselves to _one minute._ But even if we did, holding would still be my favorite. Kissing her was incredible, but knowing that she found comfort and safety in my arms was the best feeling. It had become a coping mechanism I had learned weeks ago and I also found myself constantly relaxed when she was in my embrace.

"Even if it's just for the two of us to know, I want to call you my girlfriend."

"Okay."

I didn't expect that to come from her, but I welcomed it.

"Good. Did you decide what you wanted to have for dinner tomorrow night, girlfriend?"

"Fitz!" she said with an astonished chuckle.

"Olivia!" I had to mock her. I imagined her blushing face and felt my pants tighten unconsciously _._ "But seriously, what did you want to have? If I don't have it, I'll run to the store before I pick you up tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary. I have something here I want to make for you, so I'll handle dinner tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So how was CJ tonight? Was she upset?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"That's a yes." She spoke deadpanned into the phone. "You have a tell, you know. Every time you're stressed or about to be stressed and you're unsure of yourself, you go quiet and run your hands through your hair and I know you're doing that now. Tell me what happened."

"She was a little less than enthused about going with my mom tomorrow."

"Fitz you can't do this again. Maybe we should cancel this weekend."

"No Livvie, she's fine. She has a blast with my mom and she will have just as much fun as she normally does."

"Last weekend was already a stretch with her staying until Sunday night. I can't be the reason your daughter is unhappy, Fitz."

"You're not, so don't say that. My daughter is fine. She can see my mom on the weekends. It's not a big deal."

"But not at the cost of seeing me. Fitz, if she is fussing about going there.."

"Olivia, she can't always get her way." I said interrupting her. I just didn't get why she didn't understand.

"No Fitz, _you_ can't always get _your_ way."

Her voice was soft and it almost pissed me off. How did she not understand what all I have given up in my life? I wasn't going to let her be one of them without putting in a fight.

"I've never gotten my way with anything. Not with work, not with life, and not with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I had _my way_ with you, there'd be no need for the weekend dates because you would've never left like I wanted. So I _don't_ have my way, Olivia."

* * *

 **Liv POV**

I knew I had taken it too far and Fitz was upset. I just knew he couldn't see things from my point of view.

"Just answer this, before I came alone, did CJ go to your mom's every weekend?"

I waited a beat and he still didn't respond, yet his silence spoke volumes.

"I'm done talking about this, Olivia."

"Fitz, I was CJ. She has it a million times better, but I was the little girl that had her daddy at her beck and call and he was all I had, then he was gone. Slowly he faded out of my life and I know the situations are different and you would never do that to CJ, but I get what it's like to feel that separation from the one person who's your entire world. It hurt. It hurt like hell and you can tell that it still hurts me."

When Fitz didn't respond for two whole minutes, I knew he needed time to think and I let him have that.

"Call me when you're ready to talk, Fitz. I'll be here." I whispered into the phone before hanging up.

I tossed the phone aside and lay back on my bed to think. This was the hard part about our…..relationship? He might not have been able to see what our time together was costing CJ, but I could see it clearly. The fact that CJ didn't know about us made things difficult and it was only a matter of time before he would see a drastic change in her behavior. I studied children for years professionally and helped them through the hardest transitions in life, so I knew what I was talking about. Her having to leave for the weekend was only because we were hiding. If we wanted to be really honest, we'd have to admit that we were lying to her as well. As much as I wished I could see the little girl and make this entire situation easier, I knew Fitz had reasonable wishes that I had to respect.

I heard the front door open before the sounds of locks going back into place was heard and the alarm was disarmed.

"Liv?"

"I'm here."

I wasn't sure why he always called my name as a question, but I didn't expect things to change.

"I don't have any plans for the rest of the day, so if you have any errands you need me to run, I can. I didn't get a washer and dryer today and I'm sorry about that. Do you want me to take your things to a laundry mat? They have one in town. I don't mind.

I appreciated the gesture and watched him as he stood in my doorway and averted his gaze away from mine.

"No Huck, but thank you for offering. I washed some things at Fitz's house last weekend and it's not like I'm using a lot of clothes during the week, so I'm okay. I'll bring a few things with me tomorrow to wash, and he insists anyway. Well, if I'm going that is."

"Did your plans change?" He made eye contact with me for a split second before looking away.

"We just disagreed on something. I guess we had our first fight? I don't know, but I'm just not sure if going tomorrow is a good idea. I'll leave that choice up to him."

"I uh… I've been watching him. Just a little, but I've been doing it."

"Fitz? Why? I thought you trusted him?"

I was more than confused.

"I do trust him but I'm still keeping an eye on him. You asked me to protect him too. He's doing different things and when I noticed it, I started following him."

"Well, what did you find out?"

The sleeves of my shirt became my comfort zone as I twisted them around, preparing myself for what Huck was going to say.

"He's in contact with his old firm. Not with any colleagues specifically, but he's looking at different positions they have open."

"What do you mean?"

"It looks as if he's trying to get his old position back or at least be re-licensed to practice criminal law."

"Criminal law? Why would he go back to…."

Because of me. I felt the tears spring to my eyes at the thought of him moving mountains for me just like he said he would. I still felt unworthy of his dedication.

"I think he cares for you. A lot."

I didn't respond to him because I didn't want to admit what I already knew.

"He hasn't practiced in years. It would take a couple of weeks, maybe even a month or so to get his re-certification complete, but I imagine he's doing this for you. He doesn't want this to ruin your life and neither do I. If he can help and is willing to, then I'll take it."

Huck seemed so sure of himself and I had never seen this side of him. A side that seemed trusting. Him trusting another person was a new discovery because I knew Huck handled things on his own.

"He uh… he told me he loved me."

I had barely admitted to myself that it happened, but I had to stop holding it in. I had cried myself into exhaustion that night, but I hadn't fallen asleep until I heard those words. They were soft but he sounded so sure of himself. Yet, and still they terrified me.

"I had just opened up to him about how close I used to be with my dad and after I broke down, he just held me for a while and said it. He thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. It scared me."

"Are you still afraid? If being here is too much, say the word and I'll find someplace else for us to go."

I looked up and noticed he was looking directly at me with his usual serious eyes. Huck was also someone that had moved mountains for me and was still trying to do so. Whatever I said, he would do and I found the control I seemed to have over him, selfish.

"Thanks Huck, but I can't run from him. I want to stay here for as long as I possibly can."

"As long as you're sure, Liv. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Because I think I love him too."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I knew Olivia was right, but her being right meant that I was failing as a father. I was actually sending my daughter away against her wishes just so that I could spend time with a woman that technically wasn't mine. That would come across horrible, but the only defense that I had was all that I needed. Olivia wasn't just any woman, she was someone I loved and was falling deeply in love with. She makes me smile, laugh, worry. She makes me want to be a better man and father to my daughter. She makes me want to dream of a life I never imagine having and I didn't want that to end. Maybe I would have to reconsider how I spent time with her and go back to mine and CJ's normal weekend schedule, but there was no way I was giving up on her so easily.

I looked to my right and smiled at the little wild child sleeping next to me. It had been an hour since Olivia had hung up the phone. After taking a shower and preparing CJ's lunch, backpack and overnight bag for tomorrow, I had climbed in bed with intentions of calling her back until CJ stumbled into my room and claimed the spot next to me. She had barely hugged and kissed me goodnight because she was upset about going to my mother's and I took advantage of her sleep state and cuddled with her. It seemed that she was growing by the second and I knew that soon enough my six year old would be sixteen and doing her best to avoid spending quality time with her old man. I still planned to have Olivia over this weekend but needed to figure out a plan afterwards.

I took one last look at CJ before rolling off the bed. I grabbed my cell phone before walking downstairs to the living room and dialing her number.

"Hi"

Had it only been almost two hours since I heard her voice? It seemed like it had been longer because I missed hearing it and it caused me to release a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Hi Livvie. I need to apologize to you.."

"You don't. I overstepped and tried to tell you how to raise your daughter when you do a great job at it."

"Do you believe what you said?"

"I do."

"I do too. You weren't wrong, you were right and I'm glad you said it to me. I know I have to get things back to normal for her and I will. Will you still come tomorrow? Just tomorrow and we can work something out for the next time."

"I'd like that."

She couldn't see it, but a smile lit up my face and I felt alive. There was just a split second earlier that I felt I had lost her.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

"So what are we making? I heard Fitz ask after he walked into the kitchen behind me.

"Oh you don't have to help, I can do it."

"Hey, I need to you let our….disagreement go. You were right and I was wrong. We are good. I'm not mad or anything. I just want us to enjoy tonight."

"That is what I want too."

He moved closer to stand in front of me and his arms were around my waist, hovering just above the waistband of my pants in what he called "the safety zone." He smirked his familiar smirk that always let me know he wanted to kiss me and when I nodded subtly, he leaned in to kiss me. His lips on mine was easily one of the best feelings I had ever discovered. His lips alone could make me shudder and when his tongue entered my mouth, I felt as though the wind was being knocked out of me. A few seconds later, he went to pull away, but I stopped him and shoved my tongue back in his mouth. Both of our eyes opened at my forwardness and when I finally broke the kiss, his smirk was back.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Livvie?"

"Ugh, don't make fun of me!" I pushed him in the chest, unsuccessful in moving him out of my way.

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm just messing with you. I will never be against you taking control, especially when it comes to kissing me."

He leaned in and gave me a big kiss on the lips before he turned and walked towards the sink. He was speaking but I hadn't heard a word he said and I couldn't force my mind to focus at all. His kiss was….. big. It was big and wet. And I liked it. I had never been kissed so simply, yet so fully at the same time. It was officially my favorite kiss next to the small nips he would do sometimes. Those were great too.

"Earth to Olivia."

"What?" I said snapping out of my daydream and looking at him. He was leaned against the sink and wearing that damn smirk.

"You just seemed a little flustered, that's all. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh shut up."

I knew he was purposely trying to get a rise out of me and knew he would succeed if I didn't ignore him. I moved to the sink to wash my hands and when I was done, I moved towards the three bags full of food I had brought over.

"Will you tell me now what we're gonna make?"

"I have a recipe for coconut honey glazed chicken strips, sweet cream macaroni and cheese, that's actually leftovers from last night so it's already made, we just need to warm it up. And for vegetables, we're having zucchini and squash."

"That all sounds great. What about for dessert?"

I smiled and went to work on cleaning and cutting the chicken breast before gesturing him to start on the veggies. I glanced over at him with a goofy grin I knew he would make fun of. After the first night we ate rocky road ice cream, we both realized that we were dessert people. We each had a sweet tooth and didn't believe in not having a meal that didn't include some type of dessert at the end. I had admitted to sneaking dessert early on occasion and eating it well before the meal when I had no self-control.

"For dessert, we are making Peach Pie. From scratch."

"Peach Pie? Where on earth did you get peaches from around here? I can never find any that aren't bruised or browning."

"Huck found a farmers market a few towns over and picked up a peck of peaches for me. He knows they're my favorite."

"That's good to know. You never told me that before. I was under the impression that you didn't like fruit."

"Not entirely false. I like fruit, I just have to have the taste for most fruit or else it makes me nauseous."

"Except peaches?"

"Except peaches. If they grew year 'round, I would be the happiest person alive."

"But you can pick up peaches from the store anytime of the year…. I think."

"Yea, nasty ones. I prefer mine farm grown and picked if I can help it."

"Oh I get it, you're a fruit snob."

I felt something hit the back of my head and turned to see a piece of zucchini on the floor behind me. I picked it up just as quickly and chucked it back at him, laughing as it fell into the bowl of similar sized ones.

"I am not a fruit snob, just very picky about my peaches thank you very much."

"Sure you are."

"Oh and make sure you wash them all now. Who knows how long it's been since this floor's been cleaned."

"Are you calling my home dirty, Olivia?"

I shrugged innocently, suddenly feeling his broad chest pressed against my back.

"I'm just saying, if you're gonna call me a snob, I'm gonna call you a slob."

Before I could take another breath, his fingers were at my sides tickling me while his left arm was around my waist keeping me from running off.

"Fitz, let go!" I began, trying my best to speak between my laughter. "We need to get dinner in the oven. Please."

"Oh no, you're gonna pay for that comment, Livvie."

His fingers were torturous against my ribs and I felt myself turning in his arms before I burrowed my face into his shoulder and bit him.

"Ow! What the! Did you bite me?"

His look was shocked but also full of hilarity. I bit my lip before taking half a step back and feeling embarrassed.

"Shit. I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to…"

"Wait, did my Livvie just say shit? You cursed?"

"Fitz! Stop, you're embarrassing me! I'm sorry, I just…"

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

She looked so scared and vulnerable standing in front of me with tears threatening to spill and her hands twisting her shirt back and forth.

"You're just what Livvie?" I was unsure if she was going to finish her sentence, so I moved closer to her, forgetting our playful banter and pulled her into me. I put one finger under her chin and lifted it until our eyes locked.

"You're what? What were you going to say?"

"I'm just being me."

The words she whispered never sounded so sweet. I already figured out that she was being herself and I loved it. I leaned forward and kissed her lips the way I knew she liked before staring at her.

"Good. That's all I ever want you to be. Especially when you're here with me."

She kissed me quickly before stepping out of my hold and moving back to work on the chicken. Getting back on task as well, I followed her lead and finished cutting up the food and rinsing them once again. I grabbed the seasoning she had set out and tossed some on before putting it on the stove and turning it on medium. Next I went to find a dish for the macaroni to go in and when I had everything ready, I put it inside the oven to warm up before going to watch Olivia work.

"Alright, I've been good and did my part, now answer me this."

"Yes Mr. Grant" She spoke coyly and I found that I liked it a lot. She was still focused on whisking the honey glaze for the chicken while speaking to me.

"Wait, do you need me to put the grease on?"

"You can put it on medium, please. I want to cook them up fresh, so once the mac is nearly warmed all the way through, I'll throw them in. They don't take long to fry up."

"Got it." I began to grab to pot out and poured the grease in before coming back to where she stood. "Now back to what I was saying. I could've sworn you told my daughter that you don't cook."

"I really don't cook."

"Well then what do you call this?" I asked gesturing to the dinner we were cooking. "This is all you, Liv."

"Every girl needs a few go-to meals." She said and shrugged, making me take her answer as the truth.

"So I don't cook, that's what I told CJ, but I do love to bake."

"Bake?"

"Yes, baking is very relaxing to me. I mean it can be tiring and very specific, but I find it relaxing."

"Mmmhmmm. Okay, so I take it you have been baking like a mad woman during the day?"

I watched as she left the ingredients for the chicken along after she coated the meat with the coconut and flour mix. She washed her hands and dried them off before turning to me.

"Actually no. I don't like to bake for just me. When I bake, it's gotta be with someone else in mind. Huck doesn't really have a sweet tooth at all, in fact, he mostly eats sandwiches so I haven't baked a thing in…. nearly six months? I'm probably super rusty."

"Well, I can't wait to make it with you. You sure as hell have the upper hand here, Livvie." I spoke closely into her ear, making her feel tingly before stepping away to let her finish up.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

It was thirty-five minutes later when we were both pulling out the ingredients for the pie and setting the out on the island. Dinner had been great and I had stuffed myself with the chicken strips while Fitz had eaten an exuberant amount of macaroni. He claimed to like them just as much, but I could tell that I would be making a full batch of macaroni pretty soon. Once everything was out, I preheated the oven while he reached under a cabinet and pulled out a glass baking dish and I found myself wincing at the dish.

"What?" he asked noticing my face. "Not this one?"

"It can work but you don't by chance have a ceramic one do you?"

"Hmmmm I think I do. My mom left a pie here ages ago and she harasses me about it every time she forgets it." He got on his hands and knees and reached under the cabinet at the island before standing up with a mustard yellow pan that was perfect.

"That's perfect!"

"Alright first, the peaches, let's peel them all"

"Okay."

"Grab the peeler, I can work with a knife."

"Okay."

I placed the medium sized mixing bowl in between us and began peeling much faster than he was.

"So the filling is easy, what I want to talk about is the crust."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," I spoke, moving to cut up the peach in medium sized chunks. "cut them about this size. Okay, so the crust, you gotta keep the ingredients cool. It's harder on a hot day, but lucky us, it's cold outside."

"Lucky us."

"On a summer day if you're making crust, you keep everything cool and never stop working. If the phone rings, you don't answer it, let them leave a message."

"It's that important?"

"It's THAT important."

When we had them all cut up, I rinsed my hands and grabbed the box of sugar before walking over to him.

"I've got some measuring cups.."

"Nope. Making this isn't about measuring, it's just about knowing how much of everything just feels right."

"You're kidding right?"

I laughed at his skeptical look and stopped the charade.

"Yea I am. But I don't need the measuring cups, I know how much by looking at it. Give me your hand."

I held his hand over mine and poured about a half of cup of sugar into his palm before doing the same thing to myself and nodded for him to pour it in the bowl.

"Alright, now this is where it gets a little messy. Let's mix it up."

I stood across from him and we both dug each of our hands into the bowl and mixed the sugar with the peaches. It was squishy and rough at the same time as the textures mixed but I mostly enjoyed the feeling of our fingers intertwining unexpectedly. Our eyes basically stayed on one another the entire time we mixed the fruit and sugar and I felt my cheeks warming under his strong gaze. Baking this pie was becoming too damn sensual. When we were done, we rinsed our hands and dried the messy island before I grabbed the large mixing bowl and instructed him on putting in two cups of flour, then I added the salt right after.

"Pie crust is a very forgiving thing."

"Forgiving?"

"Yes forgiving. You can make all types of mistakes, but don't forget the salt."

I grabbed the butter I had set out earlier and handed him the cut up chunks.

"Okay, do I put in all of it?" he asked eyeing the butter.

"Yep, before it gets too warm. Remember, keep everything cool. Grab a fork and knife."

He dumped the butter inside before reaching to grab the fork and knife that were next to him.

"Alright, take both ends and mix them up like you're slicing it."

"Like I'm slicing it? What does that even mean?"

I laughed at him knowing it would be better if I demonstrated it myself. I grabbed the knife and fork from him before showing him exactly what he needed to do. I concentrated on mixing it this way and hadn't noticed that he moved until I felt him standing directly behind me.

"I think I can learn better this way."

His lips were near my ear and his hands slid down my arms before his large palms were covering mine, following my hand movements. He felt great behind me and I closed my eyes allowing myself to sink back into his frame. I wanted to talk but knew I had to clear my throat first because it had gone dry. It felt amazing to be surrounded by him in this way.

"The reason I like baking so much…" I licked my lips trying to wet the insides of my mouth. "it's all about instincts." His fingers moved further into mine and we were no longer moving our hands back and forth.

"Instincts?" his voice was heavy, his lips now nearing my throat and I swallowed instinctively.

"Yea…. People pay too much attention to recipes and forget how to…."

"How to what Livvie?"

I turned my head at his words, staring at his lips that were hovering over mine and finally connected my eyes with his gorgeous orbs.

"How to feel."

His lips were on mine immediately and I opened my mouth, welcoming his tongue that entered my mouth like a magnet. Our hands stayed intertwined in the mixing bowl as our tongues found their own rhythm. I had never been kissed the way Fitz constantly kissed me and each time felt like the first time. His tongue worked as though it had known my mouth for its entire existence and I felt my own staking its claim to his. When the need for air became too much our tongues released one another and he left wet kisses on my mouth as I tried to regain my breath while speaking to him.

"We can't…. It… warm… it's gonna…"

"What?" he finally pulled away from my mouth and asked me with furrowed brows. He almost looked annoyed that I had stopped his plan of action and I let out a breathy laugh.

"It's gonna get too warm. We need to finish making the crust."

He threw his head back laughing before I felt him bring his head back down to nuzzle my neck playfully.

"Then let's get back to work Professor Pope."

That wasn't a name I particularly liked and although I thought he couldn't hear the words I had mumbled, he clearly wanted to know what was said.

"What was that?"

I blushed before I focused my attention back on the almost-dough in front of me.

"I said I prefer 'Livvie'.

When he didn't respond right away, I looked up at him over my shoulder and elbowed him after seeing the cocky smirk on his face.

"Play nice, Livvie. We've gotta get this pie in the oven before it's all ruined." He moved closer to my neck and placed a kiss on the left side before moving to the right side and placing a kiss there, alternating as he spoke to me. "I am going to need that dessert you promised me."

He was an A-plus student after that and once we added the little bit of water to the mixture, we used our hands to blend it all together.

"Make sure it's right on the edge of crumbling at any moment."

I then dusted the counter top and rolling pin with flour before we rolled it out together. Although it wasn't necessary, he stayed pressed against me the entire time.

"Now take the heel of your hand and press down like you're kneading it."

"Like this?" he asked and I couldn't help but admire the long vein traveling up his arm.

"That's perfect. People like to buy all these fancy gadgets to do things when all you really need is attached to your own body."

He busted out laughing and his boisterous laugh made me jump.

"What?!"

"Nothing, I hear what you said, I just took it in a very bad way."

"A bad way?"

"Well, a dirty way."

I replayed my words in my head before laughing and lightly elbowing him in the stomach for thinking that way.

"You're a mess."

"Alright now we need to flip it into the pan."

We placed the pan on top of the crust and flipped the wax paper over before smoothing it down into the pan. We scattered a little bit of tapioca onto the crust for a salty crust before dumping the peach filling inside. Lastly we used the remainder of the crust and rolled it out before placing it on top. I let him do the rolling and smiled as he worked in concentration.

"Is that all?"

"First let's make a few slits at the top, then we need to imprint around the crust…"

"With the fork right?"

I smiled impressed and nodded. "Yep, Why don't you do the honors while I clean this up."

He nodded and began finishing the crust. Once he was done, I picked up the kitchen timer and started it the second he placed the dish inside and closed it.

"I think that's gonna be the best dessert I've ever had."

"We'll see about that, Chef Boyardee."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

It had been the best damn thing I had ever tasted. The pie was sweet and fruity and the crust had the perfect amount of flake to it that melted in your mouth on contact. We shared a large piece of pie, both agreeing that ice cream should be included in their oversized bowl. She surprisingly ate more than I did and I had to laugh at her sudden appetite. She seemed to not care, and was quick to get a tiny extra piece just so they could get their fill. It was after we made sure the kitchen was spick and span that we retired to the couch and became fused at the mouth.

I felt myself getting dizzy from her kisses and was just preparing to lay her back against the couch when loud knocking was heard on my front door. The knocking soon turned to banging and the doorbell was pressed several times. Olivia was visibly spooked and sat up on the couch before moving to stand many feet away from me.

"FITZGERALD! Fitzgerald answer this door!"

What the!? There was no mistaken my mother's voice. I knew her voice anywhere and from the sounds of it, she was pissed.

"Fitz, who is that?"

Olivia didn't sound as terrified as she had looked just seconds ago and I knew it was because she felt relieved that the person on the other side of the door was for me and not someone looking for her.

"It's my mom. Something must have happened with CJ. Just wait here."

* * *

 **LIV POV**

I moved away from him and started for the stairs as he began straightening out his shirt and fixing his disheveled hair that I'd managed to turn into a mess. I knew he didn't want CJ to know I was still around but I had no clue how tonight would play out. If his mother had driven all the way back tonight, the same day she'd gotten CJ from school, then something was wrong and his little girl would be home this weekend for sure.

"Fitz, open this door now! It's too many lights on for you to not be home!"

His mother's voice sounded angry and I was glad that if I had the pleasure of meeting her, it wouldn't be now.

"I need to get her."

I nodded and went up a few of the steps before he went to unlock the door. That's when the chaos began. It wasn't clear if CJ was crying but I knew she couldn't have been physically hurt because she would be at a hospital. His mother's voice was fuming and her tone was a no-nonsense one.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

My palms were sweating as I reached the door and I knew it was the fear of Olivia being found out more than anything. I knew that CJ was physically fine because if she wasn't, my mother wouldn't have bothered driving all this way. The fact that she'd showed up on my doorstep made me think that CJ was being a huge handful and although the sound of her tears were no indication, I could be in for a long night.

The second I opened the door, CJ launched herself into my arms, making me take a few steps back to stay balanced. My mother was right behind her, except it was her forceful finger coming at me as she pointed it in my face.

"I've been calling you Fitzgerald! Calling nonstop for an hour and you haven't answered, then the phone starts going straight to voicemail. You know the rules! If CJ is with me, your phone is on you twenty-four-seven! I can't have her needing you and you not being available."

She spoke the last few words menacingly, jabbing her finger into the shoulder that CJ's head wasn't resting on. She had burrowed her face into my neck and I vaguely felt her sniffling every few seconds.

"I'm sorry Mom, I don't know what happened to my phone, I must've left it around somewhere and it died. You know I wouldn't do that. What happened?"

"CJ, why don't you go upstairs and get some jammies on."

My mother's tone was instantly child-friendly as she brought a hand to CJ's back and rubbed gently. Even at her soft and comforting voice, CJ only squeezed my neck tighter and as much as I had been enjoying tonight with Olivia, I regretted sending my little girl away.

"It's okay mom, I got her."

I looked around and tried to think as fast as I could. On one hand I wanted my mother to leave as soon as possible because I didn't want her seeing Olivia. I could hide Olivia from my six year old who was now fighting her internal clock that told her to close her eyes, but hiding Olivia from my mother was out of the question. On the other hand, if I didn't at least _offer_ to let my mother stay over, she'd be suspicious as hell but the last thing I wanted was to her to accept the invitation.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way back up here Mom. Thanks for bringing her. I'll talk to her and we will probably wait a couple of weeks for the next visit. Thanks for taking her so much lately."

"You know it's no problem at all. I love my grandbaby, she just needs things to go back to normal. We've gone over this, kids can't just be jostled around when it's convenient for us. You're a great father, just set things straight before anymore sleepovers. I need to head out though so I can make it home at a decent hour."

Inwardly I was beaming. I didn't have to do any dirty work.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"I'd get too much of a late start and I've got a full morning. It's only an hour away and with the way your mama drives it's not quite that much."

She winked before opening her arms towards CJ.

"Can grandma get a squeeze before I leave?"

I knew CJ didn't want to, but pushed herself anyway and allowed my mother to hold her in her arms for a second before she slid down and ran off. I wanted to follow her so bad knowing that she could find Olivia at any moment but my mother had pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug that I couldn't pull out of until she loosened her grip.

"Bye my boy. I'll let you know when I make it home, okay? Call me tomorrow or text me or whatever to let me know how she's doing. She just had a moment and will be fine."

"Thanks Ma." I kissed her cheek before moving to the door and holding it open for her. I watched as she walked to her car and once she pulled down the street, I quickly closed the door and locked it before searching for CJ.

"Fitz!"

There was only one reason Olivia would be calling me, loudly from up the stairs.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

I couldn't wait until I could meet Fitz's mother. She seemed so genuine and I could tell that she had such a strong bond with her son and granddaughter. I listened to her tell CJ goodbye before she began talking softly to Fitz again. I tried my best to listen but was distracted as I heard quick feet moving up the steps and down the hall just as fast. I thought I was smart hiding in Fitz room. When Fitz came up with CJ, he could clearly go to her bedroom first, but from what I could hear, he was speaking with his mother and allowing her to leave. It was when I heard the alarm signal that the door had been opened that the bedroom door was pushed open and the little girl looked up at me before jumping a half a step back. Her eyes were wide and it didn't take long for her to slowly start moving closer to me in the dark room. She looked bigger than the last time I had seen her nearly a month ago and I wondered if she remembered who I was.

"Livia"

Her voice was a mere whisper but I heard it loud and clear as she stepped right in front of me.

"Livia am I dreaming?"

There were tears in her eyes and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before they would begin escaping her eyes. I kneeled down to be eye level with her and wiped away the tears that had escaped each eye. That's when the dam broke. Tears began to pour from her eyes and her arms were wrapped around my neck before I was able to do anything. I fought against every natural instinct to hold her back but I didn't want to cause more harm than good. The second I heard the alarm chime again, I yelled out for him.

"Fitz!"

I stood up as hoping to break her hold, but she just wrapped her arms around my midsection and burrowed her face into my stomach. It was a few seconds later that I heard his loud footsteps outside of the room and then he was there staring at the two of us. I was speechless and all I could do was shake my head.

"I missed you, Livia."

I wasn't sure if Fitz heard it, but I did. He took another step closer and just stood there staring at me. It was as if he knew what my eyes were asking and I didn't need to say the words. When I saw him nod his head to me, I immediately got down on one knee and wrapped my arms around the little girl.

"I missed you too, CJ."


	10. Chapter 10

**Liv POV**

It had been two hours since CJ had fallen asleep and Fitz had been able to pry his arm from her grip. He had allowed her to stay wrapped in my arms for only a few minutes before he gathered CJ in his arms and compelled her to sleep. I say compel because that's what it seemed like he did. The second she was in his arms and he swayed, her body became almost limp, sans the grip she had on his arm. It had taken a good while, but he was able to lie on the bed with her in his arms and I sat on the edge watching closely. He knew exactly how to care for her even in this fragile state. He laid her down on the mattress and minutes later he was able to remove his arm from her grip. He tucked the blanket around her small body before he led me out of the room and down the stairs.

I had already called Huck to come and get me and he had texted me fifteen minutes ago to say that he was outside but to take my time. I felt bad taking advantage of him saying that, but that's exactly what I was doing. I took my time sitting with Fitz, wrapped in his embrace before doing the inevitable. I knew what would happen after tonight. We had spent the first hour talking it over and deciding what would be best for going forward. I didn't voice my opinion at first, but Fitz made me speak up, saying my opinion mattered. He wanted to lie to CJ and let her believe that she dreamt everything that had just happened and pretend that I was never here. I hadn't said it out loud, but Fitz knew I was against that idea. It was the selfishness in me that Fitz had opened up. Being with him made me want more than I knew I deserved but he made me feel like I deserved it all. And that included CJ. I probably didn't deserve her, but I wanted her bad. CJ was an amazing little girl that made me remember the good in the world but there were also selfish reasons behind my immediate love for her. She brought out a part of me that I long to have again. Being around kids on a daily basis was the best part of my job because no matter how sick they were, they brought so much joy into my life. CJ being in my arms just a while ago reminded me of that person I was. That joy I possessed and I wanted that joy back. It was joy that I knew Fitz wouldn't be able to help with. I didn't want to move too fast with being a part of CJ's life because I knew things couldn't last, but it didn't stop me from at least wanting to not be a figment of her imagination.

"I know this isn't what you want, Livvie."

"Fitz, this isn't about me. It's about your life with your daughter. We know that this.. whatever it is between us is just temporary and I'm gonna be an afterthought. You can't base your choices on me. You know what's best for your daughter, so do that. Stop acting like I matter in this situation."

 **Fitz POV**

Those words stung mostly every part of me. How could she say that to me? Had she really believed that these past **two** **months** meant nothing to me? That this was all something I just felt like doing until I got bored? She couldn't feel that way because I had done everything in my power to make sure she felt the complete opposite.

"I'm really trying to not get angry at the fact that you are completely pushing me away. This isn't some game to me and we've had this conversation before. You DO matter. You matter a lot to me and I hate to break it to you, but you're a part of this situation Olivia. This is all still new and I understand that, it's why I still need time when it comes to CJ. I know you understand that and tonight didn't go as planned, but this is what I have to do for you AND for my daughter. I need to see if this will work. It's not ideal but it's what I have. In all honestly it would happen even if everything else didn't exist and I had met you in town. I don't see you as some fugitive Olivia. If everything about us meeting was normal, you still wouldn't have met my daughter by now. It's nothing personal on your end. It's about the way I promised myself I would care for her. I am protective of her when it comes to anyone, even the person I'm in love with! I love you Olivia, but I still will always do what's best for her first."

"I get that Fitz, and I know that it should be that way. But can you honestly look her in the eyes tomorrow and lie to her?"

"I've never done it before, but if I think it's what's best for her, then I will. I have to be one-hundred and fifty percent sure that CJ will not get hurt in this. I have to know you won't just leave."

"I get that but we've been talking about this for weeks now. What do you want from me, Fitz? You worked so hard to break that shell I was in, for me to agree to stay here and do this with you, and now you're not sure? I just don't understand how tonight will be any different from weeks from now? I'll still be in the same position and so will you two. If you don't want her near me now, what makes you think you'll want me near her weeks from now? You made me stay here and made me believe that this is something you wanted even if I didn't at the time. You made me feel safe here and now what? Are you going to lie to her and not have me in your life anymore?"

I didn't know how to answer her. She made perfect sense, but it was too soon to process it all. I always had a plan. That's what I had been doing for the past two months: planning and preparing myself for what could happen between us. I knew my silence didn't come off as a good thing and before I could say anything, Olivia stood up and moved to grab her shoes that were on the floor by the front door. She brought them back over to the couch and sat down as she put them on. I knew she wanted an answer, but I still didn't have one. When her shoes were on, she moved to walk to the door, but I knew I couldn't just let her walk away that suddenly. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me.

"One minute."

Those simple, stupid words somehow carried a newfound weight when it came to our…relationship.. and I loved that I could say the words and she knew exactly what I needed. Olivia turned to look at me before slowly sitting next to me on the couch.

"One minute." She agreed quietly before scooting closer to me. She let me wrap my arm around her waist and burrowed into my chest. I was just grateful she wasn't tense and hesitant. "I just need you to tell me what to do, Fitz. I opened myself up to you."

"I know you did."

We sat there for much longer than a minute and before I knew it, she was untangling herself from me and standing up. I followed her to the door and stared at her while helping her in putting her coat on.

"Can I call you in the morning?"

She nodded and I pulled her into a hug before opening the door for her. I saw Huck's car parked outside of my home and she moved down a few steps before she turned around and looked at me.

"I need us to be in this together."

"We are, Livvie. We're in this together."

 **LIV POV**

I didn't sit in the front seat like I normally would have, but climbed into the back. The windows were tinted in the car so I felt safe sitting up front normally, but I wanted to be as alone as I possibly could right now. That had hurt. It hurt in a way I hadn't expected it to and I just wanted to cry. I told Huck that I was okay and I was grateful that he didn't ask me anything further when sobs began to wrack my body. I wanted to get to the house and climb in my bed. As much as I understood where Fitz was coming from, it still hurt me. I had allowed myself to be so open tonight with him and it was as if he still couldn't be completely open with me. His daughter was his world and I understood that, I just needed to know that he wanted me in her life and right now it didn't seem like he did. I had all but proved to him that I wouldn't run and he made it clear that, that was the main reason for him wanting to keep CJ out of what we were doing.

Had I not proven myself enough? Was all of this just a joke? Just something to hold him over until he got what he wanted from me? I didn't want to believe it, but any and every thought was running through my mind and I couldn't figure out a way to shut it off.

When we finally made it to the house, I headed straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I needed some way to relax and even if I would spend the entire time crying under the stream of water, it's what I would do. I washed my body and hair several times before I changed the setting on the shower head and standing there.

Was I stupid to believe things would continue to go as great as they had earlier in the night? It was a perfect night and I should have known something would have messed it up. There was no way it could've ended as perfect as it started. I let myself believe that I was normal and that our situation was typical, but it wasn't.

When I felt the hot warm change to more of a warm temperature, I shut the water off and grabbed my robe and towel from the door's hook. I wrapped my body in the fluffy robe and my hair in the small towel. Huck was standing outside the door when I opened it, making me jump the second I noticed him.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I nodded once and sent him a small smile, letting him know he didn't need to apologize.

"I'm okay, Huck. Thank you for coming to get me."

"I like him, Liv. For you. You said he isn't sure about you seeing his daughter and her knowing you really exist and I think you should just wait for him to come around. "

I nodded my head and turned towards my bedroom door when I heard my phone go off. The only person that had my number was Fitz, so I knew it had to be from him.

"Just think about what I said, Liv."

He left out of the bathroom and I walked into my bedroom and straight to my phone.

 **Promise me you won't run unless our lives depend on it and you won't run without saying goodbye.**

I typed the words out before I could fully let them register. He had no idea how bad I hoped to never have to run away from him and CJ.

 **Fitz, I promise.**

I sat my phone down when he didn't respond right away and moved to lather my arms in lotion. It was almost a full minute later that my phone sounded and I saw a new video message from Fitz. I sat on the bed and opened it before tears immediately filled my eyes.

FITZ POV

Olivia had been gone nearly twenty-five minutes and I finally gathered the strength to move off of the couch and go upstairs. I missed her already and basically hated myself for how fast I had allowed myself to fall for her. I had just put out the fire that I had started hours before and went into my bedroom to see CJ wound tightly in a ball. I thought she'd heard me come in at her sudden movements, but realized she was obviously dreaming

" _Hi…. yes…."_

I smiled at the dream she was obviously having and unlocked my phone before opening the camera and pressing the video to record. I moved closer to her and witnessed her giggling, sleeping frame. She would smile then stop before smiling again and I was so curious as to what she was dreaming of.

" _Livia.. I can do it!... no tickles, Livia stop!"_

She was cackling loudly and I wanted to join the dream with her.

" _Daddy, get Livia…. no.. no kisses, Daddy! Kiss Livia!"_

I definitely wanted to be a part of her dream at the moment. She went silent after that and I immediately knew that Olivia needed to see this video. This moment held so much confirmation for me and I just needed to know what her response to the video would be. When my phone buzzed next to me, I lifted it up and smiled while reading the simple text from her.

 **Liv: I love her so much.**

 **Fitz: I'm pretty sure she loves you too.**

 **Liv: I know you need to fix some things with her and spend this time with her to get things back to normal, but when you're ready, I'm all in Fitz.**

 **Fitz: All in?**

 **Liv: Yes. I want to be there with you guys. I don't want to be scared anymore. So I'm all in. If you'll let me be.**

 **Fitz: I want you all in Livvie. I'm gonna let CJ have me for the next few days, but can you come for dinner next week?**

 **Liv: I would love to. Just let me know when.**

 **Fitz: We'll talk everyday**

 **Liv: I want that too… What are you going to tell CJ tomorrow?**

 **Fitz: I was planning to lie to her but now I'll be telling her the truth.**

 **Liv: okay.**

 **Fitz: Goodnight Livvie.**

 **Liv: Goodnight Fitz.**

It seemed like minutes had passed when my eye-lids were being pulled open by CJ's small fingers. I felt her small body sitting high on my chest and swatted at her hands before she could grab for my eyes again.

"Off, Ceej."

"But Daddy!"

"But Daddy? Did you just call me butt Daddy?"

"Nooooo"

Her cackling laugh filled my ears and I smiled sleepily before even opening my eyes. I knew what she wanted. It would only take seconds before she was demanding to know where her 'Livia' was.

"Well what are you trying to do to me this early in the morning? You're ripping my eyes open and I don't like it."

"I need to know.."

"Nope, don't wanna hear it."

"Daddy!" she huffed.

"My eyes deserve an apology and a kiss for the pain and rudeness you caused."

"Ughhhh!"

She groaned before I felt her move closer to my face and peck at my closed eye-lids before muttering a "sorry eyes" above me.

I opened my eyes to see her pouting, frustrated face above me and snickered before leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"What's so important that you had to pull my eye-lids open to tell me?"

"Where is Livia?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was here last night and now she's gone! I saw her, daddy and I hugged her and she hugged me back. Where is she now?"

"Bug, I need you to calm down, okay?"

She was visibly getting worked up and I noticed the immediate reddening of her face.

"Bug, look at me."

She still averted her eyes and I had to bring both hands to her cheeks and force her to look in my direction. It still took a few moments before her steel eyes met mine and I hated seeing her so upset.

"Did you make her leave again?"

"Did I make her leave again?"

My repeating the question made her cut her eyes to me before she rolled them and I felt so many emotions in that moment. My daughter had instantly formed an attachment to Olivia, and I was not aware of its strength.

"Olivia went to her home, but she will come to see us in a few days."

Her eyes softened but she looked at me skeptically and I wondered if she believed me. I had never lied to her and I hated knowing that just last night, I was more than willing to.

"A few days?"

"Yes, just a few days."

"I really wish I could see Livia today. I don't really wanna wait a few days"

"I know but we are gonna have some daddy-daughter days, then Olivia will come over. Capisce?"

"Capisce."

I scooped her up and moved off the bed. I gave her directions to go use her own restroom while I used mine. By the time I was done brushing my teeth, I stepped into the hallway and could hear the tv downstairs. She definitely didn't brush her teeth.

"Is it on?"

"Yep! You're getting angry cuz I'm the smartest and made you blow up!"

"You mean you were being sneaky again."

I plopped down on the couch next to her and she climbed on my lap and leaned back into my chest. Tom and Jerry had always been our weekend go-to cartoon and she made it clear from day one that I was Tom and she was Jerry. It was something she did with most shows or movies we watched. If it was Spiderman, I was the obvious Peter Parker, and she was Mary-Jane. When we watched Spy Kids, she was Carmen and I was the dad. Sometimes I was Juni as well. I could only assume all kids did this.

"What are we having for breakfast, today?"

"It's Saturday, right?"

"Yep, it is."

"Good, you're not gonna rush me. Let's make pancakes."

"Ugh, that's too much work, Bug. Don't you want something easy like a toaster strudel or a pop tart?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see her face light up. I rarely bought the junk, and when I did, I usually ate it without sharing with her.

"Can I have a purple one with sprinkles?"

"Yes you may. But you have to drink a Pediasure with it."

"Deal!"

She hopped down and ran into the kitchen chanting "yes" the entire time. I could hear her moving her step stool to the other side of the kitchen before she used it to climb atop the counter. Cabinets were opened and closed loudly. The fridge was opened and closed. Finally I could hear the pitter pattering of her running back towards the living room. I could just picture her moving fast on the tips of her toes

"Got em!"

I groaned as she jumped into my lap, and held back on scolding her. She knew better than to do that. She'd left me in tears plenty of times after diving knee first into my lap.

"You almost really hurt me, Ceej. You're lucky."

She ignored me and began ripping open the silver wrapper before handing one to me. Once I took it from her, she bumped her pastry into mine before squealing "cheers!" And shoving it into her mouth.

"How did I end up with a savage for a little girl?"

"What's a savage?"

"You are."

"But what does it mean?"

"A savage is a CJ. That's what it means."

She was quiet for a few moments and continued eating the pastry before she ran in the kitchen and came back with a Pediasure in hand. She silently handed it to me and once I opened it, she downed it.

I watched her finish most of the second pop-tart and hand me the rest to finish, then I turned the TV off and stood up with her in my arms.

"Let's get ready to get out of here, Ceej. I'm gonna give you a shower, then put your clothes out for you." I began making my way upstairs while I spoke to her, wondering if she was listening or ignoring me. "I'm going to need you to actually put your clothes on and wait in your room while I shower and get dressed. Did you hear that? You need to dress yourself and be ready by the time I get done."

"You're talking to me like I'm a little kid again, Daddy."

Her face was scrunched up and I could tell she was offended.

"I don't care. When it comes to you putting your clothes on and not taking forever and lounging on your bed in undies, then I have to talk to you like a little kid. I need you to listen today and get yourself ready, lazy pants. Capsice?"

"Capisce."

"And besides, you are a little kid. You're my little kid."

"I'm not a little kid, Daddy. Little kid is just another word for baby."

I sat her down on her feet before sitting on the edge of her tub and starting the shower.

"Well Miss Know It All, even if that were true, I hate to break it to ya, but you're my baby anyway. And you always will be, so get over it."

I saw her discreetly roll her eyes at me as she stepped out of her pj's and moved to use the bathroom.

"I don't wanna keep talking about this."

That was always her way of ending a conversation and I had to admit I was proud. She was just like any other kid except she was kind of a witty child. Most saw it as her being a smart ass but I saw it as witty. She knew when she'd pushed her boundaries with me, but this wasn't one of those times. She simply ended the conversation and I was fine with that.

"Alright, we don't have to wash your hair right now, but we will do it tomorrow, okay?"

"That works."

She showered without much fuss at all and when I was done with my own shower, I was shocked to see her fully dressed in her room. I was still putting on my socks and sat on the edge of her bed while she played a game on the iPad.

"Which shoes are you gonna wear?"

"The checks" she responded and I knew she was referring to her Nikes. I swiped the iPad from her hands and told her to grab her shoes so we could leave.

As we drove down the highway, I groaned as CJ sang every song that came on the radio. I had no clue how she knew all of them because we usually talked during our drives and I knew that my mother only listened to Gospel and Christian music.

"Ceej, how do you even know this song?" I asked hearing her spout out perfect lyrics of a song about a crying a thousand times. I knew it was the new Adele song, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why my daughter was singing her lungs out in the most dramatic way as though she was suffering some type of heartbreak.

"Daddy, everyone knows this song. My teacher even loves it and let us listen to it one time. She said she got concert tickets to go see her show! Can we get tickets to go see her too?"

"I'm not really a fan, and besides concerts can be dangerous for kids."

"A lot of kids get to go to concerts, though. Most of my friends get to with their mom and dad."

"Well I'm sorry you're not as lucky as them." I peered at her through the rear view mirror as I took my exit and circled the shopping center.

"I'm never lucky like my friends."

"In what ways are you not lucky like your friends?"

I pulled into a parking spot and could tell she was in a funk. She hadn't noticed where we were and that let me know that she needed some convincing to lift her spirits. CJ didn't usually get this way, so cynical, but when she did I always nipped it in the bud as soon as possible.

"Hey, get up here."

She was slow to unfasten her seatbelt and when she slid from her booster seat, I grabbed a hold of her and hoisted her into my lap sideways.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Ceej."

She leaned her head against my chest and played with my fingers before speaking in a quiet voice. It was always something she said when she was feeling jealous, upset, or needing the type of attention I somehow wasn't giving her.

" _I'm the only one that doesn't have a Mommy."_

It was true. She was the only one in her class, even in her circle of friends that didn't have a mother present in their life. Everyone else had a mom, and everyone else had a dad too. She always seemed the one to be _lacking._ At Thanksgiving feasts and Holiday parties that her school would put on, she was the only one that didn't have a mother doting on her. Even the two times that my mother accompanied me, I could tell that it wasn't enough to CJ. It didn't usually bother her, but when it was front and center, directly in her face, it bothered my little girl immensely and I hated it. There was really nothing that I could do but tell her about Mellie and how much she would've loved her and wanted to be there with her.

Even if that was a lie.

If Mellie wouldn't have died giving birth, I'm not sure what type of life CJ would've had. There were a few scenarios I knew were possible. We would've continued to fight constantly with one another, making it a horrible situation for CJ. We would've fought just long enough for me to walk away from them both and leaving her with custody. Or Mellie would've done everything to piss me off and I would've taken CJ away from her and raised her. I was glad that none of those had become an option. The only thing that made things easier was knowing that Mellie didn't leave CJ by choice and that's what I would continue to tell my little girl until she got tired of hearing it. Maybe Mellie just stopped fighting and gave up in that hospital room, I don't know. I just know that she wasn't able to be with CJ and every few months, something happens to where I have to make that okay in my daughter's eyes.

"Bug, if your Mom could, she would be with you every day. She loved you so much and I know she's watching you constantly."

She didn't speak right away.

"Grandma said God loves me and that's important to remember and he can be whoever I need him to be. But God can't be a Mom."

"I really don't know Bug, but God can love you like a mom could and he does."

"But one day will I get a new Mom? Have you changed your mind?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Because you always say girls are bad news. All girls except me and Grandma and sometimes Abby, but then you let Olivia come to our house. She's not bad news. I like her a lot."

This was a red flag in my book. I didn't need her connecting any dots this soon. She hadn't even seen Olivia again and I could tell where her mind was going with it.

"Bug, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, Daddy."

I wasn't sure where her compliant side came from, but I wasn't complaining.

"Did you see where we are?"

She turned her head and looked up at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you bring my card?"

I nodded and she was quickly pulling at the lock button to unlock the door and let herself out. I laughed loudly and assisted her in getting out of the car and grabbed a hold of her hand before walking into the Dave & Buster's.

I'm so glad that conversation is long forgotten. I knew it wouldn't always be this easy.

* * *

"Alright, are you ready for another round?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, put it in when you're ready."

I handed her the card and she swiped it twice before stuffing it in her vest pocket.

"Oh, we're going twice?" I asked at her bold move.

"Double or nothing, daddy!"

She brought her arms to the top the of the game before hoisting herself up and standing so that she was eye level with the basket.

"You got it or you want me to stand behind you?"

"If you stand here, you're gonna blame it on me when I beat you."

Her hands were on her small hips and she stepped down into the area where the balls would be rolling down and moved as though she was cracking her little knuckles and stretching her neck.

"Oh, okay trash talker. We will see who's gonna be talking trash when that buzzer sounds."

I pressed start at the same time CJ did and the balls quickly bounced towards us and we began throwing them to make baskets. There were a few people around watching our competitive daddy/daughter duo and mostly everyone was cheering for CJ. The clock was running low and CJ continued to grab at the basketballs and throw them towards the hoop with vigor, but I continued with the flow I had going. I was going to win for sure.

 _5….4….3….2…1…BUZZZZ_

CJ looked at her score of sixteen then at my score of twenty-seven and stomped her foot in frustration. The scowl was prominent on her face, but I barely paid attention. I threw my hands up in victory and started going around giving high-fives to the crowd of on-lookers.

"Look at all these tickets I get for winning! Man, I'm gonna be able to get the best prize they have with all this."

I glanced to my left and saw CJ hop down from the game before marching off in the other direction. I chuckled lightly before ripping the tickets out and jogging behind her. She hadn't looked back at me but I knew she could tell I was following her because her pace had picked up and she was trying to lose me in the busy game area.

"Hey now, you don't get to pout because I kicked your butt!"

I was gloating but it was something we always did.

"You're big, so of course you're gonna win!"

"Did I win last time?" I asked knowing that the answer was yes. When she ignored me, I continued. "What about the time before that?

"No, but still!"

Before she could take another step, I grabbed her from behind and swung her over my shoulder up-side-down and held her there with my right arm.

"You know the rules. Sometimes you win, and sometimes I win. And what does the winner get to do?"

She pouted, looking at me from her hanging position and those little eyes did their usual rolling before she spoke.

"Winner gets to be excited all they want."

"Exactly, so let me be excited right now. Either way you already know what's gonna happen so you don't have to be a chump about it."

I popped her on her bottom before I flipped her right side up and held her high on my hip. A small smile began spreading across her lips.

"What's gonna happen?" I asked.

"I get all the tickets!"

"You get ALL the tickets."

My little sore loser always won in the end.

After we ate pizza together, we went to cash in all of our tickets and headed into the prize room.

"Alright, with the balance you have from this card, you have a total of nine-hundred and fifty-two tickets. So you can pick any of these down here, and you can go up to the nine-hundred ticket mark."

The sale associate spoke to the both of us, but CJ had already begun her search for the perfect prize. This was her favorite part of coming here and she was in her element. Anyone could speak to her and it would go in one ear and out the other. I nodded to the twenty-something year old and stood back as CJ did her normal sweep of each clear case as she talked to herself in a mumbled voice about if she should get multiple small prizes or one big prize. I began counting the different prizes I could see that were already strewn throughout my living room, when I my thoughts were interrupted by loud laughter from behind me. I double checked to see where CJ was before turning my attention to the noise.

I guess you could say I froze. It never really bothered me to see a mother-daughter pair together but for some reason this time was different. I was jealous for myself and for CJ. There was a bond that the little girl clearly had with her mother and I wanted that for my little girl. My little girl deserved to have that and I was the only person that could allow that to happen for her.

" _Can we get the purple polish with sparkles in it and I paint yours that color?"_

" _We can do that. Let's get it and find Daddy so we can go home."_

My daughter deserved to have a mother that would paint her nails and allow her to do the same. I wanted _someone_ to paint my daughter's nails and cook with her. And bake with her. I wanted someone to bake peach pie with her.

I forced myself to look away from the pair and glanced at CJ one last time before I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I unlocked the phone using my thumb and opened my text messages before typing out a quick message to Olivia.

" _Can we spend the day with you tomorrow?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**LIV POV**

I was nervous. No, nervous was an understatement. I was basically terrified. Had I made the right decision? Was this all just something that would blow up in our faces? Were we both that naive and only deep down thinking of ourselves and not the situation as a whole? I fought as hard as I could to rid my mind of these thoughts but it wasn't working. If I had more time to prepare, I would've been fine, but since Fitz sent that text yesterday, I had been a nervous mess.

 _Can we see you tomorrow?_

I accepted the invitation immediately. How could I say no after declaring to him that I was all in? Scratch that. How could I say no after prompting him on being all in with me? I couldn't. It's not like I wanted to now, I could just feel my stomach turning since I responded to the text message.

 _Of course. I will have Huck drop me off in the morning if that's okay? How about nine? IS IT MONDAY OR SUNDAY?_

Huck was up before I was and as I made myself a cup of tea, I saw that he was already dressed. He was the most patient man I had ever met and I wondered if he would stick around forever if he thought I needed him.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Liv."

"Thank you, Huck."

I continued to stir my tea as the honey I added blended with the camomile flavor. He stayed sitting at the table with a lap top in front of him as he typed away. I had to know.

"Is there any type of update you can give me, Huck? Anything? Is my face out on the news? Have Jake or Russell moved towards this direction? How are you able to track them so well?"

"Liv.."

"Am I being stupid? Getting closer to them, I mean. Should I have kept them at a distance?"

I had asked him all of these questions at least every other day and I wondered if my repetition drove him crazy.

"You're not stupid. I told you he's good for you. And I know you, Liv. You're a good person. Let this play out and see where it takes you. I'll be here."

"What about an update, Huck?" I hadn't forgotten my original question and I needed it answered.

"Russell is still chomping at the bit to find you. But nothing's different. They're not closer at all to finding anything out. They've pulled two bank jobs in recently which tells me he's running low on money."

"What happens if he runs out of money?"

"It's not a question of if, but if when. He will run out of money and when that time comes, when he has no more cards left to play, I'm gonna end him."

"End him? Huck I can't ask you to do that! His blood will be on my hands and I can't..."

"This wouldn't be me doing this for you. I have my own agenda, Liv and it's going to end with me making sure Russell never hurts someone like he's done to you."

I couldn't hold back my tears as I rushed to Huck and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He had moved mountains to make sure I was and I would be forever grateful to him. He was like the big brother i always wanted but never had.

"Thank you, Huck."

* * *

 **The Night Before- Fitz POV**

Today had been fun. I refused to eat the practically processed food at D&B, so we picked up dinner on the way home. I was lucky enough to have a daughter that started her first birthday eating everything in sight, so she ate mostly what I ate. I picked up a large salad and three salmon filets from the central market that was near our house. She reminded me to get extra parsley dressing and I thanked her for always remembering.

Later that night, after having dessert together, we cuddled on the couch and watched How the West was Fun. She hadn't seen this one and smiled when I tossed the box at her to read over.

"Daddy, how come in the twin movies they aren't like real life?"

"What do you mean, Ceej?" I knew she was referring to the Olsen Twins movie. That's what she called them.

She simply shrugged and I assumed it was because she didn't know how to explain what she actually meant. That happened a lot. Some days her thoughts came faster than her brain could comprehend.

"Daddy, I should have a twin."

"Why do you say that, Ceej?"

"Well if I can't have a mommy, I can have a twin. Like Mary-Kate and Ashley do. They don't have a mommy either. In some movies they don't have a daddy too."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before cursing inside. She had a point. These damn movies usually only had one parent in them and it usually was the dad with the mom nowhere to be found. Not to mention her new obsession with Full House. It annoyed me because this was the first time she had ever mentioned anything like this and I wondered what other type of connections she was making in her mind.

I paused the tv and turned her around so that she was facing me, her little legs straddling my waist.

"Bug, I really wish I was able to give you everything you want in a family."

"Why can't you?"

"Well, the things you want, can't come from just me."

"Do you need a wife?"

"Well, that would be good to have. The thing is Bug, I can't give you a Mommy until I fall in love with someone."

"But I thought you fell in love with me?"

"I did. I fell in love with you the first time I got you to sleep on my own. But it's a different kind of love I need to have with a woman for her to be your Mommy. There's a lot I have to be sure of first..."

"Like what?"

I expected her to interrupt me with that question right away and had to only think for a moment before answering.

"Well I need to make sure that she loves you with everything in her like I do. She has to be someone that I can completely trust to be with you and that will always take care of you and put your needs and best interests first. She has to be kind and giving. I want you to have a Mommy that will fight for you like I fight for you and never give up or walk away from you."

"What if she walks away from you though, daddy?"

"That's a tough one Bug. If she walks away from me, then I would be hurt because that would mean that I loved her very much, but as long as she never walks away from you and out of your life, then I would be okay."

She leaned forward and molded herself into my chest like she used to do when she was a baby. CJ was affectionate but only on occasion. She wasn't a kid that needed tons of cuddling at night or multiple kisses before I left, but there were moments that she took care of me in ways I didn't know I needed. She could always read me and in that moment she knew I needed a break from our conversation and that a hug would do me wonders.

"I don't have to have a Mommy. I just need you, Daddy and I'll be ok."

I held her tighter at those words. She was right, she didn't have to have a Mommy, but I wanted her to have one. I wanted that more than anything.

"Bug, how would you feel if we had a friend come over tomorrow?"

"We don't have friends over."

I laughed at the statement and chastised myself for allowing us to stay so secluded in our bubble for so long. That wasn't fair to her at all.

"Well, what if we start having a friend over?"

I felt her shoulders shrug against my chest.

"I dunno. It might be fun."

"It might be." I agreed.

"What will we do with them? Will we go outside to play?"

"No, with this friend we would just stay inside and play and spend time together. Maybe we could eat dinner outside, but that's a maybe."

"With all the funny sheets you put up? Can we take them down now?"

"No, we're gonna leave those up, Bug. They give us privacy and I like it that way."

"Why do we still need privacy? We never had privacy of our backyard until... "

She sat up from my chest with a gasp. Her eyes grew big and I knew she'd figured it out from the excited smile on her face.

"Is its Livia?! Is she coming tomorrow, Daddy?"

I smiled, happy to see her mood instantly change.

"Yea, if it's okay with you, she's gonna come over and spend some time with us tomorrow. Would you like that?"

Her head nodded up and down before her words were able to follow.

"Yes! I would like that a lot! Does she want to see me again? Is she coming here to be my friend or your friend?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, but I tried anyway.

"She's going to be both of our friends."

"Is she gonna be a friend that you can fall in love with different from me?"

I knew that conversation was one she wouldn't forget and she'd have that in her Arsenal for a while.

"Let's finish your movie okay? Olivia is gonna be here in the morning, so we have to get lot's of rest for tomorrow."

"Okay." She turned herself around on my lap and reached for the remote before handing it to me. "Play it, Daddy."

She was fidgeting, her tell that she was more than excited for tomorrow morning.

I was excited too.

"Is she gonna knock, or ring the bell?"

How in the hell did my lazy daughter wake up so early this morning? It was Sunday and unless she was at my moms and went to church with her, she always slept in. I had been looking forward to Olivia arriving and having some alone time with her before CJ woke up to join us, but I should have known better. It was quarter to nine, and here my daughter was, dressed in leggings and a light blue shirt, sitting crisscrossed on her sink counter as she forced me to fix her hair. She normally just wore her wavy hair down in tangles until I all but forced her to let me tame it, but today, she was ahead of me by leaps and bounds.

"She will probably text me and then I will go and open the door for her."

"Do you have your phone?"

"I'm pretty sure it's on my bed. Can you hold still so I can finish?"

"You won't hear the text when she sends it, Daddy! Ugggghhh!"

Her groaning made me roll my eyes and I jogged into the bedroom to slip my phone in my pocket before coming back. She wanted a little ponytail on the side of her head while the back was still down. It was her 'special' style that she only allowed me to do when there was something exciting going on; my mother on the other hand could do it whenever she wanted.

"Bug, look at me." I turned her around and she moved to her knees so that she was closer to being eye level with me. "She's going to be here in a few minutes and we will both get to spend a lot of time with her."

"But what if she changes her mind, or if she only stays a little while then leaves again?"

"Do you wanna know who made the choice for Olivia to spend more time with us? It was hers. She told me that she wanted to spend time with the both of us and she wanted to get to know you. She's just not gonna leave, Bug. Do I lie to you?"

She shook her head and I leaned down to kiss her forehead before lifting her in my arms. I walked into my room and sat her on the bed before going into the bathroom and freshening up. My plan today was to allow CJ to soak up as much attention from Olivia that she wanted because I knew that's what my daughter needed. My other plan was to sneak in as many kisses as I could whenever I had a moment alone with her. I honestly wasn't sure how this was going to play out. My lips were already tingling at the thought of kissing her again, but I had never shown a woman affection in front of my daughter and I wasn't sure if I wanted to so soon.

It was the sound of my cellphone going off that made my daughter's eyes grow two times bigger than their normal size. Her gorgeous brown eyes were glued to mine and I saw the question she was dying to ask. I knew as excited as she was, that she was also a bundle of nerves and it would take a few minutes for her nerves to settle down once she saw Olivia.

"Let's go, Ceej."

I hoisted her onto my hip and walked down the hall while reading the text on my phone.

 **I'm here**

I wanted to take the steps two at a time but I'd never chance it while carrying my daughter. Even though I've carried her up and down the flight of steps more times than I can count, if I fell holding her and she was hurt, I'd never forgive myself. Mistakes happen, but that one wouldn't.

I reached the bottom step and CJ's arms were suddenly wrapped around my neck and her face was buried right along with it. I expected her to act as such and planned on taking full advantage of it. I opened the door and watched as Olivia stepped out of the SUV before quickly making her way to my door. I took a step back and allowed her to walk past me before closing the door and locking it.

When I turned around to see her, she took my breath away. Her hair was pulled high into a bun on the top of her head and she looked so beautifully casual and comfortable as she smiled at me. I wasn't sure if she expected it or not, but I immediately invaded her personal space and brought my lips down to hers in a soft kiss. I knew I had to get in as much as possible because once my daughter got over her initial shock, I knew she would hog all of Olivia's attention for the remainder of the day. I brought my free hand to her right cheek and allowed my thumb to move freely over her chin when I deepened the kiss. My lips licked at hers and she opened her mouth for just a second before pulling back.

Dammit! I hadn't even gotten a taste of her sweet mouth.

I knew she pulled away because CJ was between us and it probably made her feel uneasy to be kissing with her there to begin with. Her eyes immediately gestured to CJ with a silent question and I rubbed my little girl's back subconsciously.

"I think someone that was very excited, in fact so excited that they woke me up at the crack of dawn, is now they're being a bit shy."

Olivia brought her hands to her face and hid her smile at the words I'd spoken. When I didn't feel CJ budge, I continued to goad her.

"Yea. Someone's being shy. You might as well go back home, Livvie. I mean no one here is excited to see you. Too busy being shy."

"I'm not shy!" Her small demanding voice crooned in my ear as she wiggled angrily. It was almost as if she were trying to hurt me and I laughed at her failed attempt.

"Then turn around and say hi to Olivia. You wanted her to come so bad, but now you're scared of speaking to her?"

"Daddy, stop embarrassing me."

Her voice was a whisper and from that alone I could tell that she really was nervous. I soothed a hand down her back before reaching over and grabbing Olivia's hand in mine. I walked us over to the couch and pulled her down next to me. She snuggled closely to me and looked up at me with creased eyebrows and worry etched on her face.

I watched her face as she looked from CJ to me and silently mouthed three words that cut me deep.

I. Can. Go.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

Maybe this was a mistake. It felt right, but CJ refused to even look at me and it made me wonder if we didn't think this through. I knew he read the words on my lips and his head moved from left to right a single time before I read his expression. He was offended by my suggestion and I looked away so I wouldn't have to see his disappointed frown. He assumed I was giving up, but it was the farthest from the truth.

"I don't want to make you so uncomfortable, CJ. If you want me to leave and we can try to spend time together later, that's fine sweetie."

My hand cautiously went to her back and I sighed in relief when she didn't pull away or tense up. But she also didn't speak. My eyes filled with tears as we both took in her silence and I decided to speak before my voice would be flooded with emotion, leaving me unable to talk.

"Fitz..." I cleared my throat, the strangled whisper that escaped my lips, surprising even me. "I'm gonna go. I'll have Huck come back and..."

"Don't go!"

I'm not sure if it was her loud voice, her small hand gripping my hand, or her steel eyes boring into mine that made me freeze, but i didn't dare move another inch. Her demanding voice was clear and with the grip she had on my hand, and her piercing stare, I knew she was not going to change her mind.

"Hi Livia."

Her voice wasn't as strong. In fact, it was soft, almost as if she was trying to build up to what she wanted to say.

"Hi sweet girl."

I slid a finger down the bridge of her nose and her eyes crossed as she watched my finger.

"Sometimes... Grandma says sometimes people have a lot of emotions in my heart and we can't understand them all at the same time."

"I understand that. I feel that way sometimes too."

"You do?"

I nodded and felt Fitz's hand move to my shoulder. He pulled me in so that I was resting my head on the other side of his chest as CJ and I continued to talk to one another.

"Grandma says it's okay to feel that way and that I just have to sit and think about what I'm feeling."

"She's right. Did you figure out what you're feeling now or is it still kinda hard to tell?"

"I know now. At first I was excited because I wanted to see you really bad. Then I was scared that you weren't gonna come. Then I was axn... Daddy what's the word when you're scared of something that didn't happen yet?"

"Anxious, Bug."

"Yea, I was anxious you were gonna come and then when you left I wouldn't see you anymore."

I traced a finger over the curve of her cheeks a few times before responding to her. I too had a lot of feelings jumbled up in my heart.

"I'm sorry all those feelings were jumbled up inside your heart sweetie. But I can promise you that I'm gonna keep coming back for as long as I can, okay?" I watched her nod before I asked her one last question. "Do you know what you're feeling now?"

She nodded her head and let out the tiniest of smiles before she spoke in her soft tone once again. "I feel happy."

"I'm kinda happy too."

I watched Fitz lean down and kiss CJ's forehead before I felt him do the same to me. I wondered what was going on in his head right now as he watched and felt us cuddled face to face in his embrace. I had to fight back the tears threatening to fill my eyes just knowing that this was taking place so I could only imagine how good it must've felt for him to witness it firsthand.

I had come to know Fitz, and knew this moment meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to me as well.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No. Daddy was being a lazy bones this morning."

"Hey now! I am right here you know!"

"I can't just lie cause you're here, Daddy. No lies, remember?"

I laughed at their banter and sat up before holding my hand out in front of her.

"Do you wanna help me make some breakfast for all of us?"

She was off of Fitz's lap and grabbing my hand immediately.

"I bet since you're here, Daddy won't say no to cupcakes or pop tarts for breakfast!"

I laughed at her conniving little self. I had a feeling this would be a day I would remember forever.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

It was like magic. Watching Olivia, whom I've decided was the actual love of my life, and CJ, the reason for my existence, interact with each other was something that took my breath away. It wasn't like something out of a storybook, it was just something that was real. They were talking, and laughing and CJ felt comfortable telling jokes to Olivia and she never did that with people other than me and my mom. Everything was falling into place with authenticity and I couldn't be happier for what I saw in our future.

Once breakfast was over, I reminded CJ that she promised to show Olivia her bedroom. She loved the idea and took off up the steps saying she wanted to make sure it was cleaned first. I assured Olivia that I would never allow her to leave if this is how my daughter would act. She never willingly cleaned her room. I had taken advantage of her disappearing upstairs and for the six minutes she was rummaging through her room, I held Olivia to my chest and kissed her. To be honest, we straight up made out. There were no soft, cautious kisses, instead we both fed each other, wet, tongue-tied kisses that caused shuddering. I made sure I had some of the tea available that she liked to drink and I could still taste it on her tongue as we kissed. Coming up for air wasn't a big necessity for me, and each time she would force me away for a second, I'd dive back in for more. Her laugh was contagious as I moved down to her lavish her neck in attention and I could tell she was ticklish there.

When we heard CJ's footsteps we moved apart and followed her back into the room. She was excited to show Liv all her games and the only stuffed animal and doll she owned. They were special to her and she made sure to tell her that she didn't really like dolls or stuffed animals but those two were special to her. They were the ones she'd had since she was born and it made me feel good that she loved them so much.

We played a couple of games and I could tell Olivia was surprised and impressed to see that CJ was completely okay with losing. I watched Olivia hold her breath as she jumped CJ's last red checkers piece but I knew my little one wouldn't flip out. We'd finally gotten past that stage months ago and now she understood the rules of being a good sport.

"Good game, Livia."

She had stood up and reached her hand out to shake Olivia's hands before turning to me with an arrogant look on her face. She was so my daughter.

"Let's go play in the front with my sidewalk chalk, Livia!"

That's when everything changed.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

CJ was an amazing kid. Today had been great and I had been praying that nothing would change it.

" _Let's go play in the front with my sidewalk chalk, Livia!"_

I knew it wouldn't take long for me to disappoint her.

Everything she wanted to do today so far had been perfect. We were inside cooking together, exploring her room, completing puzzles, and getting to know one another. But now she wanted to leave the sanctity of her home and it was something I couldn't do. Even for her. I knew her statement was directed at me, but i was grateful when Fitz spoke up for me.

"Ceej, we are gonna stay in today. What else do you wanna do? How about a movie?"

"I was talking to Livia. Let's go outside."

She dismissed his suggestion immediately and I saw him tense up at her words. I normally would've thought that was disrespectful for a child to say to their parent, but knowing their open and straight-forward relationship, I knew she was just speaking as a matter of fact.

"I know that you were talking to her but I'm gonna be the one to answer. We aren't going outside."

"Livia, do you wanna go outside with me?"

"Cassandra Jane!" I'd never heard him use that stern voice with him and I watched as CJ dropped her gaze from mine and turned to look at Fitz. "I won't say it again..."

"She's not a baby, she can answer for herself."

Her words were muttered and I saw Fitz's eyes cut to mine. They were full of an apology knowing the subject wouldn't be dropped until Olivia gave CJ an actual answer of her own.

"CJ, I'm sure it would be a lot of fun, but I would rather stay inside today. Is that okay?"

I tried to keep my voice from shaking and was proud of myself when the words finally came out. She sat still staring at me for just a few more seconds before she turned and walked towards Fitz.

"Can I paint?"

Fitz turned to look at me with an expression that I wasn't completely able to read. He nodded his head to CJ and we both watched as she went to the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out a light blue shirt that had paint stains on it.

"I'll go set up your easel in the kitchen." Fitz said standing up.

"I want it on the back porch."

"Ceej, let's do it in the kitchen. That way we can all paint with you."

She ignored Fitz and went into her bathroom down the hall. When she came out seconds later, she walked into her bedroom and tossed her shirt back on the bed before she turned to go downstairs. She hadn't even glanced in my direction and I wondered if she would demand to paint outside knowing that I wouldn't go out there with her.

I followed Fitz down the steps. My hand was intertwined with his and he squeezed it a few times, comforting me in the process.

"She's just stubborn, Livvie. It's not you."

"But it is. I can't give her what she wants."

"Stop."

He physically stopped me from moving any further from the stair's landing and when I finally locked eyes with him, he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"She's stubborn. You being here is giving her what she wants. What I want. I don't want you to doubt that, Livvie. She'll be fine. I can talk to her. I almost got on her case because she knows how to purposely be rude, but I know that this is all new for her and it's gonna take some getting used to. She sees this as a privilege to have you here, so she just has to realize she can't get everything she wants from you."

I nodded and pulled him to the kitchen. We both noticed that she had completely disregarded Fitz's instructions and was standing out on the back patio with her arms crossed, facing away from the door.

"I wish I could give her everything she wants."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Just give me a minute, okay?"

I kissed her forehead, partially because I wanted to comfort her and partially because I hadn't found a way of leaving a room without doing so, and slid open the glass door that led to the backyard.

"Unfold your arms."

"But Daddy.."

"Unfold them now. Look at me, Bug. What is it that I won't tolerate?"

I sat on the chair in front of her and she turned around with her arms now by her side, and her eyes averted.

"Lying and bla.. bla.."

"Blatant" I spoke, helping her with the word she still had trouble with.

"Blatant disrespect."

"Lying and blatant disrespect. Being respectful of someone is accepting when they say no, and you know that CJ. Olivia doesn't want to be outside because she wants privacy and we need to respect that. I don't want you ignoring her because you can't get your way."

She fidgeted under my warning and I knew she was feeling only somewhat remorseful.

"I just don't understand."

"And what have we talked about before? It's okay to not understand why someone does something. It's not our business and that's okay. But no matter what, we will show respect. Capisce?"

"Capisce."

I took her hand and walked us back inside to see Olivia sitting at the table checking her phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine."

I went into the garage and pulled out the large easel along with some paper and brought it into the kitchen. I always set it up near the door and I sent CJ a look when I noticed her about to complain about the different setting. I clipped a few sheets to each side and grabbed two small plastic cups from the cabinet and put water in them before setting them next to the water paints on the easel's shelf.

"Which side are you gonna paint on, Ceej?"

She was silent and walked over to one side before she opened the paint tray and began painting. Still keeping quiet, she reached for a second paintbrush with her left hand and blindly handed it to Olivia before going back to her painting.

"Thank you."

I nodded for Olivia to go to the other side and she opened her paint tray and began her picture with soft black strokes. I watched her closely and although I couldn't tell what she was drawing, I saw the look of concentration on her face and knew it meant something to her. There was black everywhere, never presenting itself in the same manner.

"What are you making, Livia?"

I could tell that Olivia was surprised to hear CJ speak to her, but I wasn't. Kids had a pretty good bounce back and my daughter was no exception. She wasn't one to hold a grudge unless it was with me.

"I really don't know. Just kind of messing around. What about you?"

"I'm making a picture for you to take home with you. You have to leave later, don't you?"

"I do and I'll be happy to take a picture with me."

"What color do you think is best for flowers, Livia?"

"Whatever you choose will be perfect."

"But what is your favorite color?"

Olivia didn't answer right away. She looked at me and after a few moments passed, she answered without breaking gaze. "Blue."

She reached behind her and grabbed a pen that was sitting in the designated area I kept our mail, and scribbled something at the bottom of the paper before sitting it on the counter to dry. I watched as she moved the chair she had been using next to CJ's chair and I smiled when she began telling Olivia what she could help with her. It was almost as if nothing happened, but I knew that Olivia telling CJ 'no' was something that my daughter wouldn't forget. They spoke animatedly with one another and I took a moment to glance at the picture Olivia had set aside.

Black strokes of paint going in any and every direction. Smudges here and there. It looked like pure chaos and destruction. Like sadness and pain. But it was the words she had scribbled at the bottom that made me understand why she drew it.

 _See the white spaces? There, lies hope._

* * *

 **Liv POV**

Dinner was fun. The fallout from earlier had been forgotten and I was happy to be a part of putting CJ to bed. I had done it the one time, but sitting here today, that felt like a lifetime ago. After she was given a quick shower by Fitz, CJ begged me to french braid her hair. I didn't know how to french braid and I felt horrible admitting that to her. I honestly didn't want to tell her 'no' for a second time that day. I knew it was something I would eventually have to do because she couldn't get everything she wanted, and I wouldn't always be able to give things to her, but two in one day wouldn't be ideal for me. CJ settled for the simple two braids I was able to put in her hair and she made it a point to tell Fitz that I should be the only one allowed to do her hair. When her hair was complete, CJ suggested that I lay in bed with her as we read two books together. The original plan was for her to read one, while I read the other, but when she yawned for the fourth time in the middle of reading, I asked to take over. I noticed her nodding off by the time I was in the middle of the second book and before I was done, CJ was asleep with her head against my chest.

"You know I could get used to this."

I looked up as Fitz strolled in the room looking completely gorgeous. He scowled at me when I'd whispered that into his ear earlier, finding it feminine somehow. I didn't care though because it was true. His sleeves were rolled up just over his elbows and his jeans had teased me all day long with how they fit snug around his thighs and ass.

"Get used to what?"

"Seeing the two of you snuggled in bed together. It's something I would've never wished for until I met you."

"Will she wake up if I move?"

I chose not to respond in any kind of way to his comment. It was too much to think of. I had dreamed of moments as such for so long, but in the past year, it was something I had written off. Until Fitz. That's what a lot of my thoughts centered around lately. I would never see myself settling down, until Fitz. I would never see myself actually being able to have a loving family, until Fitz. I never thought I'd find my real smile again, until Fitz. He was already giving me so much and moments like these would probably become my favorite.

"She won't. Until she's ready to wake up on her own, she'll sleep like the dead."

He walked closer and watched us as I moved from the pillow I was on and slid CJ onto it. She turned into the pillow a little and just like Fitz said, continued to sleep. I carefully climbed out of the bed and took a hold of Fitz's offered hand as I stood up straight. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around me and pulling me flush against him.

"I have fallen so in love with you, Olivia."

To say I wasn't expecting that was an understatement. His words always had the ability to catch me off guard in the best way possible.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love with someone that would love me back."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

If there was one thing I would be sure to do, it was to make Olivia realize how important her very existence was to me.

"It's more than possible. It's a reality now and it will be this way forever."

It was later that night that I was climbing into bed after throwing a load of clothes into the dryer. I didn't care that they would be wrinkled the next day once I got them out. I just wanted to get it done. CJ had been asleep for at least four hours and I had cleaned up everything after I had gotten off the phone with Olivia. Now I was ready to pass out. It was a draining day, but it was one of the best days I'd had in a while. I had just reached over to plug my phone up and double check that my alarm was set when the screen changed to a black screen with the word "Unknown" as my phone rang. I knew it was Olivia. It was very strange for her to call me this late, especially since we had already spoken for over an hour just a bit ago. I immediately expected that something was wrong.

"Livvie? Is something wrong, what's going on?"

"No, Fitz I'm okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just climbing in bed. What's up?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and I noticed my heart rate slow down significantly.

"I wanted to know if I could bring something for CJ tomorrow when I come for dinner?"

"Like a gift you mean? You don't have to do that, Liv."

"I know I don't have to, but after today..…. I just really wanted to do something special for the next time that I saw her and I think I found something perfect. At least I hope it is. I could show you first if you want, but it's kind of a big deal to me, so it might be too soon to do it. I don't know, I could be doing all of this babbling for nothing. I just…"

"Livvie, relax. The answer is yes. I'm sure she will love whatever you have for her."

"I'm sorry. I must sound like a crazy person."

"You don't sound like a crazy person. You sound like you're very nervous about giving my daughter a gift that clearly means a lot to you."

"It does. It really does. And it's probably too soon to do this and maybe I shouldn't do it, but I got home and just knew I didn't want to leave tomorrow night without giving her something."

"I understand. Can I ask what it is?"

Olivia didn't answer right away, but I knew her sudden sniffing meant that she was either holding back tears, or that she was crying.

"It's okay, Livvie, you don't have to say anything. I'm sure whatever it is, CJ will love it."

"Maybe you could see it tomorrow before I give it to her? Let me know if it's something she'd like?"

"Of course. Do you want to give me any clue as to what it is? You've kinda got me intrigued now, Livvie."

"It's a piece of my heart."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do I have to take it off?"

"Yes. This isn't something I really want you to sleep in, okay?"

"But please Daddy! Livia, did you sleep in it when you were little like me?"

I didn't want to undermine Fitz, but I knew it was completely fine for CJ to sleep with the necklace around her neck. I had done it every day since I was five years old.

"You can tell me the truth, Liv. I'm just paranoid but if it's really okay..."

"I slept with it on from the time I was five years old."

"Yes!"

I watched Fitz roll his eyes and had to laugh. CJ knew she had won and moved further under her comforter with a large smile on her face. Her fingers were still on the small bumblebee shaped charm on the necklace. I still felt a small yearning to hold the necklace between my fingers but I knew that it would mean more for me to see her wearing it. When I'd given her the necklace just a few hours ago, I hadn't told her where I had gotten it or relatively anything about it, just that it was something I wanted her to have. She was ecstatic and loved it, smiling widely and hugging my neck tightly after I placed it around her neck. That was all I needed.

"Goodnight, CJ."

"Goodnight, Livia. Will I see you in the morning before school?"

"No sweetie but I'll come by tomorrow once you're home from school."

I hugged her one last time and waited outside the door as Fitz said his good night's to her. When we were back downstairs, I sat with Fitz in front of the fire we had built nearly two hours ago. It was my idea to make s'mores inside and CJ was more than happy to camp out inside the house.

"I don't think I'll be able to take that off of her ever again."

Fitz sat next to me and held open an arm for me to scoot under. I was instantly molded to his side in my favorite spot and his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I never took it off when I was a little girl."

"Was it from her?"

My body only stiffened slightly but I knew Fitz had felt it. It was obvious who the necklace was from and I knew he'd figure it out before I could ever bring it up to him. I nodded my head before resting it against his chest and he kissed my forehead, ending the subject.

The one thing I loved about being with Fitz is that there wasn't a need for words to be constantly spoken. We did talk when we were together and our late night calls for the past two plus months, gave us such an insight into each other's lives. We knew so much about one another, yet we learned something new about each other every day.

"What are you thinking about?"

I noticed that he always asked me that question when I became quiet. Him wanting to always know my thoughts was overwhelming in a way that I appreciated.

"Nothing really. Just being content. Happy to be here with you."

"Still finding it hard to believe?" He questioned.

"Still finding it hard to believe." I agreed. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I'm always thinking about you."

"That might not be the healthiest thing in the world. I don't know if I'm flattered or creeped out."

"Well I hope it's the latter or we've got trouble."

I laughed and I felt his hands move to my hair and he began massaging my scalp gently.

"What time is Huck coming to get you?"

"I told him nine-thirty."

"Nine-thirty? That's like in an hour, Liv. Why so early?"

"It's a school night for you guys. I don't want you to be tired getting up with her in the morning and going to work."

"You don't have to leave so early. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Tomorrow I'll stay later if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

 **Fitz POV**

I was happy with her answer and squeezed her closer to me to convey my appreciation.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Two things really."

"I'm listening. Although this doesn't sound good."

"It's good to me I'm just not sure how you'll take it."

"What is it?"

"My certifications have been renewed and I'm now able to practice criminal law again."

She tensed up immediately and I almost wished I didn't say anything to her. I could've just contacted Huck and kept the information between the two of us, but I wanted to be one-hundred percent honest with Olivia.

"I don't want you to be afraid something's going to happen to me or that I'll fail you."

"That's not what scares me. I just don't want you to put your life, your career on hold for my problems."

"Olivia you didn't ask me to do any of this. I decided to do it on my own and my career right now is the most tedious thing about my life. I want to sink my teeth into something that I'm passionate about and that something is your case,"

"I don't have a case!" She sat up and out of my embrace and at that moment, I felt our first real fight approaching.

" Exactly! I want to represent you, Olivia. You need a case to get rid of these charges. I trust myself to represent you and get this settled."

Olivia moved herself from the couch and began walking towards the kitchen. I assumed she didn't want our loud voices to travel up the stairs, so I stood and followed her immediately.

"Olivia, trust me to do this with you."

"We don't even know if it will go to trial at all, Fitz! Don't you see that?"

"Olivia you're not thinking clearly, of course it'll go to trial!"

"Just stop Fitz. Please, just stop."

"Stop what? Loving you? Caring about your future? Our future?"

"Stop planning for something that won't happen!"

I moved to grab her arms and she tensed up immediately. Her eyes focused on mine, pleading with me to listen to her, but I couldn't. There was something she wasn't telling me and I needed to know.

"Talk to me. Tell me what has you so scared, Livvie."

She kept her eyes closed but tears began escaping and spilling down her cheeks. I tried to move us to sit down at the table, but her hands tightened around my own and she didn't allow me to move her. Her silent cries turned into choked sobs after a moment and I pulled her into my chest.

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

She still didn't say anything for a while, but when she finally spoke, it reminded me of the day I had met her. Her voice had been quiet and fearful. It was the same this time except there was vulnerability added in as well. She was opening herself up to me and as much as I loved it, I still ached from her obvious pain.

"I can't go back."

It was on the tip of my tongue. Go back where? But I knew she would keep talking when she was ready. I couldn't rush her through this. I just had to hold her and wait for her to trust in me. Everything about what led us to this moment spoke volumes about my trust in her. Now I had to let her trust me at her own pace.

"If we take the case to court, I'll be in jail until the trial. I'll never make it to trial because he'll have someone hurt me. I can't do it."

"Livvie, I.."

"That's what's going to happen. The second I show my face or you file the motion, officers will bang this door down and find me."

"I would never.."

"Then they'll force you to tell them where I am. They'll arrest you and where would that leave CJ? She doesn't need to be in the middle of this Fitz."

"Stop it!" I didn't mean to yell, but I had to make her understand that nothing she was saying made me rethink my decision. "I am representing you. When the time comes to file the papers, I will motion for you to be released on bail and it will be granted. You'll be with me until the trial starts and until your name is cleared."

"You don't know that."

 _The tears were back._

"But I do, Livvie. I need you to trust me on this."

"But.."

"No buts. Do you trust me?"

"I'd be crazy not to."

I laughed at her words and pulled back to look at her before cupping her face and tilting it up.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Then let me handle this."

"Ok."

 **Liv POV- Two Weeks Later**

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do, Liv."

"Well I expected you to say something. Have an opinion, give me a suggestion, something! Not just sit there speechless! Hell I even expected some complaining from you."

"You know I'll follow and watch out for you... Within reason."

"What does 'within reason' even mean?

"It means that I'll be invisible so it doesn't even matter."

"But do you think it's smart or stupid? There's been no word or tracking or whatever you call it that you've found coming up this way. You said they think I went west so that's where they'll look."

"I know what I said."

"So you really think it would be okay?"

I had never seen Huck frustrated and I wondered if I would finally see him express that emotion. I had been questioning him for just a few minutes but as he sat there before me, I could tell I was driving him crazy. The TV was always on mute while he watched it, and the radio was always scanning the fuzziest station I'd ever heard. He had a half eaten sandwich I had insisted on making him, and I knew I was disturbing his "Huck time" Everyday, all day was "Huck time" but right now soap operas were coming on and for some reason he always paid close attention to the silent dramas.

"Olivia, do you not want to go?"

I froze. Neither of them had asked me that question and I had been glad. All of the answers I had to anything lately came from a place of fear and this one was no different. Fitz had brought up the idea two days ago and told me to talk to Huck and just think about it. Although I knew what I wanted to say, I wasn't sure if that was the right answer.

"I want to."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm scared."

I hadn't been afraid to admit that anymore. It was as if it were my new factor setting. Fear.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"What should we have for dinner tonight?"_

 _"Whatever you choose is fine."_

 _"No, no. You're not gonna do this every night. I don't like being the only one that decides on dinner. Let's ask CJ what she wants."_

 _"Livvie, I'm telling you, the kid is gonna say pizza. Or Chick-Fila. If I let her eat it every single day, she would."_

 _I laughed, believing him. "Then let's make pizza together. Do you have everything we'd need?"_

 _"I'm sure I do. I'll stop and pick up some pepperoni and dough. We've always got enough cheese in this house."_

 _"Good, then pizza it is. Do you guys usually make it or buy it?"_

 _"We've made it a few times but usually we order from _"_

 _"That's right. She won't be upset it's not from there will she?"_

 _"No, she'll eat whatever kind of pizza there is. Sometimes I cave and buy frozen ones."_

 _"Well that's disgusting."_

 _"It kinda is, but trust me when CJ puts up a fight, it's best to pick your battles."_

 _"I've noticed that at times. Sometimes you just fold like a napkin"_

 ** _Fitz POV_**

 _Did she really just say that to me? I loved the sound of her laugh that came after such words because although I knew it was true, she was simply teasing me. She had begun to do that more often, knowing that I thoroughly enjoyed it. It proved to me how much she was opening up to me and I loved being able to tease her back, although I hardly did it. I didn't feel as comfortable with that just yet._

 _"I'm trying to not be offended by that statement."_

 _"You should be. You're so soft."_

 _"Olivia."_

 _I said her name as a warning and that only sent her laughing. I knew it would and did it purposely because I've realized that I will do whatever necessary to see her smile or laugh._

 _"Come away with me."_

 _"What?"_

 _She was confused and I couldn't blame her. I blurted that out without thinking and her response let me know I did not play that calm and cool._

 _"I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to just blurt that out. Let me explain. I've been giving a lot of thought to the next two weeks and I trying to decide on how to bring up my proposal.."_

 _"What's in two weeks?"_

 _"Thanksgiving is."_

 _"Thanksgiving?"_

 _"Yes. It's a holiday that we never really celebrate, but."_

 _"You don't celebrate it?"_

 _"We do but it's never been anything great. It's usually just us going to my mom's, and eating with her church family."_

 _"Well are you guys going to do the same this year?"_

 _"It always feels like I'm intruding on someone else's family time and then my mom complains about it so I was going to propose something different this year... If you'll join us."_

 _"What did you have in mind?"_

 _"Just promise you'll keep an open mind, but if you say no, I won't be upset."_

 _"Fitz, just say it! You're making me nervous now."_

 _"Sorry. I don't want to make you nervous I'm just not sure what you'll say... I wanted the three of us to go out of town for Thanksgiving."_

 _"Out of town?"_

 _"Yea, I thought we could drive up to D.C. and spend Wednesday through Sunday in the city exploring and just being together. Or we could go until Friday or Saturday but I'm sure traffic will be hell coming back, but in willing to do whatever you're comfortable with, I just thought it might be nice to get away."_

 _Olivia didn't say anything right away and I assumed she would reject the idea without a second thought. I half expected her to hang up the phone and just when I was about to apologize and tell her to forget the whole idea, her voice sounded._

 _"I want to go."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"I want to go, Fitz. I want to have a plan of course and be able to let Huck know everything to make sure D.C. is okay to visit right now, but I want to go."_

 _"Livvie..."_

 _I was speechless._

 _"Let's talk about it later, okay?"_

 _"Okay. Thank you."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Liv, if I didn't know it was safe, I wouldn't let you go there. You have to trust me.."

"I do trust you, Huck you know I do. It's not that. I just ...I just..."

"You just what, Liv?"

"I need to talk to Fitz."

Huck only nodded for a few seconds as though I he needed verbal confirmation that I had seen the nod. He did that when he was thinking and I'm not sure he noticed the habit.

"Talk to him tonight. I'll pick you up at ten instead of nine tonight."

"I meant to tell you, him and CJ are having dinner out tonight so I told him I'd come over for dessert and maybe I'd stay the night if that's okay with you? I don't want you to have to come back out so late to get me.

"That's fine, Liv."

"Thanks Huck."

"Not a problem. I'm still arranging things for your trip and I have all the dates so if anything changes, let me know."

"Everything's still in place but if there's a change after tonight, you'll be the first to know."

Huck nodded once and I went into my room and was left alone with my thoughts.

 **Fitz POV**

Everything was set up the way I wanted it to be. We switched things up today and me and CJ went out on a daddy-daughter evening and Olivia would only come over for dessert. I hated that our time would be cut short tonight, but she had been adamant about not being over too late on a school night. I think she cares more about me getting a full nights rest more than I did.

My laptop was out on the table with the different places I was looking for us to stay and different web pages were open to places I wanted us to visit. CJ had written down five places she wanted to see in DC after I discreetly rented a kids book from the library on DC. She wasn't thrilled with the idea at first but then opened the colorful book and began pointing out places she'd like to visit one day.

"Daddy, are the cookies ready?"

"Not yet. Look at the timer. Did you put on your clothes like I asked?"

There was no way in hell she was dressed that fast on her own.

"Kinda. Where's Livia?"

I turned from my computer and looked at my half naked child with a chuckle. I was at least grateful she had on underwear and her bedroom slippers I insisted on her wearing now that it was basically winter. She was suddenly a hot natured person and hadn't worn any of the fleece pajamas I'd bought her last week. I tried to compromise and laid out a nightgown for her but apparently that wasn't happening without a direct order.

"Where are your clothes Ceej?"

"I'm too hot to wear the clothes, Daddy."

"Okay, so when you catch a cold, don't come whining to me to run your back and make it go away"

I tried my best to mimic her whinny voice but I know I failed miserably.

"I don't talk like that."

She walked over to me and made herself comfortable on my lap, mumbling the words she read from the page I had open.

"What a mon-new-ment?"

"Monument. It's... It's kinda like a statue of something and it symbolizes something else."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you are a nosy little Bug and need to go put some clothes on"

"Daddy, what does it really mean?"

Before I could answer, my phone and the oven timer went off simultaneously, making both mine and CJ's head turn in both directions.

"Cookies ready! Let me get em!"

I grabbed her by the arms before she could fully wiggle off my lap and lifted her easily onto my hip with her still facing outward.

"Since when are you allowed to get anything from the oven, Cassandra Jane?"

I didn't need to see her face to know that she had rolled her eyes before pouting. I just knew.

"I wasn't going to get it, I was just gonna grab the mittens for you."

"Yea well I can do that myself."

I walked her to the island and sat her down before grabbing my phone from the counter. I turned to shut the timer and the oven off nearly blindly as I unlocked my phone and read the text message from Olivia.

" _Can I come through the garage, please? We just pulled up."_

" _Of course, come on in."_

I wasn't sure why she wanted to go through the garage because she never had before. I took the cookies out and sat them on the back of the stovetop before I turned to look at CJ.

"Touch them if you want, you're gonna get burned. Don't move."

I left her sitting on the counter and opened the door leading to the garage before pressing the button for the large metal door to open. It was loud and smooth. As it slowly rose I could see Olivia's feet stepping out of the car and her making her way to the backseat for something. By the time it was fully open, my eyes were wide at her quick steps heading towards me, a duffle bag secure in her left hand.

What did that mean? Did she have something for CJ in the bag? Was it a gift? I watched her wave shyly at me as she always did before she simply sat the bag down next to my car and moved forward to embrace me. Her hugs were always the best. I enveloped her small frame and pressed my lips to the side of her neck three times before I pulled back and kissed her lips. I pulled back an inch and didn't waste any time diving back in, open mouthed. She didn't seem to be expecting that, but responded immediately and I felt her tongue insert my mouth for a brief second before she pulled away and cleared her throat. She was looking past me and I knew that could only mean one thing.

"The cookies are ready and I know CJ is ready to eat one. I think I'll give her an extra one because she's sitting patiently where I left her."

I immediately heard her scurry off behind me and Olivia's face lit up in a smile that I wanted to see every single day.

"What am I going to do with her conniving self?"

Olivia laughed and shook her head before kissing the corner of my mouth. That had become a weak spot for her and I was pretty certain that she knew that.

"Oh, hey what's with the bag?"

I went to pick it up, but she stopped me and moved in front of it.

"It's my things. Just a few things for me to stay over, if that's okay? Huck will come get me before you get up with CJ."

"That's more than okay. Let me bring it in."

"Let's wait till CJ is sleep. I don't want her to know I'm staying and come to expect that every time I come over."

"You're right."

I agreed and grabbed her hand before leading her inside and closing the garage doors. Inside the kitchen CJ was sitting exactly where I had left her as though nothing had happened, the smallest hint of a smile on her face.

 **Liv POV**

"Livia!"

"Hi sweet girl, how are you?"

"I'm good! I missed you today!"

I moved to stand in front of her and went into her tiny open arms before hugging her to me.

"I missed you too. Where are your clothes?"

"Daddy put out hot pjs tonight. I didn't wanna wear them. Do you wanna help me pick out some pjs that won't make me sweaty?"

I was surprised but knew this was a way of getting me to herself for a moment and agreed.

"Of course I do, let's go."

"Carry me, Livia!"

Her arms reached around my neck and I laughed while sliding her small frame from the counter as her skinny legs wrapped tightly around my waist. As we headed out of the kitchen I felt a small pain against my ass and turned to see Fitz smiling suspiciously with a dish towel wrapped around his hand.

"Don't be too long" was his only warning and I rolled my eyes at his playful nature before going up the stairs and into CJ's room.

"Alright, not-so-warm-pjs is what we're looking for, right?"

I asked her and plopped her down on the bed.

"Uh huh!"

I expected her to join me in the search but instead, she insisted that I look through her clothes while she bounced happily on the bed. I scanned two drawers of pajamas before I found a pair of shorts and a tank top shirt that matched and held it out to her. CJ nodded her head vigorously, letting me know that she approved and I walked towards her. CJ smiled and immediately grabbed a hold of my shoulders, letting me know she wanted me to help her. She stepped into the shorts, and I could feel her staring at me the entire time. When she raised her arms to put the shirt on, we locked eyes ad before I could say anything, she'd leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"I really like it when you come over to our house."

It wasn't the first time she'd told me that, but it was the first kiss she'd ever given me. I'd kissed her head most nights if she insisted that I tucked her in, but this was her first time initiating that type of affection with me. It almost made me weep.

"I really like when I get to come over here, too. I enjoy spending time with you and your daddy."

"He likes it too. Can you do braids in my hair again?"

"I can do that. It might take a little longer than your Daddy expected though and the cookies won't be so warm and gooey like you like them."

"That's okay. I like when you do my hair."

She plopped down on her bed and I smiled to myself at her decision. She loved gooey, fresh out of the oven cookies, but was willing to give that up for more time with me. Now I had to stop myself from weeping. She had a heart just like her father's and I loved it. I went into her bathroom and grabbed the familiar items before coming back and parting her hair. It took a little longer than planned but two braids were successfully in her hair by the time we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fitz raised his eyebrows at CJ's new hair style and mouthed ' _thank you'_ to me. I simply winked in return and moved to sit between the two of them as we enjoyed our dessert.

 **Fitz POV**

I wasn't sure what was on Olivia's mind, but I knew there was something she wanted to talk to me about. I could always tell when she needed to gather her thoughts, or there was something she wanted to say but had no clue how to broach the subject. This was one of those times. CJ had been put to bed almost two hours ago and after straightening up the kitchen and lounging on the back porch, we grabbed her bag from the garage and went to my bedroom. When Olivia was changed, she climbed into the bed next to me and I was grateful the lap top was sitting atop my lap. My erection was growing by the second and I tried my best to think of something to make it cease. She was wearing the soft pajamas I had purchased for her way back when and I loved seeing her in them.

"What's all this?"

I cleared my throat before moving just a little closer so that our thighs were touching and scooted the lap top so that it was positioned on each of us.

"I was looking at our options for lodging while in D.C. and wanted to get your thoughts. I know we need to tell Huck some official plans soon, so I figured we could maybe decide tonight."

"Okay, what options do we have? Just hotel's right?"

"Well there are hotels and the company AirBnB is pretty decent so we could always go that route."

"I've heard of it but I'm not familiar with it at all really."

"Basically you can rent property while you're visiting wherever. Most places rent a room or two for people traveling and sometimes the owner is still there but stays out of the visitors business or you can rent an entire home or apartment and have that privacy."

"That does sound nice. Which one would you want to do?"

"I was leaning more towards AirBnB. It would be more ideal for us to have someplace to rent out without owners being in our business and also hotels have cameras and I don't want you to worry about security footage or anything like that while we're away."

She smiled and placed her hand on top of mine before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for always thinking of me and putting my needs first."

"Anytime. You're a priority of mine now, Livvie."

I felt her shudder and turn into me. Her face pressed into my chest and her left arm reached and wrapped around my side.

"Livvie?"

She held onto me tighter and refused to budge when I tried to remove the grip she had on me. Understanding that she needed a moment, I began to rub gentle patterns on her back and left constant kisses to her temple hoping to relax her.

"One minute."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her voice.

"Okay. One minute of what, Livvie?"

"One minute of honesty."

 **Liv POV**

"Okay, one minute of honesty."

He agreed and I took a deep breath before I tried to explain myself.

"Us going away… planning a trip together for a holiday….. it's so normal."

"It's very normal." He agreed, somehow squeezing me tighter to him.

"Nothing in my life lately has been normal, Fitz. I know that I said I was all in and I am. I'm not changing my mind about that at all, I'm just scared. Fear is all I know and the hope you're always giving me is there too, but normal…. Normal scares me more than anything right now."

I was proud of myself for not crying. I'm pretty sure every time I saw him, I cried about something and I wasn't proud of that.

"I know that nothing's been normal for you and that I think that it's time we change that. That we embrace that. Once we get back, Livvie, I'm going to file that petition to the court and nothing will be normal after that. Things will probably get harder before they get better so I want to take advantage of this normalcy while we can."

"It's just been so long since I've felt normal."

"I kinda feel the same way. But I think it's due time, don't you?"

I finally released him from the grip I had. I took the lap top from our laps and moved it before swinging a leg over to straddle his lap. I felt his hands grip my waist and I leaned up to kiss him hard on the mouth. I hadn't planned on my lips being that demanding, but I couldn't stop myself. He always said the right things to me.

"I want to be normal with you, Fitz. I really do."

His smile was large and I laughed at how goofy it actually was and how crazy I probably sounded. I inwardly chastised myself when the tears gathered in my eyes and I prayed they wouldn't spill.

"Let's be normal together, Livvie."

I breathed deeply, forcing the tears away. He was looking at me with such intense love and I needed the goofy grin back instead or else I would be a blubbering mess. I cleared my throat and kissed him hard on the mouth once more before pulling back and smiling at him.

"But you know what they say, normal is so overrated."

And there was my goofy grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Liv POV**

I couldn't back out now. It was too late and too much money had already been spent on the trip against my wishes. Fitz hasn't let me pay for a thing, and he had finally convinced me to get over it. The only reasons I agreed is because I knew I could get Huck to wire money into his savings account without him being none the wiser. We had finally decided on a hotel that was in the busiest part of DC and Huck promised to delete any footage of us going in and out of the hotel each day. That made me feel better about everything. However, I was still a ball of nerves.

I watched as Fitz brought the last bag out of the house and moved to place it in the loaded trunk. He closed it shut before moving to the driver's side and leaning down so that he could look at me.

"That's everything. I'm just gonna lock up and make sure everything's off and we'll be all set."

I only nodded and he didn't push for anything more. I was always grateful for that.

I turned around and looked at CJ. She hadn't awakened at all when Fitz lifted her out of bed and walked her out to the car. He strapped her in without waking her up and moved on just as fast. He explained to me that she wouldn't wake up from all the jostling and that I shouldn't be worried. He had left the both of us in the car while he finished loading things.

She had her pillow pet next to her and a blanket Fitz had draped fully around her body. On her feet were fuzzy socks and she had an outfit placed neatly on the seat next to her that she would change into once she was awake and they stopped.

That's what terrified me the most, the stopping. Fitz tried to comfort me as much as possible, saying that we could eat in the car during the trip and that CJ would be fine the entire time but I didn't believe him. Kids hated car rides.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I jumped at the sound of the car door opening. Fitz slid in and put on his seatbelt before starting the car. It was something I always noticed. Seatbelt before starting the car. He began fiddling with the heat and I vaguely heard him give me free reign to adjust it as I needed.

He went to put the car in drive, but stopped and turned to me suddenly.

"You haven't answered any of your texts, so Huck called me. He's nearly to D. C. and I told him we were headed that way now."

I nodded and suddenly his hands were holding mine, squeezing them with enough pressure to calm me down. When Fitz would hug me that way, adding pressure, I always felt safer somehow. This seemed to have the same effect.

"You're okay, Livvie. We are all going to be okay. It's gonna be a great trip together. The first of many if I have any say in the matter."

I could only nod my head and silently agree with him. He removed his left hand from me and slowly eased up from the brake pedal and began a slow venture out of the driveway and down the street. His right hand held tightly to mine as we veered onto the highway and for the next two hours, it was a quiet, peaceful drive.

And then CJ woke up.

 **Fitz POV**

I knew Olivia was getting anxious. Hell, I was getting anxious. CJ had been awake for all of forty-five mins and was driving me insane. Olivia hadn't spoken a word since my little girl began to show her true colors. The evenjing before, all we talked about was our trip and how she got to miss a full day of school and take a road trip to D. C. She had been ecstatic about the trip, but like I'd mentioned before, my daughter was NOT a morning person. She was sweet to Olivia when she had first awakened, reaching her hand forward so Olivia could hold it. I glanced at the two of them every chance I got while trying to focus on the road. Olivia had turned in her seat and held CJ's hand while sweetly telling her good morning. CJ responded by telling Olivia good morning just as sweetly before asking to go to the bathroom.

A five minute potty break turned into fifteen minutes spent in the Race-Trac while she choose a breakfast sandwich and three snacks she wanted for the car. I felt horrible leaving Olivia in the car to wait for us, but I hadn't expected to take that long. Now that we had continued driving and I refused to let her eat all her snacks, she was throwing an uncommon fit.

"Cassandra Jane! If you don't stop, I'm gonna turn this car around and drop you off at school. The trip will be over and we can spend Thanksgiving eating chicken nuggets and going to bed early. Is that what you want?"

The only response I got from her was a set of trembling lips that I spotted from the rear view mirror. Her arms had crossed over her face and she brought her feet up on the booster seat before burying her head against her knees. She didn't cry loudly and I knew it was because Olivia was there. She had only been in serious trouble with Olivia presents a handful of times and the embarrassment was fully there.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and before I could say anything, I felt Olivia's hand grip my wrist. Her face was calm and she was holding out my phone to me. The gps had been on a while ago, but I knew we had over an hour and thirty minutes left on this one highway, so I'd turned it off a while ago. I took the phone from Olivia and looked at the screen.

Olivia really was amazing.

It was another ten minutes of driving and CJ pouting before we veered off the highway and down the streets of what seemed to be a small town. I took a left turn down a street called "Live Oak" and seconds later we pulled into a large park with three different sized play areas, swings, see-saws, and merry-go-rounds. I pulled into the parking spot before leaning over to kiss Olivia gently on the lips, whispering an almost silent 'thank you.'

"Bug, how about we take a break and go play for a while?"

Her head popped up immediately and she looked outside her window and lit up.

"How long can I play for, Daddy?"

I looked at my watch, happy that she was no longer upset with me. "We can stay for twenty minutes."

"Yes!" She brought both fist into towards her body and cheered before unbuckling herself. Knowing the child safety lock was on, she turned towards me bouncing before her eyes moved to Olivia.

"Can you come too?"

 **Liv POV**

I knew CJ would ask me to come. She always did. Anytime I was at the house with them and she wanted to play outside, she'd ask me to come with her, but Fitz would jump in and save me. He knew I hated to always reject her. It was the worst part about being with them and loving them so much.

"Ceej, how about me and you go on the swings together?"

"No! I wanna go with.."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm gonna come too."

Fitz jerked his head towards me and looked at me with surprised eyes at my words. I had to admit I shocked myself, but the second I'd went searching on his phone for a nearby park, I knew there was no way I could deny CJ today. If this vacation was going to go as well as we planned, I had to start actually being with them. And the first step was to get out of the car.

I felt completely out of shape. It's not as though I was just eating all day and gaining weight, but then again if I was, so what. But it had been the longest time since I ran around after a child, especially outside. We'd have chair races through the hospital hallways often with our inpatient kiddos, and the summer camp we had kept me constantly active, but it has been a while since I was on an actual playground. CJ had the most energy and she seemed so happy that I was out there with her. She all but ignored Fitz and I had been feeling bad for him until I saw him watching us. He looked happy and in return, I was happier with my decision to say yes.

"Ceej, you've got five minutes left to play then we need to get back on the road."

I watched her stop in her tracks and turn to me.

"Can you swing with me, Livia?"

I smiled and started walking towards the swing to let her know that I agreed. I moved to stand behind the swing, but I could tell almost instantly that it wasn't what she meant.

"No, sit down and swing with me."

I sat down and as soon as I was settled she was not subtle at all about climbing on my lap and straddling my waist.

"Now you gotta pump for us!"

She told me how to move my legs and although I knew, I listened to her every word. She was completely in my personal space, our noses almost touching. She was so smiley as she held tightly to the chains just under my hands. She was so happy and when I began to take us higher into the sky, I felt her hands hold onto my wrists instead.

"Daddy! Look how high we are!"

Her laughter was contagious and I couldn't stop myself from laughing just as loudly as she was. I had become so focused on her smiling face that i'd no longer been pumping my legs, yet our speed never wavered. I glanced behind us at the feel of large hands on my back and finally noticed Fitz was pushing us. He was smiling and laughing right along with us and I closed my eyes for a moment, only opening them when I felt CJ lean forward against me and bury her face into my neck. Her arms wound around my neck and in an instant I felt like we were our own little family. Something I hadn't known in a long time.

When we pulled into the hotel's parking lot, Fitz went in and got everything taken care of while CJ and I stayed in the car to gather things up. She was pretty relaxed after the park and watched a movie for the rest of the drive, eating an early Chick-Fila lunch in the backseat without a word. Fitz had opted for the largest amount of nuggets they offered so that he could easily eat while he drove. He was still hungry and the plan was once they got settled in, they would catch the subway to head towards the World War Two Memorial.

 **Fitz POV**

"Alright you guys ready to go in?"

Olivia was standing at the trunk while CJ was hunched over walking around in the trunk and making some sort of animal noise. Olivia was laughing at her and CJ seemed to be very pleased with being able to entertain Olivia.

"Yes!" She cheered before moving towards me and reaching out for me to hold her.

I grabbed her from out of the trunk and hoisted her up on my shoulders before grabbing our suitcase and then Olivia's.

"Fitz I can roll mine."

"Are you sure? Cause I can."

She rolled her eyes playfully at me but I wouldn't have minded rolling both bags inside even with CJ on my shoulders. When everything was being held by each of us, I locked the door and we started for the door. I noticed Olivia keeping her head down and reached out to grab her free hand and brought it to my lips. I knew she was nervous and wanted to relax her as much as possible. When we stepped onto the elevator, I stood the bags upright and pulled CJ down from my shoulders and instructed her to only press our floor number.

While my daughter was busy contemplating whether or not she should disobey me, I took the opportunity to pull Olivia into my arms and leaned in to have a quiet conversation only she could hear.

"I noticed Huck in the lobby when I was at the counter."

"You did?"

She seemed shocked as though she didn't know Huck would be exactly where he said he would.

"Yea. I don't want you to be afraid. These next few days are for us to be whoever we want. To be open and free and not hiding from anyone or anything."

"I know and I want that too."

I leaned in to kiss her lips softly, mindful of CJ now watching us from the corner of her eye.

"If you feel it's too much, at anytime, just talk to me."

"Okay."

"Promise me Livvie."

"I promise."

"Daddy! We're on floor 10!"

We moved away from each other's embrace and I grabbed her hand before the doors opened and we stepped out.

"Which door?" CJ asked excitedly.

"1016. To your left."

She looked up at sign and took off down the hall as fast as she could before stopping in front of the door.

"I found it!"

It wasn't too far down the hall and we soon were standing behind her and I took the key card and handed it to her. It took two times for the red light to flash before CJ got it right and the door was pushed open.

"It's so big! We never stayed in a hotel room this big before, Daddy! The bed is humongous."

Olivia went into the bathroom to change and I stood still, watching CJ bounce around the room in awe of every little detail. It was one of the smaller suites and had a separate living room, tv and pull-out sofa bed. Inside the bedroom was a large king sized bed with a larger tv and in-suite bathroom.

"Daddy there's no bed for Livia to sleep in"

I hoped she wouldn't mention the sleeping arrangements at all and that i could avoid this conversation altogether. We were only supposed to be here for a minute to drop our things off and leave right out. By the time we planned to get back, I knew CJ would be knocked out and none the wiser about being placed on the pull out sofa. But of course she immediately noticed that there was only one bed in the room which usually meant that she would share a bed with me.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and moved to place her traveling clothes in her bag before putting a different pair of shoes on.

"Bug, you don't need to worry about that okay? We will all have someplace to sleep tonight. Do you need to use the bathroom before we get going?"

"No but I'll try anyway so that you won't tell me to try!"

Such a smartass.

She ran off to the bathroom without bothering to close the door. My daughter was only big on privacy when she was upset or embarrassed, otherwise personal space meant nothing to her. I knew I wouldn't have much time alone with Olivia on this trip until it was bedtime and I planned on taking full advantage of that.

"Do you have everything you need?"

Olivia nodded and pulled her purse over one shoulder and across her chest. She was now wearing an adorable khaki hat that looked nice against her dark blue large sweater and jeans. She had such style and I could tell it was a new sweater I had never seen before.

"Are we just going to the warf still tonight or did you wanna try to catch the horse and buggy tour near the White House?"

"Definitely want to do the warf and get some crabs and depending on the time I'd love to do the horse ride tonight. I think it'd be the perfect thing to tire her out, but we actually should just drive tonight. We can do the subway tomorrow when we make our way to the monuments and such."

"That works. I have to admit I'm excited to see all the states at the memorial."

"Oh yea?" She hadn't mentioned that before and I hoped that I would be learning a lot about her on this trip. She was free to be herself.

"Yea. It's kinda cheesy, but I want to take a picture in front of each state I'd like to visit one day."

"Have you traveled much before?"

"No. It's always been on my bucket list to travel for a full year or longer if I could. And not just overseas. There are tons of states that I really want to visit."

"I traveled a lot after my undergrad and haven't traveled much since, but I want to. It's hard to do with CJ in school most of the year, but I think she'd like to travel as well."

"I'm ready!" She came barreling out of the bathroom and placed her wet hands in mine and began pulling me towards the door.

"Gross Ceej, you know how to dry your hands. Go do it."

She huffed and rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, but sent me a snarling look when I innocently kicked her bottom.

I moved to grab her coat from where she'd dropped it on the floor and put mine on before making sure I had my wallet with me. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, her hands raised in the air to show me that they were indeed dry.

"Coat Ceej."

I helped her zip up tightly and the three of us made our way back down to the lobby and outside to the car.

 **Liv POV**

The car ride to the warf wasn't horrible at all even in the metropolitan traffic. Both CJ and I kept our eyes glued to the window, taking in all the sites. It was a busy city that you could easily get lost in and the thought excited me. Seeing how big it actually was, combined with the information that Russell was practically working alone, left me with a new confidence that I could actually let my guard down a little and enjoy myself. I didn't want to have to look over my shoulder constantly and not be able to soak everything in with CJ and Fitz. I wanted to be fully there and knew I could be.

"Bug, you need to hold my hand. You see the water? You could fall in."

"But I .."

"CJ we talked about this. You're not walking around without holding.."

"I know I just wanna hold Livia's hand."

I looked at Fitz and smiled sheepishly at his shocked expression. I didn't wait for him to respond to CJ and instead held my hand out and waited as she skipped over and grabbed a hold of it. She smiled up at me and I winked at her before beginning to walk towards the seafood.

"Livia, can they bite me?"

"Well they can pinch you, but we won't get close enough for that to happen."

"But how are we gonna eat them if they're alive?"

"Well they have to cook them first. We are gonna tell them which kind we want, then they'll hand them over to that guy over there and get them cooked for us."

"Will that kill them?"

I looked up at Fitz unsure of what to say to the little girl. Of course the answer was yes, but I didn't want to be the one to answer her.

"Yea Bug, it will kill them."

"Then I don't want any!"

She let go of my hand and her arms were across her chest with a pronounced pout on her lips.

When I looked at Fitz, he was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He paid her no mind and moved to lift her onto his hip before he grabbed a hold of my free hand.

"Just ignore her. You should've seen the meltdown when she learned that chicken comes from actual chickens."

I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in my laugh. CJ seemed to be ignoring us and continued to look over Fitz's shoulder as we walked stood in line to order.

"How long did it take before she ate it again?" I knew she ate chicken so she obviously moved on.

"Hmmmm, she had about a ten minute rebound. Took her to Chick-Fila and she was eating chicken nuggets like her life depended on it."

I laughed and we finally stepped forward and ordered a dozen of large female crabs and two pounds of jumbo shrimp.

"You want old bay?"

"Definitely!" I spoke up at the question before Fitz could even answer. I loved the seasoning and knew it was the best on seafood.

We waited for a few minutes and people watched while the food was being steamed and cooked. CJ was now wrapped in my arms and I had to admit that I hadn't felt so free in a long time. There were many other trios that looked like us- mixed race but with kids clearly being a product of different race parents.

It was beautiful to see the culture here and I let my mind wander for just a second. Imagining what it would be like to be able to call Fitz and CJ mine. What it would be like to tell him that I loved him without feeling as though the world was going to end. What it would be like to know that he was coming home to me every night. To know I could get as close to CJ as I wanted because I wouldn't leave her. What it would be like to make love to him every night and every morning. To know that it was me that he was in love with and wanted to spend the rest of his life with...

"Olivia? ... Livvie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Fitz and CJ staring at me with worry etched across their similar faces. I wanted them to be mine. So bad.

"I'm ok. Let's go eat."

 **Fitz POV**

It only took all of five minutes of us eating crabs for CJ to feel left out and join in. Olivia and I alternated between cracking open the shells for her on the hard parts while we dug in ourselves. We were back at the seating area of the warf and had spread tons of newspaper out on the tables while we ate. It was too cold to eat outside so we moved to the gazebo where there were heating lamps placed all over and it was the perfect temperature.

"I really have no clue where you put it all."

"What do you mean?" She was licking her fingers dry of the spices and dipping butter, looking so carefree.

"You've eaten five crabs so far and so many shrimp. I've never seen you eat this much."

"Well you've never fed my seafood either. I can kinda pack it in for some reason more than anything else. Oh and wings too."

"Wings? Like chicken wings?"

She nodded reaching for another crab and cracking it open without hesitation. It looked like she had grown up eating crabs and it was a second nature to her.

"Yep. Seafood and wings are my weakness."

"What's the most you've ever eaten in wings?"

"Well just separate pieces, not a full wing, I believe it was twenty-one."

"Bullshit."

"Daddy, you said a swear word!" CJ admonished mid bite.

"Sorry Bug. I meant to say you're lying, Livvie. There's no way you ate twenty-one wings by yourself."

"Why would I lie though? I promise you I did. Now I wanted to throw up right away, but I did it on a bet. Without feeling sick I can probably eat about fifteen wings. They've always been my guilty pleasure."

"Mine is green olives."

"Eww! Livia, Daddy always eats those nasty green things." Her face showed her disgust and both Olivia and I laughed out loud"

"They're not gross Ceej, you just don't like the color."

"But they smell funny."

"They do smell funny," Olivia agreed, picking up a shrimp and dipping it in butter then cocktail sauce. "But I love green olives too."

"Ewwwww!"

She laughed and her face lit up beautifully.

"You know my mom ate olives the entire time she was pregnant with me."

"Is that why you're name is Olivia?"

"It is. She named me after her favorite snack."

"Where's your mommy now?"

"I don't really know."

"Is she dead?"

"CJ" I interrupted wanting her to know that was inappropriate to ask Olivia.

"No, it's okay Fitz. CJ, I really don't know."

"My mommy is dead. She died when I was a baby."

I looked at Olivia to see her response to CJ's near emotionless statement. She was always nonchalant when she spoke of her mother and I hoped a day that would change. What I really wanted was to know what she really thought about the concept of a mother. It was something we never really talked about and the advice from her pediatrician was that CJ would talk to me when she wanted to, if she had anything to say at all.

"I'm sorry that happened, CJ.

"Daddy, is it time for our horse ride?"

"Almost. Let's clean this up, then we can get going."

I hadn't seen CJ this eager for anything except Olivia in such a long time. Until tonight. It was only seven-thirty and inching upon her bedtime, but I knew she would be too excited to be dozing off. It was a long day, but I didn't expect her to pass out until we drove back to the hotel. We made great timing for our scheduled ride and the three of us climbed into the carriage while the older man gave us some safety rules and told us a little about the horse.

"This is Buckles. He is sixteen years old and has been helping me give tours for almost three years now. He's very friendly and loves apples and carrots the best."

"Where is his Family?" CJ pipped up.

"Well, he doesn't really have a family. I like to think that I'm his family."

"But you're not a horse. Every animal has a family. Where does Buckles sleep at night?"

"Well he sleeps in a barn with the other horses."

"Is the other horses, his brother and sister and mommy and daddy?"

I could see the man getting antsy and wanting to begin the ride.

"Bug, how about we just start the ride and maybe tomorrow we can look it up on the iPad?"

"I just wanted to know that he had a family. They probably took him from his family like they do the whales at stupid Sea World. I never want to go there, Daddy."

"I know Bug and we won't." She was so damn adamant about the whales not being in the wild but it never occurred to me that she would put two and two together for horses.

She huffed and sat back against the seat in between Olivia and I as the man climbed up front and begin to slap the ropes against Buckles' back.

I suddenly felt a tiny elbow in my side and CJ leaned up to "whisper" to me.

"Daddy, he's hitting him! I don't wanna ride this if he's gonna hit him with the ropes. I wanna get off."

"CJ let's just finish the ride and we can leave right away."

"But he's hitting him and I don't wanna ride, it's mean!"

CJ was near tears and I knew she was seconds away from a full meltdown. I saw Olivia grab her under the arms and pull my daughter into her lap. Her arms went around CJ and she burrowed her body deeper into Olivia's lap, fully accepting the comfort she was giving her.

It took a minute to get the man's attention but once I did, I explained to him that we wanted to stop the ride. I didn't fight over a refund or anything and simply wanted to get my daughter away and distracted with someone else. When she found out about the whales only being able to swim in the large tanks, she insisted on writing a letter to "The sea world people" that I had to actually mail in for her. We received a letter from some level one worker thanking her for her concern but assuring her that they were happy and healthy. I'm sure if my daughter could say the word 'bullshit' she would have used it.

"Let's go, Ceej"

I held my arms around and she happily scooted from Olivia's lap and allowed me to lift her up. I held a hand up to Olivia and helped her out before I intertwined our fingers and began walking back to the car.

"Daddy, can we just walk?"

"You still wanna see some things, Bug?"

"Yea. We don't have to have a horse to pull us around, we have legs too so we can walk ourselves. We can let mean people ride in the carriage."

Olivia smiled and I could only look on with pride at my daughter's decision and look on life.

"Alright, let's go for a walk."

 **Liv POV**

Our walk was nice. CJ talked animatedly between the both of us, swinging her arms back and forth out of habit. Every once in a while we'd swing her high in the air and she'd giggle so loud that her stomach had to have begin aching. The streets were well lit and there were tons of other people out walking; at least more than I would've expected to see back home. Seeing Fitz with CJ was something I'd never get tired of. There were moments when she would let go of my hand and climb on top of his shoes before holding tightly to his waist. Anything she did was preempted with a "watch Livia" making sure my full attention was on her.

The Memorial was completely lit up and stunning at night. We knew we'd be back here tomorrow, so decided to just walk around the lit up fountain. CJ held tightly to Fitz's hand as she walked on the edge of the fountain.

"Alright Bug, I think we're gonna head back to the room so we can get some rest for tomorrow."

"Not yet, I gotta make a wish! Night wishes are the best ones to make!"

I smiled at her innocence and watched Fitz feel around in his pockets for change, but came up empty handed. He looked up at me with pleading eyes, but I had already began looking through my wallet and pulled out a few coins. I opened my palm to reveal three coins and held them out to CJ.

"Alright kiddo, looks like you've got three wishes!" I spoke bending down to her level.

"Thanks Livia! Okay, I gotta make them count and you guys can't know my wishes!"

She plucked the coins from my palm and stood up on the edge of the fountain again. I watched Fitz grab hold of the back of her shirt which eased my anxiety of her falling in.

"Turn your head away, Daddy!"

 **Fitz POV**

I did as she said and turned away. Olivia was staring at me smiling, looking like a queen. Her smile was radiant and her posture so graceful and poised and welcoming. She was everything I've ever hoped to have. I reached out my free hand and when she grabbed it, I wasted no time in pulling her closer to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I was happy with the fact that she willingly went up on her toes and kissed me. I could vaguely hear CJ behind me whispering her wishes, but with Olivia's lips pressed firmly into mine, I knew my wish had already come true.

When we got back to the hotel room, Olivia held the door open and kept hold of the handle so it silently closed behind her. I moved to the large bed and laid CJ down before grabbing her small suitcase and placing it on the bed next to her. I grabbed her pajamas out and removed her jeans and long sleeve shirt, making sure to leave her socks on. I had insisted on packing her fleece pajamas she refused to wear at home, and slipped the pants and shirt on her before tossing the dirty clothes into a pile by the bathroom door.

I walked out to the living room area and noticed that Olivia had changed into her blue pajamas that I loved. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was standing in front of the floor length mirror cleaning her face with a white cloth. I was slowly learning her nightly routine and it made me smile. She would be brushing her teeth afterwards. Olivia slightly jumped when she noticed me out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Is she still out cold?"

"Yep. I knew the drive and excitement of the day would eventually catch up to her."

She smiled and nodded her head before casting her eyes downward. She seemed a little sad, but I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Goodnight Fitz."

I looked at her confused; unsure of why she would say that to me.

"Well I was gonna see if you could help me pull the sofa sleeper out." I spoke unsure of myself because I still wasn't sure where her head was.

"I can do it, you don't have to. I'm sure you just wanna rest too. It was a lot of driving today."

I scratched the top of my head before I moved towards the couch. It was clear that she didn't understand what sleeping arrangements I had planned, but I was going to make it clear to her. I removed the large cushions and unfolded the bed while she watched from the reflection in the mirror. I pulled back the blanket and comforter before tossing the extra pillows on the bed and moving back into the bedroom.

 **Liv POV**

He didn't have to do that. I was more than capable of pulling out a twin sofa bed. The fact that he did it himself just made me think that he was ready to retreat to the room with CJ and it hurt. I hoped we could spend some time together when she had gone to bed. I always enjoyed talking with him and having alone time together, but it didn't look like he planned to do much talking tonight.

I wiped the remaining eyeliner off and tossed the cloth into the trash.

"This bathroom's all yours if you need to use it or anything."

I turned at his voice and watched as he walked towards the small bed with CJ in his arms. He knelt on the bed with one knee and carefully lowered her small body onto the mattress. He stood up slowly and tucked the covered around her waist, before he kissed her cheek several times and stood up. He walked over to the small closet near the front door and slid the glass door open. He flicked the light on before turning back around and gesturing for me to follow him. I headed straight into the bathroom, wanting to be done as quickly as possible.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Fitz was sitting against the tufted headboard and staring directly at me.

"You thought I was going to have you sleep out there."

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. An observation he'd made just by listening to my words, watching my actions and knowing my mannerisms. He knew me and I loved it. I climbed into the bed next to him and lifted his arm before sliding into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in even closer before he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him knowing he really did want to talk about his intentions.

"I wasn't one hundred percent sure and I didn't want to make any assumptions so I was just going to sleep on the couch."

"Is that what you wanted to do? Did you want to sleep out there?"

"No." I didn't hesitate to answer. I wanted him to know that I was serious about us and that I wanted to continue to take steps forward and not backwards.

"I wanted to be in here with you, but I didn't want to just assume you'd put CJ on the couch. It felt like I was making you kick her out or put me before her, and that's not right."

"That wouldn't be right but that'll never happen and I know you understand that. You've told me and proven to me that even in your eyes, she comes first."

I nodded and looked away, almost feeling the pressure of being so vulnerable with him. I still got that way at times.

"Livvie..." His fingers were under my chin, lifting it and turning my face back towards his. "You are a priority of mine. She might come first but you're right there behind her, almost beside her. When I'm making my decisions about anything, I'm thinking ahead of how it will affect the both of you. It's not just me and CJ anymore, Livvie. You're our family now and we're yours."

I felt my nose flaring, my eyes watering and the lump filling my throat. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest at his words and I turned out of his sidewards embrace so that I could face him fully. My mouth had gone dry, but I knew exactly what I was feeling and he deserved to know. I know my sudden movements shocked him, but I moved off of the bed quickly and quietly went to the mini fridge that was next to the front door, and grabbed a bottle of water. I moved quietly so that CJ wouldn't wake up, and slipped into the room before closing the door behind me. Fitz hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the bed. I opened the water bottle and took a generous swallow before sitting it on the nightstand.

"Were you thirsty?"

I smiled at his question knowing he just wanted to get a laugh out of me. He could see and sense my nervousness but I didn't want him to try and distract me or stop me from doing something I was already struggling with.

"I don't want you to try and make a joke to calm me down or anything. I... I need you to let me just be honest with you."

"Ok."

He sat up straighter and held his hands out, letting me choose whether I wanted him to comfort me or not and I did. I welcomed his touch and calmed at feeling his fingers intertwine with mine.

"A few weeks ago... Well, the first time I stayed over... I opened up about my father and you held me.

"I remember. You were very upset when I was singing a song to CJ and you broke down.

"But afterwards it felt good to let that out and I ended up passing out and you just held me."

"It was one of the best nights of my life. I love every single moment I get to hold you while you're awake or sleeping.

"You said you loved me."

 **Fitz POV**

I froze. There was no way she heard that. I was certain that she was asleep but it seems like she wasn't. She heard me. It was so early, almost too early for declarations of such but I didn't care. My heart knew what it felt, my soul knew what it felt and it was love.

"I didn't know you were still awake."

"Did you mean it?"

Her eyes had welled up with tears again and it was a fact that she could get anything she wanted from me if those doe eyes had a spec of water in them. I would always be honest with her and this was no exception.

"I did. I meant it then and I'll say it now and mean it. I love you so very much, Olivia. So much and I want to be with you for as long as you'll allow me.

"Fitz, I love you too."

I could've cried in that moment. I could tell that she wanted to cry and I feared that she would hide her feelings from me. The second that I was going to urge her to continue, she took a deep breath and tears begin to spill from her eyes.

"It's so scary... Fitz I've never felt this before, I.. I'm not sure if I'll be any good at it or if I'll mess everything up and ruin you, but I love you so much and I can't just turn it off. I've tried but I can't."

"You really love me?"

Now my eyes were filling with tears. Her raw honesty is exactly what I needed and I knew in that moment that I needed to touch her. I pulled her closer and helped her so that she was now straddling my thighs. I simply stared at her. There were wet streaks on her face, her bottom lip was trembling and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I'm so in love with you, Livvie."

I didn't wait for her to respond, instead I crashed my lips onto hers in a warm kiss, seeking her tongue out immediately. Her tongue wasted no time assaulting mine and her taste was intoxicating. My hands left her face and started at the bottom of her shirt and I eased my fingers over her soft flesh. Her skin was hot to the touch and I loved the moan that escaped her lips at the contact.

"You feel so good, Livvie." I moved my lips from hers and proceeded to leave a path of opened mouth kisses from her chin all the way down to her collarbone. When I kissed the area just at the bottom of her throat, I felt both her legs tighten around my waist and her fingers grip my hair. I ran my tongue over the spot and immediately felt her tremble before sucking hard on the area.

That was definitely her spot.

The moan that escaped her made me grateful that she had already closed the door.

"You taste so good baby."

Her grip on my hair loosened and suddenly she was pulling my face towards her and swallowing my lips with hers. We continued to kiss and her right hand guided mine up her nightshirt and to the back of her bra.

 **Liv POV**

He took the hint. I felt him working on unstrapping the fabric, and a second later I felt the free weight of my breasts. I pulled back from his lips and stared at him for a second before lifting my arms in the air, silently praying he would accept the invitation. I felt his cool hands travel up my sides before he was easing my shirt and bra over my head completely. He dropped the clothes next to me on the bed and stared at me while gripping me high around the waist.

Fitz didn't speak a word as his thumbs moved to ghost over my nipples, instantly causing my body to respond. Moisture began to build heavily between my thighs and my legs spread wider to sit further down into his lap. I knew I must've had an effect on him as well because I could feel him hard and even more pronounced beneath me. His thumbs continued to drive me crazy and right when I was ready for more, his wet mouth was attached to my left breast. I threw my head back and instinctively pushed his head further into my chest, feeling my inner walls automatically clench. Fitz sucked as though he was a starved infant. Before I could catch my breath, he moved to my right breast and I began to smell my own arousal.

I felt Fitz hands slide down my back and grip my hips before he began to slowly move me back and forth against his erection. My mouth fell open and I used my hand to cover my mouth to drown out the noise I was making. He felt so damn good and he wasn't technically doing anything but stimulating every part of me. I moved my hips in tune with the rhythm he had begun and felt my undoing approaching.

"Fitz... Baby, don't stop."

That was all the encouragement he needed and a second later I felt a graze of his teeth on my breast and the pressure from his hardened length against my core sent me unraveling in his lap.

"Oh God!"

I felt overheated and could feel the thick fluid escaping my body and soaking both my panties and pants. I tried to catch my breath as I felt Fitz bury his face into my neck, soft kisses being left on my heated skin. I stilled for a few minutes and when my heart rate began to recuperate and slowly sync with Fitz's I pulled back to look at him.

I knew I was blushing deeply but I couldn't look away from him. His eyes were a different shade of blue that I had never seen before and I was entranced.

"I love you." He spoke quietly.

"I love you too."

And there was no denying that.

I exited the bathroom almost thirty minutes later after showering and calming my nerves. It took everything in me to not pleasure myself as our connection replayed over and over in my head, let alone pull him into the shower with me. Fitz had awakened something in me that I never knew existed. I turned the light and fan off before coming out and climbing directly next to him in bed. He had fallen asleep just like I expected, but instinctively reached for me. With his eyes closed, Fitz turned me on my side and moved directly behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his right hand just under my left breast. His skin against mine was almost burning, but welcomed in every way.

My heart rate slowly began to increase and I had no clue how I was getting any sleep tonight.

"I love you, Livvie."

That did the trick. Those four words were now music to my ears, allowing me to completely relax and slowly fade away.

"I love you too Fitz."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I do plan to update at least once a month. Last month was a busy one for me, so I didn't get to, but I'll try my best. Also, my story is rated M because I'd rather know that it'll lead to Mature themes and have that in place, rather than simply go back and change it. These characters are on a journey and there is a lot that I plan to do with their relationship, yet one of them was not to have them sleep together right away. It would not have matched her character at all, and if so, it would have been her using is as an escape and in my story I did not want that. If you wish to keep reading, you will see their relationship blossom into something I hope you will appreciate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Liv POV**

Fitz's arms held me the entire night. His grip didn't loosen and I knew this was now my favorite spot ever. In his arms, almost bare. I could only imagine what it would be like to be naked against him but that couldn't happen any time soon. It should have been the last thing on my mind, but it wasn't. I wanted to experience that with him, experience it in general but I knew now was not the right time. Not today, not this week even. Only time would tell when we'd reach that point in our….relationship? I think I was okay with calling it that.

I waited a second before I began untangling myself from his embrace and he responded immediately. I felt his arms enclose around my waist and pull me back towards his chest and I moaned almost too loud at the contact.

Morning wood was a real thing and Fitzgerald Grant had so much to work with.

"I want to go on record and say I have no control over that." He grumbled lowly against my ear.

I had to laugh at him. It was either laugh at him or be completely turned on and do something that was way too inappropriate with his daughter asleep in the next room. He flustered me in ways I couldn't imagine and I had to turn myself in his arms and make sure that our bottom halves weren't touching.

"It's ok. I understand."

I was suddenly shy and wasn't sure why. Finally facing him was probably the reason and I had to make my heart rate slow down to a normal pace. His eyes were only open in small slits and I wondered if he wanted to stay in our little cocoon of a world and stay asleep.

"I think maybe we should start becoming more presentable before she wakes up."

"Is that right?"

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. His voice was too deep and raw for it to be so early in the morning.

"Yes, and you promised her a full day of museums, parks, and sight-seeing so we should get ready before she comes in and sees us like this."

"Do you not want her to see us like this together?" he challenged.

I averted my eyes and tried to pull away from him, but he held me tighter against him.

"I'm only kidding, Livvie. I know this is new between us and it's something that CJ doesn't really need to be aware of until we get a lot of things figured out."

I looked up into his eyes and saw the understanding I needed from him.

"It might sound selfish, but I can let you get your hopes up, but I can't get hers up. She's too innocent in all of this."

"I know." Fitz glanced over and looked at the alarm clock on the mahogany night stand and read the time aloud. "If I know my daughter, I'd say we should start getting moving if we want to be decent by the time she barges in at any second."

I panicked and began to sit up but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back down so that I was on top of his bare chest. I laughed softly as he slowly shook his head at me.

"She can't get through a locked door so we have a few moments to greet each other properly before we have to get out of bed."

"And what is the proper greeting?"

"This"

Fitz's hands were on the back of my head and he pulled me closer until his lips touched mine.

He was completely right. This was the proper way of greeting one another and I would surely get used to it.

I sighed deeply and opened my mouth against his, demanding more of whatever he wanted to give me in that moment.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

We had spent an eventful day in DC exploring monuments, walking the National Mall and completely nerding out. I knew my inner nerd would come out, but I was surprised to see Olivia's come out as well. I knew she was smart not only because of the way she spoke and carried herself, but the line of work she was previously in was no easy feat. It took years of school, volunteering and hands-on experience to be a Child Life Specialist. The way her face lit up when we arrived at the National Museum of Health and Medicine and she nearly fidgeted out of her skin when we walked the exhibit on the Brain and Nervous System. I had expected for CJ to be weirded out by it all, but she was surprisingly eager to pick at Olivia's brain and ask her about everything she knew and how she knew it. The rest of our afternoon was pretty eventful and all the exploring and walking had CJ passed out for the short twenty minute drive back to the hotel. I expected her to pass out on the subway car but she was still so fascinated by the moving underground train that she waited until the busy streets of DC lulled her to sleep in the car. I carried her up to the room once we got back and laid her in the bedroom while Olivia and I got comfortable on the couch and watched a movie together. We barely paid attention to it and the six-dollar charge that was sure to show up on the hotel bill would be an extreme waste of money, but I didn't care. The entire time the movie played, we simply made out like teenagers. We kept it very PG knowing that CJ could very easily walk in on them this time.

When her near hour and a half nap was over, the three of us went to the hotel's indoor pool and spent the next few hours playing around until they all went up to shower and get ready for dinner.

"Alright Ceej, you done in there? We've been waiting for like an hour for you!"

"Don't have a cow, Daddy! I had to look my very best for Thanksgiving."

Olivia chuckled beside me and I loved how she purposely held in her laugh so she wouldn't upset CJ. Olivia was next to me with my arm wrapped securely around her waist, softly rubbing the skin of her hip. I noticed since we left that morning, neither of us could really keep our hands off each other. It was all innocent, a touch here, a rub there. She was more touchy- feely than I expected, and I loved it.

I responded to her chuckling by poking her in the side and she giggled quietly before gripping my fingers in her hand.

"No tickling." She whispered.

"But I'm kinda bored."

"Fitz, stop!" She giggled again and the sound was becoming one of my favorites. I had tickled her almost non-stop as we swam earlier and learned just how ticklish she truly was.

I relented and stopped before she decided to move out of my embrace.

"I gotta get her to come out so we won't be late for our reservation."

My daughter was so dramatic and I could only smile at the fact that she wanted to dress up for the holiday. We were all dressed up to go out to dinner and CJ all but kicked me out and allowed Olivia to help her get ready. However, Olivia had left the bathroom nearly ten minutes ago and CJ stayed inside "fixing things" while they waited. Olivia's outfit was gorgeous but I had to admit I didn't understand it. I thought she had appeared from the bathroom wearing a dress, but when she had gotten close enough and I gripped her side, I was able to feel skin. I remember looking at her confused as my thumb continued to tease the soft flesh of her skin and she muttered something about a "high waist skirt and cropped top". All I knew is that it was a gorgeous color and it had easy access to her skin.

CJ stepped out of the bathroom and smiled bashfully at the both of us. She stepped closer before unexpectedly twirling so that her dress twisted beautifully.

"You look beautiful, CJ." Olivia spoke, reaching out her hands for CJ to take. CJ moved closer to her before wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist and standing on her tip toes.

"Thank you. Can I have some of your lips gloss and make-up?"

* * *

 **Liv POV**

I looked at Fitz and knew he'd object immediately but I also didn't want to indulge the little girl in make up at such a young age.

"I really think you might be a little young for wearing make-up out of the house, but if it's okay with your dad maybe we can play around with some make-up once we get back home. Just the two of us."

CJ looked at Fitz with hopeful eyes and when he rolled his eyes playfully, the little girl cheered loudly, knowing she had gotten her way.

"Alright you sneaky snake, we need to get out of here before we miss our reservation. Let's go." Fitz spoke, moving towards the hotel's closet where we'd hung our coats.

We grabbed our coats and scarves before heading downstairs. We were halfway through the lobby when I spotted Huck sitting at his usual spot at the bar. I was so grateful to him and didn't feel right about leaving him alone on a holiday that was all about being grateful for those in your life. Huck was a very big part of the group of people I was grateful for. I stopped and Fitz's eyes followed mine until they spotted Huck's stiff form. My eyes connected with his and his grip loosened on my hand and I walked towards the bar and directly to Huck.

His blank stare didn't change as he looked at me and I didn't take offense at all.

"Liv" was his only greeting.

"Huck. Thank you for everything you've done. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight? We could still change the reservation to four with no problem at all."

"No Liv, but thanks. You enjoy yourself. I'll be here."

I smiled and didn't push him on the matter. Fitz waited until I was close enough and intertwined our fingers once again before we headed out the door and to the restaurant.

When we were seated, the waiter placed a special thanksgiving menu in front of the three of us and explained that there was a flat rate per plate for all you could eat of their thanksgiving meal. Fitz and Olivia got everything while Fitz made sure to only get specific things on CJ's plate. He didn't want her to waste any food so he wouldn't worry about forcing her to try anything new tonight.

"What's your favorite Thanksgiving memory, Liv?" Fitz asked me.

"That's easy. Each year, I usually worked shift at the hospital, but then me and some co-workers would always sign up early to volunteer at soup kitchens or shelters and we would head there and serve dinner to the homeless community."

"You and that big heart of yours."

I blushed at his statement and took a sip of the ice cold water the waiter had sat in front of me minutes ago.

"I just wanted to be around people that realized they had something to be grateful for even if it didn't look like it. I didn't grow up around that type of humility so once I was old enough to decide plans on my own, I made sure they would be moments I would never forget or overlook."

"Tell Livia about the first Thanksgiving you and me had, Daddy." CJ spoke up and I looked at Fitz eagerly wanting to know the story.

Fitz chuckled before he even began speaking and I knew he could probably still picture it as though it happened yesterday.

"You were about twelve weeks old and Grandma called saying she was bringing food, but I told her I didn't want any and you couldn't eat any so it was no point to bring it all the way up to our house. She kept trying to argue with me and ended up driving all the way up to our house and when she got there I let her inside."

"Then tell her what you did!"

Fitz chuckled before he continued, "She kept trying to make me eat the food but I just kept watching tv with you."

"Tell Livia where I was and what you were eating!"

"CJ was lying on my chest and I was eating ice cream."

CJ laughed loudly before bringing her little hands up to her cheeks as her mouth hung open.

"He just ate ice cream for Thanksgiving dinner, Livia! So now each time we have Thanksgiving dinner, we get to eat ice cream, right Daddy?"

"Right, Bug. So tonight, on the way back, we're gonna get some ice cream from room service and have at it."

I smiled at the two of them, loving that CJ brought up a tradition that was clearly dear to her heart and that she was inviting me to share in that special time. It was a few minutes later when our plates arrived and the waiter walked away from the table to grab our warm rolls.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Alright, so we do this pretty simple tradition before we eat where we say what we're most grateful for. If you don't want to.."

"No," Olivia interrupted me and I smiled at her. "Of course I'll do it too."

"Okay, I'll start. I'm very thankful for my family. That's my mom, CJ and you, Livvie. I'm thankful that you came into our life when you did and that we get to be the ones you spend time with."

I wanted to lean over and kiss her but I knew I shouldn't so I turned to CJ knowing she wanted to go next.

"I am thankful for all of my toys in my room and for a kitten that Daddy can get me for Christmas since I was so good this year, and for Grandma and Daddy and for Livia cause she's our family now too and she spends a lot of time going places with us and playing with me."

* * *

 **Liv POV**

I tried not to cry from the innocence of CJ's words, yet the tears welled up before I could stop them. I reached under the table for Fitz's hand and intertwined our fingers before looking at him. His eyes said everything my heart was saying, and I knew he could feel me saying them without even speaking.

"I'm thankful for the both of you being in my life and I'm grateful because I know no matter what happens, we've have this extraordinary time together and I'll never forget it. I hope we can have so much more in the future."

* * *

 **Liv POV**

I watched as Huck typed away furiously on his laptop while I stood to the side watching and waiting for him to say something to me. He had been in this position for the past nine minutes and I knew it had been that long because the sound of the clock on the wall ticked away and I couldn't help but count along with each second. My heart was racing and all I wanted to do was pick up the phone and speak to Fitz but that was impossible.

"Huck can you say something! Did they go back? What's going on?"

"Liv stay calm and let me work. I told you to trust me."

"I do trust you but I need you to tell me what's happening! It's Fitz and CJ! I can't just… I need to know what's happening. They went to their house so they know where they live…"

He turned to face me and stood up before grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

"Everything is fine, Olivia."

"Then why'd you come and take me away? If they're still here and it's not safe for me to be there, then it's not… I can't just leave him there, Huck."

The tears spilled down my eyes and I felt my knees buckle beneath me. I was a mess as Huck caught me before I hit the ground and my mind went back to the last hour and a half, trying to make sense of a perfect night that turned horrific.

* * *

" _What did I tell you about tickling me?" I laughed loudly as his long fingers dug into my skin ferociously, no matter how much of a fight I put up against him. He constantly wanted me to admit to anything he assumed he was right on and when I refused, he always brought out those fingers. He was so bad._

" _Fitz! I swear if you don't stop, I'm going to pee on myself and you!"_

 _Anytime I mentioned wetting myself he would stop. I knew that CJ had peed on him before and he took any warning of being urinated on seriously._

" _You don't play fair, Livvie. You know the thought terrifies me."_

" _Well if that's the ammo that I have, then I'm gonna use it every chance I get."_

 _I moved off of the couch and into the kitchen to grab the tall bottle-neck glasses from the counter and moved back towards him._

" _Thank you." He said before bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a long sip._

 _I sat down beside him and threw my legs over his thighs while resuming my previous position against the arm of the couch. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother after saying goodnight to CJ. The little girl had been excited to see her grandmother after a few weekends of staying home. She was still following the rule of not mentioning me to anyone, that we know of, and as bad as I felt, I was also glad._

" _I still can't believe you convinced me to drink this stuff. I feel so emasculated thanks to you."_

" _Yet you're the one that bought it! I just made you try it because I think it taste good."_

" _Cider always tastes good."_

" _Well this is considered a hard cider. Besides, I thought beer was beer to guys."_

" _You really thought wrong on that one and even if it was true, gluten free beer is not real beer. It's just not and will never be."_

" _Just shut up and keep drinking, crybaby."_

" _Now if you don't want the fingers, you know better than to name call, Livvie."_

" _Okay, okay I'll stop. Keep those fingers to yourself."_

" _But I don't want to keep my fingers to myself."_

 _His voice had dropped a few octaves and I shivered against him instantly. I had no idea how he was always able to make me respond in a way that made my entire body heat up._

"Fitz…."

"Shhhh"

 _His lips were against my ear and I complied with his words as I felt his fingers move to the waistband of my pajama pants._ _I held my breath when his fingers moved against me. Since returning from DC over a week ago, Fitz and I had been taking many steps closer to complete intimacy but hadn't reached it yet. I wasn't sure if we were exactly ready to take that step and I knew Fitz was following my lead. I wasn't really ready and he always seemed to understand it and not push me too far. Anytime I felt that I was ready to take that next step, we'd get completely interrupted._

 _Tonight was no different._

 _His fingers rubbed across my lower lips and I grabbed a hold of his chin and brought his lips to mine._

 _I felt his finger move towards my opening when we both jumped at the loud knock against the front door. We both jumped at the noise and I moved my legs from his before we both stood up._

 _"Who the hell is that?" Fitz questioned in a low voice as he walked towards the door._

 _"Wait!" He paused and looked back at me with worried eyes. "What if... Fitz.. Just wait."_

 _It was as if he understood what I was saying and the feeling I had in my gut was strong. I moved to the top of the stairs and stayed in place as Fitz went to the door._

 _Fitz POV_

 _There were two men dressed in suits standing on my porch and the second that I saw them, my own gut told me that Olivia had every reason to be afraid._

 _I opened the door and eyed them before casually greeting them._

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _"Yes, I'm Detective Stevens and this is Detective Young. We saw that your firm had pulled the case on a Ms. Olivia Pope from Georgia and that your access ID was used to gain it."_

 _I blinked at them wondering why they just stopped talking._

 _"And?"_

 _They looked at each other stupidly and I knew they expected a different reaction from me._

 _"We just wanted to know why you chose to access her case? Do you know Ms. Pope?"_

 _"No. Case came from Georgia. As far as I know from the notes, she's nowhere to be found."_

 _"So why'd you pull her case files?"_

 _"Because it's labeled as a back burner case and I could tell it hasn't been touched."_

 _They simply stared at me before the shorter man, Stevens spoke up._

 _"So you're just looking at her case?"_

 _"Look, I'm a lawyer and just recently got re-certified to practice criminal law so I had to find a case to present in a mock trial. One that probably won't see the light of day anytime soon and I'm not sure if you've been around here long enough to tell, but there ain't much going on around here to choose that kind of case. So I looked at the nearest city that had a high criminal law pool and just picked one. I'm really confused as to what the big deal is about this Pope lady?"_

 _It was Detective Stevens that gestured at Detective Young for them to finish up._

 _"We apologize for the inconvenience. Pope is one of our missing fugitives from down south.."_

 _"Wait so you came here from Georgia to see if she was with me? All because I pulled her file? Wow." I laughed but purposely kept my voice down. I noticed them looking past me and into the living room. I'm sure they'd seen all of CJ's mess she'd left before she went with my mom and they had to assume there was a child present. "This is exactly why I stay in a small town. Sorry you wasted your time coming all this way but I'm just getting reacquainted with my profession."_

 _"Again, sorry to disturb you. Have a good night."_

 _"No problem. Hope it works out for you."_

 _I closed the door and stayed in place with my eye looking out the peep hole. I waited until the car pulled off and turned at the end of the block before I heard Olivia move quickly back down the steps. The second I turned around, her arms were around my neck and I felt moisture against my skin. She was crying_ _._

 _I felt her body shaking against mine and I did my best to hold her tighter into my body._

" _Talk to me, Livvie. Don't shut down on me."_

 _"They were lying. It was Jake and Chris."_

" _What? Are you sure?"_

" _I know their voices." I felt her nod against me as she tried to catch her breath._

 _"Shhhh, Livvie. I need you to calm down for me. Please baby, breathe for me."_

 _I could feel her beginning to hyperventilate and I didn't want her passing out on me. I kissed her head repeatedly and rubbed my hand up and down her back for several moments until I felt her grip on me loosen and her breaths coming out more evenly._

 _"They found me, Fitz."_

 _The moment I opened my mouth to respond, loud knocking sounded against the backdoor, terrifying us both even more than the first time. I grabbed Olivia's shoulders and moved her towards the steps before I went into the kitchen._

 _I let out a sigh of relief when I saw who was on the other side of the glass door and called Olivia's name just as I slid it open._

 _She rounded the corner and looked at Huck with concern written all over her face._

 _ **Liv POV**_

 _"Liv, we need to go. Now._

 _I hesitated for a second, and he repeated his words, but firmer._

 _I knew I had to leave, but the thought of just walking out of this home without any idea of when I'd be able to come back, terrified me._

" _Livvie, listen" Fitz reached for me and pulled me into his arms before bringing his hands up to my face and forcing my eyes to connect with his. "I need you to go with Huck. I'll be here and everything will be fine, but I need you to go."_

" _But what if.."_

" _No what if's. You need to go with him now. I'll be in touch, I'm not going anywhere."_

" _Promise me." I whispered. Tears were once again spilling down my cheeks and I was shocked at how much everything had changed within the last few minutes._

" _I promise you I'm not going anywhere. We're going to handle this. Tell me you trust me."_

 _I didn't respond to him like he wanted, and he tilted my head further up and brought his lips to mine in a soft kiss._

" _Tell me Livvie."_

" _I trust you." My voice came out in a whisper and as soon as the words left my mouth, his lips were on mine again but more fiercely. He whispered "I love you" several times against my lips before he pulled away._

" _I love you too."_

* * *

"Olivia, they aren't in town anymore. I watched them leave town with my own eyes and I have someone tracking them now. They left just as quickly as they got here and they're headed back. The reason I brought you here is because there's someone else that stayed behind and that is watching Fitz's house. He's some hand they paid off but I don't expect him to stay for long. Maybe a few days most, but Jake and Chris are gone. They believed Fitz but they're just covering their tracks and making sure they aren't getting played by him. Until this guy is out of town, I'm not letting you anywhere near that house."

"But what if…"

"No" Huck interrupted. "You will stay here until I know that it's safe for you to go back. We knew this would happen once he was allowed access to the case and this is just the beginning Liv. If this is what you want, then you have to know that it's going to get worse before it gets better."

I stood up and looked at him, finally letting it sink in that this was a turning point and that I had to make this choice myself. As much as I wanted to run, I promised Fitz that I wouldn't.

"Is this what you want, Liv?"

"Yes." I knew I sounded confident, but on the inside I was still terrified.

"I can and I will take care of Chris and Jake."

"What about Russell?"

"He'll be harder to find. The second he knows that Chris and Jake are done, he's going to go into hiding. It's what he does, but I'll be waiting for him to resurface and when he does, I'm going to kill him."

I didn't want to think about Huck killing anyone because it didn't seem real. Although I knew exactly what he had done in his position at my father's company, it was hard to see the quiet man that had done nothing but protect me, as a killer.

"Huck… I don't want you to … I can't imagine how that weighs on you."

"I've killed people that did nothing wrong to anyone and got paid for it. At least this time it'll be for something good. Someone that deserves to die. They can't get away with how they hurt you. I won't let them and I made your father a promise that I would take care of you. He might have been a lot of things, but he took care of me the only way he knew how and I owe him that much."

I didn't know how to respond to that and could only promise myself to never forget how much Huck was doing for me. I sat down and waited, trying my best to not cry again because I knew it wouldn't do me any good. I also knew it would make Huck anxious and he had enough to worry about. Not being able to sit still, I went into my bedroom and flung myself down on the bed, willing the tears not to fall. They were desperate to fall and I fought hard against the constant lump in my throat. All I wanted to do was talk with him. To be in his arms and have him holding me and reassuring me that everything would be okay. But that was too much to ask.

* * *

I had fallen asleep in that very same spot and that's where I stayed for the next two days until I was shaken awake by Huck. I knew it was somewhat childish to lock myself in my bedroom and refuse to come out, but I honestly wasn't in my right frame of mind to think clearly. It's not that I wanted to, but each time I went to ask Huck if everything was safe the answer was no. When I asked if I could at least speak with him, he would just stare at me, not wanting to share more bad news with me. The fact that Huck was in my room and standing over me, must've meant that something changed.

"What's going on? Is he in the clear? Are they still watching his house?"

"Sorry Liv, there's been no change. He's still watching the house."

"Why are they staying here for so long? You said he wouldn't stay this long…. That they would leave right away."

He didn't respond to me, instead he reached out his hand towards me, offering me a small phone that I had not seen before. It looked like one of the burner phones he had given me weeks ago, but I hadn't known that it was functioning.

"It's for you."

I looked at the phone and saw that it was connected already and the timer on the phone was already counting the minutes. I grabbed the phone from his hand and he left without saying another word. I pulled the phone against my ear and immediately noticed the pattern of his heavy breathing as it sounded in my ear. It was enough to make me fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. All I knew was that the person that I needed the most, the love of my life was on the other end of the line and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Hi."

"Hi."


	15. Chapter 15

Fitz POV

She went out the door with Huck and that was that. There was no phone call, no text message, no email, no bat signal, nothing. All I knew was that she was gone. Olivia was gone, and there was no telling when I'd get to see her again. There had to be a reason that Huck rushed over to get her. The fact that he was here almost immediately after those men had left, meant that he was already preparing to come and take her away. I tried to remain positive throughout the rest of the night. I constantly peeked out of the small living room window in case there was some type of hope, but all I saw was the street lights illuminating nothingness. I finally forced myself to go up to bed and called my mom to check on CJ. It wasn't too late and I expected her to be awake, but my mother explained that she was already in bed and snoring away.

I had slept with my phone right next to me the entire night on the loudest setting possible, but it didn't ring. No phone calls or text came through and by the following afternoon, I found myself nursing another one of those gluten free beers she loved so much. I lifted the bottle to my lips and sipped at the semi-sweet drink before I sat it down and moved to clean up a bit. Everything from the night before had been untouched as I expected Olivia to be delivered back to me in no time. But I finally came to terms with her not coming back and I knew that I needed to keep moving. It's not like I was moving on. There was no way in hell that could ever happen, but I had to keep moving until I heard from her or Huck. I cleaned up our mess, and then stepped out to go grocery shopping for the week. Usually I would've picked up things throughout the week since I didn't want to leave Olivia during the weekend, but now I had plenty of time to get things done.

It was on the way to the store, while at the store, and by the time I arrived back home, that I realized someone was following me. It was a blue car. An old one that no one would think twice about being in the neighborhood and that would blend in easily. But I had noticed it. I knew I was being watched. I hadn't noticed if the person had been there beforehand while Olivia and I were in our own world, or if they only just showed up but I knew they were now following me.

I looked up when my phone rang and answered before it could ring again.

"Hey Mom, just pull in next to me."

I hung up the phone and jogged over to the garage door and pressed the large square button on the wall. My mom's car pulled into the garage and I shut it just as quickly. Both her and CJ unbuckled and got out of the car before coming inside.

"Hey Bug." I opened my arms for a hug, but she bypassed me and ran inside.

"Don't worry, you used to do the same thing to me."

"Yea well, she needs to know that's not ok."

"Hurt your feelings, huh? Why'd you want me to come into the garage today, son? And who's this friend my granddaughter is so eager to see?"

"Friend?" I looked up and tried my best to play it cool and keep a straight face. I didn't believe that CJ would mention Olivia to my mom but I wouldn't be surprised if my overexcited daughter had blurted out information about Olivia by mistake.

"I went through nearly thirty-one hours of labor for them to change their mind and cut me open to get you. Fitzgerald Thomas, I know you better than you know yourself. I know when you're keeping something from me and now you've got my grandbaby hiding something from me."

"Mom," I started, wanting to reason with her. " I don't want you to worry...everything is fine, I just.."

"Stop right there. Just tell me that you're thinking with your big head and not.."

"Mom! Really? Please, just don't go there! I can't.."

"Yea, yea don't be a baby. You know I cleaned that little thing plus your behind until you were nearly six years old.

"Mom, can you please stop.. Just.. Don't you wanna go home? You don't want that drive to tire you."

She rolled her eyes and reached up to pat me on the shoulders. Sometimes she was just too much.

"Daddy, where is..."

CJ stopped mid sentence when she rounded the corner and noticed that her grandmother was still there. My mother looked between the two of us before she let out a sigh and moved towards CJ.

"You two and your secrets. Long as it doesn't get my baby hurt, I could care less." She leaned down and kissed both of CJ's cheeks before moving to me and pinching my cheek. "Take care of yourself, my boy. Love you both."

She kissed my cheek and moved into the garage before climbing in her car. I opened the door for her and closed it almost immediately. I spotted the blue car parked a few houses down and in order to not give them a chance to think anything fishy was going on, I convinced CJ to play outside in the front with me.

"But Daddy, where ..."

"Ceej, I have a new rule about our new friend ok? We are not going to talk about her while we are outside okay? Only inside the house, okay?"

"Because people might hear her privacy?"

"That's exactly why. So we can talk about that later but I will tell you our friend isn't here and it might be a few days until we see them."

She was immediately pouting and I hated that to disappoint her. It was clear that she was just as ready to have Olivia back as I was.

We played outside for a little while, drawing with sidewalk chalk on the cold ground and tossing around a small football. Dinner was quiet and uneventful, making me realize that even though we were perfectly fine before Olivia came into our lives, things had only gotten better since she found us. CJ and I may have smiled and laughed at one another, but it was obvious we were missing an important component of our evening. We had fallen for Olivia, and we both were missing the kind, loving woman that made us into a trio. A family.

I tucked CJ into bed after dinner and she didn't fight me on sleeping in her own bed. I expected her to join me in a couple of hours, so enjoyed the quiet time that I had alone in bed. I called the cell phone number I had for her and it went straight to an operator telling me the number was no longer in service. I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw the number thirty-right staring back at me. I figured if I called at least twelve more times, then I would have a reason to give up and just wait for her. Fifty phone calls, fifty attempts had to be worth something.

The following morning went on like it usually did. I woke up with CJ curled in a ball at the bottom of my bed and she fought me the entire morning on getting dressed. In her mind I was once again keeping Olivia away from her and she all but threatened me that if she didn't get to see 'Livia' by tonight, she would not go to school the next day. As much as I wanted to have faith in Olivia, I knew I would be preparing for a battle the next morning and by the time I dropped CJ off at school, I was drained from the thought alone. I drove to my office and just as I suspected, the trusty blue car slowly lagged behind and stayed parked across the street all day. I worked as normally as possible, going over every single detail of Olivia's case with a fine tooth comb. I wanted as many details as possible for when I represented her and today was all about digging into her childhood to prove what type of father she had. Olivia had already told me everything there was to know about her upbringing, but I knew how to persuade a jury with the way that I spoke about certain aspects of her life. The way her father had control over hundreds of men. The way her mother abandoned her out of the blue without leaving a trace of her existence behind. The way Olivia overcame it all and found success the honest way just before being forced into this dark world her father created.

I didn't need to make the jury have sympathy for her, I just needed to deliver a powerful exhibit of facts that would speak for itself. I knew I could do this but not having any clue as to where Olivia even was, kept my mind only ninety percent focused on my work.

When I picked CJ up from school that late afternoon, I knew that I was in trouble right away. I received a look of death from her once she was inside the car and buckled up.

"Bug, I warned you this morning that it might happen, AND I called and spoke with you at lunch to tell you that you would be staying after for sure."

"I'm still upset about it."

I nodded and looked at the dashboard to see what time it was, then glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"Alright, three minutes, that's it. Complain."

"Ms. Kirnwood was in charge of us and she still smells funny and chews with her mouth wide open."

"Ok."

"And she doesn't let the girls play with the boys in dodgeball. She said she doesn't want to hear girls whining about being hit by a boy. That's not right!"

"You're right Bug, it's not right. I'm sorry she did that."

"I'm not done, Daddy. Then Christopher stayed after and he never stays after school. How come on the one day I have to stay after, he does too?"

"No clue. Two minutes."

"Daddy, I didn't really like what you packed for my lunch today either."

"Okay. Why not?"

"I don't like yogurt raisins anymore. It's for little kids. And so is my milk drink. Its for babies and I don't want you to pack it anymore."

I sighed at that and had to stop her there.

"Not happening Ceej. You're getting them everyday. Both of them."

"But it's a baby drink! Everybody in my class knows I drink it and they ask me questions about it."

"Well ignore them. You're drinking it everyday so you might as well drop the subject."

"If it's in my lunch, I'm gonna throw it away." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at her threat and tightened my hands around the steering wheel as I prepared to turn onto our street.

"Guess what though? I'm the dad, not you. I make the decisions and you get to drink baby milk. In fact, you can have one as soon as we get home."

"But that doesn't make you the boss. Why can't I choose what I drink?"

"Cause the parents get to decide what the kid drinks. You're the kid, I'm the parent."

"Well I'll be my parent too."

"Oh really" I asked waiting for the garage to open fully. There was no way in hell I was taking a chance of whoever was in the blue car, seeing my daughter. I knew within seconds it would be pulling down the street behind me.

"Yea I can be the mom parent since I don't have one."

"Ok."

I honestly didn't have a response to that and knew she would realize what she brought up and eventually drop the subject.

"What do Moms do?"

I closed the door and moved to the pantry to grab her a snack.

"Well, moms do what I do."

"Like work?"

"Well yea but moms do everything else I do. I take care of you, don't I?"

"Yes. So a mom is just like a dad?"

"Kinda."

"I wanna know. Tell me."

I turned to CJ and realized this could be one of those moments that her doctor had spoke about. When she's ready to talk about it, she will. Just make sure you're ready to respond.

"Bug, some of the things that I do for you, I would probably still do it, but if we had a mom here with us, she would probably do them."

She played with her hands in her lap and I knew she wanted more answers.

"I think if you had a mom here, she would probably be the one to fix your hair. She might give you more baths and showers than I do."

I tried to think of more things. Things I could see myself not wanting to do with my daughter if I had the help of a female, but kept coming up short. I honestly couldn't think of anything I'd trade in.

"Would you still take me to school and pick me up everyday?"

"I think so. It would depend on or schedules but maybe."

"I like when you do those things."

"I like doing them too, Bug."

"Do you wish I had a mom here so she could do things with me?"

"I do wish that. I know you would love having a mom an any mom would be proud to call you their daughter. Just like I'm proud to call you my daughter, Bug."

"You are?"

I opened my arms to her and she willingly went into them, allowing me to hoist her up onto the counter in front of me. As small framed as she was, it still blew me away to see how much she's grown up since the day I brought her home from the hospital. She was not a baby, but still reminded me of the screaming five-pounder that fought sleep every chance she got.

"The best thing about my life is you. And guess what? It will always be you."

"You're the best part for my life too, Daddy."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her, accepting all the love she would give me at this moment. Her attitude could change in a heartbeat, so I knew I had to act fast.

I left her on the counter and moved to start pulling things out for dinner. CJ stayed in place, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched me. I knew something else was on her mind and I wanted her to keep opening up like she was.

"What's going on in your head, Ceej?"

"Why isn't Livia here today?"

I should've expected that.

"Something came up and she had to go back to her friend's house."

"Will she be there long?"

"I'm not sure, Ceej."

"Will she still come over to see me?"

"I hope so. But I know she wants to be here, she just can't right now."

"Daddy?"

"Yea?"

"How come we can't tell people about Livia?"

I stopped what o was doing and looked up at her wide set, grey/blue eyes. This had been on her mind for some time and I could tell. Once again I stopped what I was doing and went to stand in front of her. I couldn't lie and sugar coat it anymore.

"There are some people looking for Olivia and they want to hurt her. So she ran away to find a safe place and this is the place she found."

"Why do they want to hurt her? What did she do?"

"Bug, I really don't know why they want to hurt her and it doesn't really matter. Olivia didn't do anything wrong and she just needs to have friends that will help her out right now so she can keep herself safe."

"Are we her friends that help keep her safe? Does she have other friends?"

"I really don't think she has other friends, Bug. That's why it's important for us to look our for her and to keep her a secret a little while longer."

"I don't want anyone to hurt Livia."

"Neither do I Bug. I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure she stays safe."

"Can I call her?"

"I don't think that can happen right now. When she can, she'll call us, I'm sure of it. For now, we just need to wait to hear from her and pray that everything will be okay."

"Should we pray to Jesus like grandma does?"

"Yea, Bug. That'd be really great. If you ever need to talk to me or you have questions you can tell me, okay? This is big kid information and I know it might seem a little scary but what is my number two promise?"

"Hmmmm number one is to love me forever and number two is to always keep me safe."

"That's right. I'll always keep you safe, so you never have to be afraid, okay?"

She nodded her head and leaned in to kiss my cheek. It made me smile big time and I moved away from her for only a second when she spoke again.

"Can I write Livia a letter for when she comes back?"

I nodded with an encouraging smile. "I think she'd like that a lot, Bug. In fact, let me go and check the mail really quick okay? Don't move. And if you touch the stove, it will burn you, so that's your warning."

I vaguely watched her roll her eyes before she jumped down and went to her backpack. She grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and climbed back onto the high stool to begin her letter.

I jogged outside to the mailbox and saw that there were a few random billing statements and the normal weekly ads. I trashed most of the mail once I got inside and went back to working on our dinner. CJ say contently writing her letter, occasionally asking me to spell certain words she was unsure of. She loved reading and spelling, but she would sometimes get confused when it came to blending words.

"Can you read it and check it, Daddy?"

I turned the burner down so the Alfredo sauce was simmering and moved to wash my hands at the sink.

"Yep, let me see it."

I once my hands were dried, I reached for the paper and began reading the wiggly handwriting:

 _Dear Livea,_

 _I wish I cud see you today at my house. Daddy told me that I have to be pashent and wait for you to come see me. Daddy sed someone mite be trying to hurt you so we have to wait and not tell anyone ware you are. I promis I will help you. I hope I can see you sune and we can play agen. We had fun when it was thanksgiving and playing at the park. I want to do that agen with you. I miss you cuz you play with my hair and I like that. And you are so pretty like a prinsess that has pretty brown skin. I hope you can come bac soon. I luv you cuz you are my frend._

 _CJ_

"I know Olivia will really love this Ceej. This was very kind of you."

"Did I spell the words good?"

"You spelled the words well. Some weren't right but they were close. Do you want me to tell you which ones?"

"No"

"Okay. Do you want me to fix them for you?"

"No, I wanna leave it like that."

"Okay, we will leave it just like this."

"How can I give my letter to Livia?"

"We will make sure she gets it next time we see her."

"But I want her to have it while she's away from me. It's supposed to make her feel better."

"As soon as I can find a way to get it to her, I promise that I will."

She seemed to be satisfied with that answer and a while later, we sat down to eat dinner together. Once dinner was consumed and cleaned up, I took CJ up for her bath and helped her get dressed in her pjs. She still wasn't too excited to wear the fleece material but I insisted that she'd be freezing if she climbed in my bed in the middle of the night with her other pjs on.

"Can we read a story?"

"We can read a short story."

"Why a short one?"

She leaned her head to the side and squeezed at a chunk of her hair. Water dripped onto the floor and I frowned at her, proving that she should have let me dry her hair more while we were still in the bathroom.

"Because someone was sluggish this morning when it was time to get up for school. You need to go to sleep when I tell you CJ, and not read books."

"Don't you want me to be really smart? My teacher said the more I read, the more smarter I'll be."

"That's true and I love that you read once you're tucked in, but you need to go to bed once I tell you to. Do you understand? No matter how much you don't want to.

I gave her a hard stare and she complied before grabbing her book and moving to the bed. When the story reached a breaking point, I stopped reading to her. I folded down the top of the page and sat the book on her nightstand.

"That's all for tonight, Bug."

"Okay Daddy."

She turned onto her side and I could tell she was ready to pass out. I moved from the bed and got down on one knee before fixing the blanket around her and kissing her forehead.

"Night, Bug. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek before snuggling back into her pillow.

I busied myself by cleaning up the kitchen and stripping my bed. I had cleaned all of the sheets about a week ago, but it was something to keep me busy. I started the load, then ran around grabbing the towels throughout the house and rushed them back into the washing machine. I stood with up and looked around for a second before realizing how much Olivia had changed my life in the short few months she had shown up. Once CJ went to bed each night, I would usually watch tv before crashing myself, but when Olivia dropped into our lives, I was able to look forward to my evenings centering around her in one way or another. I missed her.

I stood there for a second before I noticed my briefcase by the garage door and went to grab it. I took out the large folder and my laptop before I powered it up and logged onto my firm's server. If I couldn't do anything with Olivia, then I would get to work on doing something for her. I spent the next hour drafting my opening statement before I worked on my statement to present to the judge. Everything else was ready to be filed, but I had to convince a judge that it would be safer for Olivia if the trial was held here, rather than in Atlanta. Most judges never agreed to send a case to another state to be presented and tried, let alone a case involving a fugitive. Regardless, I had to try. If it came down to it, the only thing I could think to do was to leave CJ in my mother's care and go to Atlanta to represent Olivia. It things got that far, which I honestly expected them to, there was no telling how long the trial would take, and the jury could honestly find Olivia guilty and she could be sent to jail for only God knows how long. I couldn't let that happen. Olivia being away from me for two days was already hard enough. I couldn't imagine her being locked away in a jail for months or possibly years with no real contact.

I went over my statement multiple times until my eyes were crossing, then I decided to call it a night and shut down the lap top. Shutting down the lap top didn't mean that I couldn't continue to immerse myself in case notes and criminal history for the men that'd made Olivia's life a living hell. They all had multiple hits, and wrap sheets that could fill an encyclopedia. I took my time highlighting everything I knew that would be of the most incriminating, and began to place red marks by people I planned to contact as witnesses to their heinous crimes. When I was done for the night, I packed up all the files I had so that CJ would have no chance of getting her hands on them. I opened the door that led to the garage and put the files in my car before locking up once again. Just as I was about to make my way up the stairs, there was a faint knock on the door. I looked around out of habit, to make sure I wasn't hearing things, before I moved towards the front door. I looked out of the peephole and saw that no one was there. I took a step away from the door and waited a few moments before looking back outside and still saw no one.

 _"Don't be a pussy, Fitz. It's a damn knock on the door."_

I didn't normally speak to myself, but weirder things have happened. I opened the front door and immediately noticed a small box sitting on the doormat. I grabbed it up quickly and closed the door like a little bitch in a horror movie that was afraid of Freddy coming. Once the door was locked up, I sat the box on the kitchen counter and grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced it opened. Inside was a folded piece of paper sitting atop a small cell phone. I could tell it was one of those burner phones . I knew Olivia had one similar, but I was certain that she didn't have the same phone or number that I had been contacting her on. I had tried calling her on it many times, but the phone was no longer in service.

I jogged up the stairs and after glancing in on CJ and closing her door the rest of the way, I slid into bed and powered the phone on. While I waited for the outdated phone to start up, I opened the piece of paper and read the small handwriting.

 _ **It's programmed**_

That was all that I needed to see. I'm not sure how I did it, or what I pressed, but all I knew was that the phone was against my ear and I was being told to hold on.

I could hear her breathing seconds later, and I felt completely at peace from that alone.

"Hi"

She didn't respond right away, but I could hear her breathing and that was enough for me.

"Fitz?"

"It's me. How are you?"

I could hear her sitting up and moving on what I assumed was her bed.

"I'm okay. How are you and CJ?"

"We're good. She's sleeping but I expect her to stumble in here very soon."

"Huck said that as soon as someone's done watching your house, I can see you guys."

"Yea, I noticed a car following me and staying outside. It's blue."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. People watching your house and knowing where you and CJ live. It's not fair for either of you and I'm so sorry."

"Don't do this Livvie. I don't want you worrying about us."

She was quiet for longer than I felt comfortable and I felt goose bumps arise on my arms at the first sound of her hitched breath. She was crying. It was one of the worse sounds in my world now.

"Livvie. Baby I don't want you to cry. We will get pass this, I promise you we will."

"It's all happening so fast. They're so close to finding me, Fitz and when they do,"

"I'm almost done preparing your case for trial. I need a week, maybe less and I'll be ready to present it to our judge and get a request to proceed."

"I'll be sent back to Georgia. I'm so terrified of going back. I know they'll get to me before I see a trial date."

I could hear the fear and tears in her voice and all I wanted to do was hug her. To just have her in my arms would be the only thing I wished for in this moment. I stayed quiet, knowing she needed to take her mind off of everything, but I wasn't sure what to even say to her. All I could think about was how long we would be separated and how this was probably a peek into our future.

"Livvie, do you remember what CJ said she was grateful for at Thanksgiving dinner?"

She went silent and I knew she was thinking back to my clever little girl's wishes that night. I faintly heard her laugh after a few seconds and knew she'd remembered.

"She brought up you giving her a kitten for Christmas."

I laughed loudly, remembering exactly what my sneaky child had said.

" _I am thankful for all of my toys in my room and for a kitten that Daddy can get me for Christmas since I was so good this year…."_

"She'll be one happy girl on Christmas morning."

"She's not getting a kitten for Christmas."

"Why not? Every girl deserves a pet. She's old enough to take care of a little kitten."

Olivia encouraging me to buy my daughter a cat was not the way I expected this conversation to go, but if it stopped her from crying, then I would indulge her for as long as I needed to.

"I know CJ when it comes to responsibility. Sure she'd play with it and feed it, but I'll be the one cleaning out the litter box, and making sure the thing doesn't piss all over the house. Besides, the thought of its fur being all over the house is enough grounds for a no."

"You're just gonna break her heart come Christmas morning, ya know?"

"Yea, yea, what else is new?"

I stopped speaking for a moment, realizing that we were actually talking about Christmas.

"I can't believe Christmas is only weeks away."

Olivia didn't respond and I wondered if her mind was filled with thoughts on how she would get to spend this Christmas. I couldn't fathom turning those papers in within the next week and having things take off as quickly as I knew they would. The police would be banging down my door within days. That would turn all of our world's up-side down and I honestly wasn't sure if we were ready for that.

"Livvie?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for Christmas this year?"

She was quiet for a moment, but I didn't push her. I wish that we had newer phones so we were able to face time or download some app that would allow us to video chat with one another. I could imagine her face at the moment and for the first time tonight, I knew the reason for her silence was not because she was crying.

"Livvie? Tell me. Whatever it is, I'm going to do my best to give it to you."

"But you can't, Fitz. It's not possible."

"Try me." Was my comeback and I heard her take a deep breath before revealing the one thing she wanted for Christmas. "What do you want?"

"My freedom."


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz POV

I pulled into the carpool line at CJ's school and put the car in park before taking my foot off the gas. I was the second car in line and others slowly began to trickle in behind me. The past week had brought a tremendous cold front and it was as if winter had finally come in full force. Snow was on the ground, certain roads were icy, and the temperature had dropped below freezing three times last week. CJ was ecstatic and loving the cold weather. She basked in the fact that Christmas was days away and that today was her final day of school until mid January.

A soft knock was heard against the window and I jumped at the sound. Snapping free from my thoughts, I turned and glanced out the window to see the gym teacher smiling at me with CJ standing at the back door. I unlocked the doors and gave a wave to her as she opened the door and CJ climbed into the backseat.

"Hi Bug"

"Hi Daddy." She spoke to me before turning to put her seatbelt on and I could tell that she was going to completely suck up to me all evening. She had promised to be on her best behavior this week knowing that we had fun plans for Christmas and that it all depended on her behavior. As happy as this made me, I was annoyed with the fact that the only reason she had been on her best behavior was because it came from Olivia. It didn't matter that it was a constant rule in our home that she usually broke, the fact that Olivia said it to her obviously changed things. CJ had spent the past weekend with my mom since we wouldn't see her on Christmas Day like we normally would. She had been severely disappointed to not spend the day with us like she normally would have, but after much pleading, I was able to get her to understand that my "special friend" as she referred to her would be around and I wasn't ready to introduce her just yet. She had lectured me again and after many more threats, she made me promise that things weren't moving too fast and that I would introduce her to Olivia soon.

My fingers were crossed at the time.

"Is Livia at home?"

I checked to see if she was completely buckled before following the lead of the car in front of me and pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"No, but she'll be there later." I wasn't sure when CJ had begun referring to our home as Olivia's, but agreeing with her was better than going back and forth with her on something so trivial in her mind. "She said she was going to be cooking dinner tonight, so I want you to find your manners and use them."

"Sweet. She knows what I like."

"Well what if it's something super healthy? Will you get grouchy for her?"

I increased my speed just a little as I moved out of the school zone.

"I don't get grouchy for Livia."

"Don't I know it."

I rolled my eyes at her scrunched up face.

"Are we going straight home to wait for Livia?"

"No Ceej, I need to stop by the store and grab something for Olivia. I thought while we were there you could pick something out for her too."

"A Christmas present? Finally! I told you we should have got one forever ago but you kept not listening to me."

"We agreed that you would make a gift for her. Homemade gifts are usually the best gifts you can give someone, Ceej."

"Those are boring and besides I don't know how to make gifts that aren't stupid art class stuff that you like."

"Watch it." I warned lightly before continuing. "That 'stupid art class stuff' means more to me than you'll ever know and I'm never getting rid of any of them, so deal with it. We are going to the store now, so be thinking of something you want to get her."

"I already know what I want to get for her Daddy, so I won't take a long time. Can I get your present today too? Grandma already helped me choose it on her iPad and they have them at Target. Can we go there too please!"

She was begging but there was no way in hell I could reprimand her. CJ had been serious about gift giving for the past two years and I really was proud of the gifts she had given me in the last two years. Her first real gift to me was a date coupon she had made along with a bowl full of my favorite movie snacks and my favorite kid movie, The Sandlot. CJ wasn't a fan but her and my mother had come up with the concept and my girl had been a champ throughout the entire movie. She was only four and severely opinionated, but kept her comments to herself and eventually fell asleep. Last year she had given me a pack of really nice socks. I had been really confused at the gift but then she told me, 'You always get so angry at the dryer when you look for your socks, so I got you a bunch of them.' It was thoughtful and logical. I could only imagine what my gift would be this year. She had a year long to examine me and figure out what this year's gift would be and I was excited. I was even more excited about what she had in store for Olivia.

"We can go to Target too, Bug. I surely hope you don't have the money grandma gave you. You know better than to take it from the house without permission."

"It's at home Daddy, so you gotta pay and I'll pay you back later."

"Sounds good to me." Her and shopping money was a completely different ordeal.

We weaved our way through the busy Target aisle where everyone and their mother seemed to be doing last minute Christmas shopping. All I could do was pray that I got everything I needed today in order to avoid coming in this weekend. CJ's gifts had been bought before it even hit November and there were random things I knew she'd like that I picked up here and there. She always was sure to write out her Christmas list for me, just in case it was in fact true that Santa Clause did not exist. I didn't mind her believing the myth, but one of the kids at my mother's church had squashed the Santa bit years ago, bringing my daughter to tears. I did my best to ensure her that he was in fact real, but there were still moments she had her doubts. She was allowed to write down five gifts and I usually bought her what she wanted. The past two years, her request of a tv had been ignored and it would be this year as well. I did her clothes shopping just over a month ago before everything with the 'blue car man' happened Olivia had come to the store with me and it was the best thirty minute shopping trip of my life.

 _"So what are the rules I need to know?" Olivia asked smiling up at me._

 _"No teddy bears, kittens or puppies. Lots of hearts, stars, unicorns if we can find them and patterns." I squinted at the list my daughter had written out before handing it over to Olivia._

 _"She's adorable."_

 _Olivia shook her head, tightening the cap on her head. It was the first time she had agreed to go to a store with me and it was only because I used CJ against her. I admitted to having the hardest time picking out my little girl's clothes because she had become so picky. But if I knew one thing, it was that she would accept anything that Olivia picked out._

 _"Do you get all 5T?"_

 _"I'll get a few outfits in that size but the rest, I'll get her in a bigger size so she can grow into it. It should be over here somewhere in the mix."_

 _It was driving me insane that I couldn't find what I was looking for and I turned to look at Olivia sifting through a few different shirts with a bright smile on her face._

 _"What'd you find over there?"_

 _"Some really cute shirts. She will love these, Fitz."_

 _She held up a shirt that was cream and long-sleeved with a maze pattern that had one tiny heart at the top and another bigger heart at the bottom waiting to be found. Another shirt was a deep blue color that had snow flakes in the shape of a heart and a few more that I could only smile at. My daughter would in fact love the shirts Olivia had chosen._

 _"These are great, Liv. I need to find a sales person or something...they're all out of size six. What type of store runs out of an entire size?"_

 _I turned at the first sound of her chuckling and looked at her with amused eyes. I had no clue as to why she was laughing but could tell it was somehow at my expense._

 _"The sizes aren't missing."_

 _"What do you mean? I've looked everywhere over here."_

 _"Fitz, this is the baby and toddler section, if you're gonna get her some bigger clothes, then you have to go to the girl section."_

 _"Liv this is the girl section."_

 _"I hate to break it to you, but your baby is growing up and has moved on to the big girl section. Follow me."_

 _I was in shock and a bit of denial. These clothes were like miniature adult clothes and I wasn't too happy with how much my little girl was truly growing up._

"Alright Ceej, which aisle are we going to?"

"No aisle."

"What do you mean? Let's go get what you want to get for Olivia so we can get home and wrap it before she gets there."

"They don't have it on the signs. We have to go someplace else."

I wanted to be frustrated with her but she looked so defeated. It had already driven me crazy to stand with my eyes closed as I held onto the back of her coat while she picked out my gift. I had been instructed to only look at my feet and once we stopped in the aisle she made certain my eyes were closed as she chose the item.

"Ceej do you need help reading the signs? We need to get whatever you chose so we can get outta here."

She stomped her foot and looked at me sideways, letting me know she was ready to cry but trying to hold it in. I bent at the knees and scooped her up atop one of my arms before grabbing a hold of our cart and pushing it down the first empty aisle that I saw.

"What did you want to get for Olivia, Bug?"

"Seeds." She mumbled.

"Seeds?"

"Seeds so we can make peaches grow at our house."

"Peaches?"

"Livia told me one day she wants her own Peachtree so she doesn't have to buy peaches from the store anymore and she can make her peach pie that you guys made. And she said she was gonna to teach me how to make it with her one day."

I sighed and looked up, silently thanking God for the little girl he dropped in my lap six years ago. Even with her conniving, and sometimes downright smartass ways, she was amazing and had a big heart.

"Cassandra Jane you've got a pretty great heart. You're right they won't have seeds here, and I actually don't think they sell the seeds for peaches anywhere but what we can do is get a book on growing fruit and find out then maybe we can order something off-line to get here by Christmas for her. Deal?

"Deal"

Once the garage was closed, CJ let herself out of the back door and rushed inside.

"Livia!"

Her loud voice carried throughout the entire house and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She clearly didn't believe me and assumed Olivia was in our home already, contrary to my telling her that she was a few minutes away. We made a short stop at Barnes and Noble to grab a book on growing fruit and before we left the store, we skimmed through the book just so I can prove to my daughter that we would not be planting seeds anytime soon. We would definitely have to wait until Spring rolled around.

"CJ, she is not here. Come and help me put these things away. And take your gift for me before I sneak a peek at it."

"Don't Daddy! No peeking!"

She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the bags that held my gift in it as well as the ones with Olivia's.

"We need to hide that so she doesn't see it, Ceej. She'll be here in just a second."

"Where can we hide it?"

"I'll hide it in the laundry room. You take my gift and stash it somewhere in your room."

She began to run off and I yelled after her before she got too far away.

"CJ, please put on your pjs. Your flannel ones and I mean it. If I find you in any other pjs, we are gonna fight, kid."

 **Liv's POV**

I could hear his threat from my place outside of the door and all I could is laugh. I missed them. It had been weeks since I was over and the phone calls were simply not enough. Huck saying that the coast was clear was one of the happiest days I had in a while. Fitz had allowed me to facetime with CJ and him, but it wasn't enough. I had been ready for today, for weeks.

I knocked on the door and could hear Fitz threatening her again to finish getting dressed before she came down the stairs as he fumbled with the locks and finally opened it.

I smiled brightly up at him before I was yanked inside of the home and the door was closed behind me. Fitz instantly grabbed a hold of the large rolling bag I'd brought and dropped it to the floor with a loud thud. I wasn't sure what he was doing until he began pulling me quickly through the living room, the kitchen and finally into the garage.

I knew exactly what he was doing.

He wasted no time hoisting me into the top of the deep freezer and attaching his lips to mine. He wasted no time thrusting his tongue into mouth and I was just as eagerly accepting of his. I felt the way he pushed his hips into mine, letting me know just how excited he was to see me.

"Fitz" I moaned, not recognizing the sound pouring out of my lips as he moved to attack my jaw and neck. He was being all consuming, making me lose my train of thought.

"It's been way too long since your lips have been on mine Livvie."

I moaned to agree and ran my hands under the back of his shirt, loving the feel of his strong muscles against my fingertips. I pushed the shirt up over his head and before I could fully take in his Greek God-like body. My lips were nipping hungrily at his neck and swiftly moved down to strong chest, earning a moan from him in return.

"Where'd you go?"

The distant voice of CJ could be heard coming from what sounded like the living room, making us both freeze in the midst of our ministrations. My lips froze around near his right nipple and his against the back of my neck.

"Dad! Livia! Where are you?"

"Arghhg"

I had to chuckle at his obvious frustration. I felt the same way, but I went into this moment with the clear understanding that it wouldn't last but a few short minutes. Fitz clearly tried to pretend we were in their own little world.

"Fitz... Later.."

I gently pushed him away so that we were face to face and connected our lips once more, this time slowly exploring his mouth with my tongue. I knew we wouldn't get a real moment like this until later tonight, so I took full advantage of having his mouth at my disposal until I had to put an end to it.

I tore my lips from his as I heard the knob on the garage door turn. CJ peeked her head in just after Fitz took a step away from me and turned to face the suv.

"Livia!"

CJ jumped down the two steps and used my thighs to lift herself into my lap before she squeezed my neck tightly. I had missed her more than I was ready to admit.

"I missed you Livia. I'm glad you came back."

"I'm glad I did too, CJ. I missed you too."

She pulled back from our embrace and turned to look at her father as though she was just remembering something.

"Daddy, why do you have your shirt off? What are you doing?"

I brought a hand to my mouth to stop the laugh that was sure to escape. The look on her face was full of judgement and she looked completely embarrassed by her father. Fitz on the other hand looked annoyed. I was almost sure that he wasn't really annoyed, but trying to tell his body to relax because his daughter was present and they were no longer alone.

"Maybe I got hot, CJ. Why are you out here? Are you supposed to go into the garage unless I tell you so?"

"Fitz" I spoke softly, making him stop picking on CJ.

He raised his eyebrows and I responded with a subtle shake of my head. He needed to learn how to share.

"CJ, is it okay if I talk to your Dad for a minute? We will come right inside, I promise."

She glanced back at Fitz for a second before nodding her head and scooting down from my lap. She went back into the house and once the door was closed, I hopped down and moved to stand in front of Fitz.

"Hey, what's... you can't be mad at her, Fitz. She just was excited."

I didn't understand the look on his face at all. He was facing the drivers' side of his suv and leaning his head against the roof. I touched his arm and felt a shiver go through his body before he moved his head to look at me.

"What's going on, Fitz?"

He let out a long sigh before he turned towards me. I now understood his frustration. I didn't want to laugh, but I couldn't stop myself.

That had to have been the biggest erection I'd ever seen.

"It's not funny."

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I'm.. I'm trying."

I could barely get the words out between fighting to keep my laughter down.

"I'm in pain, Livvie and you're laughing."

I grabbed a hold of his shoulder before he moved my hand off of him.

"Touching me will only make it worse, trust me. I just... You can go ahead in with her, I just need a minute or two."

I nodded subtly before going inside and partially closing the door behind me.

"CJ?"

"Huh?"

I heard her voice come from the living room and went in after her. CJ was sitting on the floor in front of the tv stand, rummaging through the movie collection.

"Whatchu looking for, girly?"

I'm assuming it finally hit her that I was the one calling her because the second I spoke again, she was off the floor and her thin arms were wrapped around my waist.

"How come you didn't come over for a long time, Livia?"

"I had some things going on that I needed to take care of."

"That's kinda what Daddy said but I didn't believe him."

"Why didn't you believe him?"

"Cause I know sometimes grown ups lie to you so you won't know the truth."

I sighed and grabbed CJ under her arms before lifting the small child onto my hip.

"Sometimes grown ups have to make tough decisions, and especially parents. They have to think about what's best for their child and make hard choices that might help them not get hurt."

"Did your Dad have to make choices like that to make sure you didn't get hurt?"

I thought about the question for a moment and decided to answer it with the smallest amount of the truth I could find.

"When I was a little girl, he did. All the time."

"But what about when you grew up?"

"I think he tried to, but it was too hard to protect me from it when I was old enough to make my own choices."

"Oh... Sometimes Daddy let's me make my own choices but he tells me that he will always be there to help me make choices but sometimes I'll have to be brave and make choices alone."

"He's right. It'll be scary sometimes but your dad will be there for you just like he said."

She was beginning to feel heavy in my arms and I moved towards the couch as she appeared to be thinking before speaking again.

"What if my Dadd-.."

"Hey, where did you guys go?"

I was extremely grateful to hear Fitz's loud footsteps moving towards the living room. He smiled upon entering, seeing CJ straddling my lap as she looked at him inquisitively.

"Bug? You okay?"

She nodded her head before scooting off my lap and going back to choosing a movie.

"What was that all about?"

I knew he would ask me that. CJ's mood shifted immediately and it was as though she buried the question in the back of her mind.

"Just some girl talk."

 **Fitz POV**

I hadn't planned to get into it now, but I knew something was up with my daughter. Whatever the two of them had been discussing before I walked in had her in deep thoughts that I knew she'd be digesting for the next few hours.

"Okay before we talk about a snack, let's decide what we want to do for dinner. Any suggestions?

"Can we make spaghetti and meatballs? Please!"

I looked to Olivia for any disagreement and once I saw no protests from her, I gave CJ two thumbs up.

"Alright, Liv do you two think you can handle the pasta and grating the cheese?"

"I'm pretty sure I can, but what about the meatballs and sauce?"

"Daddy makes his special meatballs and sauce for our spaghetti, Livia."

She looked at me skeptically, but I knew she'd regret it later.

"You'll take that frown back once you're going for a second helping. No one can resists my meatballs, Liv."

The loud sound that escaped her mouth made me blush profusely. I only had to look at her to know why she was laughing so hard. She had such a dirty mind sometimes.

"Gosh, you're horrible you know that."

"Hey, that was all you. Your words, not mine."

"Yea, well we'll talk about that later."

Fitz used his tongue tonight. If I had been playing that 'never have I ever' game just a day ago, and giving or receiving oral sex was mentioned, I wouldn't have been able to indulge in the liquor. But today that changed. Our light kissing and heavy petting grew more intense and before I knew it, I was naked from the waist down, with Fitz between my legs going savage. I hadn't known that his lips on that part of my body would cause me to nearly have an asthma attack. The way my back arched off of the bed was foreign to me and I welcomed Fitz's large hands holding my hips against the bed. Even then he continued to taste my insides, groaning in what I could only guess was appreciation and satisfaction. When he finally moved from between my legs, he trailed kisses from my thighs up to my neck before he rolled off the bed and went into his bathroom. I took the next forty seconds to collect myself and find a normal breathing pattern. I heard water running and I knew he was brushing his teeth or at least rinsing his mouth and I was glad. As much as I wanted to feel his lips on mine, I wasn't sure that I was ready to taste myself on his tongue. He somehow knew that and it didn't surprise me. He always seemed to know what I needed. I reached over to grab a few tissues from the box next to his bed and cleaned myself up before I moved off the bed to find the flannel pants I had been wearing. I pulled them up my legs before grabbing my panties and stuffing them into my overnight bag. My breathing was finally back to normal when he stepped out of the bathroom. It was as though there was a magnet between us, and his arms were instantly around my waist and his lips found my neck.

"Do you realize how perfect you are?"

"Do you realize how perfect you make me feel?"

"Perfection deserves perfection... Or at least close enough."

He turned me around in his arms and attached his lips to mine. I opened up instantly and relished at the sigh he released the second our tongues met. He was happy but I could tell he was also drained. We'd texted each other throughout the day and he had more than a full load of cases to close out. Not only was he working hard on my case, he was finishing up a large caseload faster than usual so he could focus solely on mine alone. It required a lot of time to simply prep for what he wanted to present at the pre-trial and he was ready to clear his workload before his attention was on my case completely.

"You need to sleep."

I broke our kiss and moved to kiss his cheek before speaking quietly as we stood cheek to cheek.

"You've barely gotten any sleep this week and it's finally over and you're workload is free. All you're required to do for the next few days is be here with CJ and I, and enjoy Christmas."

I felt him nod next to me before he took my hand in his and moved us to the bed.

"You're right. I feel like I could sleep for days, but I had to let you know how much I'd missed you. That was the longest week of my life and I couldn't stop myself from touching you."

We both settled under the comforter and I cuddled into the crook of his arm just as he reached over to turn the bedside lamp off.

"I missed you too. Sleep, okay?"

He sighed and I could tell he was trying his best to stay awake.

"But I've missed this. So much."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

I finally felt him relax beneath me before he pressed a soft kiss on my head.

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz. More than you'll ever know."

I wasn't a heavy sleeper. Even after having a fun filled afternoon with a hyper 6 year old, two mind-blowing orgasms, and strong, toned arms holding me as I fell asleep, foreign noise was sure to wake me up. I heard the noise again and held my breath as I listened to the muffled voice in my ears. I unpeeled Fitz's arms from my body and moved until I was perched on the edge of the bed, ready to take off running at any second.

The last groan had me on my feet and moving quickly down the hall as the noise registered in my mind.

CJ.

I immediately open her bedroom door and saw the little girl laying in her bed with the covers kicked off of her small body. Her small fist were bald up tightly and there was a frown on her face as she muttered in her sleep. I moved quickly to turn on the bedside lamp before sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"CJ, wake up sweet girl."

I shook her slowly, not wanting to wake her up to quickly but knowing whatever she was dreaming about, was scaring her.

Her hands suddenly came out and her hands open and closed as she sat up and began reaching for something in her dream. I noticed immediately when tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Daddy! Don't go... Wait.. Come back... Please! Daddy!"

She jolted forward, and I caught her just before she could fall of the bed. I held her tightly to me, shushing her quiet whines as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"CJ, sweetie you're okay. It's me, it's Livia. You're okay, sweetie. It was just a bad dream, you're safe."

She relaxed a little in my arms before I felt her hands gripping my shirt tightly. I sat there rocking her, unsure if she would tell me what she dreamed about or if she would keep it to herself. I knew Fitz was a heavy sleeper which made me realize that if I wasn't here, she'd be fighting the nightmare all on her own until she was awake enough to go to her father. He'd never mentioned her having nightmares before, so maybe it wasn't a common occurrence.

I felt her move around in my arms before she released her grip on my arms and laid back down on her bed. I watched her, cuddling back under the covers as though nothing happened and all was right in the world. I sat still watching her, unsure if she wanted me to leave her alone or stay with her until she fell back asleep. She'd always been very verbal with me and I figured if she had nothing to say then she was fine. I began to scoot off of her bed, but stopped when her small voice spoke my name.

"Livia."

I walked around to the other side of the bed where she was facing and knelt down in front of her so that we were eye to eye.

"I've never had a bad dream before."

"Did you have one tonight?"

When she nodded, I continued.

"Did it scare you?"

She nodded again.

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"My dad went away. I tried to find him but I couldn't and he didn't come back for a long time. He went away like you did."

I immediately felt all the guilt in the world. Her first nightmare that she'd ever had was set off by the fact that I had gone away and suddenly come back.

"I don't want you to leave again, Livia. Are you going to?"

"I don't want to lie to you sweetie, but I might have to leave again for a while."

Her gaze fell and acting on pure instinct, I found myself climbing onto the open space behind her and cuddling close to her small frame. My arm laid at the top of her pillow and CJ immediately turned so that she was facing me with her head now on my arm. I wrapped my free arm around her to rub soothing circles on her back, and sighed at how natural this moment with CJ felt.

"If... When I have to leave for a while, I promise that it's because I have to and not because I want to. If I could, I would stay here with you and your daddy forever."

"Will my dad ever leave me?"

"No. I don't think your dad could ever be away from you for far too long without missing you. He loves you more than anything in this world, CJ."

"Maybe one day you can stay with us forever."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, noticing that her eyes were growing heavy and her breathing was evening out.

"Livia?"

"Yea Sweetie?"

"Next time you have to leave, will you say goodbye first?"

"I will."

She yawned heavily before letting her full weight rest against my chest.

"You promise?"

I looked down at her closed eyes, marveling at how content she was at the moment. It was so different from just a few minutes ago when I walked into the bedroom. Her thick lashes lay curled up atop her cheeks. Her small face pointed up towards mine, as her eyes remained closed as though she hadn't just asked me a weighted question. I knew that I had no control over the future but this was a promise, I hoped the first of many that I would fight to keep for her.

"I promise CJ."

 **Fitz POV**

I laid in bed facing the ceiling and counting how many times the fan made a full circle in sixty seconds. It was quiet because CJ wasn't awake. If so she would've jumped on me nearly an hour ago and forced me to either make her breakfast or let her indulge in a sugary pastry. The silence in my home could only mean that my daughter was still asleep and with there being no savory smells coming from the kitchen, I knew it was just us in the house. There was no other explanation. We had a great night, we fell asleep, and sometime in the middle of the night, she'd left. I hate to admit how surprised I was, but I could only lay here until my anger and frustration was under control. We had plans that she clearly ran from and I'd drilled into her for hours at a time that if she had to run, I needed to know. I couldn't handle her just disappearing in the middle of the night and this proved it. Not only was I calming myself down, I was waiting for the pain in my chest to go away. Olivia not being next to me when I awakened hurt more than I could comprehend. I glanced at my phone once more to check the time and sighed. Secretly I was checking once again for any type of missed communication from her but nothing was there.

I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took my time brushing my teeth and washing my face. I showered afterwards, rushing just in case CJ woke up and decided to be mischievous. It wasn't until I was showered and putting on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt, that I noticed the chill in the house. I slipped on my house shoes before going into the hallway and turning to heat just a few degrees. The chill in the house would surely keep CJ burrowed under her covers and sleeping well past her normal awakening time.

I went to grab my phone from where I'd forgotten it before slipping it into my pocket and moving towards CJ's room. I opened her bedroom door, preparing to wake her up with as much noise as I could muster, but froze immediately. What I saw was too much to take in and I moved back into the hallway and closed the door.

Maybe my eyes were deceiving me. I blinked several times, making sure I was actually awake but also trying to fight back the tears that had sprung to my eyes. She hadn't left. She didn't leave me. She didn't leave us. In fact she was in my daughter's bed. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before opening the door again.

I wanted to leave again. It was almost too overwhelming to see them this way. Olivia's arms were wrapped around my little girl and CJ was snuggled deeply into Olivia's embrace with her back against her chest. They were spooning and although it made me a tad bit jealous, I never wanted to forget this moment.

I did the cheesy thing. I stood up and reached for my phone before snapping away.

It was after I had taken the second picture that I noticed Olivia stir and lift her head at the sound.

"Fitz?"

I hated that I woke her up, but I also couldn't wait to hear how this came about.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I just... Seeing you two together like this..."

I trailed off and moved to sit on the bed next to CJ's still form. Olivia reached out and grabbed my hand before squeezing it tightly and intertwining our fingers.

"I thought... When I woke up and you.."

"You thought I'd left?"

I nodded, slightly ashamed of myself for immediately jumping to that conclusion. She must have sensed my hesitation to answer and sat up slowly while making sure CJ was not disturbed at all.

"I could hear her in the middle of the night and came to check on her. She was having a bad dream and we talked for a few minutes and she was worried that you would leave like I left. I just wanted to hold her and it was like she melted into me. It was the best feeling I've ever had. I promised her that I would always say goodbye to her."

 **CJ POV**

I could hear my Daddy and Olivia talking to each other but I didn't know what they were saying. I wasn't really sleepy anymore but it felt really good sleeping with Livia. Besides my grandma, I had never slept next to a girl before and it was even better than sleeping next to my daddy. She didn't snore when she slept like Daddy did either. Livia was warm and really soft and she hugged me really tight while I slept. That's why I woke up, cause she wasn't holding me tight anymore. I opened my eyes when I felt my daddy and Livia leaning on me. They were kissing again. I closed my eyes back cause I didn't want them to stop if they caught me. I didn't care that my daddy was kissing Livia. I had never seen him kiss anyone except me and my grandma and he only kissed her on the cheek. One time I saw a picture of my daddy kissing my mommy on the lips and when I asked him why he kissed her on the lips, he said that he was so happy she gave him me that he kissed her like that. I didn't think Livia has given my daddy something for him to kiss her there but I think he's kissing her just because he wants to. He's always trying to kiss Livia, especially when I'm doing something. He thinks I don't see him, but I do. Sometimes I watch them but sometimes I don't. It's kind of gross and mushy and I never saw Daddy be mushy with someone.

I didn't want to keep my eyes closed anymore so I opened them up and sat up on my bed. Livia and daddy jumped away from each other when I moved and I giggled at them before yawning. I wasn't sleepy anymore but I always yawned when I woke up. Livia turned her head away from me when I looked at her, and Daddy coughed a little before he spoke to me.

"Good morning, Bug. Did you sleep well?"

He kissed my forehead and I moved towards him, not realizing that I wanted a hug from him.

"Mmhmm" I told him and hugged his neck, then I climbed into Livia's lap and hugged her. Being on my Daddy's lap felt good, but Livia's felt better. When she hugged me I always felt tingly on the inside. I didn't really understand it, but I liked it.

"Bug, did you have any dreams last night?"

How did he even know that? I was gonna tell him no but I didn't like to lie to my Daddy. That was a rule we had and I tried not to break it.

"Yes. It was a bad one."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really. I already told Livia 'bout it and she helped me not be scared anymore."

He brought his hand to my head and moved my hair away from my face. I loved when Daddy did that. It always made me really calm and happy.

"Alright, well you know I'm always here for you and nothing will ever change that. You're stuck with me forever, kid."

I nodded my head and borrowed into Olivia's chest more. She even smelled good.

"I know. Can we have breakfast?"

Daddy looked at Olivia and smiled at her, then nodded his head. We all climbed off the bed and I smiled when Livia grabbed my hand as we walked out of my room. Instead of going downstairs, she walked me to the bathroom and Daddy told me to brush my teeth and use the bathroom before I came down.

"Are you gonna do it too since you just woke up too?"

"Yep, I'm gonna use your daddy's bathroom."

I nodded my head before going into the bathroom and handling my business.

 **Fitz POV**

I should have gone downstairs to start breakfast but I couldn't. There was no way in hell I could be away from Olivia. I needed to take advantage of the few minutes of alone time that we would have. I followed her into my bedroom and closed the door, then locked it.

"Why'd you do that?"

I moved closer to her, invading her personal space before she could move into the bathroom, and pinned her to the bed.

"I haven't even brushed my teeth or washed my face yet."

She tried to bring her hands up to cover her face but I caught her hands in mine before she could hide herself.

"Don't hide from me Livvie, I don't care about that. What I care about is what I felt when I woke up and thought you were gone only to find you in bed with my little girl. Fitting perfectly in that space. I've never seen her like this before."

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to describe it... I guess open? She's like that with me, she'll cuddle, and sit with me and be vulnerable with me but I've never seen her crave someone so much like she does you. I could see it physically, but her leaving my lap and going to you without a second thought? And after just waking up? That's big. It's more than her just wanting to be around you. I've never seen my little girl be that attached and loving towards someone else. Even with my mom. We're so much alike so she's ... I don't know how to really explain it without her sounding cold, but CJ's not this little lovey-dovey girl like most are. She's got the sweetest soul but with really just having me around for so long, she's never had that maternal type love and I can tell she's craving that from you."

"I'm not even sure that I meant to do anything special... I just... She's just.."

"It comes naturally to you."

She turned her head away, averting her eyes.

"I don't know how that's possible. It's not like I had a great example of a mother. She left before I got to know her, but I can't blame her. She had to get away from the life my father gave us and I was just a casualty. I'm not sure how much maternal anything I have in me, Fitz."

"You have exactly what my little girl needs. You've shown her so much love and she loves you right back, Livvie."

"She likes me, Fitz."

"I know my daughter..."

Before I could continue, there was loud noise against the door and we both jumped slightly and turned our heads.

"Daddy is Livia done? Where is she?"

I smiled at my daughters' words before glancing back down at Olivia.

"Like I was saying, she loves you. We both do."

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before getting up and allowing her access to the bathroom.

I opened the door and CJ peered around me in search of Olivia.

"She's not done just yet. You wanna help me start breakfast while we wait for her?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna wait for Livia to be done."

She rushed pass me and went into the bathroom to watch as Olivia prepared for the day.

Her little face lit up once Olivia lifted her into the counter she was using and I knew for a fact that she was brought into our lives for more than just my benefit. She was changing my daughter's life as well.

 **Fitz POV**

 _Over the next three days, we were a family. We did normal things that I believed a family did. We played outback in the snow before the moon was out and built snowmen. The neighbors to the left of us that would've normally tried to join the fun or simply be nosy, were out of town, so we relished in the privacy we had. The older folks in my neighborhood didn't want to bother being out in the cold, and we took advantage of the seclusion. CJ and I had teamed up during the snowball fight and pummeled Liv with the cold snow. She cried out for help after getting hit in her back by me and CJ was quick to shoot me a dirty look before running to check on her. The second she was near Olivia, she was tackled onto the snow covered ground, making CJ laugh uncontrollably._

 _"Livia you tricked me!"_

 _"Well I had to get you on my team so we can beat your daddy!"_

 _They attacked me after that, jumping on me the second I went down and didn't let me up until I begged for mercy. We played in the snow for hours, making up games as we went and bending the rules to any game we could think of from 'Red Light, Green Light', to 'Marco, Polo'. Later that night before bed, CJ insisted on watching Frozen. Olivia had only seen the movie once and was excited for the opportunity to watch it again. Before the movie began, we went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate and Olivia looked at me in disgust when I began to fill our mugs with water._

 _"What's that look for?"_

 _"Because you couldn't pay me to drink that."_

 _"You don't like hot chocolate, Livia?"_

 _CJ's eyes were wide with confusion and fear. Anything Olivia had done, CJ had either mimicked or agreed with, but she loved hot chocolate and had a dilemma. We had worked out of the kinks of her being a leader at school and not following what her peers did, but this was Olivia and it was clearly different._

 _"I love hot chocolate but I make it kinda different. Do you want to know the BEST way to make hot chocolate?"_

 _"Yes! Tell me!"_

 _Olivia glanced up at me and shooed me out of the kitchen before telling me bring CJ's pj's down and to get the movie ready._

 _Yea, we had the family thing down pact._

 _ **Liv POV**_

 _"Alright so first we don't use water and we don't use the microwave."_

 _"How will the hot chocolate be hot?"_

 _"We get a pot and we use milk and warm it up on the stove."_

 _"Is it yummy with milk?"_

 _"It's the bestest, most creamiest hot chocolate you'll ever taste. But that's not all that goes in."_

 _"What else?"_

 _"Well first let's get the milk on, then I'll tell you the special ingredient."_

 _I helped CJ pour the milk in the pan before turning the burner on medium."_

 _I moved towards the cabinet and grabbed the new pack of candy canes that I'd spotted early and began to opened the plastic wrapping._

 _"Candy canes?"_

 _"Yep! So what we have to do is break these up and put them inside. Some we can just break in half, but one of them, we can crush the whole thing and put it in our cups and it will taste really good."_

 _ **Fitz POV**_

 _CJ had bounced on the heels of her feet until she clutched her small closed-lid mug in her hand and took a long sip. Olivia had dropped an ice cube in CJ's mug and I loved that she instinctively did that. I had to admit that it was the best tasting hot chocolate I'd ever had and I even convinced her to make me a second cup._

 _As much as I wanted to be near my girls during the movie, CJ made it clear that I was ruining every song. After she paused the movie for the fourth time, I wasn't allowed to talk during the remainder of the movie. Now of course this meant that I was banished to the other end of the couch while the two of them stayed cuddled together at the other end. Olivia and I locked eyes ever so often, and I could only smile as the void we'd had in our lives continuously filled with every second she was with us._

 **Fitz POV**

Christmas Eve came before I could blink and on that morning, loud knocking disturbed our sleep. CJ had fallen asleep cuddled between Olivia and I as we watched A Christmas Story and it was a feeling I wanted to get used to. Thankfully she didn't wake up as I deposited her into her bed and with a belly full of hot chocolate, she stayed in her bed the entire night. I felt like I kept missing my opportunity to really be alone with Olivia because I was so terrified of CJ interrupting us, but I needed to put on a brave face and man up.

Olivia stirred first at the loud knocking and when I felt her shaking me awake, I was out of the bed and putting a pair of sweatpants on. Being awakened all of a sudden always had me on edge and I would respond before my mind could process it.

"Fitz.. You umm..."

I stopped to see what Olivia was trying to say to me and when I caught her eyes she began to gesture south until I had caught on.

Fuck. Morning wood was a thing. A serious thing and sharing a bed with Olivia Pope had me reaching levels of wet dreams I hadn't experienced since my later years of high school.

"Shit.. I ummm, I'll be ok. Sorry, I just..."

"It's ok... It's not like I didn't... I mean before you got up..."

"God, I'm sorry Livvie..." I rubbed my hands through my hair unable to really come up with anything. I tried to play it cool. "The things you do to me, woman."

She blushed and I took that opportunity to lean closer and kiss her softly, telling her good morning quietly.

"I'll get rid if whoever that is and be right back. Don't move."

"Wait! What if..."

She was nervous and afraid. After what happened the last time someone unexpectedly banged on my front door, I couldn't blame her."

"Hey, whatever it is, it'll be okay. Just stay here and I'll see what's going on. If anything was wrong, Huck would've known by now. He's on top of this."

She nodded her head and let go of my hand after I felt her squeeze it for a few moments. I wanted to take the steps two at a time but knew I would probably fall on my face since I was still a bit hazy from sleep. When I reached the bottom of the steps I took a deep breath, silently praying that whoever was on the other side was harmless. I looked through the peep-hole and sighed at the Fed-Ex guy standing there looking impatient. Behind him, I could clearly see the large company truck still running.

I opened the door to see four boxes at his feet just before his clipboard was pushed towards my chest.

"I got about sixty more deliveries to make before the day is over and even more tomorrow. Get with it, man. Need a signature, let's go."

I blinked rapidly at his commands and scribbled my name on the line he pointed to.

"You got it, right?"

I nodded at him, assuring him that he could leave and began moving the packages inside. I had no idea what was being delivered and once the door was closed I began looking at the labels.

 **CJ Grant**

 **Fitzgerald Grant**

All of them were addressed to my daughter with the exception of one.

"I think I know where those are from."

I looked up and saw Olivia peering over the banister with a smile on her face.

"It was just him delivering packages, you can come down. Coast is all clear."

I blinked before looking down at the packages, then up to her again.

"Wait. Is this your doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled softly before shrugging and coming down the steps to stand next to me.

"I couldn't be the only person not bringing something to the party"

"But we agreed on no gifts for each other."

I pulled her into my arms, but immediately brought my hands up to cup her cheeks. They were so soft and I couldn't stop touching them.

"Did you follow through on our no gift rule?"

She got me there and she knew it. The smirk on her face proved that she knew I had something up my sleeve.

"Guilty."

"Exactly, so don't be so shocked that I made sure there was something under the tree to you guys from me."

I had to kiss her at that moment. She was too intoxicating and there was no one around to tell me to stop.

We started to get carried away when once again loud knocking slides at the door.

"UGHHH!" I groaned and pressed my forehead against hers. "That rude ass kid probably forgot something in the truck. Was this all you had sent here? I'm not expecting anything that I know of."

I moved towards the door and without thinking swung it open wide.

Shit.

That was not the Fed-Ex guy.

"Well Merry Christmas, stranger!"

"Hey Mom."


	17. Chapter 17

I slammed the door just as quickly as I'd opened it before processing what had just happened. Olivia was already moving up the stairs and I could tell that she was anxious knowing that it was my mother at the door. I moved to look through the peep hole and froze at the sight of my mother bundled up in her winter coat on the other side of the door.

"Fitzgerald Thomas, open this damn door."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

 _Yes it was Christmas Eve but we had a plan! Of course she did her own thing after completely agreeing to it. It was so damn typical of her._

There was no way in hell I could ignore her. She knew I was home and wouldn't quit until I opened the door for her.

"Ma?"

I said gulping as I opened the door.

"Don't Ma me! Give me a hug and a Merry Christmas!"

She stepped towards me and engulfed me in a hug before she pulled back and scanned the living room as though this visit was anything but unexpected.

"Looks like you really put your all into celebrating this year son. I barely have to do anymore decorating. Is your old Mama rubbing off on you?"

 _She really was playing dumb._

She sent me a look before she pushed her way past me and walked into the living room, leaving me no choice but to close the door behind her and follow her footsteps. I knew she was surprised that CJ was not answering the door with me, but I could imagine my daughter being occupied with her new favorite person at the moment. I could see it in her eyes that she was on a mission and before she went near the stairs, we needed to have a conversation. One I had been putting off for a long time.

"Ma I need to talk to you about something really important."

She looked at me with questioning eyes before she realized how serious I was. I watched as she sat her duffel bag down at the foot of the steps before she walked into the kitchen and got two mugs out. She sat a cup in front of me before she filled hers with water and warmed it up in the microwave.

"Get yourself some coffee son. You look like you're gonna need it."

I obeyed and made myself a cup of instant coffee and smiled when my mother pulled out a tea bag from her purse to place in the mug. Somethings would never change.

"Alright Thomas, spit it out."

"I met someone."

"And grass is green and babies shit black when they're first born."

"Ma."

"Tell me something I don't know. I know you've met someone. You think I was born yesterday? I know you've met someone Thomas. You've sent my granddaughter to my house in the past three months more than you ever have in her entire lifetime. The only reason you would be sending her to me this often is if you've met someone and I don't mean some butt call.."

"Booty call" I said correcting her just because her saying 'butt call' was annoying as hell.

"Booty call, whatever. I know whoever you've met isn't some booty call and that it must be something serious. Besides, my granddaughter goes mute anytime I bring up anything that could lead to a conversation of what you have been up to. All I'll say is that I expect honesty as usual and that I will step in if I need to."

"Step in?"

"Meaning if you're gonna start thinking with the head in between your legs instead of the one on your neck, and my granddaughter is the one suffering, then I will step in. So Thomas, speak up now about this mystery someone that you met."

"I met her a few months ago."

"And where did you meet her? Don't be short with me son, I want details before I go get my granddaughter and make her spill the beans."

I felt torn. I knew my mother wasn't kidding but I also knew telling her the outright truth wouldn't go well. She'd never give Olivia a chance if she knew right away what her situation was. I just needed her to stay with us for a short time and watch her.

"Ma," I began taking a deep breath and staring at her. I needed her to know I was being serious. "Before all that, before I start explaining anything, just be here with us?"

"Be here?"

"Yes. No deep personal questions, and no prying and digging, just be here and watch them."

"CJ and her or you and her?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before I glanced towards the steps. I could hear the two of them upstairs together supposedly picking out an outfit for CJ to wear for the day. I just needed her to see it all.

"All of the above. Will you please? Do this for me, Ma."

I held my breath until I saw her remove her purse from her shoulder and hook it onto the back of the chair then nod her head.

"Let's see whatcha got, son."

I smiled gratefully and held up a single finger, indicating for her to wait there. I moved up the stairs quickly to see if the two of them had made any progress on dressing my daughter.

"Sorry, we're almost done." Olivia said apologetically.

"You're fine. Ceej, grandma is here and she's gonna spend some time with us today. So speed it up okay?"

I saw the fear in Olivia's eyes through the small smile she sent me and I grabbed her hand before squeezing it. CJ continued to play the eenie meanie mo game while choosing between the selection of shirts laid out on her bed and I took the opportunity and pulled Olivia into a standing position so I could hug her.

She must've needed one as much as I did and her arms wrapped around me tightly, clearly seeking comfort.

"I told her that I wouldn't answer any of her questions until later. I told her to not pry."

"I'm still scared."

Her whispering that in my ear broke my heart. If meeting and being around my mother brought this type of fear on, I could only imagine how the next few months would be for her. For us.

"Just be you, Livvie. She'll see exactly what I see."

 **Liv POV**

She was tall. I immediately saw where Fitz got his height from and also his eyes. His mother was beautiful and I could honestly imagine her as one of those gorgeous nurses during the war that any soldier would fall for. I followed Fitz and CJ down the stairs slowly, one of my hands clasped tightly with his. When we reached the bottom of the steps, CJ removed his hand and grabbed a hold of mine before taking me over to her grandmother.

"Grandma, this is Livia. She's my friend and she's Daddy's friend too. Livia, this is Daddy's, Mommy."

The older woman stood up and reached out a hand to shake mine before saying it was nice to finally meet me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Grant."

"Just call me Lillian. It's good to finally meet you. I wish I could say that I've heard so much about you, but I think silence speaks louder than words. I look forward to getting to know you."

I smiled and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"How about I make some breakfast for us all?"

I nodded at Fitz's suggestion and CJ tugged on my arm to follow her into the kitchen. Clearly we were all cooking together.

CJ stayed mostly by my side throughout the three of us cooking breakfast together. It was me she chose to help her make pancakes and it was me she asked to make her cup of hot chocolate.

"Maybe I can make everyone some hot chocolate?" I suggested hopefully.

"Can you show Grandma the special way we make it, Livia? The second way you showeded us."

"Showed, Ceej" Fitz corrected but CJ paid him no mind.

"Would you like some help, Olivia?"

Before I could respond, CJ was frowning in protest.

"But I always help Livia make it, Grandma."

I cringed as she lifted her arms up so I could help up onto 'her spot'. I wanted Lillian to like me, and CJ being territorial might not work in my favor too much. What if she thought I was a bad influence or trying to take some place in CJ's life?

"Well I can see my help isn't needed." Lillian responded, smiling as she sat on a stool at the island.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off, unsure of what I was really apologizing for, but I somehow felt the need to.

"Oh sweetie, don't apologize. I'm used to this one here getting territorial when it comes to certain things."

I smiled shyly before obliging in CJ's waving arms and lifted her up and plopping her on the counter. I walked towards the pantry and brought over the bar of white chocolate and milk chocolate.

"Alright, remember to break it into small, teeny, tiny pieces."

I placed the bars into a zip lock bag and helped her pound the bar into smaller pieces.

"Fitz can you start heating the milk up?"

"Yea"

CJ continued to pound on the bars and I moved to grab four mugs from the cabinet, then stopped myself. I never asked if Lillian actually wanted any.

"Would you like a cup?"

"Of course I would."

I nodded and moved towards the rapidly warming milk before giving CJ a thumbs up that she had done a great job.

"Alright Ceej, now you stir it slowly while I pour it in."

She moved to her knees on the counter and I handed her the extra long soft spatula and helped her begin a slow stir, then started putting the chocolate in.

Fitz walked over and handed me the bag of crushed peppermint we'd been using throughout the week and I slowly poured a good portion inside.

When it was finished, Fitz helped me pour each of us a mug full of the warm treat and I held my breath wondering if she was enjoying it.

"It's not too much peppermint in it, is it? It's always trial and error with that." I was fidgeting and Fitz grabbed a hold of my hands and brought them to his lips boldly.

"It's delicious, Olivia. I've never tried it this way before and I don't see me drinking it any other way from now on." She winked at me, earning a bashful smile from me.

Whew.

We spent the rest of the next hour eating breakfast and talking about Santa coming tonight to leave all the presents. Although CJ didn't believe in Santa, Fitz still liked to make it magical for her with the prospect of toys all of a sudden being under the tree in the morning. The talk about presents reminded CJ that she still needed to wrap the gifts she had for everyone. I looked over to Fitz who sent me a slight nod, then announced that it was time to clean up before wrapping gifts.

Breakfast had gone well and I felt my breathing return to normal. I wasn't completely comfortable with Lillian seemingly watching my every move, but I wasn't terrified either. She helped us clean the kitchen, and once we were done, CJ was on a mission.

"Okay, present time!"

"Alright Sugar, let's get this started!" Lillian stood up and smiled towards CJ.

"Livia's gonna help me, Grandma! We can do it. You stay with Daddy."

She pulled me up the stairs behind her and I could only send Lillian and Fitz an apologetic smile before they were out of eyesight.

 **Lillian POV**

"She gets that from me, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know. It's why you can't be offended, she learned that..."

"Sassiness?" I filled in.

"I was thinking of words like obnoxiousness, annoyance, rudeness..."

"You're not too big Thomas, you better watch yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

He always responded well to my threats.

"Why don't you go up there and spy on them."

"Spy on them?" I asked as though the thought wasn't already brewing.

"You know you want to, Ma. I can promise you they're so wrapped up in each other they won't notice you're there."

I didn't need his permission but I was glad my son could tell I was hesitant to go upstairs and eavesdrop.

I did as he said and quietly crept up the steps and stood at the door that wasn't completely shut.

"My Daddy is gonna like it, right? My teacher said because there's a poem with it, that it's not a baby gift."

"Your Dad is gonna love this. He's gonna always love anything you give him and he's gonna love anything you write out for him even more."

"Why even more."

I watched CJ stop folding the wrapping paper over the square item and look at Olivia with wide eyes.

"Because it came from your heart, right? It's words you really mean?"

CJ nodded her head as her eyes set wide and serious.

"Your Daddy will also treasure everything you write to him. You're the most important person in his life, so what you say matters the most to him. I know he's gonna love it so much."

I watched my granddaughter remove her hands from the present and climb into Olivia's lap and hug her neck tightly. She pulled back and kissed her cheek softly and just as quickly turned herself in her lap and resumed wrapping the present.

"Livia?"

"Yea, sweetie?"

"Are you gonna stay with us and open presents for Christmas in the morning? Daddy said so."

"I am sweetie, I promise I'll be here to spend Christmas with you guys."

Olivia wrapped her arms around CJ's waist, then brought her lips to the top of her head. She stayed that way for longer than I expected and eventually CJ turned in her arms to hug her neck again.

"Good because I have a Christmas present for you. I hope you like it."

"I'm going to love it so much, CJ because it's from you."

This was a new side of my granddaughter I had never seen before. I wasn't sure what I was seeing or what word I could use to describe it, but I could see what my son was seeing. I could see that whatever baggage Olivia brought with her, my son was more than willing to carry the load with her.

 **Fitz POV**

"So?"

"I need to know what's wrong with her, son."

"There's nothing wrong with her, Ma."

"You know what I mean Fitzgerald."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. My mom had come downstairs finally and I was anxious to hear her thoughts. She had a look on her face and I could tell she had fallen for the two of them just as hard as I had.

"You tell me what you thought first then we can talk about why you should be worried."

"They care a great deal about each other."

"Care?" I had to interrupt her at that word. I didn't want to get upset, but she wasn't being honest with herself.

"They love each other but I'm going to use the word care right now because I want to. She gravitates towards her, and she looks to her for affirmation and approval and it scares me. How will this all end? When will it end? Is Olivia here to stay? I do expect answers, son."

"I know. There's a lot I need to explain and I guess I need to first say that I'm preparing a case to defend Olivia once it goes to trial."

"Trial? What's she on trial for exactly? Do you have a criminal in your home, Fitzgerald?"

"Ma, she's not..."

"Fitz?"

I stopped short when I heard Olivia's voice come from behind us, and I turned to see her fidgeting with her hands. She had given into the nervous habit more today than she had in the past few weeks.

"Do you mind if I speak with your mom? I think I owe it to her to explain what's going on."

There was no way in hell I would leave my mother alone to interrogate Olivia. Wasn't happening.

"CJ wants you to help her wrap my present and said I needed to leave the room anyway."

"Why don't you just wait till I'm..."

"Fitz, you don't need to protect me from your mom. She wants the best for both of you. I want to answer any questions that she has."

"Fitzgerald, go upstairs and leave us be." The finality in my mother's voice drove me crazy but I listened.

I took a deep breath and moved from my spot across from my mother. I walked towards Olivia and boldly kissed her lips softly, noticing her eyes grow wide at my forwardness. I pulled back just as quickly and whispered 'I love you' in her ear before taking the steps two at a time.

 **Liv POV**

I didn't want to cry. Tears would make it seem as though I'm trying to soften her up, when in reality, the tears coating my eyes were a product of my fear. Fear of judgement. Fear of her not believing me. Fear of rejection. I sat down on the seat Fitz had been occupying and finally met Lillian's eyes.

They showed pity, curiosity and a hint of maybe understanding. She stood up and moved towards her purse that still hung on the banister. I began to play with my fingers as I heard her move back into the kitchen, more shuffling following. It was just seconds later when a mug was placed in front of me. There was a tea bag floating at the top of the steaming water and I finally met her eyes again and smiled in thanks.

"Start from the beginning, hun."

I began to tell her the same story I told Fitz. My father cherishing me as a young child, then growing distant. Purposely distancing myself from him when I learned what his life really was about. Then I told her of him getting sick and me not being able to leave him to die alone. The tears did fall when I spoke of everything that happened afterwards. The simple meeting that should have been me signing away my father's assets to whoever wanted them, that instead turned into me being a part of it all. Being forced to watch men get tortured unless I followed rules, being abused and mistreated in every way except for physically and sexually. When I finally told her about the final bank job I'd been forced to participate in, I broke down and she wrapped her arms around me.

Lillian was warm and comfortable, different from Fitz and it was a feeling I hadn't felt in years. I couldn't remember the last time I was comforted in such a manner. A feminine touch. I couldn't remember the last female that hugged me, nor that would hug me anytime soon, so I savored it.

"I left before my trial. They bailed me out, but I knew they'd kill me before they let me on the stand to testify. I would've never lied for them and they knew it. The only person I could trust helped me get away. He got me a car and I just left."

Lillian pushed the mug into my hand when my voice cracked. Sobbing had turned my throat raw and the tea helped a lot.

"When you left, how did you end up here? Was it on purpose, or..."

She trailed off and once I swallowed another sip, I began to recall the night in question.

"I had been driving for...a day maybe? I'm not really sure, but I was tired. I had barely eaten anything and just wanted to get as far north as I could, but I crashed my car on the parkway back there. It was late and I was able to get out I guess but I don't remember much of it. I suppose I stumbled into the side of the complex and I guess I ended up in the backyard because the next thing I know, I'm waking up to Fitz hovering over me bandaging me up."

"I'll bet that was creepy as hell."

I laughed loudly and I'm pretty sure by the look on her face, that's what she was going for.

"It really was but he... I don't know. He told me everything he was doing and kept me calm and somehow I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid of everything else, of stopping, of being found, but not of him."

"My granddaughter taught him that. She brought out a side of him I never thought I'd be see."

"I told him he was an idiot for keeping me here while he had a child to care for and it wasn't as though he let me see her or anything, she just.."

"Found a way to learn everything about you?"

I smiled and nodded. She knew CJ well.

"Understatement. She just kept watching me, and sneaking into the office where I was. I had told Fitz that my name was Nicole but when she snuck into the room and asked me... I just couldn't lie to her."

"She has a way about making people open up."

"She really does. She asked me if I could make her breakfast and for some reason I said yes. When I finally explained everything to Fitz, he didn't run. I thought he was a careless idiot for not running but... it felt good to not have someone ... I'm not sure what the right word is... abandon me? Someone that you could tell your problems to and they give you their word that you won't have to bare it alone."

The tears were back, except this time they streamed freely down my cheeks and I had no plans to stop them.

"For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel so alone and it was nice. It was selfish and stupid to allow him to be there for me but I just couldn't walk away. And as much as I want to, I still can't."

I was sobbing by then and I didn't even care. Besides Fitz, I had no one to talk to and it felt good to speak to someone besides him about everything. Huck would listen to anything I needed to say, but he wasn't the talking type by any means. Sometimes I just needed to speak to someone and have them talk back, giving me their two cents and helping me realize that I wasn't crazy.

"Honey, it sounds like you've had the toughest year and there's still plenty of uphill road to trot."

I nodded my head in agreement and waited. I knew she wanted to say something but I had also given her so much information in the last ten minutes. She let go of me and we both reached for our cups of tea. I took several sips, waiting as the seconds passed agonizingly slow.

"When do you and Fitzgerald plan to take this to the police or judge or... I guess I want to know what your plan is?"

"To be honest, Fitz hasn't exactly told me everything but once the holidays pass, he's going to petition the courts to move the trial here if possible but it might not be possible. My arraignment was set for just three days after we were all bailed out."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Fourteen weeks ago."

She just stared at me. I knew she wasn't expecting that answer.

"What does he think will happen when you two come forward?"

"I'm not sure. That's something we're supposed to talk about while I'm here. I know this is a lot... it's too much and there's too much of a risk but,"

"But," Lillian began, cutting me off mid sentence. "My son isn't stupid. He might be thinking with two people in mind now, but I know he won't do anything if he knows it'll risk my grand-baby and that's what matters most. I'm happy you're here, Olivia. I can tell my son is completely in love with you and from the looks of today, I'd say the feeling is mutual for you as well."

I could only nod, not trusting my voice to be stable enough to respond.

"I love them both.. so much."

"I can see that. She loves you too, you know."

I shook my head, not wanting to agree with her. I could barely tolerate Fitz loving me, but CJ actually loving me was too much to comprehend. There was only one way she could love me and that was as a mother. I knew the feeling of loving a mother that all of a sudden vanished from my life and I couldn't put CJ through that.

"It's okay honey. Seeing you all today, together? I understand. I'm terrified and anxious about each next move that you both take but I understand and I'll be here to support you Olivia under two conditions."

"What are the conditions?" I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, not believing she wasn't throwing me out on the sidewalk and banishing me from her family's life.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

I nodded before asking what the second condition was.

"Fight for them. Fight as hard as I know my son will fight for you. Fight for them both."

It was hours later and after CJ had all the gifts she had purchased for us wrapped and under the tree, the four of us built snowmen outside in the backyard. The snowmen were dressed impeccably with clothes Fitz had picked up from the local thrift store and there was a contest going on between Fitz and I and CJ and Lillian. CJ had insisted I be on her team but after Fitz guilt tripped the little girl about hogging me all day, she allowed me to be on his team and paired up with her grandmother. There was no unbiased judge, and we ended up declaring both teams, winners. Once CJ had done a victory dance, Fitz had thrown a large snowball at her, making her double over and instantly began to cry. Somehow Fitz knew she was faking and only smirked in our direction as we tended to her, therefore launching the girls vs. Fitz snowball fight.

We were soaked by the time we came inside and while Fitz worked on getting a fire started, Lillian helped CJ in the bath then got her dressed in her cozy pjs. I too took a hot shower and came back downstairs in a pair of warm leggings and a long sleeved t-shirt that I borrowed from Fitz. Once I was downstairs with CJ, both Fitz and Lillian went to shower and warm up their cold bones.

"Livia, do you think Santa knows that you're here so he can bring your presents to our house too?"

"I don't know CJ. I didn't ask him for anything this year so it's okay if he doesn't know that I'm here because I don't think he'd have anything for me."

We were both sitting on the stools in the kitchen, watching as fresh snow coated the backyard. You could barely make out all of our footprints from an hour ago. Physical proof might be gone, but that was a memory I'd have with me forever.

"You should always ask Santa for something. And Daddy says that even if you don't get what you want, it's probably because Santa had already picked out something special just for you. Maybe Santa already has something special just for you that he will bring you."

I smiled at her innocence and wondered what the holidays would be like when she didn't believe in Santa Claus. I wondered if I would still be a part of her life then and found myself hoping with everything in me, that I would.

"I think that Santa's gift for me this year was allowing me to be able to be here and spend time with your family."

"Even on our Thanksgiving trip?"

Her head rested on her arms against the counter and I could tell she was trying her best to hold it together. We had a full day and all the playing outside and running through the snow was catching up to her in perfect timing.

"Yep. I call that an early Christmas gift from Santa. That was one of the best trips I've ever been on."

"Where will we go next Thanksgiving? Can we drive to a different place again? Or go on a plane? I liked it! It was my best trip too!"

I had no clue what next year would look like for us, let alone next week. All I did know is that I wanted to be with this family for as long as they would let me.

"I'm not really sure sweetie, but I hope we get to spend it together."

"Me too."

I hadn't expected CJ to lean up and kiss my cheek but I smiled warmly at her and gave her one back before hugging her tightly to my side. She was easily one of the best people I knew.

"I hoped you have some kisses left for me."

We both turned at the sound of Fitz's voice behind us. He was looking directly at me, but CJ instantly moved to her knees and puckered her lips up at her father. Our eye contact halted and I watched in adoration as he moved to give CJ a kiss before lifting the small child into his arms and hugging her tight. Before the little girl could pull back, he began raining kisses all over her face and head, then moved to attack her neck in pretend bites.

"Daddy, stop!" She giggled loudly and began squirming in his arms to be let go. "Daddy I'm done with your kisses now! No more! Kiss Livia!" She got out between non-stop giggling.

I continued to watch them and stopped when I heard CJ's command. She'd never said anything of the sorts before except the night Fitz recorded her dreaming and sent the video to me. The way Fitz immediately stopped and set his gaze on me, I knew he was just as shocked at her request.

"You're right, I should give Livia kisses."

I shook my head as he sat CJ back on the stool and moved towards me, smirking the entire time.

"Fitz..."

"Yes Livia? I'm just following orders. At least one kiss will do, right Bug? Besides look where you're standing" he spoke referring to the tiny mistletoe taped to the ceiling.

It was as if he somehow knew CJ would be on his side and she nodded her head vigorously. There was a big grin on her face and her hands were over her mouth and peeking through her fingers at the two of us. I could tell she was eating this up.

Fitz moved closer and I raised my eyebrows at him in warning, letting him know that he needed to be good and not go overboard. CJ had not seen much affection between her father and I with the exception of kisses here and there and I didn't want him to change that right now. I was still living in a bit of fear that everything that could go wrong, would.

"I'll be good." He muttered before he was close enough to kiss the corner of my mouth. After the small kiss, he showed the other side of my mouth the same affection before his fingers suddenly dug into my side and he tickled me while peppering kisses all over my face.

"Get her Daddy!"

I laughed at CJ's cheering and pushed Fitz away as much as I could before he stopped.

"I leave you three alone for five minutes and this is what I find? Keep it G, now, my granddaughter doesn't know what this funny business leads to."

 **FITZ POV**

I took a full step back from Olivia and glanced over my shoulder at my mom and sighed. She was such a cockblock. There might have not been much going on, but just being able to touch Olivia was enough for me and today I'd barely gotten the chance. It was time for us to all settle down and eat soup, watch our traditional Christmas Eve movie and allow CJ to open a present which was always new pajamas to sleep in. Even though she was already in her pjs, it was tradition and I wouldn't be breaking it anytime soon.

"Let's get the movie started and Liv and your dad can get the soup ready for everyone, CJ."

CJ didn't put up a fight and ran off into the living room with my mother following after her.

"Now that they're both gone..."

I didn't waste any time cutting off Olivia's air flow as I captured her lips in mine. I just needed a taste of her and knew this would be the best chance I had for the next two hours. Our tongues circled one another and I moved my hands under her shirt and sprawled them across her smooth waist. My fingers dug gently into her skin, wanting to savor every touch and caress.

When I finally released her, I backed away and leaned my head against the fridge. This was getting more difficult and I hated it. I needed her more than I was willing to admit but I knew I had to restrain myself from taking things too far. The ball was in her court and I knew nothing was happening with CJ and my Mom here.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Once again, Olivia ignored my obvious hard on and moved around the kitchen effortlessly, like she has been living here for years. Like she belonged here.

Olivia grabbed four bowls and placed them next to the large pot of chicken dumpling soup my mother had been working on for most of the day. It had cooked for almost 6 hours and was finally ready to be eaten. She grabbed the ladle from the canister on the counter and began filling the bowls up. I smiled when she went to the freezer and grabbed a couple of ice cubes before dropping a few into her and CJ's bowl, something new I'd learned about her. She hated hot soup and preferred it warm so she could actually enjoy it. Once she was done filling the bowls she grabbed saucers to sit under the plates and lined a few crackers on one of the plates specifically for CJ. She knew my daughter as if she'd been here all long.

 **LIV POV**

The soup was consumed and it was as delicious as it smelled. Forty-five minutes into the movie, Fitz sat a sleepy CJ in his lap as she slowly opened the small, wrapped present Lillian had handed her.

"Come on Bug, open it up so you can go to bed. That way Santa can come with all your presents."

He laid a kiss on her hair and my heart warmed at the tenderness he always had with her. She was clearly out of it and about to pass out, but this tradition was clearly important to him. CJ ripped the paper off and smiled sleepily at the Princess Elsa nightgown.

"Thank you Daddy."

I watched her turn in Fitz's arms and kiss him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Let's put it on you so that you can get into bed, baby."

Fitz made sure all the tape and tags were off before he removed the long sleeve night shirt she was wearing and slipped the fleece nightgown over her head. Once he maneuvered her arms through the openings, he peered down at her and lifted her head slightly so he could see her droopy eyes.

"You wanna keep your pants on or off? I don't want you to get too hot tonight, Bug."

"Off" she mumbled.

Fitz helped her slip the pants off and lifted her into his arms before he moved towards me and Lillian to give us a chance to say goodnight to her.

Once his mother was done, I kissed CJ's cheek before whispering a 'good night' and 'merry Christmas' in her ear.

"Don't forget the cookies, Daddy. And the reindeer food." CJ's voice was a sluggish whisper, making sure that things would get done, regardless of her falling asleep.

Fitz nodded and assured her that he would make sure Santa's cookies were left out and that the reindeer's food would be outside for them as well.

Once Fitz disappeared up the stairs, Lillian and I began to clean up the kitchen. There wasn't much to do and Lillian let me know that she planned to eat the soup for breakfast so I didn't need to put it up.

"Tucked in already?" Lillian asked once Fitz rejoined us in the living room.

We were pulling all of the wrapped presents from the garage and strategically placing them under the tree.

"Yep. We've never played this hard on a Christmas Eve and she's out cold. She reminded me again about the cookies and after only two pages of The Night Before Christmas she was snoring."

I laughed at that. CJ would be so offended at her father claiming that she was snoring.

"Thanks for getting everything out. You can get some sleep if you want Ma, and take my bed. Me and Livvie already decided to sleep down here."

"You sure it's safe to sleep in there? Do I need to change the sheets?"

Oh god. I was embarrassed to say the least and I turned my head, but noticed that Fitz didn't waver one bit.

"If that's what you feel you need to do, go right on ahead." He said smugly.

I finally looked up as Lillian walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and whispered 'Merry Christmas' before she did the same to Fitz.

"I want to take CJ back with me tomorrow when I leave."

Both Fitz and I looked up at her words, confused. She was standing on the landing and preparing to go upstairs, but blurted out the words unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked.

"I mean I'm sure you two would like some privacy and time together, so I'm gonna take my granddaughter with me when I drive back home. That way you two can spend the next two days alone. She will be occupied with the gifts she has to open at my house. I'm thinking this time alone is something you two need?"

Fitz immediately smiled at her words and I felt myself blush. There was no way I could answer her out loud.

"Just think of it as my Christmas gift to you both, because Fitzgerald you got pajamas again and Liv I didn't know to bring you something."

"You didn't have to bring me anything. Just spending this day with you has been more than enough. You've been so understanding and welcoming." I spoke quietly and gratefully.

"Thanks Ma. That would actually be really great."

She smiled at the both of us and bid us a final goodnight.

"And then there were two." Fitz said, smiling brightly at me as though he had been waiting for this very moment all day.

 **Fitz POV**

Olivia played with the hem of her shirt as I moved to place the final gift in its rightful place. This was the only gift that wasn't wrapped. It was a large dollhouse for CJ and I wanted to be able to have most of the items already inside so she would be able to play with it right away and it could be placed in her room without a million little boxes everywhere.

"I just want to put these things in the house so it's ready for her when she comes down. Do you feel like helping me?"

"Of course."

She moved on her knees and began placing the small figures where she saw fit in the home and I could only smile. I could tell she wanted it to be perfect for CJ too. It took us another twenty minutes for the dollhouse to be complete and for everything else to be placed perfectly around the tree.

"Thank you Livvie."

"No problem,"

"No," I had to stop her and let her know that I wasn't referring to her helping me with the presents. I needed her to know that I was grateful for her being here in general. "I mean thank you for it all. Thank you for trusting me, thank you for loving me and loving my daughter the way she deserves. And thank you for not running when my mom completely ambushed us today. And just thank you for being you. You are the best thing that has happened to me this year, and I am so grateful that you are in my life and that I get to spend another holiday with the most beautiful, kind-hearted, brilliant woman I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

"Fitz." Her voice was hitched and there were tears coating her eyes.

I pulled her closer to me and sat her sideways on my lap.

"I love you Livvie. More than I can honestly put into words."

Her lips touched mine softly before she whispered back that she loved me too.

 **LIV POV**

"Daddy! Wake up! Livia, Santa came! He came!"

My eyes opened and the previous's nights' memories came flooding back all at once.

 _Fitz declaring his love for me yet again, brought me to tears. He moved us both to the couch and we laid down as he held me tightly against his chest. He was against the back of the couch and I faced him, molding my body into his as he tended to me. I continued to cry and he just held me. I was so in love with him and knew that within the next few days everything would change._

Fitz's grip around me loosened and I turned so that I was able to see CJ. She was knelt in front of the dollhouse, already speaking to the tiny figures as though they were real.

I felt Fitz's cheek move closer until it was directly next to mine.

"This is nice."

I felt him press a kiss to my cheek and I knew exactly what he was referring to. Waking up on Christmas morning and watching CJ play with her toys as he laid wrapped around me was nice. In fact, it was perfect.

"Merry Christmas, Livvie."

"Merry Christmas, Fitz."

It didn't take long before Lillian was downstairs, blinds were open, hot chocolate was handed out and CJ was sitting in a pile of ripped up paper as she played with all the new toys surrounding her. She was bouncy and cheerful, loving the way her Dad and Grandmother responded to the gifts she'd gotten for them.

"I'm gonna put this picture right on my nightstand Ceej, I love it." He said referring to the framed acrylic painting she'd given them. It was apparently months ago that Lillian had taken her granddaughter to make it specifically for a Christmas gift.

"Here's your gift, Livvie!"

We had already had the conversation about me not being able to get CJ a real gift and the small child assured me with words beyond her years that she was okay and that she had enough toys.

I began peeling the colorful snowman paper from the square item and froze when I was able to see the cover of a book.

 _A Guide to Planting: Everything You Need to Know_

Feeling that there was another book underneath it, I moved it aside and read the cover of the second book.

 _Baking with your Little One_

"It's a book that tells you how to plant seeds but Daddy said that we have to wait until it's spring time so we can plant them."

"Plant what?"

"The seeds so we can grow a peach tree in our backyard. Daddy ordered the seeds but they won't come for a while. When it's spring time we can plant the trees and then it takes a long time for the peach tree to grow. That's what Daddy said, but this book can tell you all the right answers."

I was speechless. This was the most thoughtful gift I'd ever received.

"She thought of this all on her own, Livvie."

I had cried enough in the past two days to last a lifetime.

"This one is for when you learn to bake with your mommy or daddy but daddy doesn't bake so I can just bake with you and can be the little one. Little one means like the kid.

I smiled at her words. CJ spoke simply but I could hear the hesitation in her voice, her nerves catching up to her at the fear of rejection.

"That sounds pretty perfect to me. You're the only Little One I'd want to bake with. I really love my gifts CJ. Thank you so, so much."

I pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her cheek before releasing her.

 **Fitz POV**

"Daddy do I have to leave?"

CJ's pout was on full display and I could care less. It was time for my Christmas presents and the first would be my mother taking my child out of the home for the next two days. Olivia and I needed and wanted alone time. CJ had been inseparable from Olivia that morning and afternoon and even though she'd never admit it out loud, I knew Olivia was ready for our alone time. No words were spoken about it, but I knew we'd have our night together. We'd spent the entire day playing with CJ's new toys, eating, and moving around things in CJ's room so that her dollhouse would fit. We watched a movie CJ got for Christmas and the second the credits began rolling, I was upstairs packing her overnight bag. I hadn't allowed her to help me because I knew she would take her sweet time. Now it was just after four and I wanted them to head down before the traffic picked up.

"Oh so you don't want the gifts I have for you at my house?" My mother showed the same attitude that CJ would give off. They were so alike it was scary at times. My mother was clearly where she got her spunk from and I loved it.

"I do want them! But I don't wanna leave Livia! She's gonna be gone when I get back like always."

She was in Olivia's arms before I could respond and I prayed Olivia wouldn't cave in. CJ might have been serious, but she was being a con and ultimate cockblock.

I glanced at Olivia and could tell that CJ was breaking her.

"Mhmmm" I began clearing my throat. There was no way in hell. "Bug she'll be here when you get back. I want you guys to get on the road so say goodbye."

I barely waited for her to respond and lifted her in my arms, allowing her to lean over and hug Olivia before I grabbed her bag and moved towards the front door.

"Bug, you're gonna have the best time. Be good and listen okay? I love you."

I gave CJ a big kiss on the lips after I buckled her into the car seat my mother kept in her car and went to say goodbye to her.

"Thanks for everything Mom. You guys drive safe and text me when you get there."

I popped a quick kiss to her cheek and turned to leave just as quickly but she began talking.

"Now Fitzgerald Thomas I did not raise you to be so damn rude! Come back over here and show some patience. It's Christmas for goodness sakes and Olivia is not gonna anywhere."

I sighed and felt bad. She was right, I was raised better than that and Olivia wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I really like her Thomas."

This is what she wanted to talk about? I sighed and forced a smile into my face.

"I'm glad, Ma."

"She's got some things going on, so don't get me wrong, I'm worried and frightened and I will be checking in constantly, but I can see that she means a lot to you and my grand baby and that's what matters the most."

"I know Ma and I'm glad you were able to just be with us before you made any judgements. I know it was hard for you but I appreciate it. Are you still good with what we talked about? It won't mess up anything for you?"

"Thomas I'm positive. I said I promise and have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay then. Let us get on the road and I'll call you once we make it home. Love you son."

"I love you too Ma. Merry Christmas, thank you for being here."

"Wouldn't have missed it. No matter how hard you tried to keep me away."

She sent me a wink and I laughed at her and watched her get inside the car. I closed her door tightly and gave the top a light tap before watching them drive off. I said a silent prayer for their safe drive before I faced my home and a large smile made its way onto my face.

For the first time in a long time, there was someone inside waiting for me.

 **LIV POV**

Seeing Fitz carry CJ out to the warmed up car, I waved a quick goodbye to Lillian who in return sent me a wink before following behind them. This was my chance. I took the stairs two at a time and recalled the words Lillian had whispered to me last night when we bumped into each other in the hall

' _There's candles in the hall closet for emergencies and... whatever else you might need candles for.'_

I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with Lillian being assistive about Fitz and I's... doings, but I was at least happy that she hadn't kicked me out of the home. It might not have been her home but if she didn't approve of me I had no doubt in my mind that she could make sure I never saw her son or granddaughter again.

I grabbed six of the larger candles and the pack of matches next to them before going back downstairs. I placed two candles on both end tables and took the last two and moved them to the tv stand before lighting them all. I ran around the room and fixed the soft cashmere blanket neatly, then closed the curtains at the back door, hiding the blinding snow-bounced sun. Making my way back to the living room, I flicked off all the remaining lights and finally plugged the Christmas tree back up. I went to the fridge and reached in the far back to grab the bottle of wine I knew was lingering and reached on my toes for two glasses for us. I didn't make a big fuss about setting it up a certain way and once it was sat down I took a few steps back to survey the room.

This was probably such a dumb idea. What if he hated the movie? Sure he'd said he'd love to watch it with me one day but that was just him being courteous. Being Fitz. Most people laughed when they learned it was my favorite movie no matter the season, but Fitz just made it seem as normal as possible. He made everything seem that way for me. Gosh I loved him. Sometimes when I had moments alone, I'd completely space out just thinking of Fitz and how much I truly loved him. The acceptance he gave me, the patience he's shown me and the protection he's providing. He's going completely out of his way on a daily basis and sacrificing...

"... baby...look at me Livvie please."

I snapped out of my inner thoughts and chastised myself for getting so caught up in my thoughts once again. It was clear that he had been trying to gain my attention for a few moments and by the look on his face I could tell that he was now worried.

"I'm ok. I was just thinking and spaced out for a second, I'm sorry I worried you."

I felt his hand cupping the side of my face and I could tell he was searching my eyes for any signs of a lie. I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but Fitz was able to completely read me and could almost always tell when I was lying or not divulging the whole truth.

"What were you spaced out on that made you look the way you did?" He asked with what I referred to as his worried eyes.

I laughed at his overprotective-ness. One day I might get tired of it but I didn't see that happening any time soon.

"You actually."

"Me?"

"Yes." I laughed at the smirk slowly spreading across his thin lips.

"Does it have anything to do with the ambiance you've set up here, speedy Gonzalez? I was gone for like three minutes!"

"Oh you mean this? It was just something I threw together. No biggie."

I shrugged playfully, feeling him intertwine our fingers.

"So what is all this? I mean I see what it is but is there something we're about to do." He asked with wiggling eyebrows. I loved when he got playful like this.

"You're shameless!" I shoved at his shoulder but he barely moved an inch. "I was thinking that if you're up for it..."

I trailed off and went to reach behind one of the pillows and pulled the DVD box out to show him.

 _Miracle on 34th Street_

"Your favorite movie."

I nodded and smiled shyly, hoping he would want to watch it with me.

"I would love to watch this with you, just as promised. Should we get snacks?"

"Popcorn?"

"Of course popcorn. If I expect you to eat anything, I better feed you popcorn. You start the movie up and I'll get it ready, but first..."

His lips were on mine in a not so quick kiss, savoring and taking full advantage of the privacy we had. He gave me one of those full, wet kisses to end it and left me dazed and swaying in the living room.

When he came back we settled on the couch together. Fitz sat down on the end and as if on instinct, I grabbed a pillow and sat it in his lap before stretching out on the couch with my head on the pillow.

"Is this okay?"

The look on his face was blissful. He looked completely calm and at ease.

"It's pretty perfect."

Two kisses later, and I started the movie.

 **Fitz POV**

Watching her watch the movie was like watching magic happen. It reminded me of the way that CJ watched movies. She was facing the tv, but I could see the changes in her mood by her facial expressions. It made her completely happy and by the time we got to the end of the movie she had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not sure that I like these tears."

I gently touched her chin and turned her head so she was looking up at me. I wiped my thumb against the corner of her eyes and watched as she tucked loose curls behind her ears.

"I used to make the same wish each year. Whether it was Christmas or my birthday except I wished for my mom and a baby sister."

She shrugged her shoulders sat up so that we were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"As I got older, I found out I did have a little sister and at one point she did come back."

"What happened?"

"She just left again and I wanted to blame her but I understood that she needed to protect her from him. I didn't blame her anymore after that."

"But she left you with him."

"Yea."

"She hurt you. They both did."

She nodded and I brought her into my lap so she was straddling me. I cupped her cheeks and waited until her hesitation was gone and she was looking me in the eyes.

"I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you, Livvie. I won't be perfect, but I love you far too much to ever do anything to purposely hurt you."

Fresh tears coated her eyes and in an instant we were tasting each other. There wasn't any space between us and I quickly moved my hands under her shirt and onto her smooth skin. The moment my hands touched her skin, she gasped into my mouth and pulled away to look at me.

"Should we stop?"

The second she shook her head 'no' I dove back in and devoured her mouth. I did my best to slow down and not rush our kisses, but I knew I wouldn't have the most control until I knew I had to. Feeling her thighs squeeze my hips, I moved my hands under her thighs and stood up, encouraging her legs to wrap around my waist. I moved up the stairs carefully, and gave her a second to breathe while I moved to her neck. I stopped at the top of the stairs when she rolled her hips against my strained erection.

"God Livvie... you can't do that unless you want me to take you against this wall."

"If...you can." she spoke breathily against my lips.

It took everything in me to not accept her invitation, and I moved into my bedroom, and kicked the door closed behind me.

I pulled my mouth away from hers before giving her one of her favorite wet kisses hard on her lips.

"There's no way in hell I'm not gonna savor every single second of you tonight."

"Just tell me.." Olivia began, and I could tell that she was anxious about her next words. "Is there anything that could stop this... do we have anything to worry about... I'm ….ready, I just mean with.."

"No, I'm good, Livvie. We're good."

 **LIV POV**

He was gentle when he laid me on the bed and I couldn't help but push my pants down my thighs. He chuckled at my eagerness before grasping the sides of my panties and pulling them down my legs, leaving me completely naked from the waist down. I bent my knees and spread my legs open, willing him to come closer to me.

I watched, salivating at the mouth as he lifted the shirt from his body and moved onto the bed and over me. Fitz bent his head and kissed the skin that was exposed just under my stomach before trailing his fingers up my torso and removing the shirt completely from my body. My bra was off just as quickly and my fingers unconsciously began to work at the waistband of his jeans. When they zipper was down and the bottom was unhooked, my feet worked on pushing them and his briefs down to his ankles until he was able to completely kick them off.

He teased me first, rubbing the head against me until I was writhing in desire. He was much bigger than I expected and I felt my mouth water and most intimate region quiver in anticipation.

"Please"

I barely got the words out of my mouth. His lips covered mine the second he slid in and I tore my mouth from his and bit down hard on his shoulder.

God, he felt like heaven. He continued to push deeper and I could feel him stretching me in ways that had not been achieved before. The other two men before him couldn't compare and I felt myself stop breathing when he was fully settled into me.

"Oh god.."

His words were breathy and I clenched around him, letting him know I wanted him to move. He moved his head and nudged his nose against mine until our eyes finally met, then he kissed me gently. I opened my mouth and began kissing him languidly while he moved in and out of me. He moved slowly, filling me deeply each time with the perfect amount of strength in his stroke. He continued his pace until my moans in his ear we're obviously too quiet for his liking, and his changed positions.

Sitting up on his knees, Fitz moved faster over me while his lips found my breast and began to treat them as though he'd been marking them for years. His tongue and teeth were determined as he sucked as though he was a starved infant eating its fill. My senses became overloaded as he settled deep inside me while jerking his hips forward, barely leaving my grip. The pressure of his downward thrust and body pressing against my lower lips, coupled with his mouth going back and forth over each of my hardened nipples left me breathless and the second I felt his teeth sink into the sensitive skin, I came undone.

Saying I saw stars would have been an understatement and I gasped as Fitz sped up his thrust while I was still trying to ride out my orgasm. He propped himself up again on his elbows and slid in and out of me with vigor, gritting his teeth as I purposely tightened around him. I wanted him to feel as amazing as I was still feeling and pulled his head down towards mine before latching onto his neck.

"I love ... you.. so much Livvie.. you're... you're mine."

He spoke through his grunts and within seconds I told him that I was his, he stilled and grunted loudly into my neck. I could feel him inside of me, warm and fulfilling. I clenched around him, milking every last drop as my fingers ran through his sweaty hair.

He was still breathing heavily on top of me and my legs had long since fell, sprawled out on the bed. I felt him begin to move and tightened my arms around him, keeping him in place. His head lifted from the crook of my neck and kissed me lazily on the mouth, before kissing at the corner of my lips several times.

"I'm crushing you baby."

I began rubbing his back with one hand, while the other lightly scratched his scalp.

"You're not... it feels nice."

He nodded his head before lining my neck with soft kisses. I stopped moving my hands when I felt him begin to sit up so his face was hovering over mine and we were nose to nose.

"I guess we need to talk about ... what happened."

What?

His tone was serious and he didn't sound or look like what I expected after what just 'happened'. Was this really all just too good to be true? Was this a mistake?

"What... what do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

The damn tears were welling up in my eyes and confusion set in even deeper as I felt him begin to harden once again inside of me. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for whatever words he would say that would ultimately make me regret everything that happened tonight even as my inside grew wet at the feeling of him.

"You bit me."

"What?"

My eyes opened immediately and gone was the straight face as he now wore that damn smirk.

"You bit me baby."

I brought my hands up to wipe at the unshed tears in my eyes and gave him a blank stare, daring him to complain.

"And?"

"My Livvie is wild."

I swear I hated him.

He moved inside of me, purposely driving his hips deeper into my flesh. He got the exact moan he wanted from me and my hands were instantly pulling his lips onto mine.

I didn't hate him at all. I loved him. So much.

* * *

 **I promise I'm not giving up on either story. It might take a little longer, but I wont abandon them. Thank you for reading. Working on FS now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LIV POV**

Fitz had long since cleaned me up with a warm washcloth before he tended to himself. That definitely had never happened before. The men I had been with before had little understanding about what I needed in bed and I had taken the blame believing what they'd said was true. This was all my fault. They didn't know my body because I hadn't allowed them to. I'd had sex four times before tonight with two different men and they'd told me it would take time to make it perfect.

Well that was a bold face lie.

Tonight had been perfect. Fitz had been perfect. Both times we were together tonight, was mind blowing. He knew my body instantly and paid attention to my responses with every move he made. He was in tune with what I needed and our second round proved it. I never knew the heights I could reach from the sensitivity of my breast alone, but Fitz had caught on immediately. My nipples were near raw from his attention and I knew that if he wasn't before, that he was a breast man now.

"Where's your head at, beautiful?"

Fitz's voice was deep and calming as he spoke against my neck. He moved closer behind me and I realized how comfortable I was with our naked lower halves being this way. It felt like we had been this way for years.

"You. Us. Everything we did tonight. The way I feel right now."

"Do you have any regrets about tonight?"

"Not one. Do you?"

"I regret that we didn't do this sooner."

I laughed and sent a gentle elbow into his stomach.

"Before.. you asked if we should stop..."

"I just wanted to be sure we were both being safe. I've only been with two other guys so I know I'm clean.."

"So am I. I'm no saint but I'm clean. There's only been a few here and there so you don't need to worry about that."

 **Fitz POV**

I felt Olivia shift slightly before she tensed for a moment.

"When's the last time you were with someone?"

"About five months ago.. it was someone from the next town over.."

"A stranger?"

"No"

I wanted Olivia to know the full story before jumping to conclusions.

"She'd taught at CJ's school so I've known her for a couple of years and she transferred to the high school in the next town. I was down that way before and just ran into her. CJ was with my mom that weekend and we just got a drink and ..."

"And one thing led to another?"

"Pretty much."

I nodded and somehow felt ashamed. I didn't want her to think I was some manwhore.

"That's pretty normal I guess."

I eyed her unsure if she was telling me what she thought I wanted to hear, or if she was being honest.

"I'm serious. I'm not that much of a prude to understand that things happen. That's how I was with guy number two. We worked together and neither of us wanted a real relationship. We didn't have time for that and one day it just happened."

We were both silent for just seconds when my stomach began growling.

We both laughed at the noise and Olivia turned and began moving from the bed until I pulled her back into my chest.

"No, don't move yet. Just stay here a few more minutes. Let me hold you."

Olivia complied and turned in my arms to face me and stared. She didn't speak a word and I was silenced by her beauty. I could tell she was being vulnerable with me once again and I loved every second of it. Any part of herself she was willing to reveal to me would be accepted.

"I used to dream of this."

"Of what, Livvie?"

"Day dream. I used to just sit and stare off into space, day dreaming about time and the man I loved lying in bed together and he wouldn't let me get out of the bed just yet because he wanted to hold me for a while longer."

Her eyes watered a bit and I knew she felt silly revealing that to me, but I loved hearing it.

"I really want to make all your dreams come true, Livvie. I want you to let me do that."

She nodded her head before her lips were pressed against mine. Olivia opened her mouth, sneaking her tongue into my already willing mouth right as her left leg moved to the top of my waist.

"Livvie.."

"Shhhh.. let me just... I need to feel you..."

 **Liv POV**

It has never been easy being so close to Fitz and not completely ravishing him and knowing I didn't have to hold back anymore felt amazing. Being so bare with him made my heart race and for reasons I couldn't explain, I needed him again.

I turned until he was flat on his back and I was on top of him, legs spread, enveloping his waist. His hands were on my hips and I felt his rise, letting me know that whatever I was doing to him was working. He needed and wanted this just as much as I did.

"Baby you feel so good."

His words were muffled because of the kisses he trailed down my chest until he reached my breast. I moaned the second his lips made contact with the left one as his hand palmed the squeezed the right one. I never thought they were anything special but apparently Fitz felt a different way about them.

My moans grew louder as my lower half began dripping wet, directly onto Fitz's skin. The second I rolled my center against his lower abdomen, I felt his abs contract at the moisture against his skin. He abandoned my right breast and moved to grip my hips before shifting me lower against him. I felt his dick slide across my slit, and after I whimpered at the contact, he gripped my hips and repeated the action.

"Oh god.. fi... "

"Tell me what you want baby."

"I want.."

I gritted my teeth when he pulled me firmly against his dick, barely able to form a coherent thought.

"Inside me..."

The second the words left my mouth, I felt the head pressing into my pusssy, teasing me relentlessly.

"Don't stop.." my breathing was heavy and when he still didn't move, I looked up and saw him staring at me and waiting.

"Ride me, Livvie."

I had never done that before and wasn't sure if I could give him the pleasure he needed. The pleasure I needed.

"I don't.."

"Shhhh." His lips brushed against mine before I felt his tongue enter my mouth at the same time he pushed into me.

My head fell against his shoulder and my arms wrapped under his shoulders as he completely filled me, leaving me speechless. He was so deep. A depth I didn't know was possible.

"Just do what feels right."

 **Fitz POV**

I helped her by moving her hips back and forth against me. Her breath came out in short gasps and when I began to speed up our movements, I felt her begin to take over and grind against me with her own rhythm. Olivia's eyes were now closed as she moved against me and I grew harder seeing her move with more confidence. I kissed her chin, wanting to see her beautiful eyes and realized she was someplace else. In her own world.

It wasn't until I heard her mutter the word 'fuck' that I lowered myself back onto the mattress to watch her. I took a hold of her hands that had been on my shoulders and brought them to my chest, and she instantaneously steadied herself and began to roll her pussy aggressively on my dick.

"Oh fuck Livvie, right there baby."

"Ah!" Her voice was high pitched the second my hands moved to pinch her nipples. "You feel so good."

Not being able to help myself, I sat up and kissed her lips while taking her hands and moving them behind her and onto my thighs.

She opened her eyes then and groaned when I began meeting her downward thrust with one of my own. I laid back against the pillows as she rode me, staring at me the entire time.

"I love... you so much.."

Her voice was trembling and I could feel her walls begin to squeeze me tighter.

"I love you too... let go Livvie. It's gonna be so good baby, I promise."

I licked my hand before rubbing furiously at her clit, surprising her. She screamed loudly before lifting herself off my dick and letting go, squirting herself dry.

"Oh god." She panted trying to catch her breath.

Her juices continued to drip down her thighs and before she could blink I was on top of her and entering her as she still rode out her orgasm.

"Oh god Fitz... yes.. yes.."

I pounded relentlessly into her, something inside of me snapping at the feel of her juices coating my skin. Her legs wrapped around me and seconds later I buried my face into her neck and came, flooding her pussy completely.

It took minutes before our breathing returned to normal. I had long since stopped crushing her and gathered her in my arms, but we had only just fully calmed down.

"I never knew it could be this way."

"I knew it could be this way but I've never experienced it. This is what it feels like when you make love to the person you're completely in love with."

I kissed her head before smoothing her hair back and waiting for her response.

"I'm not sure if I would call that making love."

I raised my eyebrows before pulling back and glancing at her. I wasn't too afraid of her answer because she was wearing a smirk that said she was up to no good.

"Well what would you call it?"

"It's a word that I normally wouldn't use."

"Tell me."

I kissed her neck, knowing it was her weak spot, the spot that made her lose all her inhibitions.

"Fu.. you gotta stop.." she moaned and I obliged knowing she'd answer.

"Tell me."

"Fucking."

The blush across her cheeks was enough to make me hard again.

"Such a dirty word, Livvie."

"That's why I didn't want to say it."

"I gotta find a way to make more of those words come out."

She laughed, and scooted away until she was able to prop herself up on her elbow.

"I don't usually use those type of words, Fitz."

"I know, but you liked it, right?"

"The word?"

"The sex."

She leaned in and kissed my lips softly, before her nose rubbed against mine in that perfect way she did before her eyes opened and connected with mine.

"I loved it."

"Enough to do it again?"

"Maybe later Mr. Grant."

She kissed me for a few more minutes before the both of our stomachs growled.

"I think that's my cue to feed you."

"That's my cue to feed you." She retorted.

We both rolled away from each other and I eyed her as I slipped on a pair of boxers. I was very curious as to what she would put on.

She had the sheet wrapped around her and I could tell she wanted to be able to freshen up.

"How about I go see what we have that's quick and you can meet me downstairs when you're ready."

She nodded and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her before I left her alone.

When she finally came downstairs, I was relieved. I had long since prepared us a snack that would at least hold us over for a while. Olivia's love of cheese was something I learned weeks ago. It only took a few seconds to chop at the block of pepper jack and rinse the grapes and strawberries before dividing the food on two plates.

"Sorry it took me so long."

She walked around the island and moved towards the table where I had our plates set up.

"No worries. I tried to put something together that didn't take too long but that you'd like. I wasn't sure if you wanted something heavy."

I watched as she went to the sink and washed her hands.

"I feel like we're swimming in Christmas leftovers, but I really wasn't in the mood for any this morning. If you are I can warm up..."

"Fitz, this is perfect. Thanks."

Instead of sitting in the empty seat next to next to me, Olivia dumped the food from her plate onto mine and slid into my lap.

"Is this okay?"

After everything that had transpired in the last hour, her shyness at the moment surprised me.

"This is always okay."

She grabbed a few cubes of cheese and put two in her mouth before surprising me and feeding me the final one.

"Are we going to be one of those couples that feeds each other in public too?"

Olivia smiled before kissing my lips and holding a strawberry in front of me. I obliged and ate the fruit, making sure to suck the juice from her fingertips before releasing the digit.

"I don't know what type of couple we'll be in public, I just know that as long as I have you to myself, I'm going to take full advantage of it."

"Is that so?"

It was me that brought the fruit to her mouth this time, groaning when she showed my fingers the same attention.

"As long as you'll allow me."

"Baby there isn't anything I wouldn't allow you to do to me or with me. I am so glad to have you to myself for..."

The ringing of my cell phone cut me off and I cursed under my breath. Here I was growing hard as a rock as Olivia sat on my lap feeding me, but the second my phone rang, I knew the moment was over.

CJ was calling.

 **LIV POV**

He groaned loudly and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I realized how whiny he could be when he didn't get his way, but he only did it when it was just the two of us.

"What a pout. If only CJ could see you right now."

"So she could judge me and call me out? No thanks."

I moved from his lap and watched as he jogged into the living room where his phone had been left the night before. I was still eating when I heard him answer the phone and made out CJ's voice on the other end. They were face-timing.

"Hi Daddy! I miss you! Where is Livia? Did she leave?"

"What did I tell you, Ceej?"

 _Silence_

"What did I tell you?"

 _Silence_

"Roll your eyes again and I just might have to hang up the phone."

"Fine! You said she'd still be here when I come home."

"Exactly. So do you want to cut the attitude and ask me a different question maybe?"

I heard the little girl take a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was giving her such a hard time and he knew she couldn't help it.

"Can I talk to Livia, Daddy?"

I gave Fitz a pleading look as he turned towards me. It wasn't really my place, but I hated seeing him reprimand CJ. Although I was extremely biased, I loved it. I already knew it would take a while before I wouldn't let her get away with things. She was always so good for me and I was putty in her hands. She also was just worried that we wouldn't keep our promise and that I would be gone. I couldn't blame her for that because I had gone away too many times without word.

"I'm here sweet girl." I responded grabbing the phone from him and making myself visible.

"Livia! Finally he gave you the phone. I wanted to talk to you!"

 **Fitz POV**

She was so dramatic acting as though I had kept Olivia away from her for days and weeks although she had just left yesterday. Olivia laughed at her words before she angled the phone just a few inches away from her face and kissed me softly on the lips. I knew what that meant. They were about to enter their own little world for a few minutes and I would be ignored.

I watched as Olivia made her way onto the couch, making herself comfortable as she began asking CJ about the gifts she had received from my mother. My little girl spoke animatedly, making Olivia smile grow with each word. I could hear CJ telling her to wait as she ran off to get things and when Olivia glanced at me, I knew I looked crazy. Somewhere between crazy and an idiot, but that was to be expected when watching them. The sound of my daughter's voice, joyful and excited paired with the look on Olivia's face, full of contentment and love. She wanted to listen to my little girl and give CJ her undivided attention. She loves my daughter. She's said it many times to me but to actually witness and see it simply through looking at her was something else.

I was so wrapped up in watching them that it took me a while before I could process Olivia's voice calling my name. When I finally snapped out of it, she gestured for me to sit next to her and I obeyed like a dog desperate for attention. I didn't come within view of the camera, and listened as CJ continued to ask her questions, intertwining our fingers.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Just hanging out together."

"That's boring Livia. Did you watch any movies or play any games?"

I rolled my eyes hoping Olivia came up with something so I wouldn't have to hear my daughter explain all the reasons why she shouldn't have left. Her Livia should never be subjected to being left alone with her boring father.

"We did watch a Christmas movie and we played a game."

"What game did you play?"

I'm not sure why she wasn't expecting that question from CJ. She needed to know everything. Olivia pushed her elbow into my side once more, making me speak for the both of us.

"We played wrestling."

 _OUCH!_

That elbow fucking hurt. She was now holding the phone down and staring at me with a shocked look on her face.

 _Sorry_

I mouthed the words to her but she just shook her head and started laughing. Figuring she wasn't that mad, I turned sideways on the couch before gripping her underneath her arms and pulling her in between my legs and against my chest. That was better.

"You were wrestling?! Tell Daddy to be careful, he's not a spring chicken anymore."

 _What!? Where the hell did she come up with this stuff?_

"Where did you learn that from?"

I clasped my hand over Olivia's and turned the phone so that I could see my daughter's concerned face. Olivia was doing her best to hold in her laughter but I could feel her chuckling against me.

"Grandma said it when we were leaving yesterday."

"Said what?"

"Hopefully Livia doesn't hurt you too much cause you're not a spring chicken."

"Oh god." Olivia spoke and I knew she was embarrassed.

"If Livia hurts you by accident Daddy, just put some of your white cream on it from the cabinet. It smells like peppermints and the people at Grandma's church."

Olivia was back to laughing again and I was ready to end the call.

"I'll make sure your Dad gets the white cream if he gets hurt, Ceej."

"Thanks Livia."

CJ went quiet for a few seconds and I tilted Olivia's hand down once again so I could see her face. There was something off putting by her all of a sudden silence and I could tell she was fighting her inner thoughts.

"What's wrong Bug?"

She moved the phone around a bit before she looked back at the screen and her worried eyes connected with mine.

"People say that boys are stronger than girls but sometimes girls are stronger than boys."

"That's true, Ceej."

Whatever was on her chest, she needed to get it off and I wanted her to. I hated seeing any type of worry in her eyes. She was too young to not be carefree.

"I want Livia to be careful if she wrestles you again. I don't want you to get hurt. She's small but even small girls are strong."

I felt Olivia snuggle deeper into my embrace and I smiled before kissing her cheek.

"CJ I promise I'll be extra careful. Even though we're just playing, I don't want to ever hurt your dad and I'll make sure I'm careful."

"She will be careful Bug, we both will. Thank you for being concerned about me though. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Can I come home today?"

So manipulative. I knew she was really concerned about me being hurt but she sure as hell used my soft side to her advantage.

"You will be home not tomorrow but the next morning, Bug. Basically one more day there then you'll be home with us."

"With both of you?"

"The both of us." Olivia spoke up.

 **LIV POV**

We hung up just a few minutes later after CJ made it clear that she wanted to speak with me for just a few more minutes. I turned sideways to see Fitz fully stretched out on the couch and grinning at me, looking as though he was the happiest man alive.

"What's that look for?"

"I'm just happy. I'm also tired and ready to take a nap, or take you right here then take a nap."

I could only laugh because he looked so serious. It was nice to see this side of him and I could imagine him feeling the same way. I know my hesitation with everything didn't allow him to truly be himself in the past few months, but I felt in the past twenty-four hours, we fully saw one another. Being so open with him in such an intimate way opened up something in me I didn't know was there and I knew that I was seeing the insatiable side of him as well.

"To be honest, I could really use a nap first then we can ..."

"We can what, Ms. Pope?"

I nearly rolled my eyes at his suggestive tone. He turned on his side before pulling me down next to him, and cradled me to his chest.

"Then we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

His eyebrows raised and I felt those all too familiar butterflies in my stomach. It felt so good to be this open and honest with him. He felt like home.

"Whatever you want."

 **Fitz POV**

"I feel like you just want to see me fall on my ass!"

Olivia laughed hysterically as she moved pass me, forcing me to steady my two feet as I still held on to the side rail. I counted to twenty before she was back within reach.

"Looks like I found something you actually can't do." Olivia spoke with a wide grin.

The way we spent the rest of our afternoon proved just how sexy I thought she was, but the Olivia standing in front of me was just adorable. She was wearing a sweatshirt, the puffiest vest I'd ever seen, sweat pants, gloves and earmuffs. It was the earmuffs that made me both laugh and melt at the sight of her. And that damn smile.

"Come on old man! You gotta let go of that wall before he calls last lap!"

I'd been watching her skate around me the entire fifteen minutes we'd been here. It was a last minute decision when she mentioned she hadn't been ice skating since she was a kid, and I of course jumped at the opportunity to fulfill her silent wish even though I knew it wouldn't be open for longer than a half hour.

"I think I need some persuasion first."

She passed me by again and only made it a couple of feet before she turned back to me.

"What type of persuasion are we talking? I might be able to help with that."

She reached out her hand for me to use and I could only laugh knowing she wouldn't be much help in lifting me upright. When I was finally vertical and steady, she leaned closer and kissed my lips. The rink had been emptying for quite some time and there were now only adults skating here and there. I deepened the kiss and smiled when I heard her quietly squeak, surprised at my actions.

When we pulled away, I stroked her cheek as her eyes stayed closed before a small smile filled her lips.

"That oughta do it."

I sent her a wink before pushing away from the wall and gliding around the rink with ease.

 **LIV POV**

He completely tricked me. I watched as Fitz glided across the ice with perfect balance and ease as though he'd been ice skating since birth. I moved to the center of the rink hoping he would slow down for me, but he continued to move swiftly around me until the staff called out 'final lap' to us all.

I took it upon myself to catch up to him and he reached out a hand for me to take. It was cheesy for couples to hold hands while ice skating and he knew that it was something I completely wanted to do. Final lap turned into three more full laps and once the guy blew his whistle and started ushering everyone towards the exits, we obeyed.

Fitz helped me take the skates off and he was a gentleman and returned them while I laced by boots back up. I looked up when I noticed the fresh white flurries begin to fall and I sat back admiring how serene the night was becoming. I put my gloves back over my hands and walked towards the now empty rink, looking at the fresh powder sticking to the ice. Fitz was behind me seconds later and I trembled when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. A kiss was laid on my cheek and he squeezed me tighter, expecting me to respond but I didn't. We needed to be getting home but I couldn't make myself move from the spot I was in.

This was a moment I needed to stay in.

"Livvie…. You okay?"

His voice was extremely soft, and I loved that he knew it was what I needed.

I ignored Fitz's question and pulled his arms tighter around me, feeling the tears fill my eyes all in the same second.

"Livvie, tell me what's wrong? Remember we don't hide and we don't lie. Right? I need you to be honest with me and tell me what's going on."

He was right. I turned in his arms and buried my face into his chest for several seconds before I felt him pulling back. He wanted answers and that was fair, but I could barely look at him. I kept my eyes close, envisioning our entire day together, replaying it over and over again.

"Livvie, talk to me."

"I don't wanna leave. I don't think I can."

His hands were gentle against my cheek, his thumbs doing their best to wipe away the constant tears that spilled down my face.

"Why not?"

My eyes opened and connected with his worried ones.

"Everything's gonna change now."


	19. Chapter 19

**Fitz POV**

My palms were sweaty. The necktie I wore felt as though it was choking the life out of me and I felt as though I was about to throw up. At least on the inside.

On the outside I was ready. I was confident, firm, and prepared to demand a fair price and sway the judge into granting whatever I asked for. I also was desperate to see Olivia. I needed her back in my arms.

Three days. She'd been there for three days and although I'd gone longer, I at least knew she was with Huck and safe. But right now she was in jail. County jail is where she was being held until the bail hearing, but jail nonetheless. This was such a drastic change from where we were last week.

* * *

 _ **Fitz POV**_

 _"Daddy?... daddy, you have to wake up."_

 _I knew this was what the following morning would be like. I was drained but I knew that CJ would be confused when I didn't wake her up first thing this morning for school. Christmas break was over last Friday and she'd done a pretty good job at getting up without giving me a hard time. It was Olivia's influence and I knew I had her to thank for my daughter's slight change in behavior._

 _Today was also the first time CJ would witness Olivia and I sleeping in the same bed, or in this type of intimate situation. She'd never seen me like this with someone but there was no way to hide it now. We were usually up and downstairs before CJ could see us in any compromising positions but as I mentioned before, I was drained. We both were._

 _I removed my arms from around Olivia and turned towards my side of the bed where CJ was standing in her nightgown and a head full of messy hair. It was getting longer and I silently wondered if she would want it cut again or if she wanted to finally let it grow out._

 _"Good Morning Bug, what's up?"_

 _"You're gonna make me get a tardy and my teacher will be upset. We're late. You should be making my breakfast by now. I didn't get dressed by myself either."_

 _I laughed at her grumpy words, realizing that she was blaming me for her not having on clothes yet. I reached for her and pulled her onto the bed with me, and kissed her cheek several times as she got comfortable in my embrace. She could be so lazy at times and I had no clue who she'd got it from. Thanks to her, I was a habitual early riser during the week but could sleep in perfectly on the weekends if she was gone. I could feel Olivia stirring behind me, but I knew she wouldn't say anything unless I took the first step._

 _"How would you feel if we changed the schedule for today and played hooky?"_

 _"Why am I not going to school today?"_

 _I knew my daughter. On the inside she was beaming, but she required an explanation because the reasoning would tell her if I was in fact being honest or tricking her._

 _"I thought we could have a special day at home with Olivia. Just the three of us."_

 _"All day?"_

 _"All day." I agreed._

 _"Do we have to stay inside or can we go places?"_

 _"Maybe we can. I'm not sure yet but it'll be us three having a special day together."_

" _Why is Livia in your bed?"_

" _Because she sleeps in here."_

" _Oh."_

 _She was quiet for a few seconds and played with the neck of the t-shirt I was wearing._

 _"Is Livia gonna leave soon? Is that why we're having a special day together?"_

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Our case was called and I took my place as the defendant's attorney while an attorney from Georgia stood on the opposite side. I held my breath when the side doors opened and Olivia was ushered out by an officer.

Her walls were already up. A shell and mask present over her entire body. It was Olivia, but not my Livvie.

"All rise..."

The room stood up and when granted permission, we proceeded. All we needed today were numbers. Two numbers to be exact. The price that it would costs to get Olivia out of jail until her trial date. With the immediate evidence and nature of the crime, her skipping town wasn't an atrocious act that a judge wouldn't understand and show mercy for. Especially for a first time offender who was an upstanding citizen. Either way, the price didn't matter. The second he set a price, Huck and myself would bail Olivia out and take her home.

The second number was in days. We knew the judge would give us the amount of time until Olivia had to be back in Georgia. She wouldn't be able to stay in North Carolina for the trial and it was something I was only notified of yesterday. Olivia had no idea and I hated that she would find out right now because I knew I wouldn't be able to comfort her. She would be terrified but I had a plan. One that only required me to wait and do nothing.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

 _I_ _left the two lazy females in bed while I went into the bathroom to freshen up and throw some clothes on. They were talking and giggling and I only partially wondered if it was about me. As long as they were happy, that's all that mattered. I gave myself a few extra minutes and shaved the subtle hairs growing on my cheeks and chin. I wasn't sure how Olivia would feel about it and knew with what was coming up, I'd need to constantly stay clean faced._

 _By the time I was done, I noticed how silent the room was and peeked out to find an empty bed. I slipped on my sweatpants and opted out of switching t-shirts. I moved down the hall and was surprised to see Olivia dressed and standing still as CJ held a shirt up to her before tossing it back onto the bed and doing the same with another._

 _"This one matches better. Right Livia? This blue is kinda green like yours."_

 _"Yep it's turquoise just like my shirt, just a bit of a different shade. I think it's perfect."_

 _"Me too."_

 _I watched as she immediately stripped her nightgown off and pulled the shirt over her head._

 _"Do you need to use the bathroom or did you already go?"_

 _I smiled from the doorway, watching Olivia question CJ. She'd freak out if I even mentioned her being a maternal figure in CJ's life, but she was. My little girl had a woman to look up to, a woman that I was completely in love with and wanted to make a permanent part of our family._

 _"I'll go pee first!"_

 _She scurried out of the room and I took it upon myself to pull the bathroom door closed once she was inside._

 _"Were you spying on us Mr.?"_

 _I pulled Olivia into my arms and kissed her nose._

 _"Proudly. I love watching you with her."_

 _"Well I love being around her. She makes me feel like I can be my old self... the person I want the world to see and not the criminal I'll soon be known as."_

 _"That's not how anyone is going to know you. We're handling this. It'll all be over before you know it and we'll all be together again."_

 _"I don't want to just pretend that today isn't what it really is. So much is about to change. We have to tell her soon Fitz."_

 _"Tell me what, Livia?"_

 _We both turned to see CJ standing behind us, her hands still a bit soapy and dripping wet onto the hardwood floor._

" _Bug, we tell the truth in this house don't we? We're honest?"_

" _Yes."_

 _"Okay then, let's be honest. We need to talk."_

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I wrapped my arm around Olivia's shoulder, doing my best to shield her from any possible bystanders as we made our way out of the precinct. It's what most lawyers did when there were cameras everywhere so I knew it looked harmless. Huck led us to his SUV that was parked underground and the second we were in the backseat, I took a hold of her.

"Three days"

Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke and her breaking down was almost simultaneous.

"I have to go back there, Fitz."

"I know Livvie... I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I expected it. You're not doing this alone."

"I have to. You can't come with me."

I refused to respond to her words. There was no way in hell I was letting her return to Georgia alone. Huck would stay with her and although I knew he would be more than capable of keeping her safe, that's not all she needed. There were things she needed that only I could give to her. Olivia needed someone to hold her at night to keep her from screaming out. She needed someone that could take her mind from wondering what would happen the next day, and make her focus on the moment she was in. Olivia needed someone to center her just by loving her and I knew I was that person for her. I knew it because she was that person for me.

The car ride to the house was silent and when the garage doors closed, we allowed Huck to go in before us and do his habitual sweep of the house. It only took seconds. He'd shown us the only way Chris, Russell, Jake or any hired hand would try to get in and as long as there'd been no attempts, we were in the clear. There were also multiple traps set up around my home that would have a clear indication of someone trying to get close.

Huck eyed us for just a few moments before he nodded once at me and made his way upstairs and into the office. The space was basically a small headquarters for him and is also where he had been sleeping for the past few days since Olivia turned herself in.

When we were alone, I moved closer to Olivia. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and hold her. I wanted to feel her, to kiss her and comfort her. It had been three days and that was an eternity as far as I was concerned.

The second I tried to kiss her, she made it clear that wasn't happening.

 **Liv POV**

I backed away from him slowly. It took every ounce of strength I could gather to continue moving away from him when all I wanted to do was fall into his arms. When I finally was able to look at him, he didn't look shocked. He was worried and he understood. He was always so patient with me. Even when I didn't deserve it or want him to be.

I continued moving away from him until I hit a wall. He made sure he wasn't towering over me and bent at the knees before lifting my chin and connecting our eyes.

"Don't hide from me."

He wiped at the few tears that escaped my eyes and I had to push his hands away.

I was so angry with him.

"You can't come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not coming to Georgia with me, Fitz. You can't. I won't let you. I'll do this on my own."

 **Fitz POV**

I saw red. How dare she try to run now? After everything we'd gone through and prepared for? It wasn't fair of her to try and shut me out and it sure as hell wasn't fair for her to do this now. Not when we were preparing to fight this.

"We aren't doing this Livvie. You can't push me away. How can you try to pull something like this? Don't you want me there with..."

"Of course I do Fitz! This isn't about not wanting you there with me because of course I do!"

"Then what? What is it about?"

"It's about you leaving her!"

"What?"

Then it registered. She wasn't thinking about herself at all. She was thinking of CJ.

* * *

 _ **Liv POV**_

 _CJ's eyes were serious. She asked me a question and my mind immediately flashed back to the day she asked me my name. I couldn't lie to her then and I couldn't lie to her now._

 _"I might have to leave in a couple of days, CJ. It's not because I want to, but I think I might have to."_

 _We were sitting on her bed together. Fitz and I sat side by side and CJ was sideways on his lap._

 _"Who's making you leave?" She sent a glare in Fitz's direction and I felt bad for him._

 _"No one is really making me do this, but it's what's right. Before I came here, I was with some bad people and they did bad things, and sometimes they hurt people. And since I was with them, I'm in trouble too."_

 _"Daddy can help you. He helps people that make mistakes at his job."_

 _CJ looked up at Fitz with hopeful eyes this time and I knew he felt as defeated as I did. Even with all the help Fitz was going to be representing me, it wouldn't change me having to leave._

 _"I'm gonna help as much as I can Ceej, but Olivia is still gonna have to leave for a while."_

 _"How long is a while? Like when you go to work all day or a longer while like when I stay at Grandma's house?"_

 _"It could be longer than that sweetie."_

 _She gasped. And pouted. Then she cried._

 _And I suddenly regretted ever stepping foot in this house._

* * *

 **Liv POV**

"It's exactly what he did."

"What who did Olivia?"

"My father."

Fitz had given me the space I so desperately wanted and he was patient with me as I tried to explain myself.

"I told you before he was amazing and I was the cliched daddy's little girl. It wasn't until he got wrapped up in his work that things changed. He wasn't my dad anymore and it started with him working overtime and something with work always coming up. He even moved us to Atlanta knowing we would be leaving everything I'd ever known. Before I knew it, he wasn't tucking me in anymore or having tea parties with me, he was barely making it home before I went to bed and casually saying goodnight as he passed my room. I became an after thought and it crushed me Fitz. It still does till this day and I can't be the reason that you're not with CJ. It's not worth it."

"Please stop telling me who is and isn't important to me. I wish you would stop doubting me when I tell you that you're a part of this family and you are loved."

He moved from his spot on the couch and took a hold of my hands, squeezing them in between his own before he continued showering me with certainties.

"You are not in this alone Olivia. CJ will be ok, and in fact , she'll be better than okay." He kissed my knuckles before walking us backwards until we were forced to sit on the couch, me on top of his lap." One day when she's old enough to know what really went on, I want her to be able to look at me and know that her father did everything in his power to love and protect you. So yes she'll be a little upset and it might be scary at first but I'm going to make it work. My mother already knows this was a possibility and she's ready to keep staying with CJ for however long it takes."

I forced myself to be content with his answer and allowed my body to mold itself into his. We sat like that for a long period of time as my brain tried to compartmentalize the past few days

Three days in a county jail had nearly caused me to have a breakdown.

There was no telling how long it would take to get an actual trial date but I knew Fitz would do everything in his power to make sure it happened as soon as possible. It was a high profile case so it should take precedence over others but we still wouldn't know until we were in Georgia.

That's what I was dreading the most.

* * *

 _ **Fitz POV**_

 _I had to go to CJ first._

 _It took all of two seconds for my daughter to run from her room and into mine crying. Her silent cry that broke my heart._

 _Olivia too was crying. Hating how much this, she, was already hurting CJ._

 _I kissed Olivia's forehead before following my daughter's footsteps into my bedroom._

 _"Bug?" I called out to her and when I didn't see her face first on my bed, I knew there was only one other place she'd run to._

 _I took my time sitting criss-cross on the floor of the walk in closet and made myself comfortable leaning back against the wall. I could probably count on two hands the amount of heart to hearts I'd had with my little girl here. She'd ran in here the first time I told her about staying the entire weekend with my mom and again when I told her she wouldn't be homeschooled anymore. The last time we had one of our closet chats, was on her birthday when she woke up and instead of finding me, she was greeted by my mother instead._

 _The closet is where she went when she was afraid and angry. There was a part of her that wanted to feel safe, another part that wanted to disappear and the closet allowed her to hide while being surrounded by my clothes. I could only assume it was because of my scent. It had comforted her since she was a newborn and I knew it still had the same calming effect for my daughter at times._

" _Bug, come sit with me."_

 _She didn't budge and I could see her small legs move under her as she too sat criss cross._

" _I don't wanna talk to you, Daddy. I'm mad and sad at you and Livia."_

" _Come sit with me. We need to talk about some things, Ceej. Some important things and I'm not taking no for an answer."_

 _I didn't give her the chance to take the bait. She was six and couldn't make too many rational decisions on her own yet and she was just as stubborn as I could be. I reached forward and grabbed a hold of her small foot before pulling her towards me. She protested immediately and I heard when her head hit the wall behind her, earning me the pleasure of CJ forcing herself to cry as though she was in actual pain. Her head barely touched the wall but she was putting every emotion she was feeling into the cry and letting me have it._

 _I finished pulling her through the assortment of jeans she was trapped behind and finally was able to scoop her into my lap. She didn't fight me at all as I held her tight, cradling her like I did when she was a baby. I kissed her head several times and waited until I knew she was relaxed before I started speaking to her._

" _It's always just been us around here huh? Just me and my Bug. Do you miss it just being us, Bug?"_

" _I liked it when it was just us and no one else but then Livia came and I liked it being us and her. We never have any friends come over."_

" _Who do you think Olivia is to us, Ceej?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _For me Olivia is someone that I love very much and I want her to be a part of our family one day."_

" _Would she be family that lives with us or family like grandma that has her own house?"_

" _Which would you want?"_

" _I want her to live with us."_

" _I want that too Bug."_

" _Then why is she leaving?"_

" _Before Olivia can really be with us she has some things she has to take care of. Some really important things that are kinda scary but it's something she has to do. Kinda like when we wanna do something fun on the weekend but we have to make sure your homework is done, and I have to make sure all of my work is done first too before we can have any fun."_

" _So Livia has some homework to do first? Then she can stay?"_

 _This was harder than I thought._

" _No Ceej she just has some things she has to take care of first. And even though she wishes she didn't have to leave us at all, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. But while she takes care of what she has to take care of and she's gone, we are gonna support her. Do you know how we're gonna do that?"_

 _When she shook her head, I turned her in my arms so that she was sitting facing me._

" _We support her by respecting her decision and not giving her a hard time and making her feel bad about leaving. Because guess what? She already feels really bad about leaving you."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yea Ceej. The same way I hate leaving you, that's pretty much how Olivia is feeling."_

" _I don't want to make her feel bad I'm just really sad. What if she doesn't come back?"_

" _Well I'll tell you this, I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure she can come back to us and I know she's gonna do everything she can to come back as well."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _I know because I love Olivia very much and she loves me and she loves you very much."_

" _How do you know that?"_

 _She was smiling when I mentioned loving Olivia and her loving us back. I leaned my forehead against her and kissed her nose quickly before pulling back._

" _Because she told me so."_

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone or not. From the moment I was able to hold her as we drove home, I got the feeling that she didn't want to be left alone. Huck had only gone upstairs minutes ago and Olivia had rejected every request of food I offered to her saying she would eat later. As much as she seemed to not want to let go of my hand, there was a strong pull I could feel encouraging her to walk away.

I watched as she went upstairs and could barely count to one hundred before I found myself running after her. I could hear the shower on and prepared to give her the privacy she clearly wanted when I heard her.

She was crying.

Maybe she needed to let it out alone and if so she could tell me that herself. There was no way I was going to leave her alone.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door before I lifted her from the edge of the tub and gathered her in my arms.

"Shhhh, Livvie. I got you. You're okay. You're safe."

She clung to me. I could feel her nails digging into my back and I hated knowing that things would possibly get worse.

"I… I need …"

I caressed her cheeks, over exaggerating my breathing so she would follow suit and start to relax.

"Tell me what you need Livvie. I'm right here."

"I … "

I could tell she was frustrated with herself and I brought her closer into my arms before rubbing soothing circles on her back until her breathing was back to normal.

"I need to shower."

"Okay."

"And wash my hair….."

"All your stuff is here Livvie. Right where you left it."

"I feel so dirty."

And another damn broke.

I knew nothing I said would stop her tears nor change the way she was feeling and I knew I couldn't understand the emotions she felt. She assured me that nothing violent or forceful happened to her while she was held for three days, I knew she felt violated in other ways. Her freedom was taken. She was stripped. Searched. Touched by guards doing their jobs. She felt unkept and it was clear to tell she hadn't showered while she was there and I couldn't blame her.

I kissed her head before slowly, carefully moving my hands to the front of her shirt and began unclasping the buttons. She tried to tell me that I didn't have to, but I brushed her off and continued my movements. When I was done, I slid the shirt from her frame and kissed the space just below her throat. Her eyes met mine and even as I read the timidity in them, I moved to unbuttoning her jeans.

It was only seconds later until she was standing in her bra and panties and instead of removing them, I removed my own clothes until I was completely bare in front of her.

 **Liv POV**

He waited for me to finish undressing myself, giving me the opportunity to tell him that I didn't want this. I felt weak and vulnerable. Open and dirty. Not myself.

And to think it had only been three days.

I watched as he changed the temperature of the water and stepped in before holding his hand out to me. The moment I stepped in, he pulled me into his embrace once again, loving me. I felt his arms moving behind me and seconds later, he was caressing my back. His hands were soft and filled with my favorite body wash as they moved over every inch of my back. They were gentle yet firm, sliding from my waist to my hips, creating a lather that felt exquisite on my skin.

Then he circled my ass, each hand tending to its respective side, moving until each curve was felt before he hands smoothed over my thighs. Fitz moved back half a step before he dropped to his knees. My hands instantly found his shoulder when he lifted my leg up and began to kneed at the bottom of my foot. I hadn't realized how much they hurt until I could feel the relief from the pressure he was creating. The way he stroked the heel of my foot before gliding up to wash my legs made me want to cry. He was so gentle and took care of me in the most perfect way.

It wasn't long at all before my other leg was washed and both of my hands gripped his shoulders when his hand washed my most sensitive parts. Even though I knew he wasn't expecting that type of reaction, my body responded to his touch in the most natural way. He was on a mission and slowly stood up as he washed his way up my stomach, circling my breast before finally rinsing his hands of the rich suds.

I kept watch of his movements and smiled when he reached for the plain white bar of Dove soap and once the suds were covering his hands, he brought them to my face. His touch was soft and careful, revealing to me that he'd memorized the stroke pattern I used on my face when I washed it. His strokes became feather-like and I closed my eyes and held my lips together, fighting against the smile that fought to escape my lips. I felt him squeeze my hip gently before he turned me towards the spray of water and I allowed the water to cascade down my face, feeling extremely refreshed.

Seconds later, Fitz turned me around so that the water was soaking my hair and I watched him pump three handfuls of my shampoo in his hands before beckoning me to turn around.

His hands felt like magic. I never thought I would allow anyone to be a part of something that was so personal. Someone that I would trust enough to tend to me in such a manner yet somehow Fitz just did. The way his fingers moved in my hair was as if he'd been watching me habitually. His hands were even more gentle when he conditioned my hair. The way he ran his fingers through my curls, detangling each coil in the most gentle way and constantly checking to make sure I was okay.

When my hair was completely rinsed, he kissed me chastely before letting me know that I could have a few minutes alone. I was grateful for the space, knowing that I was ready to explode. I needed to feel him still. In a different way. He'd worshipped my entire body as we showered and it still wasn't enough. I grabbed the wide tooth comb and ran it through my dripping hair a few times before wringing out as much water as I could. When I shut the water off and opened the curtain, Fitz was waiting for me. A yellow, fluffy towel was unfolded in his hands and he encouraged me to bring my leg towards him.

He dried me off limb by limb, softly patting my skin. When he was finished, I lifted my arms as he wrapped the towel around me. I brought my hands up to keep the towel from falling and looked up at Fitz and smiled in appreciation. His care and attention was overwhelming. I went to take a step back and stopped when I noticed the way that he was staring at my hands. I looked down and hadn't realized that I was unconsciously rubbing my wrists.

 **Fitz POV**

I noticed her flinch the second she tucked the towel against her chest.

"What is it?"

She shook her head and sent me a half smile brushing me off, but I wouldn't let her pull away from me. As much as we fought to be open and honest with one another, I could feel her closing herself off.

I removed her hands and looked down at the semi-bruised wrists before rubbing them gently.

"I'm so sorry Livvie."

I lifted her hands to my lips and kissed at the tender skin several times, her shuddering breath breaking my heart.

She broke my hold on her and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me even as tears flooded her cheeks. I kissed her back just as passionately, feeling the desire and fear in the kiss. Even with the severity of the situation, I could feel that we both wanted this. Needed this.

We somehow made it to my bed and the rest was almost poetic. It felt like the first time we'd made love. I wasn't embarrassed to say we were both brought to tears. I could only assume that hers were out of a mixture of satisfaction and fear because that's what I was feeling. I wanted to be as tender as possible, making every part of her being, feel the way I loved her. I wanted her to know that she completed me and that I would never stop loving her. It only took four months for me to be irrevocably and irreversibly in love with her and I couldn't imagine how the next few months would play out. Olivia Pope not being in my life everyday was not something I was ready for.

I pulled away from her andcould feel her heavy breaths against my neck. She was staring at me and I could feel her fingers begin to comb through my hair. I tried to move off of her so that I wasn't crushing her, but she stopped me, letting me know she wanted to feel my weight on her. It wouldn't be the first time she requested that I stay put after we'd made love. It somehow comforted her. Still, I leaned up on my arms, not willing to keep all my weight on her. Her curls were wet against the pillow and I moved a few that had fallen against her face, clearing her face so that I was able to see her fully.

"You're going to get through this, Livvie. We're going to take this one day at a time. I promise."

Her eyes left mine and I knew that her guard was going up. As much as I could tell she wanted to fight it, she had to protect herself in some kind of way and this was it.

* * *

 _ **Liv POV**_

 _When they came back into the room, Fitz purposely went downstairs to start on breakfast. Him allowing me this freedom to speak to CJ alone was great but also terrifying._

" _Daddy said that you have to take care of stuff that's kinda like homework and then you can come back here. So it's okay if you have to leave."_

 _I chuckled at her words, knowing they were hard for her to say and that it was by no means really okay. I opened my arms, hoping she would accept my invitation and smiled when she immediately did._

 _I would take cuddles from her all day if I could._

 _I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist, our fingers intertwined and resting on her stomach._

" _Your Daddy's_ kinda right."

 _I didn't believe that was how Fitz explained things to her because he was so great with words but I figured that was the gist of what she understood._

" _There are some things that I have to take care of back home and it's important stuff that your Dad is gonna help me."_

" _That's what he said."_

" _Are you okay with that?_

 _She turned to look at mefor a second before nodding her head._

" _Yea. Daddy always comes back. I'm going to miss him but he said I'll get a big surprise when he comes home."_

" _Well that's something to look forward to."_

 _She nodded her head a few times, wearing a large smile on her face. It made me wonder what he might have promised her._

" _Do you like being here with us? Do you live here now since you sleep in Daddy's bed?"_

" _I don't really know CJ. How would you feel about that? Do you want me to live here? It wouldn't just be you and your Dad anymore."_

" _I want you to live here with us! Daddy says you can live here I think."_

 _I laughed at her words, loving the open invitation she gave me. Her face dropped after a second and she looked at me with curious eyes._

" _Will you come back when he comes back?"_

" _I really don't know but can I make you one promise?"_

" _Yes. Daddy only makes promises that he can keep and when he's really serious."_

" _Well those are the promises that I make too. Hey, look at me okay?"_

 _I turned her face towards me and kept my hand against her cheek. I needed for her to see how serious I was._

" _I promise that I will come back to you and your Daddy as soon as I can. When I'm done fixing everything back home and I can come back, I will. No matter what."_

" _No matter what?"_

" _No matter what, CJ. I promise you."_

" _Okay good."_

 _She looked pleased with my words but I wanted to tell her one other thing._

" _When I leave I know I'm gonna miss you a lot and if you miss me at all then I want you to hold onto this," I lifted the bumblebee charm and placed it in her palm with my hand cupping hers. "Know that anytime you hold onto it, I'm thinking of you and missing you too."_

" _Even if it's dark outside and everyone else is sleeping?"_

" _Even then. I'm always going to be thinking of you because I love you. You're the best little girl I know."_

" _I love you too Livia. Daddy told me you did."_

 _Her arms were around my neck squeezing me tightly and it took everything in me not to break down._

 _I really did love her._

* * *

 **Liv POV**

We walked down the long hallway until we reached the second to last door. Fitz easily slipped the key into the slot and once the green light blinked, he pushed the door open and allowed me inside ahead of him.

"Room service."

I looked back and smiled at his greeting before I heard the charging footsteps and braced myself for impact.

"Livia! You're back! You were gone for so many days, I didn't even see you!"

She was in my arms and squeezing my neck. I could feel her lips moving against my ear as she tightened her legs around my waist. Her fingers were felt against my curls, and I smiled knowing how much she was also so eager to touch them. I held her just as tightly, missing the feel of her small frame against mine. We'd had the best time together before everything went crazy.

"Hi CJ! I think you grew while I was away. How was school this week?"

"Daddy said you had to go for an appointment but he won't tell me what for."

She'd completely ignored my question and wanted answers but I couldn't give them to her. I wouldn't.

"I'm fine sweetie and that's all that matters. Now tell me about school and your fancy digs here."

"I guess I'm chopped liver? I haven't seen you since early this morning."

"But I didn't see Livia for almost five days, Dad!"

I immediately turned to see Fitz's face and the second his eyebrows arched at the small child, she let out a huff of air and rephrased her statement using 'Daddy' instead.

"Did you miss me while you were gone, Livia?"

I smiled at CJ. Her voice was soft and gone was the inquisitive look she usually wore, replaced by a fearful one. Fearful that I wouldn't miss her like I promised.

"I really did miss you CJ. Everyday I was gone I thought about you and what you were doing. I wondered if you had a good day at school and if your grandma was picking you up on time the way you like. I wondered if you remembered how to make our special hot chocolate. I thought about you all the time."

"Me too."

I noticed Lillian come into the room and Fitz took it upon himself to grab CJ into a hug, allowing me the chance to accept Lillian's hug. Her embrace was as warm as I expected it to be and when I noticed Fitz move CJ further into the room and ask her about her day, I let out a breath I had been holding and allowed a few tears to escape my eyes.

"Breathe honey. I'm glad to see you in one piece."

I could feel her squeezing me tighter against her as I held in my sobs as best I could.

"I've been praying for you everyday. You're not alone in there Dear. And whether you know God yourself or not, call out to Him and he will keep you. I ordered some pizza for us so I want you to sit down and eat something when it arrives. I was going to get room service, but my grandbaby insisted."

I smiled at her southern accent and felt a calmness surround me when she released me and wiped at my tears.

"Yes ma'am I'm starving actually."

I followed her through the suite and marveled at how luxurious it was. I knew the type of place they were staying at, but I hadn't seen the inside of it. Fitz made it clear that he wanted CJ to have enough space to run around and I agreed that she and his mother shouldn't be confined to a simple hotel room. The suite had two bedrooms, a mini kitchen and mini living room. There was one shared bathroom with a full bath and separate shower. CJ had never been in such a hotel suite and was still as excited about staying there with her grandmother as she was when they checked in Sunday evening. He made it clear that it wouldn't hurt him one bit to tap into some of his savings, but Huck had already hacked into the hotel's system and changed the account the room was under. There was no way this was coming out of his pocket. Every ounce of clean money my father left me would be spent repaying Fitz in any way that I could.

CJ was ecstatic when the food was finally delivered. Her mouth salivated at the extra cheesy pizza and the smell alone seemed to provide the same response from us all. The food was consumed quickly. I indulged in nearly four slices, hoping it wouldn't make me sick after barely having a decent meal the past few days. Bath time was always Fitz's jurisdiction, but he invited me to help and CJ was overjoyed. She splashed and played to her hearts content, not giving a second thought to the amount of water she was constantly spilling on the floor.

She was in heaven and Fitz and I both hated how much her world would be turned upside down.

When she was dressed in her pajamas, we all sat on the couch together. CJ knew that it was Friday and she didn't have to abide by her normal bedtime.

"Daddy are we gonna watch a movie since it's the weekend and Livia is back?"

I looked at Fitz knowing that he would allow me to be the one to tell CJ that I had to leave, but he would be able to get her to focus on the talk we were about to have. He'd purposely pulled over two of the small dining room seats so that we could sit across from CJ and Lillian. The older woman had pulled her granddaughter onto her lap and CJ indulged her and hadn't left her arms yet.

"No Bug not tonight. Me, Livia and Grandma need to talk to you about something okay?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie, I promise you're not in trouble." I hated that she immediately thought that because the last thing I wanted to do was add more pressure and stress for the little girl.

"Then what? You guys all look not happy. You have on serious faces. Even you Grandma."

She turned to glance at Lillian's face before pushing her hands against her cheeks to make her smile.

Lillian kissed at her knuckles before she wrapped her arms around her middle and spoke into her ear.

"Cassandra I want you to listen to your Dad and Olivia okay? We have something serious to talk about right now baby doll."

 **CJ POV**

Uh oh. This wasn't good. If my grandma called me Cassandra and baby doll then something bad or sad was about to happen. I hadn't been bad and Livia said I wasn't in trouble but my stomach still started hurting like I was. Daddy sat beside Livia and she looked really scared. Daddy didn't look scared but he looked like he always looked when he had to tell me something important.

"CJ, I had to talk to a judge today and he told me that I have to go back to my home…"

"In the new town over?" _I think that's what Daddy always calls Livia's house._

"No Bug, the _next_ town over is where Olivia lives when she's visiting our state. What state do we live in Bug?"

"Carolina."

"North Carolina. We live in North Carolina but Olivia lives in Georgia."

"Is that close by the next town?"

Livia looked down and Daddy shook his head and looked sad.

"I wish it was CJ, but it's not. It takes kind of a long time to get there and it's not close by."

"You have to go back there? Do you have a choice? Can you say that you don't want to?"

"If I don't go I could be in a lot of trouble but I am going to talk to the judge and see if I can come back soon."

"Will he say yes? Sometimes if you ask for something really nicely, people say yes."

"I don't know. But if he says no then I won't be able to see you for a while. I can talk to you on the phone and we can video chat maybe but I wouldn't be able to see you everyday."

I didn't like that. I didn't want Livia to leave.

"When will you come back?"

"Bug, if the judge says that Olivia can come back soon then she will but he might make her stay there for a long time."

"How long?"

"We don't know Bug."

"Will your family be there with you at your home?"

 **Fitz POV**

Those were the words I was waiting for. That was my in.

"She doesn't have any friends or family there Ceej."

"Will you be by yourself?"

"Well I don't want her to be all alone, so I'm gonna go to Georgia with Olivia and talk to the judge with her."

"Can I come and talk to the judge too? I can be nice and use my manners."

Her face was so hopeful and her wanting to help made this even more unbearable.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't. I need you to stay here with Grandma while I go."

"But I don't want you and Livia to go Daddy."

She was not shy about removing my mother's arms from her waist and climbing into my lap.

"You never go to different places and leave me."

"I know Bug."

I held her tightly against me for a few seconds before I pulled back so that she was able to see my eyes.

"CJ, I wish so badly that you could be there with us, but you have school and it's so far away Bug. I need you to stay with Grandma and I promise you that I will be able to talk with you every single day and we can facetime too. I know this is hard and it's going to be sad some days. I love you and I love Olivia very much and I don't want her to be alone right now with no one to help her. Olivia is our family now right?"

She glanced at Olivia and nodded her head slowly.

"Since she's our family, how come this can't be her home now?"

"CJ," Olivia seemed to have found her voice and began, "as soon as all of this is over, I will come back and this will be my home. As soon as I can get all this grown up stuff over with, I promise I'm coming back here with you and your Daddy. You're my family too and I love you guys so much."

I wasn't sure if she needed to ask any questions but I knew she would take her time processing everything before she did. She leaned over to give Olivia a hug, but was immediately back in my lap. It hurt her, but CJ could be respectful of Olivia having to be gone for a while, although I don't think she fully understood what "a while" might consist of this time.

But me leaving and not being here every day wasn't normal. It was something that we would both have to get used to.

 **Fitz POV**

 _The following night_

It was a difficult decision to leave Saturday evening instead of tomorrow but we had no choice. We needed to be back in court Tuesday morning but had to check in with the county clerk and prove that Olivia was indeed back in Georgia first thing Monday morning. We loaded the truck that Huck had ready for us and when he called to let us know he was downstairs in his separate car, we knew we had to say our goodbyes.

CJ hugged Olivia for a few minutes. Olivia whispered words into her ear that made her smile and nod her head. When she pulled away, CJ leaned back in and kissed her cheek, earning one back from Olivia. The second she was done, Olivia reached for the charm around her neck and kissed the small bumblebee before opening CJ's small hand and placing it inside.

I assumed it was something between the two of them and that alone made me happy.

Olivia moved to get into the truck but stopped when CJ's arms were all of a sudden around her waist.

"I love you Livia."

 **Liv POV**

Hearing those words made me more determined than ever. I had to fight this with everything that I had.

"I love you too CJ. So much."

"Alright Bug, get over here."

Fitz bent at the knees and CJ was off of me and in his arms in the blink of an eye.

 **Fitz POV**

"You have everything you need for me to talk to you everyday okay? Your iPad is on the charger and we're gonna call you on it as soon as we wake up okay?"

She was fidgeting in my arms and I hated it because it meant she was growing anxious. Standing at the side door of the hotel actually saying goodbye made things real. It was as though I was realizing how much I'd miss my little girl. She had been the only constant in my life for so long and I'd never been away from her like I knew I would be soon.

"Hey look at me."

I waited until she pulled back and I could see her eyes. I vaguely made out the gloss in them, but overall she seemed to be doing a great job at holding her tears in. It was selfish of me but I was grateful. Her tears would break me.

"What do I always keep?"

"Promises."

"That's right. So I promise that you are the most important person in my life and that you mean so much to me."

"Me too, Daddy."

"I promise I'm gonna call you every day okay?

She nodded.

"And I promise that I will come home to you as soon as I can."

"Okay Daddy."

"Kiss"

My request was answered immediately and she leaned forward and kissed my lips twice before I pulled her in one last time and savored her hug.

"I'm the luckiest because you're my little girl Bug. I love you baby."

I handed her off to my mother and kissed her cheek, silently thanking her for all that she was doing for me. For my family.

I waved goodbye until they were safely inside and only when I felt I had my emotions under control did I climb into the driver's seat of the truck.

Olivia grasped my hand and brought it to her lips before she whispered that she loved me. Not trusting myself to speak, I mimicked her affection and kissed her knuckles before plugging my phone up and clipping it into the holder on the dashboard.

" _Starting route to Atlanta, head east on Lloyd Circle, then turn right….."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Fitz POV**

Her apartment was exactly how I imagined it. It was a reflection of a side of Olivia that I'd only seen on occasion. The side of her I saw during thanksgiving when we were away from everyone.

A free Olivia.

We checked into a hotel an hour away from her county last night and drove to the clerk's office this morning to prove that she was indeed within the city and state. Their judge appeared to be very knowledgeable on the case and I was pleased to see that he'd done his homework. He understood my plea for opening the jurisdiction of our case into North Carolina so that Olivia could be in a safe environment, but he denied it. His orders were to stay in town at Olivia's current residence unless her safety was truly threatened, and would then re-evaluate the arrest warrant was put out for Russell but we knew he had gone into hiding. There was a patrol car parked outside of her building that was supposed to provide comfort to them, but Olivia was still shaky. Huck made it clear that he wouldn't step ten feet away from her front door unless she was with him and before he allowed us to come inside, he did his usual sweep. There was one 'bug' found almost a foot away from the front door but Huck was certain that it had been placed there before Olivia fled town. There wasn't a current signal coming from the device and he was certain her apartment wasn't currently under surveillance by anyone but him. Lastly, Huck had left us with a gun just in case something happened and he couldn't get to us right away.

Olivia's neighborhood was fancy. She lived in one of those high rise apartments with about ten floors. She had a doorman, twenty-four-seven security on the property, elevators, and all types of fancy things. When we walked in, she gripped my hand tightly, seeing the state of her apartment and knowing she hadn't left it that way. Sure she had taken clothes and was in a rush, but it had been ransacked. It was a total mess and I immediately began picking up things and placing them where I assumed they went.

"You don't have to do that, Fitz."

"It's fine. We can clean this up in no time, order some food and rest."

"I'll never be able to sleep here again Fitz. Not while they're out there."

"Hey. Look at me," I moved closer to her and reached for her face, forcing her to look at me. "you're gonna get through this. We're gonna get through this. Together. We know what to expect, and if it happens, we will deal with it. All we can do is hope for the best."

"I'm trying. I swear I am but it's hard."

"I know… let's take it a few hours at a time. Just be here with me, okay?"

She nodded her head and I wasted no time connecting our lips, happy to taste hers and take her mind off of every negative thing she was conjuring in her head.

It was hours later that we sat together on the couch, legs intertwined, eating burgers and drinking milkshakes from Flip Burger Boutique. It was her favorite place in town. We had just spent the last hour face-timing CJ on Olivia's MacBook and said our goodnights just before the food arrived.

"This is amazing. Like everything I ever dreamed of."

She laughed. A real laugh, before dipping a few fries into her shake and stuffing the food in her mouth.

"It's my favorite. You like the shake, don't you? Best you've ever had?"

I could only nod, taking a long pull of the thick drink.

"Nutella and Burnt Marshmallow is like the best shake that's probably ever been created."

I did my best to take her mind off of everything that would happen tomorrow. We went over everything that I would present tomorrow at the hearing. The goal was to see when the actual trial would take place and for me to present the names of the true criminals that were to blame. They needed to be fully investigated and I wanted to get more information on their counsel. I also wanted to prove that I had a judge back home that was willing to apply all Georgia laws towards the case. He was a close friend but I knew he wouldn't give me any favors as far as the verdict would go. He couldn't be bought and was trustworthy.

The ringing cell phone brought us out of the bubble we were in and I reached over to answer before Olivia was the ringtone I had specifically for Huck and she knew it well.

"Hey?"

"There's a guard shift coming up and with the car that's been circling the block every nineteen minutes, I expect they're going to try something soon."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Chris. He's alone. I doubt if he's bold enough to make a move this soon but Russell is desperate. He doesn't want his name out there and he knows the only person that can flush his name out is Liv."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing. Everything we do has to be by the books, especially if we want to prove that there are people here that would kill her just so she won't be able to testify. If anything happens, I'll call you but just sit tight. If it's anything at all, he won't get close enough to her."

"Thanks Huck."

I glanced at the front door, triple checking that all three locks were being used before I hung up the phone.

"What did he say? What happened?"

"Nothing, everything's fine. Just telling me about the shift change downstairs."

"Why were you asking if he knew them?"

"He uh.. he hacked into their system and saw who they have on each shift. He said he recognized some of them."

"Okay."

I hated how easy it was to come up with that lie. I could literally feel the bile rising in my throat and excused myself quickly to go to the restroom.

 **Liv POV**

I never expected Fitz to lie to me and although I didn't believe that he did, the way he all of a sudden needed to use the bathroom, made me weary. Fitz wasn't a liar. That was a rule he had and he kept it.

When he was back on the couch, I immediately knew he had lied to me. The look on his face said it all, and he was quick to admit it.

"I only said it because I can't stand the thought of you being afraid even more than you already are."

"I can handle it, just be honest with me."

I squeezed his hands in mine, bracing myself for whatever he was going to tell me.

"Huck said that Chris has been circling the block and watching the apartment. He doubts if he will make a move, but if he does it will more than likely be once the shift change happens."

"How long until the shift change?"

He glanced at his watch before looking back at me.

"About twelve minutes."

I nodded, taking a few deep breaths before sitting back down on the couch. Fitz encouraged me to finish my food but I couldn't stomach eating another bite. My mood had completely changed and I felt as though I had ruined our night.

I looked up when he all of a sudden got up and walked towards my bedroom. When he didn't return within a few minutes, I began to move down the hall, all of a sudden hearing the sound of water running. I crossed the doorway of my connecting bathroom and saw Fitz bent over, looking through all of the products I had underneath my sink. I stayed silent, watching him pull out bottle after bottle and reading the back. Most of them were returned to their original spot, but some he set down next to him until he was done. He stood up and stretched his legs out a few times before turning back to the tub with the bottles in hand.

He poured a mixture of the salts and liquids together and I couldn't hold in the smile as he waved his hand around in the water, making the suds come alive instantly. I took it upon myself to start undressing as he began to put the items away. It wasn't lost on me that I was undressing in front of him without a care in the world; as if we had been doing this for years.

He turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows. I was bottomless and was ready to remove my top when I stopped at his expression.

"Is it wrong to assume this is for me?"

"It's definitely for you, I just wanted to provide as much help as possible and you've already done half the job."

I smiled at his words knowing he was serious. I also knew if I showed even the slightest bit of rejection, he would take it without complaint. Being one-hundred percent okay with the un-asked request, I took a step forward and lifted my arms in the air.

He removed my shirt easily, and smirked as he undid the clasp on my bra with one hand while the other rested on the base of my neck. He slid the straps from my shoulders and arms before taking hold of one of my hands and helped, gesturing for me to step into the hot water. Before I could sit down, he cradled my face and kissed my lips sensually. His tongue begged for entrance and I allowed him full access to my mouth, realizing my hands were automatically gripping his forearms. He pulled back at the perfect moment, when lack of air was becoming an issue for me.

"I've always protected what's mine. Protected it ferociously and now that means you. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you and I want you to believe me when I say it."

Fitz waited a beat before my glossy eyes stayed connected to his.

"I will always protect you."

* * *

As much as I wanted to be with him tonight, to feel every part of him and get lost in his touch, I couldn't do it. It would've taken my mind off of everything but I couldn't make myself indulge in the pleasure when I was this afraid. Instead Fitz kept a tight grip on my waist as he slept soundly pressed up against me. I promised him almost twenty minutes ago that I would relax and try to sleep and I definitely relaxed. I relaxed enough for Fitz to fall asleep but now I was back on high alert. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and for the first time ever, I didn't feel safe in Fitz's arms.

My body jerked, responding before my brain could rationally understand the noise I'd just heard. It was loud and close. My hand tightened around Fitz's, shaking him enough to wake him. His arms tightened around me for a second and I felt him kiss my ear, whispering that he was 'right here' just as softly.

"Fitz.. wake up!" I whispered but was loud enough to wake him up.

"What is it, Livvie?"

"Listen"

I squeezed his hand tightly and when the next sound came, Fitz was on high alert and climbing off the bed.

"Stay here."

 **Fitz POV**

I immediately felt like an idiot for leaving the gun in the living room and grabbed it the second I was close enough. I glanced back to where I knew Olivia was standing at the bedroom door and shook my head at her, wanting her to stay back and not worry about me. The knob on the front door turned and my phone buzzed simultaneously, making the both of us jump. I gestured for Olivia to check the phone and waited for her to come back with the device, while pointing the gun towards the front door just in case.

"It's Huck! He said he's at the door."

Seeing that she was actually holding the phone up to her ear, I held the weapon steady and moved closer until I was able to look out of the peephole.

It was him.

I opened the door and he was quick to come in and shut it himself. Huck glanced at me, then Olivia.

"I told her about Chris. Is everything okay?"

"He tried to get upstairs but without being cleared by the security you have, they wouldn't let him up and asked for help from the officers on watch. They realized who he was and took him in."

"He's going to jail?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Probably just overnight but he'll be ordered to stay away from you and if he violates the order then he'll be arrested until the trial."

"He'll be dead before the trial or Russell will get him out again."

"That's a plan I'd be happy with."

Olivia looked like she was going to be sick and I knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight unless there was something to take her mind off of everything.

"Thank you Huck."

He nodded once before letting us know he would be downstairs.

I fixed all the locks on the door before deliberately standing behind Olivia. I brought my hands to her shoulders before beginning with a gentle massage, kneading the deep knots that had formed since we arrived. Knowing that she hadn't been asleep worried me and I wanted to do whatever I could to relax her. The bath had helped but I could feel her getting worked up again.

I moved my lips to the base of her neck, softly nipping at her skin, wanting so badly to release the tension in her stature.

"Fitz I can't…not here, not now. I'm sorry. I know you're trying to take my mind off of everything but I just can't."

I nodded before turning her in my arms and pulling her into my chest.

"Don't apologize. I do want you to relax but we don't have to do that. Just come lay with me and try to let everything go for the night. I'll stay up all night if I need to so that you feel safe."

"As long as you're here, I feel safe."

I finally felt her arms squeeze me back and I sighed before taking her hand and walking the both of us back into her bedroom.

"I miss CJ." She spoke softly once we were lying down on the bed.

I sighed, taking a moment, doing my best not to let sadness creep into my mind. It'd only been one day and the pain of not having my little girl with me ran deep.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Huck found out that Chris was released the following afternoon. He was given a no contact order and we were on high alert, waiting for him to make his next move so he could be arrested. I did my best to keep Olivia occupied during the day as I finished up some final things for the case. We stayed in her apartment and tried not to go crazy. She watched movies, took sporadic naps here and there if I was close by, did her best to eat, and asked me any and everything she could about the case and possible outcomes. We went through the minimum and maximum sentencing possible if she were convicted and we went through the possible charges they could legally try her for.

I doubted if they would charge her with Armed Robbery. If they did, I knew I could get the charges dropped without a problem. The penalty would be ten to twenty years easy and if Jake, Chris or Russell made it to sentencing day, that's a penalty they would surely get plus more. The state could try to get her on Aiding and Abetting, but she clearly didn't want to be there, and video footage would show that. There were a few witnesses that told the officers their account and could prove that Olivia wanted to take no part in everything, and I knew I could get that to stick. The only charge that I was honestly worried about was the simplest of charges that I knew Olivia hadn't thought of.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

It was around three-thirty when I couldn't take it anymore. All I wanted to do was get some fresh air and I had to leave the apartment. I didn't feel that Chris would try anything else, and although I couldn't be sure, I had to get out. Fitz jumped at the chance to leave the apartment immediately and go for a walk in the courtyard. The gated community was the perfect place to take a stroll without going too far and giving any of them a better chance of seeing me outside.

"Do you want to work out too?"

Fitz raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. A real laugh.

"We have a fitness center we can go to. It'll be fun and a good distraction. You brought tennis shoes, so just throw on some shorts and a t-shirt and we can race on the treadmills." I knew my face was hopeful.

"A race? You're really challenging me to a race?"

"I am. Are you up for the challenge?"

He pretended to think for a second before he lifted his leg behind him and grabbed a hold of his foot in a stretching motion.

"Let's do it little lady. You gonna put those tight little work out leggings on that I saw in your drawer?

I looked at him shocked, wondering how the hell he knew what type of work out clothes I had since I hadn't had any with me while staying at his house.

"So you've gone through my drawers? What else have you been doing when I wasn't looking?"

 **Fitz POV**

I smiled and inched closer to her. This was the first time all day I'd seen her even remotely carefree and I wasn't going to pass up this moment of being so playful with her. I dropped the files I was holding on the table and moved into her personal space. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closely before squinting one eye and looking up, trying to recall everything I had honestly done since we arrived.

"Well I used your body wash this morning."

"My body wash? I guess that's not too bad even though I know you packed your own. Did you like it?"

"I loved it. It smelled just like you and now so do I."

She playfully leaned in and sniffed at my neck, making me squirm a bit at the soft touches.

"Let me think…. I admit to going through all of your cabinets in the bathroom, I might have gone through your closet too."

"Really? Why?" Her laugh made me smile.

"Because I wanted to see what was in there that I could look forward to seeing you in. Oh and believe me, I found a few things I want to stash in my suitcase right now."

She rolled her eyes at me and I smiled even brighter, not giving two shits about how creepy I was probably being. It was making her smile and if creepy made her smile, then she'd get creepy.

"Anything else you want to reveal to me?"

"I used your toothbrush this morning."

Her face said it all. That wasn't okay. She actually looked disgusted for a second and I could see her swallow before trying to cover up the look on her face.

"I'm kidding Liv."

She released a heavy breath and I pulled her in even tighter to my chest.

"I'm not stupid. You'd all but have a heart attack if that was in fact true. I've noticed your little OCD tendencies Livvie and I wouldn't do that to you so relax."

She shook her head at me before playfully pushing me away and going into her closet. I could hear her messing with the chest of drawers inside and seconds later she walked out holding a pair of the leggings I saw earlier and what looked like a sports tank top.

"Where are you going with those?"

"To change so I can beat you in our race."

 **Liv POV**

We were both running fast. I was running faster and I wasn't sure if he was letting me get ahead of him or not. The pace he had set when we first began wasn't fast by any means and once he noticed how fast I was moving, he sped his treadmill up.

"Thirty seconds left. Don't hold back!"

He looked over at me and moved his legs as fast as he could until the timer ran out. He was breathing loudly and I could only laugh at him. He was the one that ran almost religiously but this work out room and treadmill was my safe place. I would run on this treadmill after work as much as possible, and anytime I dealt with something devastating at work, it was my go-to.

"I have a feeling that you're more used to running than you let on."

"You're like an old man."

"Old man?"

I suddenly began huffing and puffing, purposefully exaggerating my imitation of Fitz.

"Very funny. You're mean. You tricked me."

"I just challenged you and you lost. I think you owe me a shoulder massage."

"Since when did we discuss rewards?"

"Since I just thought of it. Unless you wanna go one more round?"

"How about..."

 **Fitz POV**

My phone began ringing in the small storage space on the treadmill I was using. I glanced at Olivia before reaching for the phone. We had already spoke to CJ before she left for school and gave my mother an update as well which meant it was more than likely something regarding the case.

I used the towel and wiped the sweat from my face before answering.

"This is Grant."

 _"Hello Mr. Grant, this is Legal Aid from the three-hundred-third district, we found a discrepancy in some of the files without your signature and need you to come down so we can sort these documents out before we file them on record."_

"Ok, what did you say your name was?"

 _"Last name Hammons but that's beside the point sir. Any of the aids could be here when you arrive and have the paperwork for you to look over. Bottom line is we are filing everything right now and found this so we need this taken care of within the hour or it's null and void."_

"I'll be down as soon as possible."

I hung up and looked at Olivia who was eyeing me curiously. I was pretty sure she could hear everything that was going on, and she looked as confused as I did.

"I need to go down to the courthouse and be there within the hour." I grabbed my water bottle and began walking towards the door so we could leave.

Olivia followed suit and I held the door open for her and we walked over to the double elevators, grateful when it opened right away.

I watched as Olivia took a long drink from her water bottle before turning to face me. She opened her mouth just as the doors opened to her floor, and waited until we stepped out before she began speaking.

"They said paperwork wasn't signed?"

I shook my head still trying to wrap my head around it but not wanting to waste anytime getting there.

"I'll see. I don't get it, but okay."

I didn't say anything else and waited as she unlocked the door and headed straight for the bathroom to shower.

 **Liv POV**

I sat down at the breakfast nook and pulled open a Luna bar that was probably stale by now, but I didn't care. I needed something small that would provide energy. Huck was following a lead on Jake in the city and I wondered if Fitz had told him anything. He had taken his phone with him and expressed on every occasion that he wouldn't be leaving me by myself even with the patrols still downstairs. Yes, they'd caught Chris the first time but that was only with the help of my buildings security.

I was surprised to hear the water turn off so soon and could hear him shuffling through the room to get dressed. I stared at the clock and counted ten full minutes until he walked out in his suit, fixing his cufflinks. I knew it wasn't the most appropriate time to mention it, but he was the sexiest man I'd ever seen to wear a suit. To wear anything. If the judge was a woman or gay and believed nothing we said, I'd be getting off simply on my lawyers looks alone.

"Huck is on his way, should be parking within minutes. He said there was a big pile up on the freeway and if I want to make it there on time I need to leave now."

"I'm not allowed to go with you, am I?"

I could tell that he hated this as much as I could and it probably drove him crazy every time I asked. We were in a relationship and he was my lawyer. Those two shouldn't and couldn't go hand and hand. Our only saving grace was the fact that we had proof that our relationship began before he knew what I was involved in. We also hoped that no one found out and even went as far as booking a room at a nearby hotel under Fitz's name as to not draw attention to his lodging while in town.

Bottom line, things were always tricky knowing we wouldn't be able to be seen together in town and especially not when Fitz was on official duty taking care of such things.

"It would be suspicious if you did. It's something I need to just go look over and come straight back. I'm still not understanding what the hell happened."

"I'll wait for Huck to get here and go for a walk in the courtyard. I need it."

I didn't want to get him sweaty but couldn't stop myself from bringing his arms around me, all but forcing him to hold me for a few moments. I eased my arms under his jacket and wrapped them around his waist, splaying my hands against his back and bringing him closer to me. A few seconds of feeling him and smelling his very _Fitz_ scent calmed me immediately and all was well.

He leaned down and kissed me, telling me that he loved me and Huck should be up any second before he instructed me to lock the door.

 **Fitz POV**

I made it to my car and got in, bringing up the directions to the courthouse. Huck was right about the traffic and if I wanted to get there on time I had no choice but to leave now. I made my way through the parking garage and out onto the main road, going over in my head all the paperwork that I had turned in the previous day.

 **Liv POV**

I peeked out the window, trying to see if I could spot Fitz leaving when my cell phone went off from it's spot on the counter. It was a text from Huck.

" _Here"_

There was a small knock on the door and I immediately went to answer it, happy that he was in fact here so soon after Fitz had left. I unlatched the few locks and opened it to reveal a masked man that charged at me immediately, pushing his way inside.

 **Fitz POV**

I was caught at the first light and took my time going over every single piece of paper that both myself and Olivia put together before we left my house two days ago. I double checked every line and Olivia did as well before it was nearly stacked in the case file and I checked it before I handed it over. I hadn't made any mistakes.

When the light turned green, I turned right and pulled onto the side of her building before calling the main number for the clerks that I'd turned everything into.

"Hi, this is Attorney Fitzgerald Grant, I turned in my case files yesterday to the aids on the third floor and just received a phone call about fifteen minutes ago saying I needed to come in and go over paperwork that hadn't been signed in the files. Are you able to tell me exactly who I'd be asking for when I arrive?"

They spoke for a few seconds asking me to repeat my last name as well as the name the case was under and the last four digits of the file number. My leg began shaking and I immediately knew something was wrong.

 _"Mr. Grant, your case was filed just a few short hours after you dropped everything off as Judge Moore requested it immediately. By the looks of it, there's no record of anyone here contacting you to come down."_

I'm not sure if I left the car running or not, all I knew is that I did my best to flag down the patrol units as I ran as fast as I could back into the building.

 **Liv POV**

I fought against him as much as I could but he was notably stronger than me. I tried screaming for help but everything was happening so fast, that I wasn't sure if my pleas would be heard by anyone. Before I knew it, I was being thrown onto the ground and his hands were around my throat squeezing with the intent to kill me. I clawed at his hands and face, kicking as much as I could, trying to cause as much noise as possible. My front door was still open and I could only pray someone would hear what was going on or that Huck would truly be 'here' as he said any minute. I felt myself slowly start to give into the lack of oxygen I was getting and just when I felt my arms and legs go weak, his hands were no longer on me.

I moved away from the spot I was in, doing my best to bring as much air in and out of my lungs all the while still feeling lightheaded. Huck was on the man, beating the living hell out of him before he had him in a chokehold until he passed out. I felt like my throat was burning and immediately flinched, covering my face to protect myself when multiple footsteps could be heard approaching my front door.

 **Fitz POV**

Seeing Olivia huddled in a corner terrified made me snap. I took one look at the unconscious masked man and saw red. I wasn't sure how many times I was able to connect my foot to his head, but I was pulled away by the officers instantly. I began fighting against them to get off of me and Huck pulled me away from them before telling me to focus on what was more important. Olivia.

"I want a medic here now! Get him out of here! Huck, no one comes in here until I say!"

I was at her side in a second and scooped her up into my arms before taking her towards her bedroom and closing the door. I sat her on the bed and wanted to look at her but her arms were around my neck instantly and she was sobbing.

"I should've waited. It's my fault I didn't even check, I thought it was Huck."

"Shhh, this isn't your fault. None of this is. I'm so sorry Livvie."

It took a while to calm her down and I sat next to her holding her hand as she was checked out by an EMT that arrived minutes later. Huck informed me that the man was identified as Chris and was taken to the hospital under police custody.

The apartment had been cleared out and Huck sat watch in the living room. The judge was notified and we were set to meet with him in the morning. Until then he placed two cops outside of the apartment door, and requested two more cars to be parked outside. The plan was to escort us to a hotel of our choosing and Huck was making all the preparations for us.

With everything else going on, I could think of nothing else other than the woman in my arms. I had been holding her since the paramedics left nearly twenty minutes ago and wouldn't move until she was ready. Olivia was straddling my lap, her face tucked deep into the crook of my neck. The trembling had ceased, but I was still breathing deeply, making sure she was following the same pattern. I moved my fingers gently against the back of her neck, remembering the bruises that were tended to just a bit ago. A soft knock was heard on the bedroom door, a sign from Huck that everything was ready to go when we were.

"I want to take you out of here. Someplace safer."

 **Liv POV**

I didn't move but my grip on his neck tightened and the trembling returned.

"I should've never left you alone. I'm so sorry baby."

"It's not your fault."

My voice was raw yet soft. The last time I'd said anything was when I was yelling for help. I felt like I had no words to say but couldn't let him take the blame for this.

"I should've never left before Huck was inside of this apartment with you. Never."

I could tell that the conversation was over and he wouldn't, not take the blame for what happened. I finally removed myself from his lap and we slowly began grabbing a few things to re-pack our suitcase to take to the hotel.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

When we made it to the hotel, I felt like I had done something wrong. Fitz had barely spoken a word to me. He was silent but somehow still loving. He didn't let go of my waist during the duration of the car ride and held me closer as we made it to our suite. It was a bit more than I expected and felt we needed, but I knew any objections would fall on deaf ears. Fitz made sure I was comfortable and was completely taken care of. He all but forced me to order room service and eat, ran me a hot bath so that I could relax, and gently massaged my favorite oils into my skin, tending to my neck so delicately.

I was twisting my hair in the bathroom when I heard the first round of obscenities leave his lips, but the second I heard glass breaking, I rushed out into the living room to see him on his knees in the small kitchen area. Glass was on the floor and I watched his shoulders shake as he did his best to safely pick up the pieces.

When it was all cleaned up, he stood up and stared at me silently. It was as if he was looking for something, doing his best to find it in me.

"What happens now? What are you thinking?"

He ignored me, pacing the room for a few seconds before kicking a hole in the wall, frightening me in a way I hadn't expected. I knew he was upset, but I hadn't seen him this angry before.

"I know you're upset and mad but we.."

"Mad?"

He finally stopped and turned to look at me.

"I'm terrified about what I might do but I'm more irate because that bastard hurt you! He put his hands on you! I should've been there with you! He could've killed you! He wanted to!"

"You were working, Fitz! You can't be everywhere at the same time. You're doing all this for me…."

"I shouldn't have gone in until I knew Huck had made it in. He's the only person I should've trusted with you instead of the shit-guards downstairs! I knew better! Something didn't feel right and I didn't listen to my instincts!"

I took a step towards him and stopped short when I realized he was doing his best not to cry. I moved towards him hesitantly. This would be my first time ever seeing him breakdown about anything and I wasn't sure if he needed time to himself or not. I watched him closely for a few seconds until I saw his hands go up to cover his eyes, all but forcing his tears to stay inside.

That was all it took.

I'm not exactly sure how long we spent on the floor in each other's arms. I was grateful that he'd let me hold him. Minutes upon minutes of him saying how sorry he was, were reciprocated by me telling him that it was okay and that I loved him repeatedly. I needed him to know that he did nothing wrong and it was a split-second mistake that happened and it was over now. The last thing I needed was for him to continuously blame himself for this when we still had so much fighting left to do.

Chris might have been taken care of, but we still had Jake and Russell to deal with.

* * *

 **Liv POV**

It felt like a dream. It almost had to be.

" _Ms. Pope, after Chris Harris was brought into custody, he was found this morning deceased in his cell. It does not appear that this death was the cause of self-harm, but a violent act that Warden Johnson has not been able to solve yet. After gathering everything that's transpired since you've returned to town, I have decided to open the jurisdiction of this case to the state of North Carolina. I have spoke with Judge Malcolm Bridges and he is prepared to accept the case. Mr. Grant as her Attorney, please ensure that she arrives in North Carolina in the city of Durham and is in front of Judge Bridges by tomorrow morning at nine a.m. I will have you, Ms. Pope escorted along with Mr. Grant back to North Carolina to ensure you arrive safely."_

We had been on the road for two hours now driving home.

Home.

We did make love that night. There was something about being back here; a place I now knew as my home, our home. I felt safe here.

This was all my doing. As tired as I was, all I wanted was him and I wanted him to have me. He would disagree, but everything that happened today made me see him as some kind of superhero. I know he was still beating himself up over what happened to me and I wanted him to forget about it altogether. As scary as the past two days were, I still felt safe knowing he was here and taking care of things. Fitz staying by my side made me feel safe even though the danger was still present. The words he'd spoken were felt in the depths of my soul and I believed him. No matter what happened yesterday, I believed him.

He protected what was his and that now included me.

He moved gently inside of me. A gentleness that made me hands moved further down his waist until I was able to pull his lower half closer into mine, always surprised by how good he felt pressed so tightly against me. He lifted his head and stared at me with wide eyes as he pulled back slightly, then settled back even deeper. I felt his hands bring my legs up and spread them as far as they could go before resting my feet on his lower back.

Oh God.

I gasped, the sound foreign even to my own ears when he somehow went deeper. It sounded like I was crying and maybe I was but sadness was the furthest emotion possible that I was feeling. I was feeling love, and pleasure, and bliss in its purest form. The feeling of Fitz this way was new. It was as if his curve, his ridges fit so perfectly inside of me. He had been permanently etched into my walls, and I too was now his home.


End file.
